NOCHE DESNUDA
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Es una adaptación, de uno de los libros de Sherilyn Kenyon, usando los personajes del anime Candy Candy propiedad de la escritora Kyōko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi. ADVERTENCIA: se puede encontrar vocabulario fuerte, se recomienda alto criterio al leerlo.
1. Chapter 0

**El Limani**

**Dentro de todos hombres y bestias está el eterno deseo de un refugio.**

**Algún lugar libre de persecución, libre de ser cazado o lastimado. Pero**

**hace mucho tiempo no había tal lugar que encontrar para esos que eran**

**ambos hombre y bestias. Esos que podían caminar a cuatro patas durante el**

**día y dos piernas por la noche.**

**Ellos eran cazados por todos, sin encontrar refugio.**

**Su historia, como todas las historias, tuvo un comienzo – un comienzo**

**de amor eterno y pasado muy enredado. Eónes atrás hubo un antiguo rey**

**griego que tenía una reina que significaba para él más que cualquier cosa**

**en el mundo. Pero su reina albergaba un oscuro secreto. Ella había nacido**

**de una raza maldita.**

**Más de dos mil años antes de su nacimiento, su gente había cometido un**

**trágico error. Ellos habían asesinado a la amante y al hijo del dios griego**

**Apolo. En venganza por los asesinatos, el dios griego maldijo a su gente**

**con tres cosas. Tendrían que beber de su propia sangre para vivir. Nunca**

**más podrían caminar a la luz del día. Pero fue la tercera maldición la más**

**dura. Todos ellos morirían lenta y dolorosamente en su vigésimo séptimo**

**cumpleaños.**

**Fiel a la maldición del dios, la joven reina se convirtió dolorosamente en**

**polvo el día que cumplió los veintisiete. Incapaz para detenerlo, el rey vio**

**como su bien amada moría, pronunciando su nombre. Una vez que ella se**

**fue, él se dio cuenta de que sus dos hijos estaban destinados a encontrar el**

**mismo horrible destino de su madre.**

**Incapaz de soportar su pérdida, también, el rey buscó en la magia el**

**poder alargar sus vidas. Usando la más oscura de las magias, él recurrió a**

**la gente de su esposa, quienes fueron llamados Apolitas, y experimentó con**

**ellos. Uniendo la fuerza vital de sus vidas malditas con aquellos animales**

**más fuertes, él creó dos razas. Los Arcadios, quienes poseían corazones**

**humanos, y los Katagaria, quienes poseían corazón de animal.**

**Los Arcadios eran básicamente humanos que podían tomar forma animal**

**una vez que alcanzaban la pubertad – un acontecimiento que para ellos**

**ocurre alrededor de los veinticinco años. Los Katagaria eran animales que**

**podían tomar forma humana una vez que alcanzaban pubertad a la misma**

**edad. Dos caras de la misma moneda, ambas especies nacieron con el poder**

**de usar la magia y viajar a través del tiempo bajo la luz de la luna llena.**

**Finalmente, la maldición del dios griego era levantada en al menos esos**

**Apolitas que había sido transformados en ambos humano y animal. Al no**

**ser verdaderos Apolitas, no podía caer sobre ellos la maldición de Apolo. O**

**así pensaba el rey hasta que el antiguo dios griego le recurrió a la tres**

**Parcas.**

**¿"Quién eres tú para frustrar el plan de un dios? Exigieron los destinos**

**unidos en una sola voz**

**El rey contestó desafiante. "Igual que cualquier padre, yo he protegido a**

**mis hijos. Nadie se llevará sus vidas innecesariamente por algo en lo que**

**ellos no formaron parte".**

**Pero eso no era suficiente para la Parcas. Ellas estaban enfadadas con los**

**tejemanejes del rey. Con el desafío que había infringido al buscar una**

**forma para alterar el destino de los Apolitas con los que él había**

**experimentado una vez. Como castigo, le exigieron que matase a los**

**Arcadios y a los Katagaria, empezando por sus hijos.**

**Él se negó.**

**"Entonces nunca habrá paz entre ellos," decretaron las Parcas. "Desde**

**este día en adelante, los Arcadios y los Katagaria no conocerán otra cosa**

**que la lucha entre unos y otros. Se cazarán y asesinarán hasta que no quede**

**ninguno de ellos".**

**Así es como ha sido durante miles de años. Los Arcadios matando a los**

**Katagaria que a su vez mataban a los Arcadios. Su guerra ha durado**

**incluso hasta estos días…**

**Y incluso más allá.**

**Pero como en todas las guerras, con el paso del tiempo, fueron**

**necesarias las pequeñas treguas. Savitar, el mediador imparcial entre los**

**Arcadios y Katagaria, estableció limanis o santuarios donde humanos y**

**animales podían ir sin miedo a ser cazados. En estos pocos designados**

**lugares, ambos Katagaria y Arcadios podían descansar por un tiempo antes**

**de que se reincorporaran a sus rangos y empezaran a pelear otra vez.**

**No es fácil ser reconocido como tal lugar, pero una vez que se ha**

**logrado, nadie hombre o bestia puede cometer una agresión en el**

**santificado limani. No sin desatar la furia de todas las especies de Arcadios**

**y Katagaria por igual.**

**Es un honor sagrado el convertirse en santuario y también es un calvario.**

**La paz siempre surge como resultado de sacrificio. Y pocos habían**

**sacrificado más que el clan de los osos que controlaba el bar Santuario en**

**Nueva Orleáns...**


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

"La ley, al igual que la vida, es siempre un estudio de pruebas… Las

Palabras de su libro de texto revolotearon sobre la mente de Candace

White Andry y conjuraron la familiar frase de su amigo y compañero

de estudios Nick Gautier: " Yeah, bueno. La vida es una prueba que chupa

tu alma tanto si sobrevives como si fallas. Personalmente, yo pienso que el

fracasado apesta, así que intento sobrevivir y reírme de todos los

perdedores".

Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el agridulce dolor laceró su

corazón. Ella recordaba a Nick y su forma cáustica de tomarse la vida, el

amor, la muerte, y todo lo que hubiese entre ellos. Ese hombre había sido

capaz con una frase de darle la vuelta al negocio de un don nadie.

Dios, como lo extrañaba. Él había sido la cosa más cercana a un que ella

había tenido, y no había un día que ella no sintiese su ausencia en la parte

más profunda de su alma.

Ella todavía no podía creer que él se hubiese ido. Eso sucedió ya muy

entrada la noche, seis meses atrás, su madre, Cherise Gautier, había sido

encontrada asesinada en su casa de Bourbon Street mientras Nick había

desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar huella. Las autoridades de Nueva

Orleáns estaban convencidas de que Nick era el responsable de la muerte

de su madre.

Candace lo conocía mejor.

Nadie sobre la tierra quería más a su madre de lo que Nick amaba a la de

él. Si Cherise Gautier estaba muerta, entonces también lo estaba Nick.

Nadie habría sido capaz de herirla sin enfrentarse a su furia. Nadie.

Candace estaba segura de que él había ido tras de quienquiera que

hubiese asesinado a su madre y acabase con su propia muerte. Lo más

seguro, él estaría tendido en el fondo del Bayou en alguna parte. Eso era

por qué nadie lo había visto desde entonces. Y ese conocimiento la hizo

trizas. Nick había sido un buen, caritativo hombre. Un verdadero

confidente y generalmente un tipo divertido en muchas maneras.

En su formal, falto de imaginación mundo en el que tenía que asegurarse

de que nunca hiciese o dijese algo malo, él había sido un soplo de aire

fresco y una maravillosa dosis de realidad. Eso era por qué ella quería

recuperar a su amigo tan desesperadamente.

Como el mismo Nick decía, su vida básicamente la succionaba. Sus

amigos eran vacíos, su padre neurótico, y cada vez que pensaba que le

gustaba un chico, todo lo que su padre lo podía hacer era darles un cheque

con fondos más que suficientes al chico y a toda su familia y luego decirle

a ella por qué él era socialmente inaceptable. O, peor, inferior a ellos.

Realmente ella odiaba la frase.

"Tú tienes un destino, Candace".

Yeh, ella estaba destinada a terminar en un sanatorio mental o sola para

el resto de su vida a fin de que ella de ningún modo pudiese alguna

avergonzar a su padre o a su familia.

Ella suspiró cuando ella miró su libro de derecho sobre la mesa de la

biblioteca y sintió el familiar pinchazo de lágrimas en la parte de atrás de

sus ojos. A Nick nunca le había gustado estudiar en la biblioteca.

Cuando él había estado en su grupo, todos ellos se habían metido

apretujada mente en su casa cuatro días a la semana para estudiar juntos.

Ahora esos días se habían ido y todo lo que le quedó a ella era insípido,

inseguros fanfarrones que sólo podían sentirse mejor con ellos mismo

empequeñeciendo a todos los demás.

¿Está todo bien, Candy"?

Candace se aclaró la garganta ante la pregunta de Elise Lenora

Berwick. Elise era una rubia alta, perfectamente esculpida. Y la Margarite

quería decir "esculpida". A los veinticuatro, Elise ya había tenido seis

cirugías plásticas diferentes para corregir las imperfecciones leves de su

cuerpo. En escuela secundaria Elise había sido la primera debutante de

Nueva Orleáns, y ahora ella era la belleza reinante en la Universidad de

Tulane.

Las dos habían sido amigas desde la escuela elemental. De hecho, había

sido Elise quién había reunido al grupo de estudio hacía tres años cuando

todos ellos aún no se habían graduado. Elise nunca se había dedicado

realmente a la tarea escolar, y que ella había ideado esto como una manera

de usarlos para que les ayudasen a pasar las clases. Algo a lo que Candace

no estaba dispuesta. Ella realmente admiraba la ingeniosidad de Elise y le

gustaba observar al maestro manipulador obligando a los demás a hacer su

voluntad.

Sólo Candace y Nick le habían visto alguna vez las intenciones a Elise.

Igual que Margarite, Nick había sido inmune a las maquinaciones de la

belleza rubia. Pero eso estaba bien. De no ser por Elise, Candace no

habría podido llegar a estar así de cerca de Nick, y en su mente eso debía

haber sido una completa tragedia.

Ahora ella, Elise, Todd Middleton Chatelaine, Blaine Hunter Landry, y

Whitney Logan Trahan eran todo lo que quedaba del grupo. Y eso dolía

más que nada

_¿Por qué no estás aquí, Nick? Realmente podría usar tu sentido del_

_humor ahora mismo._

Candace jugueteó con el borde del libro mientras una imagen de su

cara sobrevolaba en su mente. "Esto solo me hace pensar en Nick. Él

siempre amó estas cosas de leyes".

¿"Lo hacía, verdad"? dijo Todd mientras levantaba la mirada de su libro.

Su pelo negro estaba corto y perfecto alrededor de su cara bien parecida. Él

llevaba puesto un caro suéter rojo Tommy Hilfiger y un par de pantalones

caquis. "Si él no fuese un criminal de ascendencia dudosa y sombría, él

quizás hubiese podido trabajar en una de las oficinas de tu padre

Can".

Candace intentó no dejarles ver como rechinaba los dientes cuando

usaban aquel apodo que ella absolutamente odiaba. Pensaban que en cierta

forma eso los hacía más cercanos a ella desde que ellos lo usaban y los

otros no. Pero en verdad, ella prefería el con mucho simple "Candy" que

Nick usaba con ella. Por supuesto ese era un craso apodo para una familia

tan refinada como la suya. Su padre tendría una apoplejía si él alguna vez

hubiese oído a Nick llamarla así.

Pero ella lo prefería. Ciertamente correspondía a su aspecto general y su

personalidad mucho mejor que " Candace " o "Candy" alguna vez lo

haría.

Ahora nadie la llamaría Candy otra vez...

La pena en su corazón era apabullante. ¿Cómo podía algo así doler

tanto?

"Todavía no puedo creer que él ya no esté aquí," susurró Candace,

parpadeando para alejar sus lágrimas. Parte de ella todavía esperaba verle a

él pavonearse a través del portal con esa retorcida sonrisa en su cara y una

bolsa de beignets en su mano.

Pero ya no lo haría. Nunca.

"Al fin nos libramos de ese," dijo Blaine tajantemente mientras él se

reclinaba en su silla. Con seis pies de alto y sumamente bien constituido,

con pelo azabache, Blaine pensaba de sí mismo que era un regalo divino

para todo el sexo femenino. Su familia era rica y estaba bien conectada, y

ellos le habían inculcado un sentido sumamente sobre-hinchado de auto

importancia.

Él había odiado Nick porque Nick nunca le había permitido a Blaine

salirse con la suya con su esnobismo y le había dejado por los suelos en

más de una ocasión.

Candace miró a Blaine enojada. "Tú solo estás molesto por que él

siempre sacó mejor nota que tú en las pruebas".

Blaine frunció sus labios. "Él hizo trampa".

De acuerdo. Todos ellos lo conocían mejor. Nick había sido

excepcionalmente brillante. Ir reprimida y a veces categóricamente crudo, él

había hecho amistad con Candace y le ayudó a ella con tarea escolar

incluso fuera de los confines del grupo. De no ser por él, ella habría

cateado su clase de antigua civilización Griega con el Dr. Julian Alexander,

quien había sido su consejero antes de graduarse.

Todd cerró su libro, luego lo apartó a un lado. "Sabéis, creo que

deberíamos hacer algo para despedirnos oficialmente del chico. Después de

todo, él era de este grupo".

Blaine se mofó. ¿"Qué sugieres? ¿Quemar incienso para enmascarar su

olor "?

Whitney le pegó ligeramente en la pierna a Blaine. "Para ya, Blaine.

Molestas a la pobre Candy. Ella realmente consideraba a Nick un

amigo".

"No puedo imaginarme por qué".

Candace se puso rígida cuando ella estrechó su mirada sobre él. "Porque

él era agradable y compasivo". A diferencia de ellos. Nick no era

pretencioso o frío. Él había sido real y se preocupaba de las personas a

pesar de con quien estaban relacionadas o cuánto dinero tenían.

Nick había sido humano.

"Ya sé lo que deberíamos hacer," dijo Elise, cerrando su libro

igualmente. ¿" Por qué no visitamos ese lugar del que Nick siempre

hablaba? Donde trabajaba su madre".

¿"El Santuario"? Blaine se vio completamente asqueado. Candace aun

no sabía de ningún hombre que pudiese perfeccionar ese fruncimiento de

labios. Elvis ciertamente le tendría envidia. "He oído que está bajando al

otro lado del Barrio Francés. Cuan positivamente torpe."

"Me gusta la idea," dijo Todd cerrando su libro para guardarlo en la

mochila "Siempre estoy dispuesto a una visita a los barrios bajos".

Blaine le miró con cierta risa. "He oído acerca de eso, Todd. Es la

maldición del nuevo rico".

Todd le devolvió la mirada a Blaine diente por diente. "Muy bien luego,

quédate aquí y calienta nuestros asientos mientras tu trasero se expande al

tamaño tu ego". Él se puso de pie y captó la atención de Candace. ¿" Creo

que deberíamos despedirnos de uno de nuestros miembros, estimado o no,

y qué mejor que ir beber una cerveza a su lugar favorito"?

Blaine puso sus ojos en blanco. "Lo más seguro es que contraigas

hepatitis allí."

"No, no lo haremos," dijo Whitney. Ella contempló a Todd con miedo en

sus brillantes ojos azules. ¿"Verdad"?

"No," dijo Candace con firmeza mientras recogía sus libros. "Blaine es

simplemente un cobarde".

Él arqueó una ceja. "Difícilmente. Siendo de pura sangre por ambos

lados, no tengo inclinación a perder el tiempo con la chusma".

Candace levantó su barbilla ante su golpe bajo. Todos sabían que su

madre fuera una cajún de Slidell que no tenía nada de la posición social de

su padre. Si bien ella había ido a la universidad con una beca y había sido

Miss Louisiana, el matrimonio de su madre con su padre había sido

escandaloso.

Al final, ese desastre fue lo que había conducido a su madre a la muerte.

Era algo que solo un verdadero perro arrojaría a la cara de Candace.

"Asno de pura raza, querrás decir," dijo ella entre dientes mientras se

ponía de pie. Ella metió su libro de golpe en su mochila de Prada. "Nick

tenía razón, no eres más que un quisquilloso gusano que necesita que le

pateen el culo ".

Las mujeres a su alrededor la miraban boquiabierta por el lenguaje que

había usado mientras Todd se reía.

Blaine se volvió de un interesante color rojo.

" Tengo que decir que ciertamente adoro un poco de esa picardía Cajun".

Dijo Todd poniéndose de su lado. Venga, Candy, estaré más que feliz

de acompañarte. Él miró a las otras dos mujeres. ¿Queréis uniros a

nosotros"?

Whitney parecía un niño que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya para

quedarse levantado después de su hora de acostarse. "Mis padres morirían

si supiesen dónde me he metido. Cuenta conmigo".

Elise asintió, también.

Miraron a Blaine, quien hizo un ruido asqueado. "Cuando todos

contraigáis disentería, recordad quién tenía la razón".

Margarite se puso su mochila. "Dr. Blaine, el residente experto en la

venganza de Moctezuma. Lo haremos".

Por la mirada en su cara, ella podía decir que él se moría por

devolvérselas con una réplica cruel, pero los buenos modales y el sentido

común lo libraron de hablar. No era sabio insultar dos veces a la hija de un

senador de los Estados Unidos cuando uno tenía ambiciones de ganar un

período de capacitación con la caída de dicho senador.

Y eso fue lo que más probablemente motivase a Blaine a unirse a ellos

cuando se dirigieron al SUV de Todd.

¡Oh Dios mío"! exclamó Whitney en el mismo momento en que entraron

en el afamado bar de motoristas El Santuario.

Los propios ojos de Candace se ampliaron cuando miró a su alrededor

en la oscuridad, aquel peculiar lugar parecía necesitar una buena y

esmerada limpieza. La gente estaba vestida en todos los modos posibles de

motorista con camisetas playeras y pantalones vaqueros. Las mesas y las

sillas eran una mezcolanza de duro diseño que ni siquiera hacía juego. El

área de atrás estaba liberalmente pintada con extrañas salpicaduras de rojo

gris, y el blanco, y las mesas de billar se veían como su como hubiesen

sobrevivido a muchas peleas de bar a lo largo del día.

Había incluso una capa de paja a través del suelo que le recordaba a un

granero.

El área de la barra estaba ocupada por tipos groseros que bebían cerveza

y se gritaban unos a los otros. Ella podía ver una escalera de madera antes

de ellos que condujo al piso de arriba, pero no tenía idea de qué habría allá

arriba. Los problemas acudieron a su mente. Una persona probablemente

podría encontrar gran cantidad de problemas allá arriba.

Este lugar era definitivamente rústico.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención era la gran concentración de hombres

guapos trabajando en el bar. Estaban en todos los sitios. Tras la barra, como

camareros, limpiadores… Ella nunca había visto nada igual a eso. Era un

buffet de testosterona.

Elise se acercó para susurrarle al oído, " Creo que he muerto y he subido

al cielo. ¿Has visto alguna vez tal cantidad de tíos buenos en tu vida "?

Todo lo que Candace pudo hacer fue sacudir su cabeza. Realmente era

increíble. Ella estaba atónita de que los medios de comunicación no lo

hubiesen descubierto y enviado un equipo para investigar lo que había en el

agua para que hubiese tantos hombres ardientes en un mismo lugar.

Incluso Whitney estaba boqueando y mirando fijamente.

¿"Qué clase de música es esa"? dijo Blaine, torciendo sus labios en una

burla cuando una nueva canción empezó a sonar en el estéreo que estaba

incorporado a lo largo y ancho de la barra.

"¡Creo que le llaman Metal!" gritó Todd sobre el fuerte solo de guitarra.

"Yo lo llamo doloroso," dijo Whitney. ¿"Nick realmente paraba aquí"?

Margarita asintió con la cabeza. Nick había amado este lugar. Él había

pasado horas hablándole a ella sobre esto y las extrañas personas que

llamaban a este lugar hogar. "Él me dijo que tenían el mejor andouille

embutido del mundo".

Blaine se mofó. "Lo dudo mucho".

Todd indicó una mesa a su espalda con una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Supongo que deberíamos sentarnos y pedir algo en recuerdo del viejo

Nick. ¿Tú solo vives una vez, sabes "?

"Bebé en otra cosa que no sea vasos aquí y no durarás toda la noche,"

dijo Blaine. Él se veía menos que entusiasmado cuando siguieron a Todd a

la mesa y tomaron asiento.

Candace se sacó la mochila, hurgó en ella para sacar su bolso, luego la

dejó bajo la mesa. Ella colgó su bolso en su silla, luego tomó asiento. El

lugar era muy ruidoso y pero ella fácilmente podía ver a Nick allí dentro.

Hay algo acerca de esto que le recordaba tanto a él. Además de la

decoración más bien chillona, que él siempre había preferido. Ella a

menudo sospechó que él se vestía tan chillón simplemente para irritar a las

personas.

Para ella había sido uno de sus rasgos más cautivadores. Él fue la única

persona que ella alguna vez había conocido que verdaderamente no le había

importado lo que pensaban las otras personas de él. Nick era Nick te

gustase o no y si no te gustaba, podías irte.

¿"Puedo serviros algo chicos"?

Ella levantó la mirada para ver a una bella mujer sumamente rubia de

más o menos su edad. Llevaba puesto un par de pantalones vaqueros muy

ceñidos y una pequeña camiseta playera con el logotipo del Santuario, una

motocicleta estacionada en una colina recortada por una luna llena. Debajo

de eso estaba la frase de El Santuario: Hogar de los Howlers.

Blaine dio a su camarera una ojeada caliente que ella sabiamente ignoró.

"Sí, todos tomaremos unas Westvleteren ".

La camarera frunció el ceño ante el pedido de su cerveza, ladeando la

cabeza para oír mejor ¿"Qué es eso"?

Blaine tenía esa familiar mirada presumida en su cara y usaba su voz de

te-lo-pondré-más-fácil. "Es una cerveza belga, dulzura. Por favor dime que

al menos has oído hablar de ella".

La camarera lo miró irritado. "Chico, nací en Bruselas y la última vez

que lo comprobé, ésta era mi tierra natal, no América, no mi lugar

de nacimiento. ¿Así que puedes pedir una cerveza americana o te traeré

agua y podrás sentarse allí y actuar todo lo superior que quieras hasta que

vomites, de acuerdo "?

Blaine la miraba como si estuviese a punto de estrangularla. ¿"Su gerente

sabe que usted habla a los clientes de esta manera"?

La camarera le dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa, y dijo indulgente." Si

quieres hablar con mi madre, quien posee este bar, mí sobre protector

hermano, quién lo maneja, o mi padre, quien se deleita en tratar a puntapiés

a todos los estúpidos, por su trato hacia mí, simplemente házmelo saber y

estaré más que feliz de ir por uno de ellos para ti. Sé que les encantaría

perder el tiempo tratando contigo. Ellos son realmente entendidos en esa

materia".

Candace reprimió una risa. Ella no conocía a la mujer, pero ella

comenzaba a gustarle bastante. "Yo tomaré una Bud Light, por favor".

La mesera le guiñó conspiratoria menté el ojo antes de que ella lo anotase

en su libretita.

"Par mi, también," dijo Todd.

Whitney y Elise se unieron con sus pedidos.

Luego todos ellos miraron a Blaine y esperaron su siguiente estúpido

comentario. "Traiga el mío sin abrir, con una servilleta y un abridor".

La camarera inclinó la cabeza con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. ¿"

Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que escupa en ello, chico importante"?

Todd se rió.

Antes de que Blaine pudiese responder, la rubia los dejó.

La sonrisa de Candace se desvaneció cuando ella repentinamente

sintió algo…el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Era como si alguien la

observara.

Fijamente.

Amenazadoramente.

Volteando la cabeza, ella escudriñó a la gente, buscando la fuente de su

incomodidad. Pero allí no había nada. Nadie que les prestase la más

mínima atención en absoluto.

Había varios grupos de motoristas corpulentos jugando a la piscina.

Toneladas de turistas y motoristas arremolinándose alrededor. Había

incluso un grupo de siete hombres jugando al póker en una esquina.

Camareros y camareras yendo y viniendo de la barra a las mesas

entregando comida y bebidas mientras los dos barman se ocupaban de sus

asuntos.

Nadie estaba ni remotamente mirando en la dirección de Candace.

Debió haberlo imaginado.

Al menos eso es lo que ella pensó hasta que divisó a un hombre en la

esquina que parecía clavar directamente los ojos en ella. Vestido con una

camisa suelta cubierta por un blanco delantal sucio, y pantalones vaqueros

negros descoloridos, que habían visto días mucho mejores, él era un

ayudante de camarero que había hecho una pausa al limpiar una mesa. Las

mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas a la mitad de sus antebrazos. Su

brazo izquierdo portaba un brillante y colorido tatuaje, que ella no podía

distinguir a esta distancia.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que parecía él, desde que su oscuro pelo

trigueño le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara y le caía por delante de los ojos.

La parte de atrás solo pendía simplemente sobre sus ojos. De hecho, debido

a su peinado ella realmente no podía decir a donde él miraba, pero cada

instinto en su cuerpo le decía que la miraba a ella.

Había algo acerca de él que parecía oscuro y peligroso. Predatorio. Casi

siniestro.

Ella se frotó su cuello nerviosamente, deseando que él volviese su

atención al trabajo.

¿Pasa algo? Preguntó Blaine.

"No," dijo ella rápidamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Si ella lo

mencionaba, él sin duda haría una escena y despedirían al pobre hombre de

un trabajo que él probablemente necesitaba. "Estoy bien. Pero el

sentimiento no disminuía y había algo tan animal y fiero acerca de ello que

definitivamente la ponía nerviosa.

Terrence inclinó su cabeza cuando observó a la desconocida mujer que se

veía tan fuera de sitio que él se preguntaba cómo habría acabado ella en ese

bar. La sofisticación y el dinero manaban de cada uno de sus poros. Ella

definitivamente no era su clientela habitual.

Él también podía decir que ella no estaba muy cómoda bajo su cercano

escrutinio. Pero bueno, nadie lo estaba, eso era por qué él rara vez hacía

contacto visual con alguien. Él había aprendido hace mucho tiempo

enterado que ninguna persona o bestia podía aguantar su intensa mirada por

mucho tiempo.

Y todavía él no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Su pelo castaño estaba

atado en una cola de caballo con reflejos castaños rojizos – eso y su tono de

la piel más oscuro dejaban traslucir una herencia cajún. Ella traía puesto un

delicado conjunto compuesto por un suéter rosa y una falda larga caqui con

motivos rosados.

Lo mejor de todo, ella tenía un cuerpo exuberante, curvilíneo que le

hacía señas a un hombre para acercarlo y saborearlo.

Ella ciertamente no era la mujer más bella que él alguna vez había visto,

pero había algo en ella que mantenía su atención. Algo en ella parecía

perdido y herido.

Triste.

En la selva de Asia donde él había nacido, una criatura como ella habría

sido matada y comida por alguien más fuerte. Más feroz. La vulnerabilidad

de cualquier clase era una invitación para la muerte. Y todavía él no sentía

esa familiar concentración de adrenalina que le hacía atacar al débil

Él sintió un deseo inexplicable de protegerla.

Más que eso, él quería ir a ella y ofrecerle confort, pero entonces, ¿Qué

sabía él de confortar a un humano? Él era un fiero depredador en forma

humana. Todo lo que él sabía era cómo asechar y matar.

Cómo pelear.

Él no sabía nada de comodidad. Nada de mujeres. Él estaba solo en el

mundo a propósito, y a él le gustaba de ese modo.

Marvin, el mono mascota de El Santuario, se acercó corriendo a Terrence

con una gamuza nueva para limpiar las mesas. Él la tomó de la mano de

Marvin mientras él se obligaba a volver a limpiar la mesa. Todavía, él

sentía la presencia de la mujer desconocida, y antes de mucho tiempo él se

encontró clavando los ojos en ella otra vez mientras ella hablaba con sus

amigos.

Candace tomó un sorbo de su cerveza mientras Elise y Whitney

miraban fijamente a los hombres en la barra. Ella trató de alcanzar una

galleta salada seca en forma de ocho sólo para hacer que Blaine abofeteara

su mano.

Él parecía consternado. ¿" Estás loca? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado

fuera eso? ¿Cuántas manos mugrientas lo han tocado? Es más, nuestra

temperamental camarera probablemente lo envenenó simplemente por

rencor".

Candace comenzó a rodar sus ojos ante su irrazonable paranoia. Ella

volvió a mirar al ayudante de camarero, quien se había movido más cerca

ahora. Él estaba trabajando otra vez, pero aun así ella sospechaba que ella

era su foco principal.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio un mono araña color café subir

corriendo por el brazo del chico para descansar sobre su hombro.

El chico sacó una pequeña zanahoria del bolsillo de su delantal blanco

para dársela al mono, quien la comió mientras él regresaba al trabajo. Ella

refrenó una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era este tipo. Él debía de

ser Terrence. Nick solía hablar de él de vez en cuando. Él le había dicho a ella

que al principio él había pensado que Terrence era mudo, desde que él nunca

le había oído hablar con nadie. Se habían conocido durante todo un año

antes de que Terrence finalmente le había dicho entre dientes, "hola," un día

cuando Nick había entrado a visitar a su madre.

Según Nick, Terrence era un completo solitario que se mantenía aislado y

quien se rehusaba a participar en el mundo. La única razón por la que

Candace lo había reconocido era que Nick le había hablado del mono

y… el único verdadero amigo de Terrence, quien era propenso a robar sus

bolas de billar mientras lo dos jugaban en la esquina de atrás del bar.

El mono se llamaba Marvin…Blaine la pilló mirando al ayudante de

camarero. Él se volvió en su silla para ver a Terrence, quien había vuelto a

clavar los ojos en ella. Al menos eso es de lo que parecía, pero otra vez, él

mantenía su pelo sobre sus ojos, así que no había manera de saberlo con

toda seguridad.

¿"Está molestándote?

"No," dijo Candace rápidamente, asustada de lo que podría hacer

Blaine. En una forma extraña, ella se sintió casi halagada. Los hombres

normalmente no la notaban a menos que conociesen quién era su padre.

Había sido su madre la que había hecho que se giraran cabezas.

Nunca Candace.

¿"Qué estás mirando? Todd interpeló al hombre.

Terrence le ignoró mientras se trasladaba a la mesa al lado de la de ellos que

estaban cubierta de vasos y un plato de nachos medio comidos.

Candace podría sentir que él quería hablarle y ella se encontró

preguntándose como sería él bajo todo ese cabello Castaño. Había un aire de

peligro alrededor de él. Un temperamento poderoso, y todavía ella tenía la

sospecha de que él no quería atraer la atención de nadie.

Era como si él quisiera mezclarse con la pared del fondo pero fuese

completamente incapaz de hacerlo.

Una extraña imagen de un tranquilo tigre del zoológico vino a su mente.

Eso es lo qué él le recordaba a ella. Una enorme bestia que cuidadosamente

observaba a todos a su alrededor, desprendido y aún confidente que podría

tumbar a cualquiera que lo molestara.

"Menudas pintas," dijo Blaine cuando observó a Terrence mirándolos

¿"Oye, amigo, por qué no haces algo con esas repugnantes greñas"? Blaine

le lanzó algunos dólares a Terrence. ¿"Por qué no usas eso para que te den un

verdadero corte de pelo?

Terrence ignoró completamente a Blaine y el dinero.

El mono comenzó a gritar agudamente como si protegiese a Terrence. Sin

una palabra, Terrence palmeó la cabeza del mono, luego le susurró algo para

él. El mono se apeó de un salto del hombro de Terrence y corrió rápido y

ligero hacia la barra.

Terrence dejó su bandeja de platos a un lado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando ella se dio cuenta que se acercaba a

ella. De cerca, él era mucho más alto de lo que él había parecido desde

lejos. Por alguna razón, caminaba decaído y parecía medir

aproximadamente seis pies, pero si él se enderezara a su altura completa,

ella estaba segura él andaría aproximadamente por los seis con dos o con

tres.

Había un aura de poder supremo rodeándole. Uno de velocidad y

agilidad.

Él era simplemente magnético.

Así de cerca, ella finalmente podía ver sus ojos. Eran de un vibrante azul

turquesa que era tan pálido que hechizaban en su color.

Y en su falta de piedad.

Él indicó su vaso vacío con una inclinación de su barbilla. ¿Ha

terminado, mi lady"? Su voz era profunda y resonante, hipnótica. Envió un

emocionante escalofrío abajo de su columna vertebral.

Ella le sonrió a su educado título. "Sí," dijo ella, alcanzándole el vaso.

Él se limpió su mano completamente en su delantal como si no quisiese

ofenderla o ensuciarla antes de tratar de alcanzarlo.

Al principio ella pensó que sus manos quizás se tocaran, pero él la

apartó como si él temiese tocarla. Una extraña decepción la llenó.

Dejando caer su mirada fija, él tomó su vaso, sujetándolo como si fuera

precioso, y se apartó. Él lo colocó en la bandeja, luego volvió la mirada

hacia ella.

¿"Discúlpame, Rasta-mon"? dijo Todd groseramente. "No necesitas

mirarla, imbécil. Ella está muy lejos de tu liga ".

Terrence le cortó a Todd con una mirada aburrida que decía que no veía en

él una amenaza.

¿" Terrence "? dijo la camarera rubia cuando llegó a su altura y confirmado

así su identidad a Candace. La camarera hizo una pausa para dedicarles

una mirada furiosa previniéndoles antes de ella suavizó su expresión y se

Volviese a Terrence. ¿" Es hora de que te tomes un descanso, de acuerdo,

cielo"?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Como él empezaba a irse, Blaine empujó la bandeja en sus manos.

"Yeah, cielo, mantén a los de tu clase en la cuneta".

Antes de que Candace se diese cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo,

Blaine lanzó su bebida en la cara del hombre.

Terrence dejó escapar un sonido que era más un siseo de algún gruñido

extraño que no parecía muy humano. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él dejó

caer la bandeja y se abalanzó por Blaine.

De la nada un grupo de hombres apareció para sujetar a Terrence. Ella se

puso de pie y observó como los cuatro porteros mucho más grandes

tuvieron que luchar para sujetar a Terrence. Le rodearon tan bien que

Candace solo lo podía ver entre la barrera que formaron como para

proteger su grupo.

La camarera estaba lívida. ¡"Fuera!" gruñó ella. "Todos ustedes".

¿"Por qué"? Blaine preguntó. " Hemos pagado nuestras consumiciones".

Otro hombre rubio se acercó, el cual poseía un parecido notable con la

camarera. Él debía ser el hermano que ella había mencionado antes que

llevaba el bar. " Mejor que hagas lo que dice Aimee, chico. Nosotros solo

salvamos tu vida, pero no le podremos sujetar durante demasiado tiempo.

Para cuando su visión se aclare, será mejor que te hayas largado o no nos

haremos responsables de lo que él te haga".

Blaine le desdeñó con sarcasmo. "Él me toca y os demando a todos".

El hombre se rió amenazadoramente. " Confía en a mí, quedará lo

suficiente de ti más que para que te alimentes por una pajita, con lo que ya

no digamos que estés en condiciones de sostener un proceso legal, tío.

Ahora lárgate de mi bar antes de que yo te saque ".

"Venga adelante, Blaine," dijo Todd, arrastrándolo a él hacia la puerta. "

Ya hemos estado aquí lo suficiente.

Whitney y Elise se resistían a tener que salir, pero se levantaron como

obedientes zombis y siguieron a los chicos.

Candace se quedó atrás.

¿"Candy"? preguntó Todd.

" Iros. Ya os alcanzaré más tarde ".

Blaine negó con la cabeza ante ella. " No seas estúpida, Candy. Ellos

no son de nuestra clase ".

Ella estaba harta de lo de "nuestra clase, nuestro estatus". Ella había

tenido suficiente de eso en su vida, y ya era demasiado para ella que su

familia entera, tuviese la idea de que sólo había dos clases de personas en el

mundo. Los que eran decentes y esos que eran término medio.

Personalmente, a ella le enfermaban esa clase de personas tan

mezquinas. " Cállate, Blaine. Vete a casa antes de que yo te golpee ".

Blaine puso sus ojos en blanco antes de apresurarse apresuró a la puerta

con Elise y Whitney de remolque.

¿Está segura que quieres quedarte"? preguntó Tood.

" Sí. Cogeré un taxi a casa ".

Él parecía menos que convencido, pero él debía haber reconocido su

determinación para no continuar insistiendo. " De acuerdo. Ten cuidado ".

Ella asintió, entonces esperó a que salieran antes de dirigirse en la

dirección donde ella había visto que los porteros llevaban a Terrence. Este

completo fiasco había sido todo culpa de ella lo menos que podía hacer era

disculparse por el hecho de ser lo suficiente estúpida para relacionarse con

imbéciles.

Ella encontró un pequeño vestíbulo pequeño que llevaba a los aseos y un

área marcada como: Privado. Solo personal. Al principio ella pensó que los

hombres podrían haber entrado en el área de la oficina privada, hasta que

ella oyó voces saliendo del aseo de caballeros.

"No mojes otra vez su cara, Colt, te arrancará el brazo de un tirón.

Otra vez ella oyó ese fiero gruñido animal y algo que sonaba como

alguien siendo empujado hacia atrás.

"Te lo dije," dijo la voz masculina otra vez. " Los humanos son

estúpidos. Ese chico tuvo suerte de que no dejásemos que Terrence le atacase.

Tú no tiras de la cola de un tigre a menos que quieras que te muerda ".

¿"Qué diablos estabas haciendo hablando con esa chica de todas

maneras"? preguntó otra voz. " Jeez. ¿Desde cuándo hablas con alguien,

Terrence "?

Ella oyó otra vez el gruñido, seguido por el sonido de vasos rotos.

"Bien," dijo la primera voz. " Ten tu rabieta. Esperaremos fuera ".

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió para mostrar a dos hombres que

rondarían tranquilamente el 1,82m. Uno tenía el pelo corto negro y el otro

también negro lo llevaba en una cola de caballo. Ellos se detuvieron entre

ella y la puerta para mirarla detenidamente.

¿Él está bien? les preguntó ella.

El único que tenía pelo largo le dedicó una mirada extraña. "Deberías

seguir mi consejo y salir de aquí. Ya has causado bastantes problemas para

una noche ".

Pero por raro que parezca, ella no quería irse. "Yo…" Ella olvidó sus

palabras cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño de abrió para mostrar a Terrence

otra vez cuando él salía del baño para entrar en el vestíbulo, también.

Su camisa estaba mojada, haciendo que partes de ella se pegasen a un

pecho muy musculoso. Él traía una toalla sobre un hombro y su cabeza

baja. El gesto le recordó a ella más a un depredador que estaba observando

el mundo prevenidamente, esperando para atacar, que alguien que fue

tímido o reservado.

Él se acercó a ella lentamente, metódicamente. Algo acerca de sus

movimientos le recordaban a un gato antes de que él se rozase contra su

dueño para acariciarla con la nariz o la marcase como suya.

Terrence se pasó la mano por la cara antes de dirigirles una mirada siniestra

a los hombres.

"Salid," gruñó él.

El que tenía el pelo largo se quedó rígido como si él odiase la idea de

que le diesen órdenes.

"Vamos, Justin," dijo el hombre de pelo corto que debía de ser Colt, en

tono conciliador. " Terrence todavía necesita tiempo para enfriarse.

Justin dejó escapar un bajo gruñido siniestro antes de él dirigirse de

vuelta al bar.

Colt le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a ella, luego se dirigió a la

barra.

Candace tragó cuando se acercó a Terrence lentamente. Así de cerca

podía decir que su floja camisa cubría un cuerpo delgado, duro. Su piel era

de profundo dorado leonado que era tan invitador que debería ser ilegal.

Había algo en él que daba la sensación de estar completamente

incivilizado. Él aún se veía como si hubiese dormido con la ropa puesta.

Era obvio que a este hombre no le importaba lo que alguien pensara acerca

de él. Él no seguía moda alguna o cualquier regla de urbanidad. Por lo que

podía ver después de lo que había oído casualmente mientras habían estado

en el cuarto de baño, aun no parecía que él fuese bastante social en absoluto

En teoría ella debería sentir repulsa por él, pero no era así. Todo lo que

ella quería hacer era apartar esa mata de cabello rubio de su cara y ver si él

era tan guapo como ella sospechaba.

"Lo siento mucho," dijo ella quedamente. " No sabía que Blaine iba a

hacerte eso".

Él no habló. En lugar de eso él dio un paso hacia ella, tan cerca ahora

que ella podría sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Él extendió la mano hacia ella.

Él detuvo su mano poco antes de que él tocase su mejilla y la mantuvo allí,

mientras esos extraños ojos azules la abrasaban.

Terrence quería tocarla tan profundamente que él podría saborearla. Él

nunca había deseado ninguna cosa tanto como eso. Pero entonces, él sabía

que no debería.

Ella era humana.

Y era preciosa. Su pelo parecía tan suave como largo. Su piel

resplandecía con calor vital. Él daría cualquier cosa por probar en primer

lugar el sabor de esa piel para ver si ella era tan deliciosa como parecía ser.

Pero él no podía.

Un animal como él nunca podría tocar algo tan frágil como ella. Estaba

en su naturaleza destruir, nunca alimentarse. Él dejó caer su mano.

¿"Eres el amigo de quién Nick solía hablar? Preguntó ella quedamente.

Terrence inclinó su cabeza ante su inesperada pregunta. ¿"Tú conocías a

Nick?

Ella asintió. " Fui a la escuela con él. Soliamos estudiar juntos. Él dijo

que tenía un amigo aquí llamado Terrence que siempre pateaba su trasero el

billar. ¿Ese eras tú"?

Terrence miró por encima de las mesas de billar e inclinó la cabeza

mientras recordaba a su amigo. No es que Nick hubiese sabido nada

realmente de Terrence. Pero al menos Nick había tratado de hacer amistad con

él. Había sido un buen cambio de paso.

" Ese era yo," susurró él, no estaba seguro de por qué se tomaba la

molestia cuando él nunca hablaba con nadie.

Pero él quería hablarle. Él amaba el deje suave, cortés de su voz. Ella

parecía tan tierna. Tan femenina. Una parte extraña, ajena a sí mismo

realmente quería acurrucarse con ella.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante muy ligeramente a fin de que él

discretamente pudiera inspirar su perfume. Su piel era cálida y suave y

tenía rastros de polvo de talco y un perfume de especias. Esto le hizo

ponerse duro y dolorido.

Él nunca había besado a una mujer, pero por primera vez quería besarla

a ella. Sus labios abiertos se veían tan invitadores.

Tan deliciosos… ¿" Terrence "?

Él volvió su cabeza cuando oyó la voz de Nicolette Peltier detrás de él.

La vieja francesa se acercó a ellos desde la oficina del bar. Él podía

sentir que Nicolette quería extender la mano y separarlo de la humana, pero

al igual que los demás que hacían de El Santuario su casa, Nicolette le tenía

miedo . Los de su clase eran imprevisibles. Mortales.

Todos le temían. Excepto la mujer que tenía ante él.

Pero bueno, ella no tenía idea de que él fuese un tigre caminando bajo

forma humana.

" Debo irme ahora," le dijo a ella, apartándose.

La mujer se acercó y tocó su brazo. Su ingle saltó en respuesta a ese

contacto. Era todo lo que él podía hacer para suprimir al animal que

buscaba tomarla como suya. Normalmente, él cedería a esos deseos.

Esta noche no podía. Hacer eso podría lastimarla, y eso era lo último que

él quería.

" Lamento realmente lo qué pasó," dijo ella suavemente. "Fue

inexcusable y espero que no te metiesen en algún problema o te lastimasen.

Él no dijo nada mientras ella recorría con la mirada a Nicolette, luego

dio la vuelta y salió.

Ella se marchaba. Eso le traspasó como un cuchillo.

"Ven, Terrence n," Nicolette dijo. "creo que será mejor si acabas tu turno

ahora y te retiras para la noche".

Wren no discutió. Él necesitaba algún tiempo fuera de su forma humana,

especialmente dado cuan volátil se sentía ahora mismo. Era como si su

cuerpo estuviera electrificado. Elevado. Él nunca había sentido nada igual a

esto en su vida.

Sin otra palabra, él se dirigió hacia la cocina, la cual tenía una puerta que

conducía a la puerta del edificio donde los were-animales tenían su casa.

La Casa Peltier había sido por largo tiempo como un refugio para las

criaturas de su misma clase… criaturas que habían sido exiliadas de sus

clanes por toda clase de razones. Como Aimee decía tantas veces, ellos

eran todos refugiados e inadaptados.

Terrence más que la mayoría. Él nunca había tenido un clan animal al que

perteneciese. Ni el tigre ni el leopardo tolerarían su mestizaje. Él era un

híbrido al que nunca se debiera haber permitido vivir.

Aquí incluso podía decir que no les gustaba ni siquiera a los osos. Él

juraba que no confiaban en él. Era sutil. Recogían a sus cachorros cada vez

que lo subían a él. O lo harían a la noche y lo aislarían cada vez que

creyesen que quizás estuviese enfadado.

Eso era por qué él había apreciado tanto a Nick. Nick había tratado a

Terrence como si fuese normal.

¿" Qué diablos? " diría Nick. " Todos nosotros estamos jodidos de

alguna forma. Al menos tú te bañas y no tengo que pelear contigo por las

chicas. En mi libro, eso te hace completamente normal ".

Nick había mantenido una visión única del mundo.

Terrence se quitó su camisa mojada mientras iba subiendo las escaleras.

Marvin llegó corriendo detrás de él. Solo había llegado al primer descanso

cuando un mal presentimiento lo atravesó.

La mujer… Ella estaba en problemas.

Terrence conjuró mentalmente una camiseta negra en su cuerpo mientras

sentía la inminente amenaza para ella. Sin una palabra a Marvin, él se

fluctuó a sí mismo fuera del edificio, sobre la calle.

**#############**

Candace redujo el paso cuando sintió otra vez la sensación de alguien

observándola en las sombras. Ella se dirigía bajando por Chartres, hacia

Jackson Square, a fin de que pudiese tomar un taxi y llegar a casa antes de

que se hiciese más tarde.

Mirando alrededor, ella mitad esperó encontrar a Terrence allí.

No lo encontró. Lo que encontró fueron cuatro desaliñados hombres que

la miraban infundado interés. Se mantenían en las sombras como si no

quisieran que ella los identificase. El miedo la asaltó. Su atención estaba

solo demasiado enfocada. Demasiado intensos y amenazadores cuando se

abrieron paso directamente hacia ella.

Ella recorrió el lugar con la mirada, buscando otras personas, pero a esas

horas de la noche, no había nadie en los alrededores.

Ni siquiera el grupo de algún tour… Está bien. Mantente en la luz y

sigue adelante. Ellos no te lastimarán si permaneces a plena luz.

Ella aceleró cuando oyó el ruido de pies corriendo.

Justo cuando estaba segura que pasarían corriendo por su lado, uno de

los hombres la agarró y la lanzó hacia un patio medio abierto.

Candace trató de empujarlo y salir corriendo.

Él la abofeteó con dureza "Dame tu bolso, perra".

Ella estaba tan asustada, que ni siquiera podía pensar en soltarlo de su

brazo.

Los otros hombres entraron corriendo al patio y cerraron de golpe la

portilla. Uno de ellos agarró su bolso y rasgó su camiseta en el proceso de

sacarlo de su hombro.

"Hey," dijo él a lo otros tres. ¿"Y si todos nos divertimos un poco con

ella"?

Antes de que pudieran contestar, tirándola al suelo. Alguien salió de la

oscuridad y le devolvió el bolso.

Candace contempló al recién llegado y quiso llorar cuando vio a Terrence

allí. Sin andar con ese encogimiento, él se levantó en toda su altura… y era

dominante. Intenso. Había un brillo fiero en sus ojos que no era muy

cuerdo cuando se interpuso entre ella y los demás. Él se veía como si

pudiese matar a todo ellos y sin dar un respingo.

Los hombres atacaron.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás y observó con temor como Terrence los repelía

con una habilidad increíble. Un asaltante se abalanzó sobre él con un

cuchillo. Él atrapó la muñeca del hombre y la retorció hasta que chasqueó y

el cuchillo se cayó de su mano. Entonces Terrence volvió la mano del hombre

con tanta fuerza, que el asaltante rebotó contra la pared.

Otro llegó a espaldas de Terrence sólo para ser arrojado sobre su cabeza al

suelo mientras otro le daba desde atrás. Él golpeó a Terrence con toda su

fuerza, pero él ni si quiera se tambaleó o mostró algún signo de dolor. Él se

volvió contra el hombre y le devolvió el golpe.

Candace sintió alivio hasta que uno de los asaltantes sacó un arma y

se lanzó hacia ellos.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando Terrence se congeló.

Un latido más tarde, el hombre disparó el arma. Terrence se apresuró y la

golpeó sacándola de sus manos. Los otros tres se echaron a correr cuando

Terrence se deshizo del único que llevaba un arma. El hombre cayó al suelo,

luego se escabulló.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó Candace al tiempo que corría hacia Terrence. ¿"Te

disparó"?

"Estoy bien," dijo él, recogiendo el arma del suelo. La abrió y quitó las

balas antes que la hiciese trizas al golpearla contra la pared de piedra.

Echándola a un lado, se volvió a mirarla a ella mientras lanzaba las balas a

la oscuridad. ¿"Te han herido?

"No. Gracias a ti, estoy bien". Ella respiró aliviada, temblaba tan

malamente que no estaba segura de que sus piernas pudiesen mantenerla de

pie. Ella quería extender la mano para tocarle en gratitud, pero había algo

en él que le decía que él no quería ser tocado.

La cólera oscureció sus ojos mientras recorría con la mirada su camisa

rota. Ella podía sospechar que él quería perseguir hasta encontrar a los

asaltantes que la habían lastimado, y esto la confortaba agradablemente.

"Normalmente no hago cosas tan estúpidas," dijo ella quedamente.

"Traté de llamar un taxi con mi teléfono celular, pero me dijeron que

tardarían de treinta a cuarenta minutos. Pensé que podría atravesar el

parque y llamar uno más abajo o al menos esperar en el Café Du Monde,

dónde sería más seguro. Y lo siguiente que supe es que estaban tras de mí –

Gracias a dios que apareciste cuando lo hiciste".

Su gratitud parecía incomodarlo.

"Vamos," le dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia la calle. "Te acompañaré a

casa".

Ella vaciló ante su oferta. "Vivo después del zoológico. Está bastante

lejos para ir caminando".

Él se veía como si quisiera discutir. "Te llevaré a casa. No te

preocupes".

Candace se echó al hombro su bolso mientras él se metía las manos en

los bolsillos y la sacaba del patio, de regreso a la calle. Su camisa blanca se

había ido y en lugar de eso llevaba puesta una camiseta negra que

moldeaba un cuerpo adecuado y firme. Si bien él no estaba súper

desarrollado, para quién le gustase un físico-culturista, ella podía ver

claramente cada músculo definido en él.

Él era increíblemente ardiente y sexualmente atractivo. Y en ese

momento, él era su héroe. Ella nunca había estado más agradecida a nadie..

Poco sabía él que podría hacer con ella cualquier cosa en ese momento que

ella no se daría ni cuenta. De hecho, ella quería que la sujetase para que la

ayudase a calmar sus desquiciados nervios, pero él no parecía de estar en

absoluto interesado.

Ella sintió la familiar punzada de no ser otra cosa que amiga de los tíos.

Por una sola vez en su vida, esperaba que un hombre la mirase con pasión

en los ojos. Que un hombre la encontrase sexualmente atractiva y hermosa.

Pero nunca lo hacían, no a menos que cortejaran a su padre y la usaran para

llegar a él.

Ella bien podría ser invisible. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y

suspiró cuando la familiar pena familiar penetró en lo profundo de su

corazón.

Mientras caminaban, Terrence no habló. De hecho, él mantenía la cabeza

gacha y la mirada fija en el terreno. A pesar de todo, ella juraría que él

estaba completamente consciente de todo lo que había alrededor de ellos.

Ella solo deseaba que él fuese igual de consciente de ella.

Terrence mantuvo sus dientes apretados con fuerza. Él podía oler su deseo y

su incierto nerviosismo. Pero él no sabía como hacérselo más llevadero. Él

nunca había hablado demasiado con nadie. La mayoría de la gente parecía

preferir su silencio, o le ignoraban completamente. Lo cual estaba

normalmente bien para él.

Sin mencionar que le requería una gran cantidad de concentración el

quedarse en forma humana mientras estaba herido. El disparo no le había

rozado. Le había dado en su hombro derecho y dolía como el demonio. Él

estaba quemando una cantidad extra de energía mágica para ocultar la

sangre que empapaba de su camisa.

Pero él no quería que ella lo supiera. Podría hacerla sentir mal el saber

que él había sido herido defendiéndola. O, los dioses lo prohibieran, podría

querer buscarle un médico, lo cual era lo último que a lo que él quería

enfrentarse.

O peor aún que eso, a ella podría darle lo mismo, y eso lo enfadaría. Los

humanos podían tener emociones muy extrañas que él ni se molestaba en

sondear.

¿Hace mucho que trabajas en el Santuario"? preguntó ella.

"No demasiado".

Eso no pareció suficiente para aplacarla. ¿"Vas a clases en algún lugar?

¿O trabajas la jornada completa en el bar "?

"Voy a clases. Era una mentira y él no estaba seguro de porque la había

dicho. Kyle Peltier – el miembro menor del clan Peltier de los Osos – y un

par de los otros camareros iban a la universidad, pero Terrence no era del tipo

que se tomaba la molestia de entremezclarse con los humanos.

Lo que necesitaba saber para sobrevivir no se lo habían enseñado en

ningún aula.

Pero por alguna razón que él no entendió, él quería aparentar ser normal

para ella. Él quería que ella pensase acerca de él como un tipo común con

el que podía haberse encontrado.

Ser diferente nunca le había molestado antes, pero esta noche lo hacía.

Era realmente estúpido. Él era un extraño incluso dentro del mundo de los

Were-hunters. Cuando llegó al mundo humano… y lo encerraron en una

jaula aún sin conocerlo.

¿"A cual escuela vas"? preguntó ella inocentemente.

"UNO". La Universidad de Nueva Orleáns era siempre una apuesta

segura. Dos de los camareros, Tony y Mark, iban allí, y Terrence los había

oído mencionarla lo suficiente como para poder mentir acerca de las clases,

profesores, y el campus si él lo necesitaba. Sin mencionar, que ella parecía

demasiado "rica" para ir a una universidad estatal. Ella más probablemente

que fuese a Tulane o Loyola.

Ella se detuvo y le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que se endureciera al

instante. " Soy Candace Andry, por cierto".

El reconocimiento lo golpeó ante la mención de su nombre. Era uno que

él había oído bastante en los dos últimos años. "Tú eres Candy, la

compañera de estudio de Nick.

Candace sonrió otra vez. " Supongo que Nick me ha debido de

mencionar.

Sí. Nick había estado tremendamente interesado en ella. Él siempre

había querido invitarla a salir pero nunca lo había hecho. "Ella es como

Venus, y habiéndome encontrado a Venus una o dos veces, sé que ningún

simple hombre mortal tiene derecho a tocarla.

Terrence suponía que eso también iba por los tigres. Nick había tenido

razón, había algo acerca de Candy que era muy especial.

"Él dijo que eras la mujer más inteligente que él alguna vez había

conocido, pero que no podías estudiar ni la mierda".

Ella se rió. El sonido era musical y suave, y lo calentó más de lo que

debería. "Eso suena propio de Nick".

Candace se aclaró su garganta cuando Terrence la estacó con esa mirada

intensa que tenía. Había algo tan animal en él que daba casi miedo. Ella se

sintió como en la selva, arrinconada por una bestia hambrienta.

"Lo siento," dijo él, dejando caer su mirada fija de regreso al suelo. " No

tenía intención de ponerte nerviosa otra vez. Sé que a las personas no les

gusta que yo las mire ".

Ella lo miró ceñuda ante su tono impasible. Aun así, ella tenía la

sospecha de que le había lastimado. "No me di cuenta".

" Sí, lo hiciste. Solo estás siendo educada ". Él emprendió el camino de

regreso calle abajo.

¿Cómo lo sabía? La mayoría de hombres estaban lejos de ser tan

intuitivos.

Candace corrió a para darle alcance. ¿"El mono que vi en el bar es tu

mascota"?

Él negó con la cabeza. " Marvin se posee a sí mismo. A él solo le gusta

quedarse conmigo ".

Ella se rió ante la dulzura de las palabras de Terrence. " Nunca había

conocido a nadie que tuviese a un mono como amigo".

Él bufó en desacuerdo. " No sé. Creo que esos dos tipos con quienes

estabas se calificarían como primates, pero bueno, eso sería insultar a los

primates y yo no queremos que Marvin se mee en mí. ¿Él tiene una enorme

sensibilidad, lo sabias "?

Las palabras de Terrence la divirtieron. " Podrías tener un buen punto en

eso. Pero no son mis amigos. Sólo estudio con ellos ".

Ella vio su ceño fruncido cuando la recorrió con la mirada. ¿"Por qué

estudias con imbéciles"?

¿Tal vez debería molestarle que insultase a los de su grupo, pero

entonces, por qué? Ella realmente estaba de acuerdo con él. " Por hábito.

Conozco a Todd y a Blaine desde que éramos niños. Tienes que entender

que no han tenido una vida fácil. Ambos tienen severos problemas

personales causados por la separación o ausencia de sus padres ".

Él la miraba menos que impresionado por las excusas de la rudeza de

ellos. ¿Sus padres alguna vez trataron de matarlos?

"No," dijo ella, aturdida de que él siquiera preguntara tal cosa, "Claro

que no".

¿"Le dijeron sus madres alguna vez que eran abominaciones que nunca

deberían haber sido comidas al minuto de nacer?

"Por supuesto no".

¿Sus padres alguna vez trataron de venderles a un zoológico"?

Él estaba siendo ridículo ahora mismo y contestarle era todo lo que

podía hacer para no poner los ojos en blanco. "Ningún padre haría tal

cosa".

La mirada de él parecía decirle que ella era muy tonta si creía tal cosa.

"Entonces, confía en mí, su vida no fue tan mala".

Candace se detuvo mientras él continuaba caminando. ¿Iba en serio?

No, él solo jugaba con ella. Él debía estarlo. Los padres de nadie tratarían

de venderles a un zoológico Eso era estúpido. Terrence solo ponía como

ejemplo tales situaciones para probar que tenía razón.

Ella corrió para alcanzarlo. ¿"Qué hay acerca de tus padres"? preguntó,

tratando de menospreciar sus palabras. ¿"Te hicieron alguna vez algo de

eso a ti"?

Él no respondió, pero algo en sus maneras le dijo que no podía estar

lejos de ser una conclusión inverosímil ...

No, no un padre no haría eso a su hijo. Su padre era un completo imbécil

la mayoría de las veces y ni siquiera él alguna vez había sido tan malo.

¿" Terrence "? dijo ella, jalándole para detenerle. "Se honesto. ¿Tus padres

alguna vez realmente trataron de venderte a un zoológico? Vamos. Di la

verdad ".

Él inmediatamente se soltó de su agarre. " Hay una canción dead

Milkmen que los Howlers cubren bastante cuando tocan en el Santuario. Se

llama' V.F.W.: Los veteranos de un mundo jodido.' ¿Alguna vez la has

escuchado"?

"No".

"Deberías. Abunda la verdad en ella ". Algo brilló intermitentemente en

sus ojos como una pesadilla que él estaba tratando de descartar. La

profunda tristeza en ellos la atravesó.

" Todo el mundo tiene cicatrices en

su vida, Candy. Simplemente olvida lo que dije y deja que te acompañe a

casa para que puedas cambiarte".

Él se volvió y continuó su camino

Ella le siguió, preguntándose cuales serían sus cicatrices. Para ser tan

joven, él tenía una antigua sabiduría en sus ojos. Uno que decía que había

vivido mucho más de sus aparentes veinte-pocos años.

"Sabes, ayuda a hablar de ello. Realmente lo hace. Es más fácil olvidarse

del pasado cuando lo compartes con alguien más ".

Terrence arqueó una ceja ante ella. "advierto que tú no compartirías tu

infancia conmigo, Maggie. Y yo definitivamente no te conozco lo bastante

bien para hablarte del lo mío".

Él tenía un buen punto. Había mucho dolor que ella mantenía oculto en

su interior, y eso le hacía preguntarse que tendría él adentro. Él tenía la

apariencia de un niño de la calle. De la clase de chicos que han tenido que

salir adelante desde muy niños. Él tenía esa aguda dureza que a menudo los

marcaba. Esa apariencia cínica de alguien que esperaba ser usado y después

dejado de lado.

Eso era lo que hacía que ella quisiera quedarse junto a él y sostenerlo.

Pero ella había visto bastante de su cólera para saber que no le daría la

bienvenida a todas sus buenas intenciones, considerando la situación ella

tenía que otorgarle crédito. Él no se había echado a perder por completo.

Trabajaba e iba a la escuela. Esas dos cosas decían bastante acerca de su

fibra moral. La mayor parte de las personas que ella alguna vez había oído

que habían sido echadas a las calles había terminado como criminales.

Terrence había salvado su vida, y ahora se aseguraba de que nadie más la

molestara. Él era un ser humano decente.

Él la condujo a Decatur Street, en frente del parque, dónde él

rápidamente tomaron un taxi que la llevara a su casa, la cual estaba sólo a

dos bloques del Zoo Audubon.

Cuando pasaron por el cantón, ella podría sentir a Terrence observándola si

bien ella no podía ver sus ojos en la oscuridad. La sensación era cálida e

inquietante.

Sin una palabra, sin moverse una sola pulgada, él permanecía sentado en

las sombras del taxi al igual que algún depredador acechando su siguiente

comida. Había algo completamente extraña la forma que él podía quedarse

así. Si ella no tuviese mejor criterio, ella pensaría que había dejado de

respirar. Él en realidad era una estatua humana.

Nerviosa, ella observó como las luces de las farolas recortaban los

ángulos de su cara. Era sumamente incómodo estar con un hombre que

exudaba un aura tan primitiva y ella todavía no tenía idea de que parecía

realmente.

El silencio solo fue disuelto por el ruido del CD de Zydeco del taxista.

Ella estaba pensando en decir algo, pero desde que Terrence ni siquiera hacía

el esfuerzo, pensó que sería seguir su ejemplo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Terrence tuvo al conductor

esperando por él mientras bajaba y le abría la puerta a ella.

Había algo extrañamente dulce en sus acciones. Eran completamente

incongruentes con el aire de letal peligro que tan aferrado estaba a él.

"Bueno, esto es todo," dijo ella mientras extraía las llaves de su bolso.

"Hogar dulce hogar".

Abriendo la puerta, ella entró y debatió si debería o no invitarle a entrar.

En parte ella quería hacerlo, pero temía ser rechazada. Por regla general,

los tíos pensaban en ella como un amigo, nunca como una novia. Siempre

la había molestado, y esta noche no creí poder soportar su rechazo después

de todo lo que le había pasado. Por no mencionar, que ella quería estar sola

por un rato y calmarse.

Terrence sintió su incertidumbre mientras estaba de pie en el umbral. Esto

hacía salir a su parte animal y lo ponía en los límites. Siempre había estado

en su naturaleza atacar cuando sentía la debilidad, pero con ella era

diferente. Él quería consolarla.

Y eso lo asustaba.

"Buenas noches," dijo él, apartándose. Necesitaba poner alguna distancia

entre ellos.

¿" Terrence "?

Él hizo una pausa para volver la mirada hacia ella.

" Muchas gracias. Has hecho por mí más de lo que jamás podré pagar ".

Él inclinó su cabeza ante ella. "Está bien, Candy. Simplemente

manténte lejos de los problemas ". Él se volvió hacia el taxi.

¿"Quieres que te pague el taxi"? le llamó ella.

Terrence solo la saludó con la mano por encima de la cabeza. Él estaba

tentado de reírse de su oferta. ¿Por qué ella pensaría que él había cambiado

de idea al llegar a su casa?

Mujeres… nunca las entendería.

Él hizo una pausa en la puerta del taxi y echó un rápido vistazo para

verla parada en el marco de su puerta. Ella se veía tan frágil y

hermosa. Él quería besarla tan profundamente que él ya podría saborear

esos labios llenos, tentadores. Pero más que eso, él quería saborear el resto

de su cuerpo. Él quería conocer cada esencia y curva de su carne ...

Sus hormonas hacían estragos en él. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si

estuviese en llamas y vivo. No estaba seguro cómo hacerle frente a esto. En

verdad, le asustaba. Si perdiese el control, fácilmente podría lastimarla o

incluso matarla.

En su mente, él la podía ver desnuda. Verla debajo de él mientras la

reclamaba no como una animal, sino como un hombre…

¡Vete!

Él no tenía elección. Su sitio no estaba aquí, no con ella.

No había ningún lugar al que perteneciera. Por más que él pudiese

quererlo de otra manera, nunca lo habría. Su vida tenía que ser pasada a

solas.

Candace se esforzó por no reaccionar a la caliente, devoradora mirada

de Terrence. Ella nunca había estado tan interesada en ningún hombre,

especialmente no en uno que ni no tenía idea de a que se parecía.

Esto era ridículo y todavía no podía negar la manera en que sentía su

cuerpo. Ella debería haberle pedido al menos su teléfono o e-mail.

Él se metió en el taxi y cerró de golpe la puerta con una finalidad que

hizo eco a través de ella.

Candace observó el taxi marcharse mientras sentía un deseo

inexplicable de llamar a Terrence para que regresara. Había algo tan solitario

en él que la había alcanzado y le había calado muy hondo.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Él se había ido. Y ella más probablemente nunca

volvería a verlo.

Cuando el Terrence pagó al conductor sólo un bloque más debajo del

edificio de Candy, él comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo de quedarse en

forma humana. Él tuvo que salir de allí y llegar a casa a salvo. Si perdiese

el conocimiento como un humano, él inmediatamente se transformaría a su

verdadera forma. Y lo último que él necesitaba era ser aprobado en la

forma de un enorme gato.

Ese era un boleto de ida para algún laboratorio del gobierno de alguna

parte. Él había visto bastantes episodios de X-Files y Buffy para saber que

era el último lugar a donde quería ir.

Sumiéndose en las sombras de un garaje, él se trasladó de regreso a Casa

Peltier y a la sala de curas de Carson Thunters.

Uno Wre-Halcón, Carson era el veterinario y doctor residente para todos

los habitantes no-humanos del Santuario de Nicolette Peltier – de los cuales

había muchos. El santuario había sido levantado hacía unos cien años atrás

para ser un refugio para cualquiera de las especies. Los mismos Peltiers

eran Were-Osos, mientras el resto de los habitantes eran leopardos,

panteras, lobos, e incluso un dragón. La única especie ausente de jerarquía

era el chacal, pero bueno, los chacales eran todavía más raros que la

mayoría de las especies que residían allí. Y por lo tanto, los chacales se

mantenían fuera de la rama de los Were-Hunters.

Como era típico, Carson estaba en su oficina, leyendo a un texto médico

Nativo Americano en su forma humana, lo cual se debía a su padre

humano, Carson tenía el largo pelo negro siempre recogido en su nuca con

una cinta. Sus cejas negras acuchilladas por encima de uno ojos que eran de

un peculiar verde avellana. Esta noche él vestía un suéter de cuello vuelto

verde oscuro, chaqueta de sport, y pantalones vaqueros.

Terrence se adelantó y llamó a golpeó el cristal de la puerta antes de entrar.

Carson miró hacia arriba. "Aguarda un segundo, Terrence ".

Terrence lo intentó, pero sus piernas cedieron. Un instante más tarde,

destelló intermitentemente a su verdadera forma de medio tigre blanco,

medio leopardo de las nieves. Era algo que le disgustaba. Normalmente, él

escogía una forma u otra, pero herido…esto era todo lo que él podía hacer.

Carson se levantó con una maldición y se acercó corriendo a Terrence.

¿"Que sucedió"?

Terrence no podía responder. Él estaba tratando de permanecer consciente,

pero en el mismo momento en que Carson tocó su herida y el dolor lo

atravesó como un relámpago, todo se volvió negro.

Carson maldijo otra vez cuando él vio la sangre que cubría

completamente la parte inferior del pecho de Wren. Él cogió el teléfono

Nextel de su escritorio y llamó a su asistente " Margie, ven al laboratorio.

Parece que han disparado a Terrence ".

Carson también llamó a una pareja de los osos del piso de abajo para

ayudar a coger a Terrence y trasladarlo a una mesa de cirugía. Sin embargo

Aunque Carson como un Were- animal era más fuerte que la mayoría de

humanos, Terrence era un tigre sumamente grande y pesado en sus buenas

ochocientas libras cada vez que estaba en forma animal. No había maldita

forma de que él fuese a levantar al gato hasta la mesa de operaciones él

Papá Peltier fue el primero en aparecer. Con sus más de dos metros diez

de alto en su forma humana, él planteaba una vista temible. Su cabello

largo, de ondas rubias flotaba alrededor de una cara que parecía andar cerca

de los cuarenta en edad humana. En realidad, el oso estaba más cerca de los

quinientos. Vestido con camiseta azul marino y vaqueros, Papá Oso era

escabroso y difícil ... el tipo de hombre u oso que solo un tonto provocaría.

Él frunció el ceño cuando vio al tigre en el suelo. ¿"Qué diablos ha

ocurrido"?

"No lo sé," dijo Carson mientras mantenía la presión en el pecho de

Terrence. " Es definitivamente una herida de bala. No tengo idea cómo la

obtuvo. Él llamó a la puerta, luego se cayó inconsciente ".

Un segundo más tarde, que tres de los cuatrillizos Peltier entraron y

ayudaron Carson a subir a Terrence a una mesa quirúrgica. Margie se les unió

y rápidamente se puso a preparar la sala para la cirugía.

Margie Neely era una de los pocos humanos que sabía quién y que eran

los miembros del Santuario. Ella era una pequeña pelirroja que había sido

camarera en el bar hasta que un contratiempo le había mostrado que eran en

realidad los Weres. Ella había estado tan tranquila y lo había aceptado tan

fácilmente que ellos la habían abrazado y le habían pagado los estudios

para ser una asistente para Carson.

Dev Peltier, quién al igual que sus hermanos era una copia más joven de

su padre, se apartó para dejar a Carson otra vez cerca de Terrence. "Él estaba

se peleó anoche con algunos humanos," dijo el joven oso. " Los interrumpí

y los envié a casa. ¿No creerás que uno de ellos regresó y le hizo esto,

verdad"?

"Nah," dijo Remi su hermano gemelo mientras se alejaba de la mesa

sobre la que habían colocado a Terrence. " Eran bobalicones ricos. No se

habrían atrevido a poner en peligro sus fondos por algo así ".

Dev suspiró. " Desde que fue Terrence, sabe Dios a quién mandó al cuerno.

Pero al menos sabemos que fue un humano. Ningún Were Hunter usaría un

arma. Sería de muy mal gusto".

Papá estuvo de acuerdo. "Vamos, chicos, dejemos trabajar a Carson y

averiguaremos lo que pasó cuando Terrence se despierte.

Los osos se retiraron mientras Carson se limpiaba las manos.

Cuando Margie tocó el lado de Terrence para prepararlo, él se despertó con

un cruel gruñido, luego le lanzó un zarpazo.

Ella se echó atrás con una maldición y se acunó el brazo contra el pecho.

Carson frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que Terrence le había

arañado el brazo. "Demonios, tigre," gruñó él un instante antes de que le

pusiese un tranquilizante a Terrence. Todavía él trató de luchar con Carson

hasta que el sedante hizo efecto. "Cuida tu temperamento".

" Estoy bien," dijo Margie mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor del

brazo vendándolo. " Es culpa mía. No me di cuenta de que se había

despertado. Debería haber lo previsto ".

Carson negó con la cabeza mientras inspeccionaba el daño que Terrence le

había hecho. Ella definitivamente necesitaría puntos. " Debería haberte

advertido. Su clase es sumamente cruel cuando está herida. No les gustan

los otros de cualquier manera, y que se sepa hacen trizas a cualquiera que

no se mantenga a raya".

"Sí, yo estaba abajo en el bar cuando los humanos le tiraron una bebida a

los ojos. Todavía no estoy segura como Justin y Cold lograron separarlo de

ellos antes de que los atacase ".

Carson dejó escapar un suspiro. " Terrence se está volviendo más inestable.

No sé cuánto tiempo más él podrá quedarse aquí ".

Él vio la preocupación en sus ojos cuando la miró. "Eso es lo que dijo

Nicolette después de que ella enviase a Terrence a la Casa Peltier. Si él salta

otra vez de esa manera, ella va a echarlo ".

Carson se volvió hacia su inconsciente paciente. "Dios tenga piedad de

él entonces". Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es retirarle sus poderes y

llevarlo de vuelta a algún bosque pluvial en alguna parte. Eso es lo que

probablemente deberían haber hecho en lugar de traerle aquí ".

" Nicolette está lista para hacer esos preparativos. Desde que su padre se

volvió loco, ella asume que Terrence lo seguirá ".

Carson volvió la mirada hacia Terrence. Tenía un nudo en el pecho. Él

había conocido al tigre desde que Terrence había sido traído aquí hacia casi

veinte años atrás. Traumatizado por las violentas y ensangrentadas muertes

de sus padres, Terrence solo estaba entrando en la pubertad en aquel entonces.

Sus poderes habían sido inestables y temblorosos. Pero los poderes habían

sido demasiado fuertes para quitárselos, sobre todo cuando el niño se

guardaba de acercarse a nadie. Él no había confiado en que nadie se le

acercase, y como consecuencia, no había habido manera de que pudiesen

controlarle.

Pero ahora… Ahora la guarda de Terrence era extremadamente laxa

alrededor de ellos. Al menos la mayoría de las veces. Sería fácil de cogerlo

desprevenido y despojarlo de sus poderes.

Tal cosa era un último recurso para los de su clase. Esto solo estaba

reservado para aquellos que no podían adaptarse al mundo humano. O esos

que amenazaban con exponer a los Were-Hunters al escrutinio público.

Terrence nunca había querido mezclarse. Él estaba orgulloso de ser un

inadaptado y un paria. Nadie le había prestado atención desde que hacía su

trabajo en el bar y ni siquiera intentaba hablar con los humanos.

Esta noche eso había cambiado. Él había ido tras de una hembra

humana. No es que el contacto con hembras estuviera prohibido. La mayor

parte de los varones tomaban amantes humanas de vez en cuando. Pero

ellos tenían que ser cuidadosos con quienes escogían.

Si la indiscreción de Terrence los amenazaba, entonces no habría elección.

Él sería sacrificado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**##############**

" Diablos, tigre. ¿Qué diablos has hecho? Además de que te dispararan,

quiero decir".

En su forma del tigre, Terrence abrió sus ojos para ver a Dev entrando en su

dormitorio. Él recorrió con la mirada el reloj en su mesilla de noche para

ver que era poco más de mediodía – demasiado temprano para que

estuviese levantado, especialmente cuando estaba muy herido.

A él realmente le asombraba que el oso estuviese levantado y en forma

humana, vagando por su cuarto. La mayor parte de los Katagaria les

costaba mucho mantener su forma humana hasta después de anochecer.

Como regla general, eran en su mayor parte nocturnos.

Sin mencionar, que los ocupantes de Casa Peltier sabían que a los tigres

no les gustaba se molestados, especialmente no mientras dormían.

Sin cambiar su forma animal, Terrence levantó su cabeza de la almohada

para observar a Dev entrar a su aparador. Wren gruñó en advertencia al

oso, quien no le prestó atención mientras colocaba una enorme flor sobre

esta.

Terrence empezó a cambiar de posición en la cama, pero su herida fue

demasiado reciente. En lugar de eso, él rugió amenazadoramente.

"Cálmate tigre estúpido " le dijo Dev en tono irritado. " Si alguien tiene

derecho a estar cabreado, somos nosotros. ¿Advertiste que yo soy el único

que estoy en forma humana? ¿Crees que quiero estar despierto y de esta

manera a esta desalmada hora del día "?

El oso tenía un punto.

¿"Y sabes por qué estamos levantados?

Como si le importase. Si Terrence estuviera en forma humana él se quedaría

mirando con ironía al oso.

Dándole igual el estado de ánimo de Terrence, Dev apenas vaciló antes de

contestar a su propia pregunta. " Porque todos nosotros pensamos que eran

para Aimee. Tú nunca habrás visto a unos osos moverse tan rápidos como

nosotros lo hicimos cuando Mamá nos dijo que había un camión cargado

con flores que debían ser entregadas aquí. Nosotros estábamos listos para

abrir la puerta de cierto local cuando el tipo de la entrega nos dijo que eran

para ti".

Dev se movió a la cama y sacó una pequeña tarjeta pequeña del bolsillo

de atrás de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Dice, gracias por lo de anoche.'" Dev

le dedicó una afectada sonrisa. ¿"Así qué? Finalmente tuviste suerte y

encontraste a alguien desesperado por un rápido revolcón "?

Terrence le lanzó un mordisco a Dev, obligando al oso a dar un respingo

alejándose de la cama.

Dev estrechó los ojos ante. "Mejor será que pares o si no vamos a acabar

mal. No me importa si estás herido, no juego ".

"Yo tampoco lo hago, imbécil". Terrence le envió las palabras mentalmente.

Dev clavó los ojos en Terrence asombrado. "Wow. Múltiples sílabas y una

frase entera del tigre. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Quienquiera que fuese

ella, ha debido de tener un montón de talento para hacerte hablar. La

próxima cosa que sabrás, es que ella será una muerta caminando. Rápido,

llama a un Dark-Hunter. Estoy seguro que ha alguno de ellos les gustaría

otra resurrección ".

Terrence gruñó, pero antes de él pudiese abalanzarse, más flores fueron

traídas por los cuatro hermanos de Dev. Muchas más. En unos minutos, el

cuarto parecería una completa funeraria.

Tan pronto como tuvieron las flores apiladas alrededor de la cama y el

tocador, todos los chicos salieron excepto Dev y su hermano pequeño

Serre.

Serre sacudió su cabeza rubia cuando se detuvo a los pies de la cama

para clavar los ojos en Terrence "Hombre, Terrence. Estoy impresionado.

Ninguna mujer me envió alguna vez flores en agradecimiento ".

Dev bufó. "No es eso lo que está impreso. Creo que ella no envió las

flores para agradecerle. Una flor dice gracias. Estas dicen que ella piensa

que él está muerto. O que ella le mató ". Dev recorrió la habitación con

mirada especulativa. " Hmm… estoy pensando, si metió un tigre en su

cama y eso no fue suficiente para aliviarla. Lo que ella necesita en busca

de un oso ".

Terrence se lanzó sobre Dev, pero antes de que él pudiese atrapar al oso,

Serre jaló a su hermano sacándolo de su alcance.

Para ya, Dev. Tú definitivamente no quieres meterte entre el tigre y esta

mujer".

¿"Por qué no"?

Terrence se levantó en posición de ataque sobre la cama. Esta vez, él no fallaría

"Por eso," chasqueó Serre. Él apartó de un empujón a Dev guiándolo

hacia la puerta, luego se volvió a Terrence. "Ve y descansa, tigre. Ya

volveremos después ".

Terrence se volvió a sentar en su cama cuando Serre cerró la puerta. Aun

así, Terrence todavía podía escucharlos bien en el vestíbulo.

"Dios mío, Dev. ¿Has perdido completamente el juicio? No se bromea

con un tigre sicótico. Él está cabreado y espumando por la boca. Alguien va

a pensar que tiene la rabia".

Dev se mofó, " Sí, pero meterme con él es igual que lanzarle comida a

Kyle. Es altamente entretenido ".

Serre hizo un ruido asqueado. " Sí, y desearía que dejases de lanzarle la

carne al pobre Kyle en la barra. Él no puede controlarse con eso. Lo siguiente

que sabrás, es que él ha mutado a oso, Mamá tendrá un ataque, y todos

nosotros estaremos lejos de controlar a la gente y mantener el recuerdo de

que no vieron a un niño convertirse en animal. Será una molestia en

nuestros colectivos traseros".

"Sí, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Terrence oyó a Serre gruñirle amenazadoramente a su hermano mayor.

"Sabes que si no aprendes, Papá para asesinarte un día".

"Pero hasta que ese día llegue, voy a divertirme mucho con todos

vosotros".

Serre suspiró. " Hasta entonces, haznos a todos un favor, y deja al tigre.

Sé que has hecho de todo sobre dos piernas… no obstante, has hecho

mucho más sobre cuatro, pero esta chica es diferente en lo que concierne a

Terrence. Por una vez, deja tu libido a un lado y ve tras de una de tus usuales

chicas ".

¿"Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás loco? No estoy interesado en la Srta.

Universitaria Nerviosa Sloan Ranger. Jeez. Yo tendría caqui entre los

dientes. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Nunca me ha gustado el caqui y nunca

quiero ver a una mujer de esa manera. Me asusta ".

Sus voces se fueron alejando de su alcance auditivo. Terrence se derrumbó

de regreso en la cama, aliviado de saber que Dev solo estaba teniendo su

estúpido ego y realmente no le interesaba Candy. Eso solo había salvado

su vida.

No obstante, Terrence no debería tener tampoco debería ambicionar a

Maggie. _¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? _No es que importara. Él no la iba a

verla otra vez. Él podría estar loco, pero no era un suicida. Nada bueno

podía salir del tiempo que pasara con un humano. Nada.

Tan pronto como salió de su última clase de leyes, Candace se dirigió

al Barrio Francés. Ella se había escaqueado del grupo de estudios de esa

tarde para ir a visitar a Terrence. Ella realmente quería agradecerle en persona

el haberla salvado.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Para cuando llegó al Santuario, eran poco después de seis de la tarde y

ya oscurecía fuera. Echando una ojeada al interior del oscuro bar, ella vio

un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro que trabajaba en las mesas. No

particularmente atractivo, tenía pelo fibroso y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de

coloridos tatuajes.

Cuando continuó mirando alrededor de la gente, ella no pudo encontrar

una sola pista de Terrence, pero ella divisó a la camarera de la pasada, quién se

movía sobre una mesa con una bandeja cargada con bebidas.

Candace la alcanzó cuando ella dejó las bebidas a los hombres que la

miraban fijamente.

"Hola," dijo Candace cuando la mujer dejó la mesa. ¿" Terrence trabaja

esta noche"?

La camarera la miró como si fuese el peor tipo de criatura.

"Eres esa mujer que estaba aquí anoche con esos cabeza huecas".

Candace se sonrojó ante sus palabras. "Sí, y lamento eso".

"Deberías. Metiste a Terrence en toda clase de problemas".

Su estómago se encogió ante las palabras de la camarera. "Yo no quería

hacer nada de eso. Por favor dime que no le despidieron por eso. No fue

culpa suya. Yo no tenía manera de saber que ellos iban actuar así".

Todavía la camarera la miraba prevenidamente.

"Mira, realmente lo siento.

Candace sostuvo el regalo en sus manos.

¿" Yo solo quiero darle esto a Terrence como pequeña muestra de

agradecimiento"?

¿"Agradecimiento por qué"?

El corazón de Candace se hundió cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la

mesera no acudía en su ayuda. No es extraño que ella fuese tímida. Era

difícil de ser diferente cuando las personas podían ser así de rudas y

antipáticas. Era más fácil estar solo. "Solo, por favor, ve que entreguen esto

a Terrence ". Dijo entregándole el paquete

Cuando ella empezó a salir, la mujer la detuvo. ¿"Oye, estabas allí

cuando dispararon a Terrence anoche"?

Candace se quedó helada ante la pregunta. ¿Había oído bien?

¿"Perdona"?

"No importa," dijo la rubia cuando se marchaba dando media vuelta con

la bolsa en su mano. " Me aseguraré que lo reciba".

Candace dio media vuelta para detener a la camarera totalmente

preocupada. Seguramente Terrence no estaba herido.

Ella lo habría sabido si le hubiesen disparado la noche anterior

¿"De qué estás hablando"? le preguntó a la camarera. " A Terrence no le

alcanzó el disparo de anoche. La bala le rozó… ¿verdad? "

La mirada en la cara de la rubia confirmó el miedo de Candace. La

bala no lo había eludido.

¿"Qué le sucedió"? Aimee preguntó.

Candace tragó mientras la culpabilidad la consumía. " Me estaban

asaltando y él vino para ahuyentarlos. Uno de los tipos tenía un arma la

cual disparó, pero Terrence me dijo que él no estaba herido. No vi ninguna

herida en él ". ¿Seguramente ella habría visto una herida de disparo,

verdad?

Si él hubiese sido herido, él habría dicho algo. ¿Después de todo, a nadie

le alcanza una bala sin quejarse – "¿ Terrence te salvó? Preguntó la camarera

como si no pudiese creer que él alguna vez hubiese hecho tal cosa.

Candace asintió con la cabeza. "La bala solo le rozó, ¿verdad?"

"No," dijo la camarera con firmeza. " Terrence casi muere anoche".

Candace se puso enferma ante las noticias. Esto no podía ser real.

Seguramente la camarera solo jugaba con ella. ¿"En qué hospital está?

Ella podía ver el debate en la expresión de la mujer de acerca de

responderle o no de todos modos, y ella no podía culparla ella. Dios mío,

ella había hecho que insultaran a Terrence, lo asaltaran, y le disparan – todo en

menos que una hora. Ese pobre hombre probablemente no querría verla

nunca más en toda su vida.

Aimee entrecerró sus ojos en Candace antes de darse la vuelta.

¿"Fuiste tú quien le envió todas esas flores hoy, verdad?

" Sí. Si hubiese sabido que estaba herido le hubiese enviado incluso más".

Eso pareció divertirla. "Espera". Aimee le devolvió el bolso a

Candace antes de que ella se detuviese aguantado una puerta detrás de la

barra. "Espera aquí mismo y volveré en unos minutos".

Candace asintió cuando advirtió las miradas hostiles le daban los

barman. Estaban vestidos con camisetas playeras y pantalones vaqueros, y

aunque eran guapos, había un aire letal en ellos. Parecían resentir su

presencia en esa área de la barra, pero ella no podía suponer el por qué… a

menos que supiesen lo de Terrence y la culparan por ello.

Nerviosa e insegura, Candace se volvió para ver al hombre con el pelo

largo negro de anoche. Justin. Ese había sido su nombre. Al igual que los

demás, él la miraba furiosamente. Él no dijo nada mientras guardaba los

vasos limpios.

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que Aimee regresó a llamarla por

señas a través del umbral de la puerta. "Sígueme.

Candace dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado cuando la mujer la guió por

la enorme cocina industrial. Había cinco cocineros haciendo ruido

alrededor de cazuelas y hornos mientras otros dos hombres lavaban los

platos en un enorme fregadero. Ninguno de los trabajadores les prestó

ninguna atención.

Al menos no hasta que llegaron a la puerta al final de las largas mesas de

acero. Un alto hombre rubio estaba parado delante de ella, y parecía menos

que complacido de que Aimee quisiera llevar a Candace por allí. Parecía

el hombre que los había echado del bar anoche, pero él no parecía

recordarla en absoluto.

¿"Qué estás haciendo, Aimee"? Preguntó él en un gruñido.

"Apártate, Remi".

"Y una mierda".

Aimee se puso en jarras. "Muévete, Hermano, o cojearás".

Él entrecerró sus ojos. " No me asustas, cisne. Podría arrancar de un

tirón su cabeza y no inmutarme".

"Y yo podría lastimarte de una manera más permanente". Su mirada fija

recayó en su ingle. "Ahora apártate o atente a las consecuencias.

Frunciendo los labios, él a regañadientes accedió.

"Ignora su cara ceñuda," dijo Aimee mientras abría la puerta. " Es su

semblante natural. Aunque parezca mentira, es mucho más agradable que

su sonrisa. Esa realmente se ve espeluznante ".

Candace no supo qué pensar cuando Aimee la indujo a una sala lujosa

pasada de moda. La casa era absolutamente hermosa. Bastante extraña, se

veía como si fuera alguna clase de cápsula del tiempo o algo por el estilo.

No hubo nada de ese lugar que fuese moderno en absoluto. Nada.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la puerta que contenía cinco cerrojos Stanley y

un sistema de alarma que rivalizaría con la NASA.

De acuerdo, no enteramente la antiguo. Pero aparte de esos artículos

cantosos, era como caminar entre el decorado de la película pasada de

moda.

Aimee condujo a Candace a una intrincada escalera tallada a mano

que llevaba al segundo piso, el estaba cubierto de puertas de la caoba. La

camarera no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron a mitad del corredor. Ella llamó

a la puerta, entonces abrió.

¿"Estás decente"? preguntó ella, interponiendo su cuerpo a fin de que

Candace no pudiese mirar en el cuarto.

No hubo respuesta.

" Si, bueno, tienes una visita. Así que necesitas ser humano durante un

rato, ¿vale? " Después de una breve vacilación, Aimee dio un paso hacia

atrás y abrió más la puerta. " Esperaré aquí fuera hasta que acabéis.

Simplemente llámame si necesitas algo". Después bajó la voz antes de

continuar, "un sacerdote, un policía, o un domador de leones".

Candace frunció el ceño. Qué cosa más extraña para decir, pero

bueno, ella rápidamente se había enterado de que todo el mundo aquí era

un poco extraño.

Ella dio un paso por delante de Aimee, entrando en el cuarto, y se

congeló cuando ella vio a Terrence descansando sobre una enorme cama bajo

una manta negra que hacía juego con las cortinas. Su piel estaba

fantasmalmente blanca. Las flores que ella había enviado más temprano

estaban puestas en fila en su tocador y delante de este, pero fuera de eso, no

había absolutamente nada personal en el cuarto que lo identificase como

suyo. Se veía como si no fuera nada más que una visita que se quedaba por

una noche o dos.

Su corazón martilleaba cuando se acercó a él como ella. Su respiración

era dificultosa y un enorme vendaje sobresalía envuelto alrededor de su

hombro y su sobre su pecho. A excepción del cobertor negro sobre su

mitad inferior, él estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mostrando un

notablemente tonificado pecho y brazos. El hombre estaba increíblemente

bien constituido, con sus completos seis paquetes de abdominales. El único

pelo en su pecho era un pequeño rastro trigueño que corría de su ombligo

hacia abajo para desaparecer bajo el cobertor.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue el montón de obvio dolor que le estaba

sintiendo.

Candace se arrodilló al lado de la cama cuando la culpabilidad pasó a

través de ella desgarrándola. Esto era toda culpa suya. Todo esto… "¿Por

qué no me lo dijiste?"

Él no contestó. En lugar de eso él extendió la mano y le apartó un

mechón de su cara. "No deberías haber vuelto aquí, Candy".

Su mano era dura y callosa. A diferencia de los tipos que ella conocía,

sus manos estaban acostumbradas al trabajo duro, no a cuidadas manicuras.

" Quería entregarte algo para darte las gracias por lo de anoche".

Terrence recorrió con la mirada las flores en su cuarto. Los osos y otros

were hunters le habían estado acosando despiadadamente acerca de ello.

No es que a él le importase. Para él esas flores eran increíblemente

preciosas.

Nadie alguna vez le había hecho un regalo antes. Nadie.

Él comenzó a incorporarse, solo para que Candy lo detuviese.

"No deberías moverte".

La preocupación en su cara lo desgarró. "Está bien".

"No". Ella indicó el vendaje, dónde se formaba otra vez una mancha

roja. " Mira, estás sangrando. ¿Debería llamar alguien "?

Él negó con la cabeza. " Me curaré".

Sus bellos y castigados ojos Verdes lo miraron y dudaron de él. " No

puedo creer que no me dijeses que te habían disparado anoche. ¿Qué

pasaría si hubieses muerto"?

Él le bufó eso. "Me han disparado lo suficiente para saber que estaré

bien".

Candace lo miró atontada. ¿Iba en serio? Con él nunca estaba

realmente segura. Él desechó cosas en sus conversaciones con ellas que

pasarían por horrorosas si llegasen a ser verdad y la forma despreocupada

en que él hablaba de ellas la llevaba a creer que posiblemente lo fuesen.

¿"Quién te disparó"?

Él no respondió a su pregunta cuando se afianzó a si mismo en la cama.

Sus cabellos cayeron sobre sus ojos, ocultando su cara de la vista de ella.

Ella comenzaba a sospechar que él hacia eso a propósito a fin de que él

pudiese observar el mundo sin que nadie pudiese observarlo a él.

Aun así, ella vio una pequeña gota de sudor resbalar por el lado de su

cara por la tensión de mantenerse despierto. "No me quedaré mucho," dijo

ella, entregándole la bolsa.

Él clavó los ojos en ello como si fuera un extra terrestre. Eso fue

realmente cómico. Uno pensaría que el hombre jamás había recibido un

regalo antes.

¿"Que es esto"? preguntó él.

"Ábrelo.

Ella pensó que tenía el ceño fruncido cuando cogió el papel de seda de

encima y lo sujetó ante su cara. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Preguntó ella ahora

también con el ceño fruncido.

Sin responder, él dejó a un lado el papel, luego miró dentro y sacó fuera

una sudadera gris. Ella le sonrió ante su confusión.

" Sé que dijiste que estabas asistiendo a clases en la en UNO, pero no me

decidía a poner un pirata sobre ti. Vi la camiseta del tigre de la LSU en una

tienda y tuve que comprarla. Sé que es extraño, pero siempre he tenido un

algo por los tigres y pensé que se vería bien en ti".

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado como si lo hubiesen dejado

completamente perplejo o intrigado sus palabras. "Gracias, Candy".

El sonido de ese apodo en sus labios la hacía temblar. Ella amaba la

forma que él lo decía – seguro, profundo, y protector. Era casi como una

caricia.

¿"Así que, hay algo que pueda hacer por ti"? preguntó ella.

Terrence se puso rígido ante su pregunta, en más de una forma. Lo único

que él quiso de ella era lo único que él nunca podría pedirle – tenerla

desnuda en su cama. Y ese profundo e inexplicable ardor en su pecho.

" Estoy bien".

¿" Estás seguro? Podría traer – "

¿"Aimee"? llamó él, interrumpiéndola.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente para mostrar a la osita. Ella les echó

un rápido vistazo antes de acercarse a la cama.

"Ella tiene que irse," le dijo Terrence a ella.

Aimee asintió, entonces trató de alcanzar a Candy.

Ella no hizo caso del toque de Aimee. " Terrence …"

" Necesito descansar, Candy. Por favor ".

Candace vaciló ante la tensión que ella oyó en su voz. ¿Cómo podía

ella discutir con eso? Él estaba en extremo dolorido por que él le había

salvado la vida cuando la mayoría de hombres habrían cambiado de

dirección y ni su habrían molestado.

"Claro". Ella se movió hacia la cama y se inclinó apoyándose en esta

para besarle en la mejilla.

Terrence pudo respirar cuando el deseo lo atravesó a gritos. Fue todo lo que

pudo hacer para no tirar de ella hasta su cama ...

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, él atrapó su cabeza cuando ella

comenzase a apartarse y atrajo sus labios a los de él. Él gruñó ante su dulce

sabor. La blandura de sus labios bajo los de él. Era la primera vez en su

vida que él alguna vez había saboreado a una mujer, pero aun así no

podía imaginarse que ninguna mujer supiese mejor que esta. Ella era

increíble.

Los labios de Candy eran suaves y decadentes. Ellos evocaban un

hambre dentro de él que solo se apaciguaría con ella. Era un hambre que lo

asustaba y lo emocionaba en cierto modo que él nunca habría pensado

posible.

Él no debería sentir esto. No por un humano. Por nadie.

Dios les salvase a ambos de sus rabiosas emociones.

Candace gimió mientras saboreaba el fiero hechizo de la boca de

Terrence. Su lengua barría con la suya, haciéndola a ella añicos. Él olía a

pachulí y antibiótico.

Más que eso, él olía a crudo y terrenal hombre. De hechizadoras

deliciosas medianoches que ella quería pasar el día entero probando.

Él se apartó con un profundo gruñido. "Vete, Candy. Antes de que sea

muy tarde".

Sus palabras la confundieron completamente. ¿"Demasiado tarde para

qué"?

"Aimee," llamó él entre los dientes apretados negándose a mirar a

Candy.

Aimee la tomó por detrás. "Vamos, Candy. Él en realidad debería

descansar ".

Terrence observó como las mujeres salieron. Su corazón se dolía ante la

pérdida. Aun ahora el perfume de Candy se pegaba a él. Llenaba sus fosas

nasales, haciendo a la bestia dentro de él rugir con posesividad. La quería

de una manera que era difícil de negar.

Él colocó el talón de su mano sobre su pene, el cual era una roca dura y

palpitante. Él nunca había deseado nada como deseaba ahora mismo tener

una noche a solas con ella.

Pero era imposible y lo sabía.

Ella era humana y él era un animal… en más de una forma. No había

manera de que él pudiese confiar en sí mismo con una mujer. Ninguna

manera en la que pudiese confiar en si mismo con nadie. Él podría volverse

cruel en un instante solo. Era la maldición de su gente y su raza.

Incluso su propia madre se había vuelto contra su padre… Suspirando,

Terrence miró la sudadera gris que candy le había traído. Él notó una sonrisa

curvando sus labios, y eso era la cosa más asombrosa de todas. Él no podía

recordar la última vez que había sonreído. Diablos, él no estaba seguro si

incluso había sonreído alguna vez en su vida.

Un extraño sentimiento entró en su pecho. Él no supo lo que significaba.

Él sujetó el papel de seda contra su cara. Este mantenía la huella del

perfume dulce y femenino de Candy. Él lo estrujó en su puño cuando una

brutal ola de deseo le consumía.

Poniendo el papel a un lado, él sujetó su regalo en su puño mientras él se

recostaba.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

Contuvo el aliento ante la esperanza de que fue Candy otra vez, pero no

lo era. Aimee entró en el cuarto.

¿"Estás bien, cachorro"?

Él asintió. Aimee era la única persona a la que le permitía llamarle

cachorro. Ella no lo usaba como un insulto sino más bien como un cariñoso

apodo. De toda la gente y animales en el Santuario, Aimee era la única que

alguna vez le había hecho sentir a medias bienvenido. Pero ella, como los

demás, le temía. Ella incluso tenía miedo ahora, aunque estaba tratando de

esconderlo.

Ella cruzó el cuarto. Cuando ella trató de alcanzar la bolsa y el papel, él

refunfuñó y la gruñó. Ella se enderezó instantáneamente. "Pensé que

querrías tirarlo".

"No".

Ella mantuvo sus manos en alto en señal de rendición. "Como ya sabrás,

la mandé a casa".

Ahí era donde Candy tenía que estar, pero el pensamiento laceró su

corazón con dolor. Él no quería que se fuese a casa. Él quería… él la quería

aquí con él.

¿Qué había con eso?

¿"Por qué no le devolviste su mochila"? preguntó Aimee en tono

inocente.

Él volvió la mirada a la esquina donde la mochila negra Prada de

Candy se estaba colocada. Candy la había dejado en el bar, bajo la mesa,

durante la confusión de anoche. Aimee no lo había encontrado hasta mucho

tiempo después de que Candy se hubiera ido y se lo había contado a él

esta mañana. Él inmediatamente le había ordenado a Aimee que se la

trajese. Él no quería que nadie tocase nada personal de Candy.

" Lo olvidé".

Aimee asintió. "Quieres que me encargue –"

¡"No"!

La osita le dedicó una fija mirada afilada. "Necesitas reprimir ese

temperamento, cachorro. Sabes lo que ha dicho Mamá".

Él devolvió la mirada fija de Aimee diente por diente. " No quiero tu

esencia en su propiedad. ¿Entendido"?

Aimee puso los ojos en blanco. ¿" Qué pasa con ustedes los gatos? Juro

no sé quienes son más territoriales, vosotros o los lobos. Artemisa nos

proteja de todos vosotros ".

Él observó como Aimee dejaba el cuarto y amablemente cerraba su

puerta. Él rodeó la camiseta con sus brazos atrayéndola a él mientras

cerraba los ojos conjurando la cara de Candy. Nick había tenido razón,

ella era una preciosa dama. Él finalmente entendió qué había querido decir

Nick cuando él la había hablado de su alta calidad. Esto sangraba por cada

poro de ella.

Y él no era más que una asquerosa pieza de caza cuya vida no valía más

que una ramita.

Era verdad. Su vida carecía de valor. Él carecía de valor. Él había

destruido todo lo que alguna vez había tocado.

Con el dolor de la verdad, dejó que su forma humana se disolviese en la

de un tigre. Él clavó los ojos en su enorme pata blanca sobre la camisa. Lo

que él no daría por ser un hombre humano. No obstante, él mataría por ser

cualquier cosa de lo que él era en realidad.

Todo lo que él había querido alguna vez era pertenecer a alguna parte.

Donde fuese. Pero eso no era lo que quería ser.

Una parte de él quería desgarrar la camisa para librarle de su vista, pero

la otra parte se rehusaba a dejarle. Candy se lo había dado a él. Ella había

hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para traerlo. Era un regalo. Un verdadero

regalo, y él lo atesoraban como tal.

Cerrando sus ojos, él todavía podía saborear su beso. Oler, su perfume

en su piel.

Y Dios le ayudase, él quería más.

Candace no podía conseguir librarse del sabor de Terrence. Ningún

hombre la había besado de la misma manera que él. Había sido pecaminoso

y malvado. Decadente. Posesivo y caliente.

Él no era el tipo de hombre en el que debería pensar. Él era un ayudante

de camarero. Su padre tendría una apoplejía si él alguna vez se enteraba

que ella había hablado, y no digamos besado, a un hombre como Terrence.

Pero eso no le importaba. Terrence era maravilloso.

"Y me salvó la vida," dijo ella en voz baja. Ni siquiera Blaine o Todd

habrían hecho tal cosa, y aun si lo hubiesen hecho, no se habrían ido a su

casa con una herida de bala en ellos. Se habrían desplomado en el suelo,

pidiendo a gritos una ambulancia y el mejor cirujano que el dinero pudiese

comprar para ser atendido dentro de la Clínica Mayo.

Pero Terrence nunca dijo una palabra sobre su herida. No obstante, él no era

exactamente hablador. Ella nunca había conocido a alguien que hablase

menos. Y todavía ella se sentía más atraída hacia él de lo que alguna vez lo

hubiese estado por alguien. Él decía más con silencio que la mayoría de los

otros con mil palabras.

Ella no podía dejar de preguntarse si parte del hecho de que le atrajese

tanto fuese que era socialmente inaceptable para su padre. Ella ya se podía

imaginar el presentarlos.

" Hola, Papá, éste es mi novio. Sé que él necesita un corte de pelo y que

él trabaja en un bar de motoristas, pero ¿No es maravilloso "?

Su padre instantáneamente tendría un ataque.

Aun así, ella todavía saboreó los labios de Terrence. Sentía todavía el acero

de sus manos ahuecando su cabeza mientras él la saboreaba.

¿Cómo podía alguien ponerla tan ardiente?

"Quítate eso de la cabeza.

Yeah, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Todo lo que ella quería era

volver al bar y verle otra vez.

"No puedo".

Así como le gustaba Terrence, también amaba a su padre, y su padre nunca,

jamás aceptaría que ella se citara con alguien como Terrence. Ella no podría

hacerle eso, aun si fuese hijo de puta ego maníaco que le preocupaba más

su campaña electoral que su hija. Él todavía era su padre, y desde el

suicidio de su madre, él era toda la familia que Candace tenía.

Ella no podría ver más a Terrence. No podría. No importaba que esos

extraños sentimientos en su interior pensasen o discutieran, su relación

había acabado.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

**Candace guardó sus libros en la mochila que había pedido prestada.**

**Ella todavía no había encontrado su Prada. No podía imaginar que había**

**pasado con ella. Ella la había perdido y encontrado en la biblioteca una**

**docena de veces. No era algo que ella perdiese fácilmente.**

**Suspirando, se levantó de su escritorio para dirigirse a la biblioteca y**

**encontrarse con su grupo.**

**Cuando ella dejó el edificio y cruzó a través del césped, ella no prestó**

**atención hasta que oyó a un hombre gritar, "Candy". Su voz era tan**

**intensa y profunda que enviaba un temblor a lo largo de su columna**

**vertebral.**

**Solo había una persona que ella conociera que poseía una voz como esa.**

**Sólo una persona que la llamaba a ella Candy hoy en día… Deteniéndose,**

**se volvió para ver a Terrence viniendo hacia ella desde la calle. Él se movía**

**con un paso gracioso y masculino que enviaba oleadas de calor a través de**

**ella. Él llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros descoloridos que tenían**

**huecos en ambas rodillas, botas negras de motorista, y una camiseta negra**

**bajo una gastada camisa de franela roja y negra que llevaba desabrochada.**

**Ella nunca había conocido alguien que vistiese tan descuidado, y había**

**algo en las ropas que le hacían tener la apariencia de un joven adolescente.**

**Pero a parte de eso, era obvio que él era completamente adulto. Un**

**hecho del que ella sabía de primera mano ya que lo había visto sin esas**

**camisas. Había también una peligrosa confidencia acerca de él que decía**

**que era mucho más viejo de lo que parecía a primera vista.**

**Él mantuvo uno de sus brazos tras la espalda cuando se acercó hasta**

**pararse ante ella. Ella temblaba ante su presencia dominante. Él era mucho**

**más alto que ella, y esos ojos… había veces en que no parecían demasiado**

**humanos.**

**¿Deberías estar ya levantado"? preguntó ella.**

**Él se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que ella no podía notar.**

**" Ya te dije que no era grave". Él sacó su mochila de detrás de él. " Pero**

**pensé que quizás quisieses tener esto de vuelta. Lo dejaste en el bar la otra**

**noche".**

**¡" Oh, menos mal!" dijo ella, contenta de haberla recuperado.**

**"Me aturdiste tanto cuando viniste ayer a mi habitación que olvidé que la**

**tenía.**

**Ella sonrió, agradecida de que se hubiese tomado la molestia de traerlo.**

**"No tenías por que traérmelo. Solo tenías que llamar y habría ido por ello".**

**" No tenía tu número".**

**"Oh," dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de que no se lo había dado. Eso le**

**llevaba a otra pregunta. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

**Él no contestó. De hecho, él se vio bastante incómodo ante su pregunta.**

**" Debería irme".**

**¿"Que diablos es esto"?**

**Candace levantó la mirada sobre el hombro de **

**para ver a Blaine con un grupo de sus hermanos de la fraternidad. Ella jadeó. Esto no era bueno. Conociendo a Blaine, él vería esto como una violación directa de su territorio por Terrence, y con sus amigos respaldándole, quien sabía lo que podría hacer.**

**Blaine podía ser un total imbécil cuando quería.**

**"No es asunto tuyo, Blaine," chasqueó ella a modo de aviso. "Lárgate y**

**déjanos en paz".**

**Él al ignoró.**

**Blaine se les quedó mirando. ¿" Qué tenemos aquí, él ayudante de**

**camarero viene a cobrar venganza? En caso de que no lo hayas advertido,**

**camarada, aquí no hay mesas para limpiar ".**

**Ella podía sentir la furia que crecía dentro de Terrence. Afortunadamente, él**

**la mantenía a raya.**

**Ella advirtió a Blaine. " Déjale en paz, Blaine. Ahora ".**

**Blaine desdeñó con sarcasmo a Terrence mientras arrastraba una asqueada**

**mirada por sus ropas. ¿"Qué? ¿No puedes permitirte un pantalón de**

**verdad? ¿O eres de naturaleza caliente, y necesitas ventilación natural "?**

**"Blaine," gruñó ella.**

**¿"Qué clase de pelo es ese"? preguntó otro de los chicos de la facultad.**

**¿"No lo lavas nunca?**

**" Tendrá miedo, mon," contestó otro en un falso acento jamaicano. ¿"Es**

**maravilloso para el humo, no lo sabías, cha?**

**Blaine soltó un "pse", luego miró con fingida simpatía a Candace. ¿"**

**Realmente, Candy, por qué te envuelves con semejantes barriobajeros?**

**Sé que no puedes hacer nada por quién era tu madre, pero demonios, mujer,**

**pensaba que los genes de tu padre serían los dominantes".**

**"Lo siento, Candy," dijo Terrence en voz baja. "No tenía la intención de**

**avergonzarte.**

**"Tú no me avergüenzas," dijo ella entre sus dientes apretados con fuerza.**

**" Lo hacen ellos".**

**Todavía Terrence seguía sin mirarla. Él empezó a alejarse de ella,**

**volviéndose hacia la calle.**

**"Yeah, sigue caminando, ayudante de camarero," dijo Blaine en un tono**

**acido, "Y no vuelvas a inhalar si siquiera alrededor de ella nunca más".**

**Cuando Terrence pasó de ellos, Blaine lo empujó. La reacción de Terrence fue**

**veloz y violenta. Él cerró de golpe su puño directamente en la cara de**

**Blaine. Blaine golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza mientras sus compañeros de**

**la fraternidad saltaban sobre Terrence.**

**¡"Quietos"! gritó Candace, asustada de que lastimaran a Terrence. Pero**

**para ser honestos, él se las estaba arreglando sin ninguna dificultad. Él se**

**zafó de uno lanzándolo sobre su espalda, directo al suelo, luego le golpeó a**

**puñetazos mientras los otros se abalanzaban sobre él**

**De repente, la seguridad del campus ya estaba allí, quitándose de encima**

**a Terrence. Él se volvió contra el oficial con un gruñido y le pegó antes de que**

**se percatase que no era otro estudiante.**

**El otro oficial sacó a una porra y golpeó el hombro dañado de Terrence con**

**ello. Él gruñó con fuerza y se apartó del oficial. Candace se dio cuenta**

**de que Terrence estaba a punto de atacarle igualmente.**

**¡" Terrence, quieto!" gritó ella. " Te lastimarán.**

**Él se congeló instantáneamente.**

**" Quiero a ese bastardo arrestado por asalto," gruñó Blaine gruñese**

**mientras sostenía un pañuelo ensangrentado sobre su cara. Su nariz era un**

**desastre total.**

**"No se preocupe," dijo el oficial cuando esposó las muñecas de Terrence a**

**su espalda. "Él va directo al centro".**

**La cara de Terrence era de piedra sin decir nada en defensa de sí mismo.**

**Candace se quedó lívida ante ello . " Él no estaba haciendo nada malo.**

**Le atacaron primero".**

**"Y una mierda," dijo otro chico de la fraternidad mientras pasaba un**

**pañuelo sobre la sangre de sus labios " Él le pegó a Blaine sin razón. Solo**

**protegíamos a nuestro hermano de ser maltratado a golpes por este animal".**

**"Él ni siquiera pertenece a este sitio," añadió Blaine. "Él es un pueblerino que traspasó el recinto".**

**El oficial que Terrence había golpeado le apretó las esposas a propósito**

**donde ella podía ver que los dientes se clavaban en sus muñecas.**

**Todavía Terrence no dijo nada. Ni se arredró o mostró cualquier emoción.**

**¿"Estudias aquí"? le preguntó el oficial en un tono fiero.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

**¿"Entonces por qué estabas en el campus"?**

**Terrence no contestó.**

**El oficial se estaba poniendo más furioso cuando tiró de las manos**

**esposadas de Terrence. " Chico, será mejor que me contestes si sabes lo que es**

**bueno para ti. ¿Quién te invitó aquí "?**

**Terrence mantuvo su mirada fija sobre el suelo. "Nadie".**

**"Yo lo invité," dijo Candace.**

**Wren la miró con rudeza. " Ella miente. Ni siquiera la conozco ".**

**El corazón de Candace se detuvo, él estaba tratando de protegerla a**

**fin de que ella no se metiera también en problemas. Como estudiante, ella**

**era responsable de quien invitaba al campus.**

**Lo que quería decir que no había manera de saber lo que la policía iba a**

**hacer con él.**

**Ella comenzó a levantar la voz y contar la verdad, pero la mirada en la**

**cara de Terrence la mantuvo en silencio. Ella podía decir todo lo que él quería**

**era que ella no le contradijese.**

**Un coche de la policía se detuvo junto al arcén.**

**Sintiéndose completamente indefensa, ella observó como tomaban a**

**Terrence y lo metían en el coche.**

**"Espera hasta que mis abogados terminan con él," dijo Blaine con una**

**risa. "Ese bastardo tendrá cadena perpetua por esto".**

**Ella se volvió hacia Blaine con una mirada amenazadora. "Eres un**

**gilipollas. Puedes ir olvidándote de ir de interno con mi padre. El infierno**

**se congelará antes de que pongas un solo pie en su oficina".**

**"Candy…Ella se zafó su brazo de su agarre y se volvió rumbo a su**

**coche. Ella tenía que encontrar un abogado para Terrence. No había manera de**

**que él lo dejase en prisión cuando no había hecho nada para defenderse a si**

**mismo.**

**Seis horas más tarde, Candace vacilaba en la estación de policía**

**cuando sintió una oleada de miedo a través de ella. Ella nunca había estado**

**cerca de un lugar así. Estaba frío y estéril. Extraño. Más que eso, daba**

**miedo. Ella esperaba no tener nunca que visitar de nuevo tal lugar.**

**Si era así de malo para ella como sería para Terrence, ella no podía**

**imaginarse cuánto peor debía ser para él estar en la parte más espeluznante**

**del edificio con otros hombres que habían sido arrestados únicamente sabía**

**dios por qué.**

**Ellos tenían que sacar a Terrence de allí.**

**"Se lo dije, usted debería haberse quedado en casa, Señorita Andry,"**

**dijo su abogado. Él era un pequeño afro-americano con el pelo liso**

**salpicado de canas. Muy distinguido y competente, él era uno de los**

**abogados más prominentes en Nueva Orleáns. Lo mejor de todo, él era**

**discreto, así es que nadie, ni siquiera su padre, se enteraría de esto.**

**Ambos ella y Terrence estarían protegidos.**

**Ella dudaba que Terrence pudiese permitirse su propio abogado, y por lo**

**que sabía los abogados de oficio, a menudo eran explotados. Ella quería**

**asegurarse de que Terrence pasaba tan poco tiempo aquí como fuese posible.**

**Afortunadamente, a ella le llegaba el dinero que tenía ahorrado para cubrir**

**los honorarios del Sr. Givry para sacar a Terrence fuera de esto.**

**" Creo que usted debería regresar a casa," dijo el Sr. Givry mientras la**

**urgía hacia la puerta.**

**"No," dijo ella precipitadamente. " Quiero asegurarme de que está bien**

**por mi misma".**

**Pareciendo menos que encantado por su insistencia, el Sr. Givry la**

**condujo al escritorio donde una mujer se sentaba llevando puesto un**

**uniforme de policía. Si bien la mujer era corpulenta, era obvio que era bien**

**musculosa y con gran preparación física. Su cara era dura y severa con el**

**pelo color café cepillado hacia atrás dejando libre su cara. Ella levanto la**

**mirada con aburrimiento cuando se acercaron**

**" Estamos aquí por la fianza de …um" él la miró impaciente.**

**" Terrence," dijo Candy.**

**¿"Wren, qué"? preguntó al policía en tono agitado.**

**Candace vaciló cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo se**

**apellidaba.**

**"Um… no estoy segura.**

**El Sr. Givry lo miró atontando. Probablemente le parecía extraño que**

**ella estuviese dispuesta a gastar muchos miles de dólares para sacar a un**

**hombre que apenas conocía de la cárcel. Si bien para ella tenía perfecto**

**sentido, no se atrevía a explicarle al abogado o a la policía que Terrence, le**

**había salvado la vida.**

**Con su suerte, eso saldría en las noticias locales y ella estaría en grandes**

**problemas.**

**"Pues bien," dijo Candy rápidamente, " él ronda aproximadamente mi**

**edad, mide 1,86 y tiene mechones rubios. Lo trajeron hace unas**

**seis horas por una pelea en Tulane ".**

**Un hombre afro americano también de uniforme apareció y negó con la**

**cabeza. " Sabes quién es, Marie. Es el chico que tuvimos que aislar**

**antes ".**

**La mujer regañó los dientes con repugnancia. ¿"El loco?**

**"Sí".**

**¿"Loco"? Preguntó Candy frunciendo el ceño. ¿"Cómo así"?**

**El hombre contestó con un bufido. "Cuándo lo trajeron al principio, lo**

**pusimos con la dotación normal de prisioneros. Él golpeó y dejó N.K. a tres**

**de ellos. Se requirió a siete oficiales para cogerlo y meterlo en una celda a**

**solas. Desde entonces él camina de acá para allá a grandes zancadas como**

**alguna clase de rabioso animal. Él parece encolerizado y le gruñe a todo el**

**que se le acerque. Es espeluznante como el infierno. Hay algo que**

**definitivamente no está bien con ese chico ".**

**Su abogado arqueó una ceja ante ella. ¿"Está segura de que quiere**

**sacarlo bajo fianza?**

**" Sí. Absolutamente ".**

**El Sr. Givry parecía extremadamente escéptico, pero él se volvió**

**cumplidor hacia la mujer policía. ¿"Cuánto es su fianza"?**

**"Setenta y cinco mil dólares".**

**Ella y su abogado boquearon.**

**¿Eso no podía ser cierto, verdad? ¿Está hablando en serio? Preguntó ella.**

**"Sí, señora," dijo Marie sin titubear. "Él asaltó a un oficial".**

**Candace estaba indignada por como trataban a Terrence. "No fue a**

**propósito. Él no supo que era un oficial hasta que lo golpeó".**

**El policía se mofó de eso. "Sí, claro, eso es lo que dicen todos".**

**Candace se sentía mal y enfadada. Ella no tenía tanto dinero. Al**

**menos no sin recurrir a su padre, quién la mataría si ella le decía para que**

**lo quisiera.**

**"Hola, Papi, conocí a un hombre que es ayudante de camarero en un bar**

**de motoristas y necesito sacarlo de la cárcel…¿Qué hizo? No demasiado.**

**Simplemente asaltó a un oficial y a Blaine. ¿Recuerdas a Blaine? Su padre**

**es uno de tus principales contribuyentes de campaña. ¿Pero está bien, no?**

**Terrence es un buen tipo. Él incluso recibió un disparo cuando me salvó de ser**

**violada después de que me asaltaran en el barrio donde me dijiste que no**

**fuese.**

**¿"Papi? ¿Estás escuchando? ¿Debería llevarte las píldoras para tu**

**corazón "?**

**No digas más, eso tendría mucho éxito.**

**El Sr. Givry le dedicó una mirada compasiva. ¿"Qué quiere que haga,**

**Srta. Andry"?**

**¿Prestarme el dinero?**

**Antes de que ella pudiese contestar algo más razonable que eso, la**

**puerta de fuera se abrió para dejar pasar a tres hombres. Ella conoció uno**

**de ellos instantáneamente. Él era el Dr. Julian Alexander, quien había sido**

**su consejero antes de la graduación.**

**Alto, rubio, y absolutamente maravilloso, él estaba con otros dos**

**hombres guapos. Uno que era un par de pulgadas más alto y rubio y de**

**corto pelo negro. El moreno era de la estatura del Dr. Alexander.**

**"Bill," su abogado saludó al hombre de pelo oscuro mientras él le**

**extendía su mano. ¿"Qué te trae por aquí? No sabía que atendieses llamadas**

**personales ya".**

**Bill se rió cuando estrechó la mano del Sr. Givry. "No lo hago".**

**"Entonces debo estar imaginándome cosas".**

**Bill continuó sonriendo. "Ojala, pero tengo un cliente sumamente**

**valioso para sacar con libertad bajo fianza. Él siempre obtiene mi atención**

**personal, si sabes lo que quiero decir ".**

**La mirada en la cara del Sr. Givry decía que él sabía exactamente de qué**

**estaba hablando Bill. Candace no tenía idea de quien era el cliente de**

**Bill, pero él debía estar forrado para obtener la atención personal de un**

**abogado que normalmente no lo hacía.**

**¿"Candace"? dijo el Dr. Alexander cuando se acercó a ella. ¿" Qué te**

**trae por aquí? Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. "La falta de cobertura por los medios de**

**comunicación que soy inocente. Entré a sacar bajo fianza a un amigo pero**

**me enteré que no me alcanza el dinero para cubrirlo ".**

**Ella frunció el ceño cuando ella repentinamente se dio cuenta de quién**

**era el hombre de pelo oscuro. ¿"Usted es William Laurens, el hijo mayor**

**del Senador de Estado Laurens, verdad"?**

**Bill inclinó la cabeza mientras buscaba en su mente pistas que la**

**identificaran. ¿"La conozco"?**

**"Ella es la hija de Senador Andry," dijeron el Dr. Alexander y su**

**abogado al mismo tiempo.**

**"Ah," dijo Bill dicho cuando comprendió por fin. Él le tendió la mano.**

**" Nos hemos encontrado en las fiestas de campaña".**

**Ella asintió. " Adoro a su esposa. Ella es una persona original ". Selena**

**Laurens era más que eso. Selena sumamente idiosincrásica, era una síquica**

**que poseía una tienda New Age bajando el barrio. Ella sólo era tolerada por**

**el padre de Candace porque la familia de Bill era una de las más ricas en**

**el estado de Louisiana y la familia de Selena no estaba muy por debajo de**

**él.**

**Si Selena hubiera sido pobre, la habría considerado una loca majareta.**

**Como no lo era, el padre de Candace se refería a la lectora de cartas del**

**tarot como "excéntrica".**

**Bill se rió. " Sí, lo es. Es por qué la amo". Él indicó al rubio junto a él.**

**"Éste es mi cuñado, Kyrian Hunter, y ya conoces a Julian".**

**" Es un placer conocerle," ella dijo para Kyrian, quien le estrechó la**

**mano y le respondió de la misma manera**

**"Si me disculpáis un segundo chicos…" Bill se fue a hablar con el**

**policía.**

**Candace se volvió hacia Kyrian. ¿"Usted es el hombre para el que**

**Nick Gautier solía trabajar, verdad?**

**Kyrian frunció el ceño. ¿"Es amiga de Nick"?**

**Ella asintió. "Él era un gran tipo".**

**"Sí, lo era," dijo Kyrian, su expresión sumamente amarga.**

**Bill se reincorporó a ellos. " Lo traerán ahora, pero lo juro, ese chico**

**necesita aprender a mantenerse lejos de problemas.**

**¿"Qué sucedió"? preguntó Kyrian.**

**Bill suspiró con exceso. "Pues bien, él tuvo el descuido de no decirme**

**que había pegado a un policía de Tulane y ahora lo tienen aislado"**

**¿" Terrence "? preguntó ella esperanzadoramente. ¿"Ustedes están aquí por**

**Terrence "?**

**Kyrian se sorprendió por sus palabras. ¿"Tú también conoces a Terrence "?**

**Candace asintió con la cabeza. "Apenas nos encontramos, pero sí, le**

**conozco. Ella miró alrededor tímidamente. " Me avergüenza decir que soy**

**la razón por la que fue arrestado".**

**Bill arqueó una ceja en lo que a eso se refería. ¿"Cómo así"?**

**" Terrence vino al campus para devolverme mi mochila que había dejado en**

**el Santuario. Cuando se marchaba, un grupo de chicos de la fraternidad**

**comenzaron a acosarle. Después de insultarle repetidamente, uno de los**

**chicos lo apartó de un empujón y entonces Terrence le pegó. El resto saltaron**

**sobre él y luego vino la policía y le arrestaron por el disturbio ".**

**Ella podía ver a Bill procesando la nueva información bajo un nuevo**

**foco para ver como él podría usar eso para sacar a Terrence del problema. ¿"Él**

**atacó realmente a un policía"?**

**" Sí, pero fue un accidente. El oficial se le acercó por la espalda y estoy**

**segura que él pensó que era otro estudiante que lo iba a atacar. Terrence no vio**

**quién era hasta después de que hubiese golpeado al oficial ".**

**Bill estrecho su mirada en ella. ¿"Estás dispuesta a dar testimonio de**

**eso"?**

**"Absolutamente".**

**"Bien," dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella podría apostar a que Bill iba a sacar**

**a Terrence del problema. Menos mal.**

**¿"Así que, quién es este chico que te han interrumpido la cena para venir**

**a sacarlo"? preguntó el Sr. Givry.**

**"Terrence Granchester".**

**Su abogado continuaba frunciendo el ceño, al igual que Candace.**

**¿"Debería conocer ese nombre"? Su abogado preguntó.**

**" Granchester Technologies," explicó el Dr. Alexander. "Él es el único hijo**

**de Aristotle Granchester y el heredero exclusivo de todo su imperio**

**internacional".**

**Candace se quedó boquiabierta ante esto. Granchester Technologies era**

**solamente inferior a Corporación Microsoft en el mundo corporativo. ¿"Por**

**que trabaja como ayudante de camarero"?**

**Julian le respondió con otra pregunta. ¿"Por qué va la hija de un**

**prominente senador a Tulane y no a Princeton, Harvard, o Yale"?**

**" Me gusta Nueva Orleans".**

**"Y Terrence no tiene interés en correr a la compañía de su padre," dijo Bill.**

**"Él ha dejado esto a cargo de la gerencia**

**Todavía aquello no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Terrence no vivía como**

**un hombre rico. Él vivía como un vagabundo.**

**Bill miró por encima del hombro de ella, luego se puso ceñudo. ¡"Oiga!"**

**gritó él. "Quítele las malditas esposas al chico. No hay necesidad de hacerle**

**pasar vergüenza. Él no es un criminal ".**

**Los oficiales de policía que acompañaban a Terrence le dieron a Bill una**

**siniestra sonrisa. "Sí, claro, usted no vio la forma en que hizo llorar a esos**

**moteros. Este ' chico ' le podía darle algunas clases a Mike Tyson.**

**El corazón de Candace se aceleró cuando vio a Terrence. Él tenía un ojo**

**morado, y su labio estaba hinchado. El oficial de policía dio una cruel**

**vuelta a las esposas antes de abrirlas. Terrence levantó la mirada como si él**

**sintiese su presencia y la inmovilizó con una sola mirada.**

**Un pequeño temblor de calor la traspasó. Había algo tan inquietante en**

**él, y al mismo tiempo una en parte de ella era atraída por él aun en contra**

**de su sentido común.**

**Bill lanzó una asesina mirada a los oficiales. " Mírele. ¿Lo ha visto un**

**médico "?**

**"Él no quiso un médico".**

**Bill negó con la cabeza. ¿"Estás bien, Terrence "?**

**Terrence asintió mientras se frotaba las muñecas.**

**Candace cruzó la distancia entre ellos, agradecida de que él estuviese**

**fuera de peligro.**

**¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Preguntó ella, apartando con los dedos**

**el pelo de su cara a fin de que ella pudiese inspeccionar el daño que le**

**habían hecho a su ojo.**

**Él acarició con la nariz su mano muy ligeramente antes de que asintiese.**

**" Estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí"?**

**" Estaba tratando de sacarte bajo fianza.**

**Él se asombró por ello. ¿"De veras"?**

**Ella asintió.**

**Él le dio una vacilante sonrisa.**

**¿"Quieres que llame a Carson"? preguntó Bill.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

**¿"Quieres que te acerque a casa"? le preguntó ella a Terrence.**

**" Por favor. Gracias ".**

**Por la mirada en las caras de los hombres, ella podía decir que todos**

**estaban anonadados de que él aceptase**

**Bill se aclaró la voz. ¿"Estás seguro de que no quieres que yo te lleve de**

**vuelta**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza y fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de**

**que era la única persona con la que él había hablado hasta ahora.**

**Cuando Candace cogió sus llaves del bolso, ella vio abrirse la puerta**

**exterior. Para su completa estupefacción, Blaine y dos de los otros chicos**

**de la fraternidad que habían atacado a Terrence estaban siendo conducidos al**

**interior del edificio esposados.**

**¡"Esto es ridículo! Gruñía Blaine. "Mi abogado tendrá todos sus datos**

**por esto, ¡Me ha oído"! Él se congeló cuando vio al Sr. Givry al lado de**

**ella. ¡" Tom! Sácame de esto ".**

**Su expresión preocupada, su abogado fue hacia Blaine y le dijo que se**

**calmase.**

**¿"Cuáles son los cargos"? preguntó el Sr. Givry a los oficiales.**

**Fue Bill quien contestó. "Oh, déjame ver, asalto, robo, perjurio,**

**calumnia, contacto ofensivo, beber en público, violación de domicilio,**

**racismo, y cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra inculparle".**

**El Sr. Givry le dio a Bill una irritada mirada. ¿"Vas a presentar cargos"?**

**Bill le dedicó lo que solo podía ser designado como una satisfecha**

**sonrisa abierta. " Yep. Te juro que tramitaré esa orden tan pronto como**

**acabe de hablar por teléfono con Terrence. Deberías aconsejar a tu cliente que**

**sea más cuidadoso con quién insulte y ataque. No sólo por el ataque a Terrence en campus, sino que también por el bar local El Santuario, donde tengo un montón de testigos oculares quienes gustosamente brindarán testimonio**

**sobre su comportamiento beligerante y borracho. ¿Alguna vez oída la**

**expresión ' nunca jales a un tigre por la cola '? Pues bien, para cuando**

**termine con tu cliente, él y su familia tendrán suerte de salir con un palillo**

**de dientes que sea suyo".**

**"Usted tiene que estar de broma conmigo," gruñó Blaine.**

**El Sr. Givry suspiró. " No, Blaine, no lo está. Yo voy a llamar a tu padre**

**y – "**

**"No corre prisa," Bill dijo en un tono sin emoción. " Te puedo asegurar**

**que la mayoría de ellos van a pasar la noche en prisión".**

**El Sr. Givry lo miró con el ceño fruncido. " No puedes hacer eso, Bill.**

**Son buenos chicos, de buenas familias ".**

** "****Al igual que Terrence y ya está hecho. Tal vez la próxima vez, se lo**

**pensarán dos veces antes de hacer suposiciones acerca de alguien". Bill**

**abrió su maletín y arrancó una hoja de papel, la cuál se la dio al Sr. Givry.**

**"****También he tramitado una orden de alejamiento que será impuesta a tu**

**cliente cuando él salga de aquí. Si él se acerca a mi cliente otra vez, él va**

**lamentarlo seriamente".**

**Bill volvió a mirar a Blaine. " Mientras estamos en eso, si yo fuera tú, le**

**avisaría que si insiste en acusar ante la justicia a mi cliente, él implicará a**

**la Srta. Andry en el asalto, ya que ella fue la anfitriona de Terrence en**

**Tulane. ¿ No querríamos implicar a la hija del buen senador, verdad"?**

**Blaine se abalanzó sobre Terrence, sólo conseguir que el policía jalase de**

**él. " Me las pagarás por esto, maldito".**

**¡Cállate, Blaine"! lo amonestó el Sr. Givry. "Ya estás en bastantes**

**problemas".**

**Bill lanzó una especulativa mirada sobre Blaine, quien estaba siendo**

**arrastrado hacia un pequeño vestíbulo. " Añadiremos amenaza sobre daño**

**corporal a los cargos ".**

**El policía se llevó a Blaine y sus amigos.**

**El Sr. Givry se veía disgustado. ¿"No vas a ponérmelo fácil, verdad,**

**Bill"?**

**" De ningún modo. Definitivamente vas a ganarte el sueldo en este**

**caso".**

**El Sr. Givry dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. " Bien. Te llamaré en la**

**mañana y veré lo que podemos resolver ".**

**Bill puso su mano en el hombro de Terrence, rápidamente la retiró cuando**

**Wren literalmente le gruñó. "Lo siento," dijo él. "Yo…, um… te llamaré**

**más tarde".**

**Kyrian y Julian hicieron una pausa.**

**¿"Estás seguro que no quieres que nosotros te llevemos a casa? Le**

**preguntó Kyrian a Terrence.**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza.**

**" De acuerdo, entonces. Mantente fuera de problemas ".**

**Candace indicó la puerta con una inclinación de su cabeza. ¿"Estás**

**listo para irte"?**

**Él asintió. Y cuando ellos se marchaban, ella llegó a ver que él se**

**frotaba su hombro lastimado. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital"?**

**"No, solo necesito descansar un poco".**

**¿Estás seguro?**

**" Sí. Solo llévame a casa, ¿de acuerdo "?**

**Ella lo condujo a su Mercedes, el cual esta estacionado bajo una farola. "**

**No sabía que estabas relacionado con Granchester Technologies".**

**Él clavó los ojos en el capó del coche de ella. ¿Tiene importancia"?**

**"No realmente".**

**¿"Entonces por qué debería hablar de eso"?**

**Él tenía un punto con eso. ¿"Por qué vives en Nueva Orleans si la**

**compañía tienen su base en Nueva York"?**

**Él se encogió de hombros. " No me gusta Nueva York. Demasiada**

**gente. Demasiado ruido. Demasiado frío en el invierno. No me gusta tener**

**frío ".**

**Ella suponía que tenía sentido. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa, ella se metió en**

**el coche y esperó a que se uniera a ella. Él se sentó rápidamente, cerró de**

**un golpe la puerta, y se abrochó el cinturón.**

**¿"Te dieron de comer mientras estabas allí? Preguntó ella. ¿Quieres que**

**paremos en algún sitio en el camino de regreso para comer"?**

**Él asintió.**

**¿"Qué te gustaría?**

**" Me da igual. Comeré cualquier cosa que no tenga Tylenol o chocolate".**

**"Esa es una lista extraña".**

**"Para mí no".**

**De acuerdo… él era un hombre extraño.**

**Candace se dirigió al aparcamiento mientras Terrence sacaba sus cosas**

**del sobre que le había dado la policía. ¿Fue duro estar allí"?**

**Él hizo una pausa para contemplarla. "Ciertamente no es la meta de mi**

**vida**

**Ella le sonrió ante su comentario sarcástico. ¿"Qué sucedió para causar**

**la pelea de la cárcel"?**

**Él deslizó su cartera en su bolsillo. "Pensaron que sería entretenido**

**rondar al "chico" y demostrar su virilidad. Yo que sería entretenido dejar**

**inconscientes a un par de ellos".**

**Pues bien, ella podría entender eso. Él tenía una única forma de tomarse**

**las cosas. ¿Siempre te metes en peleas como estas"?**

**"No," dijo él en un tono bajo cuando se ponía el Timex en su brazo. " No**

**me gusta pelear. Prefiero estar solo. Pero si alguien lo empieza…"**

**"Tú lo terminas."**

**Él asintió. "Mi padre solía decir que no es suficientemente rechazar a**

**golpes a un asaltante. Tienes que lastimarles lo bastante para que sepan que**

**no pueden volver a meterse contigo. O preferiblemente, asesinarlos ".**

**"Me parece que nuestros padres tienen mucho en común.**

**Terrence no hizo comentarios. En lugar de eso, él gesticuló hacia la**

**izquierda. "El McDonald debería valer".**

**Ella arrugó su nariz ante el pensamiento. ¿"Tú realmente comes allí"?**

**"La comida es buena".**

**Ella se encogió de miedo ante el pensamiento. Ella sólo había visto su**

**comida en anuncios publicitarios y nunca realmente había considerado**

**probarla ella misma. " No sé. No estoy segura de que me guste la idea de la**

**comida rápida ". Pero ella subió y se puso a la cola de la fila de coches.**

**Terrence le dio una sospechosa mirada. "No me digas que nunca has**

**comido aquí".**

**"Nunca".**

**¿"Dónde comes entonces"?**

**"En restaurantes o en el comedor del campus". Ella se detuvo frente al**

**micro de pedidos y bajó su ventanillo. "Esto es tan extraño, obtener comida**

**así".**

**Él le sonrió abiertamente antes de que se inclinase sobre su regazo y**

**respondiera a la mujer que les había preguntado su pedido" Yo tomaré doce**

**Big Macs, dos Filet-O-Fish, tres Dobles de queso, cuatro pasteles de**

**manzana, seis de patatas grandes, y un batido grande de Vainilla". Él la**

**miró. ¿ "Tú quieres algo"?**

**Ella arqueó ambas cejas cuando ella clavó los ojos en él y su orden**

**increíblemente grande. ¿"Tú realmente no hablas en serio acerca de**

**comerte todo eso tu solo, verdad"?**

**Él parecía afligido por sus palabras. ¿Estoy haciendo algo indebido"?**

**"No," ella dijo rápidamente. " No si tienes hambre. Es solo que no he**

**visto comer a nadie tanto antes".**

**Él la miró confundido frunciendo el ceño. " Lo hago todo el tiempo".**

**¿" Y permaneces tan delgado? Yo estaría tan grande como una casa ".**

**¿"Quieren alguna cosa más"? preguntó la voz del interfono.**

**Ella echó una ojeada al menú. " Tomaré una Cheeseburger y una Coca-**

**Cola".**

**Los ojos de Candace realmente abrieron desmesuradamente ante el**

**total de la cuenta antes de que les dijesen que condujesen hasta el próximo**

**puesto. ¿Quién iba a saber que la comida rápida podía ser tan cara?**

**Terrence sacó su cartera y le dio a Candace el dinero para pagar por él. Él**

**se recostó en su asiento y observó la forma en que la luz jugaba en su pelo**

**oscuro. Ella era tan bella para él.**

**Mientras esperaban, él extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla con la**

**parte de atrás de sus dedos. La blandura de su piel le asombraba. También**

**le endurecía y ansiándola.**

**Ella volteó su cabeza para sonreírle. La expresión le pegó como un**

**mazazo y lo dejó raramente aturdido. Ella ladeó su cabeza como si lo**

**estudiase a su vez. ¿"Cómo haces para tener el pelo así?**

**" No lo sé. Solamente los rizas y se mantienen así ".**

**¿"Cómo lo lavas?**

**Él se encogió de hombros. " Igual que cualquiera. Le hechas champú y**

**lo aclaras ".**

**Frunciendo el ceño, ella extendió la mano para tocar una hebra. Ella**

**sonrió y arrugó su nariz. " Se siente tan extraño. Como algún tipo de lana ".**

**Ella dejó caer su mano y la subió a la ventana.**

**Terrence se sentó quedamente mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Él había**

**comenzado llevar los mechones rizados para mantener a distancia a otras**

**personas, y había trabajado. La mayoría de la gente engruñaba los labios**

**con repugnancia e inmediatamente cortaban con él, lo cual para él estaba**

**bien. A él realmente nunca le había gustado que lo tocasen. Pero él no se**

**podía imaginar a Candy acariciando su pelo.**

**Su piel…Ella le dio el cambio, luego su comida. Terrence abrió una Big**

**Mac y cuidó de comérsela como un humano, pero fue realmente difícil. Su**

**clase sólo comió cada tres o cuatro días, y él estaba hambriento. En**

**realidad, ésta no era comida suficiente. Era sólo para sacarle del apuro**

**hasta que pudiese regresar al Santuario y comer el resto de lo que él**

**necesitaba.**

**Él cogió una patata y se la ofreció a ella.**

**Sonriendo, ella la tomó de su mano y se la comió.**

**Terrence la observó estrechamente. Ella no tenía idea de la hazaña que**

**había sido para él. Su clase no compartía comida con nadie o nada cuando**

**tenían hambre. Luchaban a muerte por un diminuto bocado. Pero él quería**

**encargarse de ella. Era un sentimiento tan peculiar.**

**Si él no lo supiese mejor, pensaría que ella era su compañera. Pero los**

**Katagaria no se emparejaban con los humanos. No era posible.**

**Candace condujo a través de las congestionadas calles mientras**

**echaba un vistazo a Terrence por el rabillo del ojo. Él no habló mientras comía**

**él. Pero bueno, él no hablaba mucho de cualquier manera.**

**Él era una contradicción tan fascinante. Ella todavía no podría**

**recuperarse de que él tuviese a uno de los abogados más exclusivos en**

**Nueva Orleans a su servicio.**

**¿"Qué piensan tus padres acerca de que trabajes como ayudante de**

**camarero"? preguntó ella. **

**Su se padre moría si ella alguna vez hacía algo**

**como eso. **

**Él siempre había ocultado cuidadosamente sus trabajos a fin de**

**que fueran apropiados para su carrera y su posición social.**

**Terrence se tragó su comida. " Ellos no piensan mucho estos días".**

**Ella le esperó que continuara con ese pensamiento. En lugar de eso, él**

**volvió a comer. Frunciendo el ceño, Candace lo instigó a explicarse.**

**¿"Por qué no piensan?**

**" Es un poco difícil para ellos, desde que mis padres están muertos.**

**Su corazón se encogió con fuerza en lo que a eso se refería. ¿"Los dos"?**

**Él asintió.**

**¿"Desde hace cuanto"?**

**"Aproximadamente veinte años".**

**Él sólo había sido un bebé cuando habían muerto. Qué horrible que no**

**los hubiese conocido. **

**" Lo siento mucho".**

**" No lo hagas. Yo no lo hago ".**

**Ella realmente boqueó.**

**" Eran unos completos gilipollas," dijo él quedamente.**

**" Ni uno ni el otro me podían aguantar. Ni siquiera me podían mirar sin que fruncieran los labios con repugnancia. Mi mamá sólo se refirió a mí como ' eso.' "**

**"Oh Dios, Terrence … eso es horrible".**

**Él se encogió de hombros. **

**"Te acabas acostumbrando. Tuve suerte de ser hijo único. Si hubiesen tenido más niños, estoy seguro de que los habrían matado ".**

**La indiferencia de su tono la aturdió. **

**¿"Estás bromeando, verdad"?**

**Él no contestó, pero la mirada en su cara le dijo que no lo estaba. Y**

**pensar, en los arranques de furia en los que ella siempre había pensado que**

**su padre era un cerdo desinteresado. Él repentinamente parecía ser el Padre**

**del Año.**

**¿"Así que, si tus padres murieron mientras eras tan joven, quién te crió?**

**" Me crié yo mismo".**

**¿"Sí, pero quién fue tu tutor"?**

**" Bill Laurens. Mi papá y la firma de Bill vienen de muy atrás. Después**

**de que mis padres muriesen, un tipo me trajo aquí con Bill y él contrató a**

**Nicolette Peltier para que me quedase con ella y me dejase trabajar en**

**Santuario para mantenerme ".**

**¿"No tienes más familia"?**

**" No realmente. Los que tengo que hayan sobrevivido no quieren que me**

**acerque a ellos ".**

**¿"Por qué no"?**

**" No estoy bien".**

**Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral. ¿Había algo acerca de él**

**que ella necesitaba saber? ¿"Cómo que, no estás bien?**

**Él tomó una bebida de su bolsa antes de que él le contestase. **

**"Soy deforme".**

**Ella le recorrió con la mirada mientras conducía. Él ciertamente no se**

**veía deforme para ella. Él se vio completamente bien y saludable.**

**¿"Deforme como"?**

**Él no contestó cuando abrió otra Big Mac y empezó a comérsela.**

**" Terrence –"**

**" No me preguntes más, Candy. Estoy realmente cansado, tengo**

**hambre, y me duele horrores. Si en realidad me conocieses, te darías cuenta**

**de que es un completo milagro que esté aquí sentado y no te arranque la**

**cabeza, literalmente. ¿ Solo quiero ir a casa, de acuerdo "?**

**"Sí," dijo ella si bien ella reventaba de ganas por una respuesta.**

**Permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta el santuario. Para**

**cuando ella entró en el pequeño aparcamiento detrás de la casa, él casi**

**había acabado su comida.**

**Candace dio la vuelta para ayudarle a llevar las bolsas.**

**Él la condujo a una puerta trasera roja donde se encontraron con el**

**mismo rubio enojado que ve que había querido que Aimee dejase a**

**Candace en el bar. Ella no puede entrar.**

**"Apártate, Remi," dijo Terrence entre los apretados dientes**

**"Conoces las reglas".**

**" Sí, conozco las reglas. En la ley de la selva, el tigre se come al oso ".**

**Candace vio a Aimee aparecer por detrás de Remi.**

**"Está bien, Rem, déjeles pasar".**

**Remi la desdeñó con sarcasmo. "¿Has perdido el juicio?**

**Aimee jaló a Remi de regreso. "Entrad, chicos".**

**Candace no dijo nada mientras subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto de**

**Terrence.**

**"****¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó ella tan pronto como él cerró la puerta de su**

**dormitorio.**

**" ****no quiere a nadie en su casa".**

**" Oh. Supongo que debería irme – "**

**"Quédate… por favor ".**

**Terrence sabía que no debía pedirle eso. Él necesitaba descansar.**

**Demonios, él necesitaba cuidados. Pero nada de eso importaba. Él solo**

**quería estar con ella un ratito más. El peligro no tenía importancia. Nada**

**excepto ser capaz de olerla. De verla. De tocarla.**

**Él bajó su cabeza hacia la de ella hasta que ella chocó con sus labios. Él**

**la inmovilizó en la puerta mientras la besaba.**

**Sin pensar, Candace enterró su mano en su pelo. Terrence rechifló y se**

**apartó como si le doliera. Su mano estaba todavía insertada en los**

**retorcidos mechones rubios.**

**" Lo siento. Lo siento, " dijo ella, tratando de desenredar su mano antes**

**de lastimarle más.**

**Él la miró ceñudo mientras se restregaba la cabeza.**

**Ella le extendió la mano para ayudarle, sólo para hacer que retrocediese.**

**No se había alejado más de unos pasos de la puerta que esta chocó al**

**abrirse. Candace empezó a ver a la enojada mujer de mediana edad que**

**había estado en el bar allí.**

**Terrence hizo unos extraños gruñidos saliendo en un murmullo de su**

**garganta.**

**"Ella tiene que irse," dijo la mujer en una voz que no admitía discusión.**

**"Ahora".**

**" La quiero aquí".**

**"Me importa un bledo lo que quieras," dijo ella, su voz cargada con un**

**acento francés. "Ésta es mi casa y –"**

**" Te pago bastante".**

**"No," dijo ella, su tono preñado con veneno, " No lo haces. No para**

**esto".**

**La última cosa que Candace quería era meterlo en problemas. " Está**

**bien, Terrence. Me iré ".**

**La cólera en su cara realmente la asustó. Terrence lanzó una mirada mordaz**

**a la mujer, entonces escoltada a Candace escaleras abajo hasta la puerta**

**trasera.**

**"Siento esto," dijo él mientras la guiaba fuera de la casa y de regreso a su**

**coche.**

**" Está bien. Te veré después ".**

**Él asintió, luego abrió la puerta del coche para ella. Después de cerrarla**

**dentro, él colocó su mano en la ventanilla, y la larga mirada de su cara la**

**atravesó.**

**Ella le levantó su mano al cristal para cubrir la de él y le ofreció una**

**sonrisa.**

**Como ella echó a andar su coche Terrence se apartó, y la observó hasta que**

**ella se había marchado del aparcamiento para después regresar a dentro.**

**Él encontró a Nicolette en la sala. Aimee permanecía parada detrás de su**

**madre, viéndose completamente contrita.**

**"Vuelve a amenazar alguna vez más a alguno de mis hijos, y te veré**

**muerto, tigre".**

**Él se rió con amargura ante lo que eso significaba. "Puedes intentarlo,**

**osa. No tendrás éxito".**

**Nicolette mantuvo su temperamento cuando Terrence la dejó y se fue**

**subiendo las escaleras.**

**"No fue culpa suya, Maman" dijo Aimee. " Le dije que ella podría venir**

**– ****Nicolette se volvió contra ella. " Vuelve a amenazar otra vez la**

**seguridad de esta casa, y serás echada a la calle. ¿Me has entendido"?**

**Aimee asintió.**

**¿"Papá"? Nicolette llamó a voces a su compañero.**

**Él entró desde la puerta que conducía a la cocina. ¿"Lista"?**

**" Convoca al consejo. Creo que es hora de que nosotros veamos de sacar**

**al tigre de nuestras vidas".**

**#############**

**Terrence estaba en el pequeño cuarto de baño fuera de su dormitorio, el**

**maldiciendo cuando Marvin le lanzaba agua.**

**"Para ya, Marvin," le gruñó al mono juguetón, quien ahora le hacía**

**pucheros. "Sabes que odio que se me meta agua en los ojos"**

**Él no podría quedarse ciego. Ninguno de su especie podría, lo cual era**

**extraño debido al hecho de que les encantaba jugar en el agua.**

**Ellos solo odiaban las debilidades. Un tigre débil era uno muerto.**

**Su padre había muerto como prueba de eso.**

**La puerta, la cuál Terrence había dejado ligeramente entreabierta, se abrió**

**por completo para mostrar a Aimee en el pasillo. ¿"Qué estáis haciendo**

**vosotros dos?**

**Terrence jaló el peine de su pelo. Él miró alrededor en busca de algún lugar**

**al que retirarse, pero el único camino era a través de la osita. Odiaba que lo**

**hubiese atrapado. Él no quería que alguien supiese lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Aimee entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Inclinando la**

**cabeza hacia un lado, ella lo estudió con una fijación que lo ponía**

**sumamente incómodo.**

**Marvin saltaba arriba y abajo del lavabo, charlando.**

**¿"Estás tratando de desenredar tu pelo?**

**Terrence no dijo nada cuando colocó el peine al lado de Marvin. No era**

**asunto suyo.**

**¿"Es por esa hembra humana, verdad"?**

**Él intentó pasar junto a Aimee, sólo para que ella le bloquease la salida.**

**"Está bien, Terrence," dijo suavemente Aimee. **

**" No le contaré a nadie sobre ella. Créeme, entiendo todo acerca de las relaciones imposibles".**

**Yeah, él la había pillado con el lobo Fang la semana anterior. Lo dos**

**habían estado a punto de besarse. Si algún otro la hubiese descubierto con**

**Fang, Fang habría acabado muerto y seriamente triturado. Pero**

**afortunadamente para ellos, a Terrence no le podría importar menos quién**

**Aimee llevaba a su cama. De todos modos no era asunto suyo.**

**Ella recogió el peine del lavabo.**

**¿"Quieres que te ayude"?**

**Parte de él quería gruñirla y hacer que se escabullese pero la otra parte**

**se daba cuenta de que su ayuda sería agradable. **

**"Puedes intentarlo," él masculló. "Pero creo que no hay esperanzas".**

**Él había estado intentando desenredar su pelo durante una y hasta ahora sólo había obtenido fracaso y dolor.**

**Y todo porque él quería… él quería lo imposible. Por una vez, él quería**

**sentir las manos de una mujer en su pelo, y no era Aimee a quién quería.**

**Él quería a Candy.**

**La expresión de Aimee era de concentración cuando intentaba pasa el**

**peine a través de un pequeño trozo de pelo. Después de algunos minutos de**

**intentarlo tan sólo dio como resultado que el peine se rompiese por la**

**mitad, ella suspiró frustrada.**

**" De acuerdo, Terrence, lo que necesitamos es un especialista. Déjame**

**llamar a Margie para que nos eche una mano. Ella es la mejor**

**desenredando el pelo. Si alguien puede hacer esto, es ella ".**

**Cuando Aimee se dirigió a la puerta, Terrence la detuvo.**

**¿"Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo"?.**

**Ninguno de los otros osos había sido realmente amable con él alguna vez. La mayor parte de ellos apenas le toleraban.**

**Pero Aimee siempre había tenido buen corazón.**

**Ella le ofreció una sonrisa. **

**" Me gustas, cachorro. Siempre lo hiciste. Sé que no eres peligroso ... quiero decir, sé que podrías matarnos, que ese es tu peligro, pero que tú no planteas un peligro para alguien excepto para ti mismo".**

**"Pero tú todavía me tienes miedo".**

**Sus ojos atenuados como ella le miró. " No te temo. Temo por ti, Terrence. Hay una enorme diferencia ".**

**Él frunció el ceño desorientado por sus palabras.**

**Ella dejó escapar un cansado suspiro.**

**" Tú no quieres a nadie alrededor de ti, cachorro. Sé que haces cosas impropias simplemente para hacer que las personas te dejen solo, y temo lo que puedas hacer un día que cause que todos aquí se vuelvan en tu contra permanentemente ".**

**Ella miró a Marvin, quien la observaba como si él entendiese y**

**estuviese de acuerdo. **

**" Conozco la ferocidad de tu gente. Sé que Bill le envió aquí para evitar que el clan de tu padre te matase antes de que pudieses defenderse. Aunque parezca mentira, no quiero verte lastimado.**

**Todo el mundo merece algo de felicidad en su vida. Incluso los tigres ".**

**Esas palabras le tocaron profundamente. No era extraño que el lobo**

**estuviese tan atraído por ella. Para se un oso, ella tenía un buen corazón.**

**"Gracias, Aimee".**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza, luego salió. Marvin comenzó a parlotear con**

**Terrence mientras intentaba desenredarse el pelo otra vez. El mono no**

**entendía por qué Terrence estaba tratando de cambiarse a sí mismo. No tenía**

**sentido para Marvin.**

**"Lo sé," le dijo Terrence al mono. " Pero quiero que ella pueda tocarme sin**

**esta maraña. Un día encontrarás a una Marvina para ti y lo entenderás".**


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¡"Oh Dios mío, Candy! ¡Tienes que ver lo que hay afuera en el**

**pasillo"!**

**Candace levantó la mirada mientras guardaba los libros en su mochila**

**para mirar mirar ceñuda a Whitney, cuya clase estaban tres puertas más**

**abajo**

**¿"Qué"?**

**" Él es el tío más mono del planeta. Te lo juro, nunca he visto a alguien**

**más guapo y caliente. Él debe ser gay. Ningún hombre se vería así de bien ".**

**¿"Oh, no es asqueroso? preguntó Tammy desde el asiento de delante. "**

**Ustedes deberían probar en Arte. Todo lo que alguna vez vi como estudiante**

**no graduado fuese hombres buscando a otros hombres. Es por eso que**

**estoy en la facultad de derecho ahora. Necesito una profesión donde**

**realmente pueda toparme con un petimetre que desee a una hembra ".**

**Whitney le dio a Tammy una cínica mirada por el simple hecho de que**

**ella había hablado sin invitación. Candace, por otra parte, adoraba a la**

**estudiante gótica, quien siempre traía las historias más interesantes los la**

**mañana de los lunes.**

**Candace sonrió. " De acuerdo, Tammy, desde que tú eres la residente**

**experta en hombres, échale una ojeada y dime que piensas. ¿Por qué equipo**

**se decantaría él"?**

**Para cuando Candace se puso la mochila a los hombros Tammy**

**regresó con un semblante prudente semblante ceñudo en su cara. " No lo sé.**

**Está demasiado cerrado para llamarle. La Psycho Prep tenía razón, él es**

**impresionante. Por otro lado, yo diría, ' que tiene ese factor "házmelo" que**

**hace que se te haga la boca agua por probar su suculenta carne" Eso es lo**

**que dice, él está vestido con una camisa negra de seda que está abierta en el**

**cuello, las mangas enrolladas en sus brazos, y se queda impecable. Por**

**supuesto que él no tiene "Frío" tatuado en su brazo izquierdo. Pero…"**

**Tammy arrugó su nariz. **

**"Él lleva puestos unos pantalones italianos flojos negros, realmente, realmente caros. Ferragamos, me parece. Dí que lo usan los gays la mayoría de las veces. Los hombres normales generalmente no visten ese artículo. Sin mencionar que él tiene uno de esos cortes de pelo caros, pero al mismo tiempo ese tipo de desarrapado. Él realmente no mira a nadie,**

**hombre o mujer, que pase caminando. Es extraño. Así que yo diría que**

**nuestro equipo tiene un cincuenta por ciento de que batee con nosotros. O**

**tal vez es un bateador ambidiestro ".**

**"Oooh, un misterio," dijo Candace mientras salía del aula para verlo**

**por si misma "Déjame ver lo que yo pienso… "**

**Había realmente una agitación en el pasillo mientras las mujeres**

**miraban embobadas o procuraban atraer su atención. Al principio todo lo**

**que ella pudo ver fue la cima de su cabello castaño claro sobre el gentío.**

**Fue difícil navegar a través del mar de estrógenos de mujeres que**

**querían verlo más de cerca. Y cuando ella se acercó más, Candace tuvo**

**que admitir que él era completamente impresionante. **

**Ella estaba lejos de ser inmune al factor "házmelo" que Tammy había mencionado.**

**Su cara era perfecta, llenos, sensuales labios que rogaban por un beso**

**caliente. Él tenía pómulos altos y una nariz de aristócrata. Su pelo trigueño**

**era más corto por detrás que por delante, con mechones cayendo**

**estratégicamente en sus ojos para añadirle un aire de misterio. Él se veía**

**sumamente incómodo mientras sujetaba un ramo de rosas y una caja grande**

**de chocolates Godiva. Su piel era de un tono oro profundo, leonado.**

**No fue hasta que él dio un paso hacia ella y ella vio el exacto color**

**turquesa de sus ojos que el reconocimiento le golpeó en el pecho.**

**No podría ser ...**

**¿"Terrence?"**

**Él no se detuvo hasta pararse ante de ella y le ofreciera esa familiar**

**vacilante sonrisa antes de que él literalmente acariciase con la nariz su**

**mejilla, dándole entonces un suave y gentil beso.**

**Tammy se detuvo al lado de ellos y se aclaró la voz.**

**¿"Batea en ambos equipos"? preguntó ella.**

**Candace rió.**

**" Oh no. Este está definitivamente en nuestro equipo, confía en mí ".**

**Tammy subió cinco todos.**

**"Ve, chica. Asegúrate de anotar algunos home runs en nuestro lado".**

**Terrence frunció el ceño cuando Tammy se marchó. ¿Debería preguntar?**

**Candace se rió nerviosamente. " No. Definitivamente preferiría que**

**no lo hicieras ".**

**Su semblante ceñudo sólo aumentó como él le tendió las flores y los**

**dulces. " Traje esto para ti".**

**Eso era tan extrañamente usado y cliché, y todavía hacía que su corazón**

**palpitase por lo que él le había hecho. Nadie le había traído flores y**

**bombones antes "Gracias".**

**Mordiéndose los labios, ella se puso de puntillas y rozó su pelo nuevo, el**

**cual era increíblemente sedoso entre sus dedos. La suave textura le**

**recordaba más al pelo de un animal que al humano.**

**Esto se veía realmente bien en él, pero parte de ella extrañaba al antiguo**

**Terrence. ¿"Qué hiciste?**

**La incertidumbre oscureció los ojos de él. ¿Te gusta?**

**"Yeah, creo que sí". Ella sabía que él era mono, pero no tenía idea de**

**que fuese tan sexualmente atractivo. Había algo en esta nueva apariencia de**

**Terrence que la ponía más caliente que el antiguo. ¿Quién sabría que un corte**

**de pelo iba a suponer tal diferencia?**

**¿"Tú no lo hiciste por mí, verdad"?**

**Él apartó la mirada tímidamente.**

**El calor la inundó. **

**" No tenías que cortarte el pelo, Terrence. Me gustaba**

**también de la otra manera ".**

**Él pasó la mirada sobre las mujeres que lentamente se dispersaban.**

**" No quería avergonzarte más".**

**Ella se puso de puntilla y jaló de su cara hacia abajo a fin de que ella**

**pudiese presionar su mejilla contra la de él. El perfume masculino de su**

**piel y la loción para después de afeitarse prendieron fuego a sus hormonas.**

**Pero fue su sacrificio el que le prendió fuego a su corazón.**

**"Nunca me has avergonzado, Terrence," ella susurró en su oído. **

**" No creo ni que pudieras".**

**Terrence no podía respirar mientras la esencia de ella se derramaba sobre él.**

**Eso era todo lo que podía hacer para controlarse. El sentir su piel sobre la**

**de él… su mano en su mejilla…Eso era maravilloso. Su toque lo escaldaba**

**y tocaba la diminuta parte de él que era humana. Más que eso, tocó su**

**corazón de animal y lo domesticó. Él nunca pensó que sentiría alguna vez**

**algo parecido.**

**Él estaba en paz. Calmado. Apaciguado. No había dolor. Ningún pasado.**

**Ninguna burla haciendo eco en su cabeza.**

**Todo lo que había en su interior era Candy y una extraña, frívola**

**alegría de disfrutar de cosas que él nunca había conocido**

**Era un sentimiento que no quería que acabase.**

**Para instantánea desilusión, ella se apartó para contemplarle. **

**¿"Cómo supiste que me encontrarías aquí? ¿Eres alguno de esos extraños**

**cazadores"?**

**Terrence sonrió abiertamente en lo que a eso se refiere. Honestamente, el**

**animal en él podría rastrearla con facilidad dondequiera que estuviese en**

**este planeta. Ella tenía esencia única a mujer y té de rosas combinado con e**

**champú Finesse que usaba. Pero probablemente la asustaría saber que ella**

**nunca podría esconderse de él.**

**"Tu horario estaba en la mochila. Lo miré antes de que te la devolviese**

**ayer".**

**Ella le ofreció una tímida sonrisa que hizo que él se endureciese antes de**

**que ella inclinase la cabeza para oler las rosas que él le había traído. Él**

**extendió la mano para tocarla.**

**¿"Quién es tu amigo, Candy"?**

**Terrence recuperó su mano instantáneamente al tiempo que reconocía una**

**de las mujeres que se habían ido al bar con Candy la noche en que se**

**habían conocido.**

**Candace se volvió para ver a Whitney detrás de ella, mirando a Terrence**

**especulativamente. "Whitney, te presento a Terrence ".**

**Whitney parecía confundida por ello. **

**¿" Terrence? ¿El ayudante de camarero mugriento que hizo que arrestaran a Blaine "?**

**Candace fue rápida para defender a Terrence. "Blaine inició la pelea".**

**Ella dudaba que Whitney la oyese, desde que ella estaba mirando a**

**Terrence como una tigresa hambrienta que había divisado una chuleta de cerdo en un plato. El único problema era que la chuleta de cerdo le pertenecía a Candace, quien no tenía intención de compartirle con nadie.**

**Ella posó su mano en el hueco de su brazo y tiró de él.**

**" Wren y yo tenemos una cita. Ya nos veremos".**

**Terrence se inclinó y recalcando las palabras de ella, acarició su mejilla con**

**la nariz antes de cubrir su mano con la de él y conducirla hacia la salida.**

**Terrence todavía no sabía realmente por que había salido a buscar a**

**Candy. Los humanos nunca habían mantenido ningún interés real para él**

**en el pasado. Como un varón Katagaria, él no debería sentirse tan atraído**

**por ella. Al menos nada más que físicamente.**

**Y todavía ella le fascinaba mientras ella lo conducía a su pequeña casa**

**de campo por el zoológico. Todo lo que él quería era acurrucarse en su**

**regazo y ronronear. Algo que no tenía sentido, desde que lo que él**

**normalmente quería era desgarrar el brazo de alguien lo suficientemente**

**estúpido como para acercarse a él.**

**Ella se mantuvo mirando por encima en él y regalándole la más dulce de**

**las tímidas sonrisas que alguna vez había visto en la cara de una mujer.**

**Pero incluso peor que su auto-dominio era el deseo que sentía emanar de**

**ella. Ella estaba tan hambrienta por él como él lo estaba por ella, y esto lo**

**ponía fiero.**

**El gato en él quiso gruñir y acechar.**

**Más que eso, quería emparejarse.**

**Para cuando ella entró a su camino de acceso, su cuerpo entero**

**palpitaba. Alerta.**

**Y la quería con una ferocidad que lo asustaba. No había manera de que**

**pudiese dejarla antes que la hubiese saboreado.**

**Candace abrió su puerta del coche y salió. Terrence ya estaba allí, en su**

**lado del coche antes de que ella hubiese tenido la posibilidad de sacar su**

**mochila**

**" Yo lo llevaré," dijo él quedamente.**

**Él se había movido tan rápido que era casi inhumano… Asintiendo, se**

**inclinó a coger sus flores y sus chocolates para llevarlos a casa. **

**Terrence la siguió hasta la entrada, luego se apartó y dio un paso atrás mientras ella despechaba la puerta y la abría para poder entrar.**

**Ella se inclinó para dejar las flores encima de la mesa. Antes de que**

**pudiera enderezarse, él estaba detrás de ella. Enterró su cara en su pelo y**

**respiró a fondo como si la saboreaba. Ella nunca había sentido nada igual.**

**Ella podía sentir su completa longitud contra su espalda. Candace**

**realmente tembló ante lo sensual de esa acción.**

**Ella se encontró apoyándose contra él cuando sus brazos la rodearon**

**para acercarla. En esta posición, ella podría sentir su erección claramente**

**contra su cadera. Terrence era un hombre grande, poderoso.**

**"Hueles lo suficientemente bien para comerte," le susurró él contra su**

**oreja.**

**Candace no podía contestar, cuando su cuerpo entero ardía por su**

**presencia. Ella colocó sus manos en sus antebrazos y acarició el tatuaje de**

**una escena de la selva con un tigre blanco acechando entre la alta hierba**

**que corría a lo largo del brazo izquierdo de Terrence. Había tanta fuerza y**

**energía en sus brazos que la hacía a sentirse débil. Temblorosa. Ella nunca**

**había conocido a ningún hombre para la hiciese sentirse de esa manera.**

**Él la giró en sus brazos de modo que ella quedase de cara a él. Sus**

**pálidos ojos turquesa eran calientes y electrizantes. Él ahuecó su cara en**

**sus manos y la besó ferozmente.**

**Candace se aferró a él cuando cada hormona en su cuerpo crepitaba.**

**Nunca en su vida había estado más desesperada. Más consciente de**

**cualquier hombre. Su lengua luchaba con la suya mientras la presionaba**

**más cerca de su delgado y duro cuerpo. Sus endurecidos pezones rozaban**

**contra su pecho, haciéndola gemir por el contacto y por el insaciable deseo**

**de tocarle sin sus ropas separándolos.**

**Ella nunca había sido la clase de mujer que saltaba a la cama con un tío**

**a que acababa de conocer. De hecho, ella solo había conocido a otros dos**

**amantes en toda su vida. Uno había sido un amigo de primer año de**

**universidad y el otro había sido un tipo con quien ella había salido algunas**

**veces durante casi un año. Esas veces habían sido bastante agradables pero**

**no espectaculares.**

**Los hombres no la habían hecho sentirse de esta manera… no le habían**

**hecho tener la impresión que moriría si no los tocase. Hacerla arder de**

**placer con la sola idea de tenerlos dentro de ella.**

**Pero Terrence lo hacía.**

**Sus senos estaban pesados y doloridos. Su aliento jadeante se mezclaba**

**con el de él mientras se besaban.**

**Él levantó el dobladillo de su falda lentamente, tan lentamente que la**

**expectación era casi dolorosa. Ella gimió ante la sensación de sus callosas**

**manos en su piel desnuda. La sensación de su cálida piel se mezclaba con**

**el frío tacto con el que él la acariciaba con manos firmes, confiadas. Era el**

**momento más erótico de su vida. Ella ya estaba mojada y vibrante,**

**necesitando sentir incluso más de él. Eso era todo lo que ella podía hacer**

**para no rogarle a él que tuviese piedad de ella.**

**Terrence exploró su boca, queriendo probar más de ella. Él nunca se había**

**sentido así de hambriento. Necesitado. Vibrante. Exigente. Él cerró sus**

**ojos e inspiró su esencia mientras le levantaba aun más su falda a fin de**

**poder sentir la blandura de sus muslos. Ella era un ardiente, paraíso**

**perfecto.**

**Él nunca había tocado a una mujer antes, al menos no como de esta**

**manera, y él estaba empezando a comprender por qué el por qué cuando el**

**animal dentro de él rugió con ferocidad. Era una peligrosa bestia que quería**

**devorarla. Rugía y arañaba, queriendo libertad.**

**Queriéndola a ella.**

**Una cruda posesividad se elevó en su interior con asombrosa ferocidad.**

**Él finalmente entendía por qué los animales asesinaban a esos que se**

**acercaban a su territorio. Si cualquier otro la tocase… Terrence los desgarraría**

**haciéndolos trizas.**

**Él dejó sus labios y enterró su boca en el hueco de su garganta donde**

**sentía el golpeteo de su pulso. Lamiendo y arañando su suave piel, él**

**lentamente deslizó su mano bajo la cinturilla de sus medias azul profundo.**

**Él medio esperaba que ella le detuviese, pero ella no lo hizo. En lugar de**

**eso, ella separó más sus piernas, permitiéndole acceder a la parte de ella**

**que él deseaba mientras se agarraba de sus hombros.**

**Oh sí, esto era lo que él necesitaba. Él la sintió temblar cuando la**

**acarició con una ternura que él nunca había sabido que poseyera. Si alguien**

**alguna vez le hubiese dicho que él podría tomar a una mujer y no**

**lastimarla, él se habría reído de ellos, y todavía él estaba tomando a Candy**

**con delicadeza.**

**No, él le estaba haciendo el amor. Era un término humano que él nunca**

**había entendido hasta este momento. Pero incluso lo más sorprendente era**

**el hecho de que él lo estaba disfrutando mucho.**

**Su corto, crispante cabello acariciaron sus dedos mientras él hundía su**

**mano más allá, buscándola. Él separó los blandos pliegues de su cuerpo**

**hasta que él pudo tocar esa parte suya que él más necesitaba. Él cerró sus**

**ojos y tembló cuando hundió un largo dedo profundamente en ella.**

**Ella saltó y gimió contra de sus labios.**

**Terrence gruñó en triunfo mientras la acariciaba. Estaba tan mojada. Tan**

**suave. Sus gemidos llenaron sus oídos, poniéndole aún más duro para ella.**

**Candace no podía pensar mientras él la atormentaba con su toque. Y**

**cuando él hundió otro largo, bronceado largo dedo profundamente en ella,**

**tuvo miedo de que sus rodillas se fundiesen.**

**" Tengo que tenerte, Candy," susurró bruscamente en su oreja.**

**Ella le contestó desabotonándole su camisa de modo que ella pudiese**

**sentir toda esa lujuriosa, bella piel. Ella vaciló cuando vio el vendaje**

**todavía en su hombro de cuando la había protegido. Una extraña ternura la**

**traspasó un instante antes de que ella reclamase sus labios otra vez.**

**Candace le sacó las ropas febrilmente, queriendo ver todo de él.**

**Queriendo sentirle profundamente en su interior. Ella nunca había querido**

**nada tan desesperadamente.**

**Tenía que tenerle. Era como una locura que nunca había tenido antes.**

**Ellos ni siquiera llegaron a su dormitorio. En lugar de eso, se hundieron**

**para el piso donde estaban.**

**Candace jadeó cuando Terrence le desabotonó la camisa, entonces**

**acarició su pecho con la nariz, para después enterrar su cara. Siempre**

**medio cohibida por el tamaño de su pecho en el pasado, ella no sintió nada**

**de eso ahora ¿Cómo podía cuando él parecía estar saboreando esa parte de**

**su cuerpo? Él frotó su cara, desde la frente a la barbilla, varias veces contra**

**su pecho antes de darle un largo lametón a su arrugado pezón.**

**Ella tembló. ¿"Qué estás haciendo?**

**Él se trasladó sobre su otro pecho mientras soplaba un azuzador aliento**

**caliente sobre el tenso pico. Sus ojos azules enterrados en los de ella. "**

**Quiero tu esencia sobre todo yo. Quiero oler tu piel hasta que esté borracho**

**con ella ".**

**Ella gimió cuando él repitió esas acciones en su pecho derecho mientras**

**su cuerpo latía con necesitada hambre. Qué tan extraño que su cuerpo**

**estuviese tan descansado con su toque. Ella no estaba nerviosa o indecisa**

**en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que ella quería era a Terrence.**

**Su lengua era áspera contra su piel, y cada lametazo hacía que su**

**estómago revolotease en respuesta. Él le quitó la blusa y la camiseta por**

**completo. Y cuando él le quitó las medias con los dientes, ella casi se**

**corrió de puro placer.**

**Él se tomó su tiempo con ella. Lentamente, metódicamente, él mordió**

**cada pulgada de su piel desde su pie hasta su muslo. Era como si él nunca**

**hubiese saboreado a una mujer antes. Como si él quisiese reclamar cada**

**pequeña molécula de su cuerpo.**

**Y él estaba haciendo un condenado buen trabajo de eso. Ese hombre**

**podía lamer como nadie.**

**Terrence se detuvo para mirarla. Él le separó más los muslos así podría**

**deslizar sus dedos sobre su humedad mojada partido y contemplar**

**maravillado su cuerpo. Era tan diferente del suyo. Suave e invitador.**

**Así que eso era lo que se sentía al tocar una mujer ...**

**Él apretó sus dientes cuando pasó su mano sobre sus pliegues. Ni**

**siquiera los sueños podían compararse a la realidad. Su hambre**

**abrumándole, él hundió dos dedos dentro de ella y observó como ella se**

**estremecía en respuesta.**

**Ella estaba más que lista para él.**

**Pero él quería tomarla como un varón humano. Él quería reclamarla**

**como el animal que era. Los tigres jugaban con sus compañeras ...**

**Candace lloriqueó cuando Terrence se retiró de ella.**

**¿"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó ella cuando él se apartó.**

**"Te estoy haciendo el amor, Candy," respiró él en su oído oreja cuando**

**le dio la vuelta dejando su espalda contra el pecho de él.**

**Candace no estaba segura de lo que él estaba haciendo cuando se**

**recostó en el piso con ella encima de él. Era tan extraño recostarse**

**completamente contra su cuerpo desnudo de esta manera. Ella podía notar**

**su pecho contra sus hombros. Los muslos de él detrás de su trasero cuando**

**él se enganchó sus tobillos con los de ella y abría las piernas de ella por**

**completo.**

**" Terrence … Sus palabras acabaron en un pequeño lloriqueo cuando él entró**

**en ella desde atrás. Ella jadeó ante la anchura y la profundidad de él**

**finalmente dentro de ella. Él era un hombre grande que la llenaba**

**completamente.**

**Ella recostó su cabeza contra su hombro cuando él comenzó a empujarse**

**lentamente a sí mismo más profundo en su cuerpo. Ella nunca se había**

**sentido más expuesta en su vida. Y aún así era salvajemente erótico.**

**Él ahuecó sus senos mientras él continuaba penetrándola una y otra vez**

**con un febril ritmo que la deshacía en placer.**

**Él tomó su mano en las suyas, entonces las bajó hasta sus muslos**

**abiertos a fin de que ella pudiese notar como se unían.**

**"Tócame, Candy," gruñó él. "Quiero sentir como me tocas".**

**¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Él era tan duro y grueso dentro de ella. Tan**

**poderoso.**

**Él dejó su mano en él y apartó las suyas a fin de que pudiese tenerlas**

**libres para acariciarla al mismo tiempo que sus embates.**

**La cabeza de Candace daba vueltas cuando el placer se extendía a**

**través de ella. Éste era el momento más increíble de su vida. Esto no era**

**simplemente un acto físico, ella se sentía conectada de algún modo con**

**Terrence. Le gustaba la idea de darle algo que no podía darle nadie más. No**

**tenía sentido, pero eso era lo que ella sentía con él.**

**Terrence no podía respirar cuando sentía su resbaladiza y caliente humedad**

**rodeándolo. Todo lo que él quería era estar dentro de su Candy. Oírla**

**gritar de placer y saber que era él quién se lo daba a ella. Él aceleró el**

**ritmo, regañándose furiosamente a si mismo cuando él cuidadosamente**

**enterró sus dientes contra la parte de atrás de su cuello.**

**Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras se estremecía sus brazos.**

**Él se rió ante el triunfo de que ella se corriese por él. Pero entonces su**

**risa murió cuando él, también, llegó al clímax.**

**Él apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras sentía su cuerpo**

**estremeciéndose dentro de la de ella. Él nunca había conocido nada igual.**

**Su cabeza cedió, él se recostó contra el piso y agradeció su leve peso**

**sobre él. Él quería quedarse dentro de ella por siempre. Pero demasiado**

**pronto su cuerpo salió del de ella.**

**Candace se deslizó fuera de él, luego se volvió para mirarle. **

**"Eso fue increíble".**

**Él le sonrió, luego se llevó sus dedos a los labios a fin de poder**

**chupárselos.**

**" Adoro la manera en la que sabes, Candy".**

**El corazón de ella latió con fuerza.**

**Ella observó como él lamía su palma.**

**" Nunca había tocado a una mujer antes de ti," dijo él, sus ojos ardiendo**

**en los de ella.**

**¿"Qué"?**

**Él se puso derecho para acariciar con la nariz su cuello. **

**"Ya me has oído, mi dulce Candy. Eres la única mujer que alguna vez he tomado".**

**¿Estaba hablando en serio?**

**¿"Cómo puedes ser virgen y hacerme el amor de esa manera"?**

**Él le sonrió. "Instinto animal".**

**Ella arqueó una ceja, especialmente cuando su mirada cayó y ella se dio**

**cuenta de que él ya estaba duro otra vez. ¿" Terrence "?**

**Pero él no escuchaba. Él la jaló de nuevo al suelo y colocó su cuerpo**

**entre los muslos de ella. **

**" Muéstreme cómo ama un varón humano a su mujer, Candy. Quiero saber como es tenerte debajo de mí ".**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras hasta que él entró en ella otra vez**

**con un fuerte empuje que la dejó en llamas. Candace suspiró con**

**satisfacción cuando ella ahuecó sus nalgas en sus manos. **

**¿"Cómo puedes estar duro otra vez"?**

**Él mordió su mandíbula.**

**" Tengo mucho por hacer".**

**Y en las próximas pocas horas, ciertamente lo hizo.**

**Terrence se acurrucó con Candy, su corazón latiendo. Su perfume llenaba**

**su cabeza, haciéndole querer permanecer allí de esa manera por siempre. Él**

**estaba abrazándola desde atrás mientras ella dormía en sus brazos. Él**

**estaba cansado, también, pero el dormir causaría que se convirtiese a su**

**forma natural de animal.**

**La última cosa que él necesitaba era que aprendiese lo que era él. No le**

**cabía duda de que le aterraría encontrarse durmiendo con un tigre.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él saboreó la sensación de sus suaves nalgas contra su**

**cadera. Su pelo cosquilleaba sus labios.**

**Por primera vez en su edad adulta, él casi deseó poder emparejarse. Pero**

**él tenía mejor criterio. Él era el último de su raza. Al menos por su lado**

**materno.**

**Sobre su padre… Ningún tigre que se respetase lo tocaría siquiera. Él era**

**una abominación para ellos. Era bastante malo ser un híbrido, pero ser un**

**tigre blanco era considerado la peor clase de deformidad entre su gente.**

**Él nunca tendría un lugar en el mundo Katagaria como tampoco lo**

**tendría en el humano.**

**Él estaba solo. No hay nada que él podría hacer al respecto. Era la**

**maldición de su raza, y era una a la que él se había resignado hacía mucho**

**tiempo.**

**Suspirando, a regañadientes se retiró de la única mujer que él más**

**probablemente conocería alguna vez. Él se detuvo lo suficiente como para**

**besar su mejilla.**

**Era mejor dejarla y no volver nunca la vista atrás. Él ahora sabía lo que**

**él faltaba. Él la había saboreado una vez… bien, de acuerdo, habían sido**

**bastante más que una vez. Pero debería ser suficiente. Era hora de dejarle a**

**ella su mundo mientras él volvía al suyo.**

**Candace sintió el movimiento en la cama cuando Terrence la dejaba.**

**Abriendo los ojos, ella observó como él se inclinaba a recoger la toalla que**

**ella había dejado caer esta mañana en su prisa por marcharse a clase.**

**Dioses, él tenía el mejor trasero que ella alguna vez había visto en un**

**hombre.**

**¿"Te vas"? preguntó ella.**

**Él se enderezó para mirarla. "Necesito volver al trabajo".**

**Ella se rió ante pensamiento de un hombre con ese tipo de dinero**

**preocupado acerca del salario de un trabajo a media jornada.**

**¿"Por que no llamas y dices que estás enfermo?**

**" Si no estoy allí a tiempo, Tony no podrá tomar su clase. No sería justo**

**para él ".**

**Ella sintió un extraño revoloteo en su estómago cuando Terrence se**

**preocupó por un compañero de trabajo. Ninguno de los hombres que ella**

**alguna vez había conocido habría considerado alguien más por encima de**

**sus intereses.**

**Terrence regresó a la cama para besarla. Candace se derritió en el mismo**

**momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Ella quería rogarle que se**

**quedara pero se negaba hacerlo. Habría otros momentos como estos cuando**

**ella podría pasar más tiempo con él.**

**Él deslizó su mano bajo la sábana para amablemente acariciar su cadera.**

**Ella suspiró ante el calor de su piel en contra de la de ella mientras ella**

**hacía más hondo su beso.**

**Terrence se echó atrás con un gruñido. "Si seguimos así, no saldré en**

**absoluto".**

**¿"Eso sería tan malo"?**

**Un velo descendió sobre su cara. " Sí, Candy. Lo sería ". Él la dejó tan**

**rápidamente que a ella le dio un escalofrío. Había un aire extraño en él**

**ahora. Uno que ella no entendía. Era como si él hubiese cerrado algo.**

**¿"Qué pasa, Terrence "?**

**"Nada," dijo él de manera concisa cuando él la dejó para pasar al baño.**

**Candace se levantó y se puso encima su albornoz antes de salir tras él.**

**¿" Terrence "? preguntó ella atrapándolo en la ducha. "Dime qué pasa".**

**Sus ojos la quemaron.**

**" No puedo. Aun que lo hiciese, nunca me creerías ".**

**"Ponme a prueba.**

**Él negó con la cabeza.**

**" Mira, Candy. Esta tarde fue entretenida…tú lo fuiste y es increíble. Pero no podemos seguir viéndonos ".**

**¿"Por qué no"?**

**Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cansado.**

**"Tú eres la hija de un senador".**

**" Y tú el hijo de un magnate corporativo. Las personas como nosotros se**

**citan cada día ".**

**Él se rió irónicamente.**

**" No, Candy. No lo hacen. Tengo una gran cantidad de mierda en mi vida que nunca entenderías".**

**¿"Cómo que"?**

**Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, atormentados. Él levantó una mano**

**mojada para colocarla contra su mejilla. "Desearía ser lo que tu te mereces.**

**Pero nunca puedo ser ese hombre. En más de una forma".**

**Su mirada fija teñida de pesar, él la soltó y cerró la cortina de la ducha.**

**Candace se quedó allí, escuchándole mientras se duchaba. Su mente**

**fue a través de todo lo que les había ocurrido desde la noche en que se**

**conocieran. De allí a esa misma tarde, especialmente después de que él se**

**había cortado su pelo, ella había pensado que compartían algo especial.**

**Pero desear algo no lo hacía real, y si él no estaba dispuesto a confiar en**

**ella, no hay nada que ella pudiera hacer. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que**

**mendigaba afecto.**

**Todavía había algo dentro de ella que se encogía al pensar en no verle**

**más. Ella apenas le conocía y todavía ella…Tú no sabes nada de él. Nada.**

**Eso era verdad. Él en realidad no había compartido nada con ella. ¿Así**

**que por qué se sentía tan atraída por él?**

**Por favor no me digas que me estoy convirtiendo en una de esas mujeres**

**que se sienten atraídas por los chicos malos. Ella siempre había estado**

**orgullosa de ser sensata. Y todavía ella había pasado la tarde entera en la**

**cama con un hombre que apenas conocía.**

**¡Oh, ese bobo!**

**El se cerró un instante antes de que la cortina de la ducha se abriera.**

**Candace no podría apartar la mirada de la visión que tenía de él**

**completamente desnudo con el agua brillando en su piel leonada.**

**Su mirada fija quemándola, él se inclinó sobre ella para coger una toalla**

**de la barra. Ella repentinamente sintió una necesidad inexplicable de**

**frotarse contra él.**

**"Yo…um, me daré una ducha rápida y te llevaré de regreso a el**

**Santuario".**

**"Gracias".**

**Candace frunció el ceño cuando notó que su vendaje se había caído.**

**Pero lo que la aturdió más que eso era que la herida estaba virtualmente**

**curada.**

**"¿Qué –"**

**Él se apartó antes de que ella pudiese mirarlo más de cerca fuera antes**

**de que ella pudiera obtener una apariencia más cercana en eso.**

**¿" Terrence "? lo llamó ella, yendo tras él cuando él dejó el cuarto de baño.**

**"Déjame ver tu hombro".**

**"****No hay nada para ver".**

**"Tu herida… parece estar curada".**

**Antes de que él pudiese responder, ella agarró el vendaje y tiró de él. Él**

**siseó, luego gruñó, pero ella le prestó poca atención mientras clavaba los**

**ojos en la cicatriz que se veía como si fuera de varios meses, no**

**simplemente algunos días.**

**Ella boqueó ante lo que no podía ser real.**

**¿"Cómo es tan posible"?**

**" Me curo rápido".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. **

**¿"Qué eres tú, Terrence "?**

**Él le dedicó una frívola mirada. **

**¿"Qué crees que soy? ¿Un vampiro con**

**poderes extraordinarios de sanación? ¿Un hombre lobo "?**

**Ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante su comentario sarcástico. "No seas**

**ridículo."**

**" Exactamente. ¿La herida no era tan grave y yo me curo rápido, vale?**

**Eso es todo lo que hay ".**

**"No tienes por que ponerte a la defensiva".**

**Él dio un paso hacia ella en una manera tan fiera que por un segundo**

**realmente la asustó.**

**"Está en mi naturaleza atacar cuando me interrogan o**

**me arrinconan. Eso junto con otras muchas razones es por qué no puedo**

**tener una relación contigo o con nadie. No puedo confiar en mí mismo**

**alrededor de ti, Candy Nací en una familia sumamente violenta, y**

**honestamente no sé cómo tratar las emociones que tú enardeces dentro de**

**mí ". **

**Sus ojos la estacaron con dolor. **

**" No quiero lastimarte, pero si menquedo contigo, lo haré. Lo sé ".**

**Ella no quiso creer en eso. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan protector incluso**

**herirla? No tenía sentido.**

**¿"Has golpeado a alguna mujer antes"?**

**Su mano se apretó sobre de la toalla que él había envuelto firmemente**

**alrededor de su cintura mientras se apartaba de ella para irse.**

**¿"Lo hiciste"? exigió ella.**

**Un músculo operó en su mandíbula. "No".**

**¿"Entonces por que crees que puedes lastimarme?**

**Sus ojos de turquesa estaban nublados cuando él apartó la mirada de**

**ella. **

**"No tienes idea de qué soy capaz, Candy. Ni siquiera yo lo sé, y**

**honestamente, no quiero enterarme. Mi familia tiene una historia realmente**

**mala con las relaciones".**

**Ella tembló en sus palabras. ¿"Cómo murieron tus padres?**

**" No quieres que te responda a eso. Simplemente créeme cuando digo**

**que desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Desearía que fuese diferente,**

**pero no lo soy ". Él se inclinó y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla. **

**"Solo espero que tenga fuerzas para mantenerme lejos de ti. Por el bien de**

**ambos".**

**¿"Y si yo no quiero"?**

**La mirada angustiada en sus ojos la quemó. **

**"Por favor, Candy, por favor no me pidas cosas que no te puedo dar.**

**"Dime qué le pasó a tus padres, Terrence ".**

**Sus ojos la quemaron. Había tanto atormentado dolor en ellos que**

**cuando él finalmente habló, la sorprendieron. **

**"Se mataron en un arranque**

**de furia. ¿Ahora lo entiendes "?**

**Candace quedó aturdida por esas palabras. Allí durante un completo**

**segundo, ella no podía respirar.**

**" Yo tengo el temperamento de ambos y ahora ya sabes por que no**

**puedo estar con otras personas. No quiero lastimarte, Candy. No lo haré,**

**pero si me quedara contigo, sé que tarde o temprano haría algo malo".**

**Todavía, ella no podía creerlo. **

**"No creo que pudieses lastimarme nunca".**

**" Yo tampoco lo creo, Candy. Lo sé. Confía en mí en esto. Tengo que**

**mantenerme lejos de ti ".**

**Su corazón se estaba rompiendo y todavía en algún lugar de su interior**

**quedaba una semilla de esperanza. Tal vez él solo necesitaba algún tiempo**

**para aclarar sus pensamientos. Ellos se habían dicho que no iban a volverse**

**a ver y todavía allí estaban. Desnudos. Frente a frente.**

**Lo imposible podía suceder y el muy bien podía cambiar de idea**

**Pero si no lo hacía, ella no lo sujetaría aquí. Ella se negaba a ser una de**

**esas estúpidas mujeres que salían en persecución de un hombre. Ella era**

**más fuerte que eso.**

**De repente el estúpido viejo dicho popular "Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si**

**regresa, entonces, siempre será tuyo. Si nunca regresa, no era algo que**

**valiese la pena comenzar" pasó por su mente. Eso era cierto.**

**Por supuesto el pensamiento fue rápidamente perseguido por la adición**

**favorita de Tammy: "Si solo se sienta en tu sala, come tu comida, ensucia**

**tus cosas y usa tu teléfono mientras gasta todo tu dinero y nunca se**

**comporta como antes de que le dieses esa libertad… o te has casado o has**

**nacido para ello.**

**Tammy tenía una interesante manera de tomarse la vida algunas veces.**

**No estaría bien que tratase de amarrarlo a su lado.**

**"De acuerdo, Terrence, pero si alguna vez necesitas un amigo, ya sabes**

**dónde vivo".**

**Él sonrió antes de acariciar con la nariz su mejilla. **

**Su aliento calentó su piel, poniéndola débil. Esto era todo lo que ella podía**

**hacer para no llevarle a su cama.**

**"Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien que te proteja, ya sabes dónde vivo".**

**Ella se rió ante eso si bien su corazón se arrugaba al pensar en no verle**

**otra vez a ver.**

**"Ve," dijo él, empujando por su parte de atrás. **

**" Dúchate. Esperaré en el otro cuarto ".**

**Candace asintió y observó como él la dejaba allí. Añorándole ya, ella**

**se duchó y se vistió, después acercó a Terrence al Santuario.**

**Él abrió la puerta del coche, entonces se volvió hacia ella. **

**"Gracias, Terrence ".**

**¿"Por qué"?**

**"Por estar conmigo".**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante sus extrañas palabras. ¿Por qué debería él**

**agradecerle eso? Estuvo lejos de ser una adversidad.**

**" Nunca te olvidaré," **

**Suspiró él, tomó su mano en las suyas, luego besó su palma.**

**Entonces dejó el coche.**

**Candace comenzó a bajar la ventanilla del pasajero. **

**¿" Terrence "?**

**Él se volvió hacia ella. **

**" Se acabó, Candace. Tiene que ser así".**

**Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, él desapareció en el edificio**

**sin ni siquiera mirar atrás una sola vez. Ella escuchó la radio mientras la**

**canción "I´ll Be" de Edwin McCain sonaba quedamente para llenar el vacío**

**que dejó por la ausencia de Terrence.**

**Pero en su corazón ella sabía que nada llenaría el vacío dentro de ella.**

**Nada excepto Terrence, y él estaba decidido a mantenerse alejado.**

**Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, sin embargo. Había algo muy oscuro y muy**

**siniestro acerca de Terrence. Tal vez él tenía razón. Tal vez había algo malo en él.**

**Los periódicos estaban llenos todos los días con mujeres que había**

**hecho las elecciones equivocadas con sus novios o esposos. Muchas de las**

**mujeres no habían vivido para lamentarlo.**

**Pero Terrence no la lastimaría. Ella sabía eso instintivamente.**

**"Yeah, pero a menos que estés dispuesto a confiar en mí, no hay**

**esperanza para esto".**

**Terrence quería su libertad y ella se negaba a correr tras él.**

**Ella era Candace Andry. Y si ella no tenía nada más en su vida,**

**todavía le quedaba su orgullo.**

**"Adiós, Terrence Granchester" susurró. ella " Espero nos encontremos otra vez algún día cuando hayas aprendido a confiar en alguien".**

**###########**

**Terrence se sintió como la mierda cuando atravesó la puerta trasera medio**

**abierta del Santuario. Se obligó a cerrar la puerta despacio y no cerrarla de**

**un golpe. Él no quería estar allí. El único lugar en el que quería estar era**

**con Candy.**

**Incluso ahora podía oler su esencia en su piel, sentir su cuerpo**

**presionado contra el de él. Él la deseaba con una locura que lo consumía de**

**ganas de convertirse en su forma original y regresar tras ella.**

**Pero eso nunca podría ser.**

**No había lugar en su vida para ella.**

**"Llegas tarde, tigre," le gruño Remi cuando Terrence entró en la cocina.**

**¿"Dónde diablos has estado?**

**Terrence le ignoró al tiempo que cogía un delantal blanco del gancho de la**

**puerta, se lo coló por delante, y lo ató alrededor de su cintura. Marvin se**

**acercó corriendo a él, gritando con enfado cuando expresaba su**

**incomodidad por ser olvidado con los osos por tanto tiempo.**

**"Lo siento, mono," dijo Terrence quedamente. **

**" Tuve cosas que hacer esta tarde".**

**Marvin frunció su boca antes de correr por su brazo y enroscársele en el**

**cuello revolviéndole el pelo. **

**Terrence lo volvió a alisar pero no hizo comentarios.**

**Remi le dedicó una mirada hostil antes de ir a por otro barril de metal**

**fuera del cuarto del suministro.**

**Tony entró a través de la puerta de la cocina del área de la barra con una**

**carga de platos. Él miró con alivio a Terrence cuando los dejó en un enorme**

**fregadero de acero inoxidable. **

**" Hombre, hemos estado ocupados hoy. Juro que se siente como Mardi Gras o algo así ".**

**Terrence echó una ojeada al reloj en la pared. Él llegaba quince minutos**

**tarde y Tony todavía tenía que tratar con el tráfico.**

**Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia Terrence. **

**" No te preocupes, lo haré. Pero ten cuidado con Remi, ha estado de un estado de ánimo de mierda todo el día ".**

**Terrence le bufó por eso. Remi permanecía en un estado de ánimo de mierda. El osezno tenía un perpetuo PMS.**

**"No corras"**

**Terrence le advirtió a Tony.**

**cuando se sacó su delantal y sacó sus llaves de su bolsillo de atrás. **

**"****Hay un policía justo calle abajo".**

**"Gracias por el consejo".**

**Tan pronto como Tony salió, Remi hizo una pausa con el barril de metal**

**y miró a Terrence otra vez. **

**"****¿Qué? ¿Ahora prestar ayuda"?**

**Terrence le ignoró mientras cogía una bandeja para los platos vacía.**

**Remi inclinó su cabeza. "Apestas a humano, tigre. ¿Dónde estuviste**

**esta tarde "?**

**Él podía sentir como el oso quería atacar– era igual en la naturaleza de**

**Remi como lo era en la suya propia. Pero afortunadamente el oso tenía**

**mejor sentido. Sin hacerle el menor caso, Terrence se dirigió al bar para**

**recoger mesas.**

**Era una típica tarde con turistas y motoristas entremezclándose con**

**canciones Heavy Metal sonando en el estéreo. Los Howlers no empezarían**

**a tocar hasta más tarde. Con excepción de Cold, quien era su guitarrista, la**

**banda tenía tendencia a dormir durante todo el día y sólo levantarse al**

**atardecer. Era duro para un animal mantener su forma humana durante el**

**día.**

**Sólo los verdaderamente fuertes podían hacerlo.**

**Desde que estaban ya con la cena, las mesas estaban apiñadas con**

**personas comiendo. No había muchos Terrence Hunters por allí. Terrence era uno de la minoría que se atendía esto temprano. Pero bueno, la luz del día**

**nunca le había molestado demasiado. **

**Si bien él era joven para la edad de un Terrence Hunter, él nunca había tenido demasiados problemas permaneciendo en forma humana antes de que oscureciera. Él no estaba seguro del por qué.**

**Quizás se debía al hecho de que le tomaba más esfuerzo mantenerse en**

**la forma de un tigre puro o un leopardo que en la forma humana. Él había**

**perfeccionado esas habilidades al principio de su vida como una forma de**

**al menos llevarse bien con los otros animales.**

**Desafortunadamente, esto no había servido de mucho, desde que ellos**

**podían oler que él era un híbrido. Su esencia era lo único que él no podía**

**cambiar ni siquiera con magia. Y él lo odiaba.**

**Tan pronto como llenó su bandeja, él volvió hacia la barra por la puerta**

**de la cocina. Detrás de la barra, Fang se movió para mantener abierta la**

**puerta de la cocina para él.**

**Terrence inclinó la cabeza agradecimiento. Fang era un lobo que había**

**llegado al Santuario hacía ya casi un año y medio. Él se había pasado los**

**primeros meses allí sumido en un coma inducido por el cruel ataque de un**

**Daimon que había dejado al lobo completamente indefenso. A diferencia**

**de los vampiros de la leyenda de Hollywood, los Daimons no sólo bebían**

**sangre sino que también succionaban las almas en sus cuerpos para alargar**

**sus vidas. Desde que los Were Hunters podían utilizar la magia, eran**

**particularmente buscados por los Daimons, quienes podían usar la magia**

**por ellos mismos después de matar un Were Hunter.**

**Era algo duro para un Were-Hunter ser atacado por ellos para ser**

**atacada por ellos, y Terrence podía entender el coma de Fang por ello. El lobo**

**era condenadamente afortunado de estar vivo.**

**Desde ese extraño día de Acción de Gracias cuando Fang había logrado**

**dejar su cama por primera vez, él había empezado lentamente a salir por**

**cerca, pero el lobo todavía tenía graves cicatrices por su ataque.**

**¿"Qué le pasó a tu pelo, tigre"? preguntó Fang.**

**" Lo corté.**

**Fang negó con la cabeza cuando Terrence pasó caminando delante de él**

**hacia la cocina. Él se detuvo en los fregaderos. Marvin brincó de su**

**hombro hacia el estante mientras él descargaba la bandeja para los**

**lavaplatos.**

**¿"Cómo te fue esta tarde"?**

**Él volvió su cabeza para ver a Aimee detrás de él. Como siempre, ella**

**estaba sorprendentemente hermosa, con una ajustada camiseta roja y un par**

**de pantalones vaqueros. Una amplia sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Ella**

**parecía esperanzadora.**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. **

**"Fue todo bien".**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció.**

**¿"No funcionaron las flores?**

**" Funcionaron".**

**¿"Entonces por qué no estás feliz"?**

**Él se encogió de hombros otra vez.**

**Aimee le agarró por el brazo y lo alejó del rango auditivo de los demás,**

**llevándolo a una esquina. **

**" Terrence, háblame".**

**Ella había sido la única persona a quien él alguna vez realmente le había**

**hablado, lo cual no decía mucho, desde que él rara vez le decía algo más**

**allá de unas cuantas palabras. **

**"No tengo lugar al lado de un humano".**

**Ella volvió la mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba a la barra donde Fang**

**estaba trabajando. **

**"Yeah, duele querer algo que sabes que no deberías. Pero – "**

**"Aquí no hay peros, Aimee," Dijo Terrence entre los dientes apretados con**

**fuerza. **

**"Los Katagaria no tenemos compañeros humanos, tú lo sabes.**

**¿Cuándo fue la última vez que uno de nosotros acabó emparejado con un**

**humano "?**

**"Eso ha ocurrido".**

**Él lo sabía mejor. **

**"Aún si así fuese, seríamos estériles. Un animal no puede tener hijos con un humano ". **

**Lo cuál no podía ser tan malo. Los dioses sabían que lo último que él necesitaba era engendrar a más fenómenos como sí mismo. Pero ese no era el punto. **

**El punto era que Candy estaba fuera de su liga. Ella era todo lo decente en el mundo, y él era todo lo que daba pesadillas a los humanos.**

**Era imposible. Terrence suspiró resignado. **

**"La saqué de mi organismo. Ahora necesito trabajar ".**

**Pero el problema era que Candy no estaba fuera de su organismo. Más**

**que nada, ella formaba parte de sus pensamientos incluso más que antes. Él**

**no entendía el hambre que él sentía. La necesidad.**

**La bestia dentro de él quería salir en busca de ella. Salivaba en su**

**interior, cociéndose a fuego lento. Menos mal que él sabía cómo controlar a**

**la bestia, de otra manera no habría sabido decir lo que él haría.**

**Él dejó a Aimee y fue a recoger su bandeja.**

**¿" Terrence "? dijo ella, jalándole para que se detuviese.**

**Terrence emitió una mirada significativa hacia la barra donde Fang estaba**

**esperando a la bearswan. **

**" Deja de ser una soñadora, Aimee. Nuestra realidad es demasiada dura para eso ".**

**Él vio la duda en sus ojos azules. **

**"Pero es la esperanza de algo mejor lo que nos mantiene ahí".**

**Él se burló de su ciego optimismo. **

**"Abandoné la idea de la esperanza el día que mi propia madre se lanzó sobre mi garganta para matarme." **

**Él miró a Aimee con dureza .**

**" Y si yo fuera tú, Aimee, prestaría también atención a esa advertencia. Ninguno de nosotros tiene una madre humana. Si piensas por un momento que Nicolette no se volvería contra ti, también, estás loca".**

**"Soy su única hija".**

**" Y yo fui hijo único – el último de la especie de mi madre – y aún así**

**ella no vaciló en venir tras de mí. Piensa en ello". **

**Terrence pasó rozando a Aimee, de vuelta al bar.**

**Todavía, las palabras de Aimee sonaban en sus oídos.**

**Esperanza. Él bufó fieramente al pensar en eso. La esperanza era para**

**los humanos. No era para animales o fenómenos.**

**"Hola".**

**Él levantó la vista para ver a una joven con una falda sumamente**

**pequeña y una mini camiseta acercándose a él.**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza y sacó su bebida. **

**"Pensé que te ahorraría algo de tiempo y te traje mi vaso," dijo ella, echándole una caliente mirada. Ella deslizó su vaso vacío sobre su pecho antes de dárselo a él.**

**Asombrado de que no sintiese absolutamente nada por ella, Terrence inclinó**

**su cabeza y tomó su vaso antes de moverse para otra mesa.**

**La mujer hizo pucheros antes de regresar a su asiento.**

**¿"Qué diablos va mal contigo, tigre"? preguntó Justin cuando se acercó a**

**Terrence. **

**¿"Qué clase de bestia rechazaría eso?**

**"****Ve por ella, pantera, "dicho Terrence quedamente. **

**"Es toda suya".**

**"Yeah, creo que lo haré".**

**Terrence observó como Justin se dirigía directamente rumbo a la mujer y**

**entablaba conversación. Algunos minutos más tarde, los dos salieron hacia**

**el cuarto de almacenaje cerca del lugar que había sido insonorizado por uno**

**de los osos como un lugar para llevarse a las hembras humanas para uno o dos**

**rápidos revolcones.**

**Era extraño que Terrence no sintiese absolutamente nada por la mujer. Ni**

**siquiera un leve apasionamiento. Si no lo supiese mejor, juraría que estaba**

**emparejado. Pero no había marca de emparejamiento en su mano, y aun si**

**la hubiera, él nunca formaría pareja con un humano. Especialmente no con**

**Candy. Su padre era un hombre demasiado prominente.**

**La idea era mantener su mundo en secreto de los humanos. Emparejarse**

**con un miembro de la familia de un político era suicida.**

**Marvin se acercó corriendo para depositar un vaso en su bandeja antes**

**de que saliese disparado otra vez.**

**Nicolette se detuvo simplemente fuera de la puerta de su oficina**

**mientras observaba a Terrence limpiando las mesas. Cada sentido animal que**

**ella poseía le decía que era hora de que él dejase el Santuario – no es que**

**ella le hubiese querido realmente alguna vez allí.**

**Si fuese por ella, nadie se hospedaría en el Santuario a excepción de su**

**familia. Pero esas no eran sus leyes. Ellas dictaban necesariamente que**

**cualquier otro Were-Hunters podría entrar, salir e incluso vivir e ir y aun**

**vivir en su bien amado hogar.**

**Eso no quería decir que le gustase.**

**Su mirada se suavizó cuando calló sobre su hijo Dev, quien hablaba con**

**su otro hijo Cherif. Ella había perdido a dos hijos a manos de los Wre**

**Hunter Arcadianos quienes los habían perseguido una vez hasta el fin del**

**mundo y más allá sin otra razón que la que fuesen were-animales. Ella se**

**negaba a perder a más niños en aquella guerra sedienta de sangre entre los**

**Arcadios y los Katagaria.**

**Ella haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia.**

**¿"Lo"?**

**Ella se volvió ante la llamada de su compañero. Aubert la miraba con**

**una preocupada mirada **

**¿"Oui, Aubert"?**

**Él miró hacia donde estaba Terrence. **

**"El tigre no ha lastimado a nadie".**

**Ella frunció los labios mientras observaba a Terrence limpiando. **

**" Su misma presencia me ofende. Él no está bien y lo sabes ".**

**"Él no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir".**

**"Ni siquiera lo tenemos nosotros". **

**Ella indicó con un gesto de su barbilla en dirección al mono cuando el saltaba de regreso hacia el tigre. **

**"****Eso también es antinatural. Odio a ese condenado mono. Es un peliculero.**

**Animales como ese son alimentos para nosotros. Nunca deberían ser**

**conservados como mascotas ".**

**"Marvin no es una mascota," dijo Aubert quedamente. **

**" Wren no le posee. Son amigos, y el mono mantiene calmado al tigre. Es por eso que le permitimos quedarse ".**

**Ella hizo un sonido asqueado. **

**¿"Por qué debemos cuidarlo? Somos osos.**

**Somos los más poderosos. Un golpe y podríamos matar al tigre ".**

**Aubert concedió el punto con un asentimiento. **

**"En estado salvaje, bestia contra bestia, sí. Pero Terrence es en parte humano, como lo somos nosotros.**

**Él sabe que no nos puede atacar de frente, pero no duraría en atacarnos por**

**la espalda. Lo que le falta en fuerza, lo tiene en velocidad y agilidad. Él**

**podría matarnos. No tengo duda ".**

**Ella miró a su compañero con rencor. **

**¿"Le temes?**

**"No," chasqueó él. **

**"Pero no soy tonto. No dejes que tu odio te ciegue, ma petit. Mejor utilizar su fuerza para luchar por nosotros, que convertirlo en nuestro enemigo".**

**Ella consideró eso. **

**"Quizá, pero él no es como los otros. Ve a través de nosotros y nuestra hospitalidad".**

**" Oui, pero él se lo guarda para si mismo. Rara vez habla con alguien".**

**Todavía Nicolette no confiaba en Terrence. Ella podía sentir el desasosiego**

**del tigre. Sentía su estado volátil. Él podría volverse violento de un**

**momento a otro. **

**" Creo que deberíamos llevar a nuestras preocupaciones al**

**Omegrion". **

**El Omegrion era el consejo gobernante para los de su clase.**

**Este hacía e implementaba las leyes de todos los Were Hunters, y sus**

**miembros podía solicitar una cacería de sangre para alguien que los Weres**

**creyeran una amenaza para su mundo.**

**Aubert puso sus ojos en blanco.**

**" No hay necesidad para eso. Terrence no**

**es un Asesino ".**

**" No, pero lo será. Puedo sentirlo ".**

**Terrence dejó escapar un profundo suspiro dio en alquiler un aliento**

**profundo mientras terminaba de pasarle un trapo a la mesa. Con su corte de**

**pelo nuevo atraía mucho más la atención, y eso era algo que odiaba. A él**

**siempre le había gustado confundirse con el fondo. En el pasado, las quizás**

**advertían su presencia, pero rápidamente apartaban la mirada. O fruncían**

**sus labios con repugnancia.**

**Incluso era preferible a la mirada de las mujeres sobre él ahora. A los**

**hombres estrechando sus miradas porque sus novias le miraban fijamente.**

**Los tigres por naturaleza eran criaturas solitarias. Vivieron sus vidas a**

**solas.**

**Y todavía sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a la deriva de regreso**

**aquella tarde. A la vista de la cara de Candy.**

**Tengo que olvidarla.**

**El único problema era que él no podía.**

**Candace suspiró mientras ponía bien su cama. Pero era duro no pensar**

**en Terrence mientras ella hacía la cama en donde habían pasado la tarde.**

**"Que se haya ido el lo mejor," se dijo a sí misma.**

**Eso era verdad. La facultad de derecho no era fácil. Sus clases eran**

**difíciles, y requerían una gran cantidad de concentración. **

**Lo último que ella necesitaba era la distracción de un problemático novio chico-malo.**

**La última cosa que podría afrontar era que la expulsaran de esa escuela.**

**Eso solo le daría la razón a su padre al final.**

**Candace se apartó de la cama y se tropezó con algo bajo su pie.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, ella vio la pequeña cartera negra en el piso.**

**Ella hizo una mueca al mirarla. "Maldición". De todas las estúpidas**

**suertes. **

**Debía de haberle caído a ****Terrence****del bolsillo mientras se estabavistiendo.**

**Ella la recogió y la abrió para encontrar su licencia y dinero. Sip, era**

**suya. No podía haberle pertenecido a cualquier otro, pero ella todavía había**

**mantenido la esperanza del torpe ladrón de casas .**

**" Debería enviárselo por correo".**

**Pero él probablemente la necesitaría antes. **

**"Puedo ser adulta en esto".**

**Ella lo llevaría al bar, la dejaría con la camarera, y se largaría antes de**

**que él la viese.**

**De acuerdo, eso era un poco cobarde y poco adulto, pero sería la manera**

**de salvar sus sentimientos. Si él no quería verla, entonces ella tampoco.**

**Terrence estaba en la cocina, descargando los platos cuando algo extraño**

**pasó a través de él. Era caliente y centelleante. Igual que algo que hubiera**

**rozado contra su misma alma.**

**Entrecerró los ojos, agachó su cabeza y escudriñó el cuarto.**

**Allí no había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero todavía la bestia dentro de él**

**sentía.**

**Apretando sus dientes, dejó la cocina para dirigirse hacia el bar. Él sólo**

**había puesto un pie dentro del bar cuándo él encontró la fuente de su**

**incomodidad…Candy.**

**Y estaba hablando con Dev.**

**La mirada de Candy se estrechó incluso más cuando unos celos como los**

**que nunca había experimentado hicieron presa de él. Era todo lo que él**

**podía hacer para mantenerse en forma humana y echarse de cabeza y atacar**

**al oso hasta que tuviese a Dev yaciendo totalmente muerto en sus**

**mandíbulas.**

**Pero él cruzó el bar a enorme y rápidas zancadas.**

**Candace sintió el aire detrás de ella agitarse. Aun antes de que ella**

**voltease su cabeza, ella sabía que era Terrence. Ella podía sentir su presencia**

**igual que un tangible toque.**

**Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos azules la escaldaron con**

**calor. La intensidad de su mirada la hizo temblar.**

**"Te dejaste la cartera," dijo ella rápidamente, no queriendo que pensara**

**que le seguía la pista. **

**Ella tomó la cartera de manos del hombre a quien se**

**la había dado y se la entregó a Terrence. **

**"Solo vine a traerte esto".**

**Ella se volvió hacia la puerta.**

**"Espera," dijo Terrence, jalándola para que se detuviese.**

**"****¿Esperar para qué"? dijo ella con más dureza de lo que pretendía**

**" No soy un yo-yo, Terrence. Dejaste bien claro que no había nada más entre**

**nosotros. Yo fui – " **

**él cortó sus palabras completamente con un beso**

**abrasador. **

**Candace realmente gimió ante el fiero sabor de él.**

**Aun así, ella se echó atrás. **

**"Eso es cruel. Ella vio amargo anhelo en sus ojos cuando la miró.**

**¿"Has querido alguna vez algo que sabes que es malo para ti? ¿Algo que**

**ansias tanto que no puedes pensar en nada más "?**

**"Sí, eso es por lo que siempre termino comiendo toda la tableta de chocolate, de todas maneras"**

**El agarre sobre el brazo de ella se hizo más liviano cuando él sonrió.**

**Ella vio el shock sobre la cara del hombre por encima de su hombro.**

**Terrence la jaló contra de él, la acarició con la nariz, y aspiró**

**profundamente su pelo. **

**"Y yo quiero inhalar mi chocolate, gatita. Aun si eso me mata ".**

**Ella lo miró ceñuda ante sus palabras. **

**"Nunca te lastimaría, Terrence ".**

**Él se tensó como si oyese o sintiese algo. "Necesitas irte ahora. No es**

**seguro que estés aquí".**

**¿"Como así"?**

**Terrence no contestó. Lo dos estaban llamando mucha atención sobre los**

**otros Wre Hunters del bar. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que**

**supieran lo que esta mujer significaba para él.**

**" Me tomo mi descanso," **

**le dijo a Dev antes de que él tomase su brazo y la guiase hacia la puerta.**

**¿"Qué está pasando ahí dentro"? preguntó ella mientras salían afuera.**

**" No puedo explicártelo. Realmente no puedo ". **

**No había manera de decirle a ella que los sentimientos que había dentro de él estaban completamente equivocados. No se suponía que sintiese eso por un**

**humano. No algo así.**

**Él se sentía… igual que un ser humano. Y eso era algo que**

**mayoritariamente no era.**

**Terrence la acompañó a su Mercedes, el cuál estaba estacionado en la calle**

**lateral. Él apretó sus puños cuando su cuerpo cobró vida, exigiendo que la**

**tomase otra vez.**

**¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? Demonios, estaba mal.**

**Levantando una mano, él colocó sus dedos contra del sonrojo de la**

**mejilla de ella.**

**Él no era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida. Él no era alguien a quien**

**necesitase, y lo sabía. Pero por primera vez incluso, él quería estar con**

**alguien.**

**Y una mujer humana nada menos.**

**¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Era esto la trelosa que los Were-Hunters**

**obtenían al llegar a la pubertad? Él nunca había sentido realmente esto**

**cuando jovencito y no entendía la rabiosa locura que aparecía con oleadas**

**hormonales.**

**Pero él lo sentía ahora. Le roía y exigía.**

**Tal vez la trelosa se había demorado en él porque era uno híbrido. No lo**

**sabía. Pero los humanos no se suponían que le atrajesen. No como nada**

**más que una presa o un posible compañero de cama.**

**Ella se le quedó mirando con esos acusadores ojos color café que**

**brillaban de cólera. **

**" No entiendo que está pasando aquí, Terrence. Me apartas y todavía me miras como si fueses un vagabundo muerto de hambre y yo el único bistec en la ciudad ".**

**"Eso lo resume perfectamente," dijo él suavemente. "Tú estás también**

**fuera de mi liga".**

**¿"Cómo estas seguro?**

**"Yo no estoy bien, Candy. Físicamente, emocionalmente,**

**socialmente… yo no debería estar contigo".**

**" Eso es completamente estúpido. Tú continúas diciendo eso y yo veo**

**nada anormal en ti. ¿Qué está tan mal contigo que no podemos ni tener una**

**cita"?**

**Cómo desearía poder decírselo, pero eso era estúpido y él lo sabía.**

**Decirle que él era un animal la asustaría de por vida. En lugar de eso, él**

**utilizó argumentos humanos. **

**" Soy antisocial".**

**"Tanto como yo. Soy socialmente torpe y odio las fiestas y los**

**estruendos ".**

**" Yo odio a las personas".**

**¿"Entonces por qué está tu mano todavía en mi cara"?**

**Él tragó ante la verdad que él no podía negar. **

**"Porque no te odio."**

**"Bien es un alivio saberlo, especialmente después de lo de esta tarde".**

**Un tic empezó en su mandíbula mientras bajó la mano. **

**" Necesito regresar al trabajo.**

**¿"Te veré después"?**

**Él quería decir que no, pero había una parte de él que estaba tan**

**tranquila alrededor de ella. Era la única vez en su vida que él se había**

**sentido así.**

**Queridos dioses, ella realmente había vencido alguna parte de él.**

**Apártala.**

**Él no podía. Él necesitó sentirla contra de él. En contra de su voluntad,**

**él se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza.**

**Candace dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Ella no se había dado**

**cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento ante la expectación.**

**Él no la había rechazado esta vez. Era una buena señal.**

**¿" Terrence "?**

**Ella miró más allá de él para ver a la mujer de mediana edad en medio**

**en la calle, mirándoles. Aparentemente la mujer no había cambiado nada**

**desde la última vez que había echado a Candace de su casa.**

**Terrence miró a la mujer, entonces gruñó de una forma muy poco humana**

**cuando se volvió a perder en los ojos de Candace. **

**" Tengo que irme ahora".**

**"De acuerdo". **

**Candace se inclinó hacia delante y depositó un casto**

**beso en su mejilla. Como ella se echó atrás, vio la forma en que él**

**saboreaba eso.**

**Él recogió su mano y la llevó a sus labios, dónde depositó un beso**

**hambriento en los nudillos de ella. **

**"****Ten cuidado".**

**"Tú también".**

**Él dio un paso atrás mientras ella entraba en su coche y no se movió**

**hasta que ella se hubo marchado.**

**Cambiando de dirección, Terrence caminó hacia donde Nicolette estaba**

**todavía de pie. La osa no dijo una sola palabra cuando él la pasó de largo,**

**pero él sintió el calor de su mirada.**

**Ignorando esto, él regresó al bar y volvió a trabajar.**

**Nicolette siguió al tigre adentro y se detuvo al de su hijo Dev. **

**" Es antinatural para nuestra clase sentirse atraído por un humano".**

**"Él se está volviendo inestable."**

**Ella asintió. **

**" Hablé con un primo de él hace algunas horas."**

**¿"Y"?**

**Ella entrecerró sus ojos en el tigre. "Él dijo que Terrence había matado a sus padres".**

**Dev parecía aturdido por las noticias, pero ella no lo había estado. Era lo**

**que ella había esperado oír. Había algo malo acerca de ese tigre.**

**¿"Cómo"? preguntó Dev. **

**"Él era no era apenas más que un cachorro cuando lo trajeron aquí".**

**" Es la maldición de su raza. ¿Por qué crees que los leopardo blancos**

**estás casi extintos? Se vuelven locos y se vuelven en contra de quienes**

**dependen. Los únicos que cuidan de ellos ".**

**¿"Tú crees que Terrence está enloqueciendo?**

**¿"Tú que crees?**

**Dev recorrió la mirada hacia donde Terrence limpiaba una mesa con Marvin**

**en su hombro. **

**" Creo que él está enamorado de esa mujer. Yo en realidad**

**lo oí reírse ".**

**Nicolette desdeñó con sarcasmo el mismo pensamiento. **

**" Es antinatural para un Katagaria amar a un humano. Por no mencionar, que esa mujer",**

**ella escupió la palabra,**

**" es la muerte para todos nosotros. ¿Puedes imaginarte que pasaría si su padre alguna vez supiese de nosotros? Seríamos cazados y asesinados ".**

**Dev asintió.**

**"Los humanos se aterrorizarían, sin duda".**

**Nicolette apretó sus dientes, la amarga cólera la consumía. **

**"No permitiré que esa bestia híbrida nos ponga en peligro a todos".**

**¿"Qué piensas hacer, Maman"?**

**Ella no respondió hasta que vio al tigre regañar el labio al mirar para ella**

**antes de irse a la cocina.**

**Ella no podía decirle a Dev lo que ella había planeado. Por alguna**

**razón, a su hijo le caía bien el tigre. Algo que verdaderamente la abrumaba.**

**Pero bueno la mayoría de los varones eran débiles. Era por eso que las**

**bearswans ****2 ****eran las más fuertes de la especie lo más fuerte de la especie y**

**por que era ella la que dirigía su casa.**

**" No te preocupes,Maman se encargará de todo. Solo regresa**

**y chequea la entrada".**

**suponía para todos ellos.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Candace suspiró excesivamente mientras caminaba a solas en el**

**zoológico, observando a los animales jugando juntos o descansando. Tres**

**días habían pasado sin una sola palabra de Terrence. Peor, su padre había**

**llamado hacía dos horas para gritarle sobre el arresto de Blaine y el juicio**

**pendiente. Aparentemente ni Blaine ni su padre se habían molestado en**

**informarse simplemente quien era Terrence realmente –Blaine probablemente**

**se rehusaba a creer en eso. ¿Después de todo, que familia podría ser incluso**

**más importante que la suya? ¿Y cómo alguien con el tipo financiero de**

**Terrence hacer alguna vez otra cosa que deleitarse en su propia grandeza? Esto**

**era suficiente para hacerla enfermar y incluso ahora ella podía oír la voz**

**enfadada voz de su padre en su cabeza.**

**¿"Él tendrá una mancha permanente en sus credenciales y por qué? ¿Por**

**un vagabundo sin valor con el que decidiste entablar amistad? Realmente,**

**Candace, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿El padre de Blaine ayudó a subir mí**

**campaña con diez mil dólares, y mi hija hace que su único hijo sea**

**arrestado? ¿Estás tratando de matarme? ¿Quieres que me desplome muerto**

**de un paro cardíaco de modo que tú puedas tener pronto tu herencia?**

**Simplemente saque un arma y dispare contra mí luego. Solo toma una**

**pistola y dispárame entonces. Acaba de una vez con…"**

**Y entonces él sacó a colación el único disparo que nunca fallaba en**

**hacerla llorar.**

**"Esto es lo que obtengo por casarme con una cajún en contra de los**

**deseos de mi familia. Nunca debería haber tenido hijos. No son un adeudo**

**que político puede permitirse ".**

**Ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir ni una sola palabra en medio**

**del barullo de su rimbombante discurso de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Al**

**cabo de un rato, ella ni siquiera lo había intentado. Ella había dejado el**

**teléfono boca abajo sobre el mueble mostrador, comido patatas fritas, y**

**había ojeado una revista mientras él despotricaba. Una vez que él había**

**terminado, ella simplemente se había disculpado y le había colgado.**

**Su padre nunca había sido el tipo de hombre de atenerse a razones. Por**

**supuesto, ella podía haber acabado completamente todo diciéndole quién**

**era Terrence y por qué Blaine no había podido sobornar para salir su del**

**problema, pero ella obtenía un sádico placer al no decírselo. Dejó que su**

**padre siguiese adelante con sus falsas ilusiones.**

**Conociendo a su padre, daría un giro completo en cuanto se enterase de**

**la riqueza de Terrence.**

**Pero ella no quería que le gustase Terrence por que era rico. Ella quería que**

**él viese al hombre, no el dinero.**

**Negando con la cabeza, ella fue andando por el pasillo de madera entre**

**las jaulas en el zoológico mientras trataba de alejar todo aquello de su**

**mente. Pero era imposible. Ella no quería pelearse con su padre.**

**Todo lo que ella quería era que su padre se enorgulleciera de ella. Que la**

**aceptase. Y todavía él era tan irrazonable. Ella nunca había conocido**

**alguien que pudiera hacer trabajar a su mente tan rápido con tan poca**

**información y luego discutir hasta el infinito que ellos tenían razón**

**mientras los otros estaban equivocados.**

**"Un día voy a hacerte frente, Papá," susurró ella. Al menos esperaba**

**poder llegar a hacerlo, pero era difícil. A pesar de todo, ella le quería. Él**

**era su padre y tenía profundos momentos de ternura…**

**Al menos algunas veces.**

**Él solo tenía expectativas demasiado altas para ella. Él quería que ella**

**fuese como Whitney o Elise, una debutante perfecta. Una belleza**

**sensacional que podría ser la consorte de algún hombre rico. Uno que diese**

**fiestas estratégicas para ayudar a su marido a subir la ladera del éxito sin**

**importar lo que él escogiera.**

**Pero esa no era ella. Ella era simple y lejos de ser flaca o pequeñita. Por lo que respecta a las fiestas… ella había estado en más de una**

**esquina leyendo algo sola. Ella odiaba ser amable con las personas que no**

**le gustaban por que su anfitrión quería sus contribuciones. Ella odiaba ser**

**falsa. Todo lo que ella quería era ser una misma.**

**Ella quería dejar su propia huella en el mundo como lo había hecho su**

**madre antes de su matrimonio, no ser la ayudante de alguien más. Ese tipo**

**de vida había destruido a su madre, y que ella sabía inherentemente que eso**

**la mataría, también.**

**"Solo quiero respirar".**

**A ella no le importaba lo que hiciera tanto como el trabajo o la carrera**

**que escogiera. Ella no quería ser encerrada en una jaula como lo estaba los**

**animales aquí. Por más que ella quería a su padre, ella se negaba a dejarle**

**tratarla de la misma manera que lo había hecho con su madre. Tarde o**

**temprano, ella iba a obligarlo a verla por si misma.**

**Candace detuvo su paseo ante el tigre blanco exhibido. Desde que era**

**una niñita, siempre le había gustado ir por el zoológico. Había sido el lugar**

**favorito de su madre en la tierra.**

**Su madre había crecido aquí. Había sido el abuelo materno de**

**Candace el que había conducido la cruzada para salvar el zoológico en**

**los años setenta y e inicios de los ochenta. Él había sido un visionario que**

**había sacado el zoológico de las edades oscuras y lo convirtió en uno de los**

**principales zoológicos del país.**

**En todas partes que ella mirara, veía su lado materno de la familia aquí.**

**De hecho, ella veía a su madre.**

**Cuando su madre había sido una estudiante de universidad en Tulane,**

**ella se había estado trabajando aquí como docente. Ella había planeado ser**

**veterinaria o una guardiana del zoológico después de la universidad, pero**

**su matrimonio había detenido todos sus sueños.**

**La única vez que Candace podía recordar a su madre sonriendo y**

**riendo era cuando ella la había traído aquí y le había contado las historias**

**acerca de diferentes animales y de de la manera en que vivían y habían sido**

**cazados. Era aquí donde Candace encontraba paz.**

**Aquí era donde ella podía sentir otra vez la presencia de su madre.**

**El padre de Candace odiaba este lugar. Para él era gaucho, común, y**

**muy sucio. Pero para Candace era hermoso.**

**" Te hecho de menos, Mamá," susurró ella mientras observaba a los dos**

**tigres jugar en una pequeña imitación de su hábitat salvaje.**

**Ella sólo había tenido doce años cuando su madre, enferma de ser la**

**esposa de un político, se sobre medicó con antidepresivos. Por supuesto**

**que el padre de la Candace lo había cubierto completamente a fin de que**

**todo el mundo pensase que había sido un accidente, pero ella sabía la**

**verdad. Su padre se había rehusado a divorciarse de su madre o aun a vivir**

**separados. Habría sido malo para su carrera.**

**Incapaz de aguantar el prospecto de ser castigada por sus amigos, su**

**guardarropa, y ser puesta a prueba en todas las cosas por el resto de su vida,**

**su madre había tomado el asunto en sus propias manos. Ella había dejado al**

**final una nota diciéndole a Candace que fuese más fuerte de lo que ella**

**había sido.**

**Sigue tu corazón, Candace. No dejes que nadie te explique cómo vivir**

**tu vida. Eso es lo único que tú tienes, mon ange. Vívelo por las dos.**

**Los labios de Candace temblaron cuando la pena pasó a través de ella.**

**Su madre había sido un alma verdaderamente bella y suave.**

**Durante mucho tiempo, Candace había odiado a su padre después de**

**la muerte de su madre. Y en verdad, ella había odiado a Dios por dejarla a**

**solas con él. Pero cuando creció, ella había empezado a comprenderlo un**

**poco.**

**Al igual que Blaine y Todd, él estaba a merced de las ambiciones de su**

**familia para su futuro. Su abuelo había conducido la vida entera de su**

**padre desde su nacimiento. Su abuelo todavía lo hacía de muchas formas.**

**Incluso como un poderoso senador, su padre siempre se había inclinado**

**hacia el suyo por consejo. Si el Abuelo estaba molesto, Papá estaba**

**alterado y contrito.**

**La única vez que su padre le había hecho frente a su abuelo había sido**

**casándose con su madre.**

**Candace no estaba ni siquiera segura de que su padre alguna vez**

**realmente hubiese amado a su madre. Su madre había sido una de esas**

**mujeres absolutamente sensacionales. El tipo de belleza que hacía volver**

**todas las cabezas. Cualquier hombre la habría querido.**

**Sin duda su padre había sido atraído por ella por su aspecto excepcional.**

**Sin mencionar, que como antigua Miss Luisiana y cajún****3 ****con un padre que**

**había salvado el amado Zoo Audubon, ella era un beneficio importante**

**para un hombre con ambiciones políticas. Con su madre a su lado, su padre**

**había podido afirmar que él entendió las necesidades de todos los**

**miembros de Louisiana – ambos ricos y pobres.**

**Pues bien, él podría entender sus necesidades, pero él nunca había**

**entendido a su hija y nunca lo haría.**

**"Hola, Candy".**

**Candace se congeló cuando ella reconoció esa voz profunda,**

**hipnótica. Ella miró sobre su hombro para ver detrás de ella a Terrence.**

**Llevando una camisa suelta y pantalones, ambos vaqueros, él era lo mejor**

**que ella había visto en días. Su cabello Castaño claro estaba despeinado, y el azul de su camisa hacía que sus ojos prácticamente resplandecieran. Él quitaba**

**completamente el aliento.**

**Antes de que ella pudiese cambiar de opinión acerca de ello, se lanzó**

**literalmente a sus brazos y le sujetó cerca, necesitando sentir el calor de**

**alguien.**

**Su aparición no había podido ser más oportuna.**

**Terrence estaba sorprendido por su reacción. Él la envolvió con sus brazos**

**y se aferró firmemente a ella. Nadie había estado tan feliz de verle antes. Él**

**tragó cuando las poco familiares emociones se desgarraban a través de él.**

**" Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí," susurró ella.**

**" No lo había notado".**

**Ella se echó atrás con una mueca de disgusto y él sintió su súbita**

**desilusión. **

**Terrence le sonrió mientras su corazón golpeaba con una extraña**

**dolencia. **

**"Era un chiste, Candy".**

**Su expresión se suavizó para volverse de alegría. **

**¿"Cómo supiste que estaba aquí"?**

**Él vaciló mientras trataba de pensar en una mentira plausible. **

**"No estabas en casa."**

**"Sí, pero podía haber estado en cualquier lugar de Nueva Orleans".**

**Terrence se restregó el cuello nerviosamente. Él tenía que alejarla de esa**

**línea de preguntas antes de que él dijese algo sin querer.**

**"Me gusta venir aquí". **

**Esa era una completa mentira. Él en realidad**

**odiaba los zoológicos. Él no podría soportar el ver a los animales**

**enjaulados. Como uno de ellos, él podía oír sus pensamientos y sentir su**

**incomodidad. No era que todos ellos estuvieran descontentos con su**

**situación. Había un número de animales a los que les gustaba la atención y**

**que agradecían tener un ambiente seguro.**

**Pero los otros… Ellos eran como él. Depredadores. Y despreciaron las**

**jaulas de cualquier tipo.**

**Cuando era niño, su madre siempre había amenazado con venderle a un**

**zoológico.**

**" Es un fenómeno. Pagarían bastante dinero por tener algo como él en**

**exhibición. Solo imagínate cuánto dinero podríamos hacer ". **

**Su padre había sido la única cosa que había mantenido a Terrence fuera de algo semejante como aquel lugar.**

**Terrence molió sus dientes cuando apartó la vista de los tigres blancos. Eran**

**la atracción de número uno en el zoológico. Su madre no había estado**

**equivocada.**

**Él la odiaba por eso.**

**Apartando a la fuerza esos pensamientos, él se volvió hacia Candy.**

**¿"Por qué estás aquí"?**

**Ella le dio una sonrisa atractiva. **

**" Ya te dije que tenía una cosa por los tigres". **

**Ella miró detrás de él, en el hueco donde los tigres blancos jugaban.**

**" Creo que Rex y Zulú son las criaturas más bellas que alguna vez he visto**

**y me encanta venir a visitarlos y observarlos.**

**Sus palabras le divirtieron. **

**"Te gustan los tigres blancos, ¿huh"?**

**Ella asintió. **

**" Daría cualquier cosa por mimar uno".**

**Él sonrió ante la ironía de eso. Poco sabía ella, que ya lo había hecho.**

**"No son tan difíciles de domesticar".**

**Ella se rió. **

**" Si, claro. Ellos probablemente se comerían a alguien lo**

**suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a ellos ".**

**Tal vez, pero no cuando la mano que los acariciaba era tan suave y**

**delicada como la de ella. Cualquier tigre se tendería a sus pies ...**

**Al menos él lo haría.**

**Terrence tomó esas bellas manos en las de él. Su piel era como terciopelo**

**caliente en contra de la de él, y le recordó simplemente qué tan suave era el**

**resto de su cuerpo. Él podía sentir una tristeza profunda dentro de ella, y**

**eso hacía que le doliese su propio corazón por ella. **

**¿"Por qué no estás estudiando"?**

**Ella suspiró como si el peso del universo entero estuviese en sus**

**hombros.**

**" No podía concentrarme. Tuve una espeluznante llamada de mí**

**padre hace poco y estaba intentando utilizar el zen y ponerme a mi misma**

**en algún lugar de tranquila felicidad."**

**Su estómago se encogió ante sus palabras. Él no había tenido la**

**intención de molestarla. **

**¿"Quieres que te deje sola?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. **

**" No. Encontré mi lugar feliz en el minuto en que te vi. ".**

**Su corazón dejó de palpitar cuando oyó las palabras que nunca se le**

**había ocurrido oír al alguien de él. Ésta era una relación tan imposible. Los**

**Were Hunters no escogían a sus compañeros; Los Destinos lo hacían sin**

**que eso importase a ninguno de ellos.**

**Siempre que un Were Hunter era emparejado, debería aparecer una**

**marca de emparejado en sus manos. Esta casi siempre aparecía después del**

**sexo, lo cual era uno de los porqué los Were Hunters sin emparejar era tan**

**promiscuos. Con cuantos más durmieran, más probable era que encontraran**

**a su compañero. Pero no había marca visible para mostrarle que Candy**

**fuese la de él.**

**La única marca estaba el en su mismo corazón que la deseaba tan**

**ardientemente.**

**Él no habló cuando ella jugueteó con los dedos de la mano de él**

**enlazados con los suyos. La sonrisa en su cara calentaba cada parte de él.**

**Su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás, con un solo mechón de este cayéndole**

**de a un lado de su cara hasta el cuello Él deseaba pasar sus labios contra**

**ese lugar a fin de que pudiese inspirar su precioso aroma.**

**Sus ojos estaban llenos de pasión y cariño. Ella era sin duda la criatura**

**más bella que él alguna vez había visto en su vida.**

**Un grupo de escolares pasó corriendo junto a ellos, riéndose y gritando**

**a los dos tigres macho.**

**Terrence apenas notó a los niños. **

**¿"Qué planes tienes para hoy"?**

**Ella se encogió de hombros. **

**" Estoy libre. ¿Qué hay acerca de ti "?**

**" Es mi día de descanso".**

**¿"De veras"?**

**Él asintió con la cabeza, entonces le sonrió con malicia. **

**"****¿Quieres que nos desnudemos"?**

**Candace chilló ante su oferta cuando ella sentía el calor escaldar su**

**cara. Pero la verdad era, que ella no quería nada más. **

**¿"Es todo lo que soy para ti"? Preguntó ella en un tono azuzador.**

**"No," dijo él con sinceridad con llamas en sus ojos. **

**"Eres bastante más que eso para mí".**

**Ella tragó ante la profundidad de su voz. Ante la necesitada apariencia**

**en su cara. Ella estaba completamente cautivada por él. Él soltó sus manos**

**para ahuecarle a ella la cara e inclinarla arriba hacia la de él. Candace**

**cerró sus ojos a la espera de su beso.**

**Sus labios rozaron los de ella.**

**Hasta que un grito rasgó el aire.**

**¡"Socorro! ¡Oh Dios, alguien llame a los guardianes del zoológico!**

**¡Rápido "!**

**Terrence se apartó de Candace cuando los niños comenzaron a gritar y**

**las personas empezaron a correr todos alrededor de ellos.**

**¿"Que ha sucedido"? preguntó ella.**

**Una señora gritaba algunos metros más allá. **

**¡"Oh Dios mío, ese niño está en la jaula con los tigres"!**

**¡"Lo van a devorar"!**

**Candace no podía respirar cuando vio a un niño alrededor de los ocho**

**años en la jaula. Su cara ensangrentada y sus ropas rotas por la caída, él**

**estaba llorando y gritando mientras él trataba de trepar de regreso hasta la**

**cerca, pero la concreta pared lo alejaba de ella. Él salpicó alrededor dentro**

**el agua, captando aún más la atención de los tigres.**

**Peor, los tigres estaban gruñendo y rechiflando cuando dejaron su**

**parcela y se movieron hacia el agua que los separaba a ellos de él.**

**Ella estaba segura de que el niño estaba muerto, como lo estaban todos**

**los demás allí reunidos.**

**De repente, Terrence se alejó de ella, hacia la verja de hierro que protegía a**

**los visitantes de las fieras. Ella observó con horror como él saltaba sobre la**

**cerca y el alambre de púas de la jaula, para aterrizar dentro no muy lejos**

**del niño en una de las concretas almohadillas que formaban pequeñas islas**

**en el agua. Con su cabeza inclinada en fiera actitud familiar, Terrence se puso**

**lentamente de pie y cambió de dirección hacia el niño, quien estaba**

**gritando y llorando.**

**Ella se cubrió su boca con su mano mientras esperaba que los tigres los**

**matasen a ambos.**

**Terrence se movió con precaución hacia el niño, quien obviamente había**

**quedado herido en su caída.**

**"Está bien, chico,"dijoTerrence en un tono calmado, constante cuando se**

**abría paso en el agua para alcanzar al niño. **

**¿"Cómo te llamas"?**

**"Johnny".**

**Terrence intentó subirse a la concreta isleta, pero el chico no se soltaba.**

**" Confía en mí, Johnny. No van a lastimarle. No los dejaré ".**

**Johnny lloraba cuando a regañadientes soltó la pared de cemento. Terrence**

**lo acunó contra su pecho mientras miraba alrededor en busca de una forma**

**de llevar el niño a la seguridad. Con fuerza animal de Terrence, él fácilmente**

**podía saltar hacia el área de espectadores que había por encima de sus**

**cabezas, pero eso probablemente daría más pistas a las personas que**

**miraban que él no era realmente humano.**

**No es que ellos no tuvieran algunas sospechas de todas maneras, desde**

**que él iba a salir de esta jaula sin que, ya fuese él o Johnny, fueran**

**mordidos o magullados. Terrence apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de la**

**cantidad de personas que había con cámaras de fotos.**

**Diablos.**

**Volviendo la cara, él echó un vistazo alrededor. La mejor manera para**

**sacarlos de esto era a través de una portilla en la parte de atrás que los**

**guardianes del zoológico probablemente usaban para alimentar a los tigres.**

**Terrence se movió hacia allí.**

**Rex y zulús se acercaron, rugiendo y pavoneándose en advertencia.**

**Terrence dio la vuelta y los miró directamente. Querían atacarle, él podía**

**sentirlo, y todavía estaban confundidos por la mezcla de su olor a humano**

**y tigre.**

**Él rechifló ante ellos.**

**Ellos retrocedieron.**

**Johnny gritó.**

**"Chis," dijo Terrence serenamente.**

**" No tengas miedo. Lo pueden oler, y es ese perfume lo que les hace querer atacarte. Finge que no son nada más que**

**gatos mascota".**

**"Pero son tigres".**

**" Lo sé. Imagínate que tú también eres un tigre. Imagínate que no nos**

**pueden ver en absoluto".**

**Las lágrimas del niño disminuyeron. "Aquí, gatito, gatito".**

**Terrence asintió con la cabeza. **

**"Eso es, Johnny. Se valiente".**

**Los tigres se acercaron pero se quedaron lo bastante atrás para que Terrence**

**alcanzara la trampilla. Un grupo de guardianes del zoológico estaban ya allí**

**para abrirla. Tan pronto como Terrence entregó a Johnny a una de las**

**guardianas del zoológico, uno de los tigres corrió hacia él.**

**¡"Corre!" gritó el guardián.**

**Terrence no se movió cuando el tigre saltó hacia él. Él lo atrapó y comenzó**

**a rodar por el suelo con él. Rex sólo quería jugar con Terrence. Él se**

**tendió sobre el suelo con el tigre sobre su pecho mientras Rex pellizcaba en**

**broma la piel de Terrence. Él palmeó la cabeza de Rex en broma.**

**"Mejor será que me dejes levantarme, Rex," dijo él quedamente. **

**"de otro modo podrían lanzarte un tranquilizante".**

**El tigre le lamió la cara antes de alejarse. Terrence se levantó y volvió a la**

**cerca.**

**¿"Qué diablos fue eso"? preguntó el guardia.**

**"Crecí alrededor de tigres," dijo Terrence.**

**"Son simplemente gatos grandes".**

**"Sí," dijo el guardia en un tono incrédulo.**

**" Seguro. Usted tiene suerte de no ser su almuerzo ".**

**Wren salió de la jaula.**

**Cuando el guardia cerró la portilla detrás de él mientras otro guarda**

**atendía al niño, Candy se acercó corriendo a Terrence. **

**"****¿Estás bien?"**

**Él asintió.**

**Ella lo sujetó en la longitud de sus brazos mientras lo examinaba como**

**si no pudiese creer que él estaba completamente intacto. **

**"Pensé que estabas muerto cuando aquel tigre corrió hacia ti".**

**"Él solo quería un compañero de juegos".**

**" Sí, y el infierno es solo un sauna. Pudiste ser comido vivo ".**

**Él sonrió ante su preocupado tono. **

**"Ser comido vivo no es tan malo, de pende de quién dé el mordisco"**

**Un rico sonrojo cubrió su cara. **

**¿" Cómo puedes tomártelo a la ligera? Lo que hiciste fue increíble ".**

**Las personas comenzaban a llegar a la altura de ellos, haciendo**

**preguntas que Terrence no tenía intención de contestar.**

**"Vamos," le dijo a Candy "Salgamos de aquí".**

**Ella asintió antes de que ella tomase su mano y se dirigiera con él hacia**

**la salida. Tuvieron que capear a un gran número de personas que querían**

**respuestas antes de llegar a su coche.**

**Tan pronto como estaban en él, Candace condujo de vuelta a su casa.**

**"****¿Realmente te criaste alrededor de gatos grandes"? preguntó ella.**

**"Sí".**

**¿"En Nueva York"?**

**Por su tono él podía decir que ella no se lo tragaba.**

**"¿No me crees?**

**"Bueno, Nueva York no es exactamente conocido por sus territorios**

**conservados en su estado virgen".**

**Terrence le dedicó una sardónica sonrisa. "Ok. La verdad es que soy como**

**el Doctor Dolittle. Puedo hablar a todos los animales. Sé lo que piensan**

**todo el tiempo. Me metí en la jaula y le dije a que los tigres se echaran**

**atrás. Me obedecieron porque soy uno de ellos".**

**Candace comenzó a rodar sus ojos.**

**"Ahora estás siendo ridículo."**

**Terrence dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. Él no podía ganar para perder.**

**Aun cuando él le dijo la verdad, ella se negaba a creer en ella. **

**"Entonces, dímelo, Candy. ¿Por qué no me mataron los tigres "?**

**¿Has estado siempre alrededor de domadores de leones"?**

**Él se rió de eso.**

**"Estoy alrededor de ti. Fácilmente te podría clasificar como una domadora de tigres ".**

**" Oh, olvídalo. ¿ No puedo obtener una respuesta de ti, verdad "?**

**Irónicamente, ella las había estado obteniendo, solo que no quería oírlas.**

**No es que la pudiera culpar. En su mundo, las personas eran personas, no**

**eran animales disfrazados. Su clase no debía estar en su mundo. Muy pocos**

**humanos aun podían comenzar a entender, y mucho menos sobrevivir en**

**eso.**

**" Te he echado de menos, Candy," dijo él en un tono silenciado. **

**" Eres en todo lo que he pensado estos días. Me tiendo en cama y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en estar contigo, en tocarte ".**

**Ella entró en su camino de acceso y apagó el motor. Él sentía irritación y**

**desasosiego desde ella.**

**"No lo entiendo, Terrence," dijo ella cuando le miró a la cara. **

**" Eres uno de los más ricos del país y aún así parece que te gusta vivir sin un céntimo y trabajas como un ayudante de camarero en una barra de motorista entre todos los lugares posibles. Me dices que no quieres verme más y al**

**momento me dices que todo lo que quieres es desnudarte conmigo. Que me**

**has extrañado aunque no he tenido una palabra tuya en días ¿Cuál es la**

**verdad de ti? ¿Están solo jugando conmigo? Porque si lo estás…"**

**" Yo tampoco me entiendo. ¿Ok? Nunca tuve la necesidad. Hasta la**

**noche en que entraste en el Santuario, todo era básico. Me levantaba,**

**comía, trabajaba, y me iba a la cama. Ahora… no sé lo que quiero".**

**Esa no era la verdad. Él sabía exactamente lo que él quería. Solo que no**

**podía tenerlo.**

**" Sé que soy malo para ti, Candy. Si tuviese un cerebro en mi cabeza,**

**me marcharía y te dejaría sola, pero Dios me ayude, no puedo hacerlo. Solo**

**quiero estar contigo aunque sé que está mal ".**

**¿"Mal como"?**

**Él rechinó sus dientes con rabia, deseando que él pudiese decirle la**

**verdad y pudiese creerla. Pero él no podía. Contárselo todo probablemente**

**la mataría. **

**" No debería estar en tu mundo".**

**" Yo no debería estar en el mío".**

**Él la miró con ceño. Ahora ella era la única que estaba siendo ridícula.**

**"Por supuesto que debes".**

**" No, Terrence, yo no. Podría llevar esos trajes y conducir el coche, pero mí**

**corazón no está en mi vida. Odio dejarle a mi padre que me haga sentir que**

**merezco en cierta forma lo que tengo. Odio vivir aquí en la casa que mí**

**papi me escogió por que temía que si viviese en un dormitorio universitario**

**– ****lo cual era lo que yo quería hacer– saldría con la clase equivocada de**

**personas. Ha habido tantas veces en mi vida cuando rogué por tener el**

**valor de escaparme de todo esto. Y todavía aquí estoy, en la casa de mi**

**papi, todavía tomando clases que odio, y todo por que no sé que es lo que**

**quiero hacer con mi vida".**

**Su tristeza alcanzó a Terrence de un modo que nunca antes lo había hecho.**

**¿"Si pudieses liberarte de tu padre, qué harías"?**

**Ella dejó escapar un lento suspiro.**

**"No lo sé. Viajar tal vez. Siempre he querido ver todas las culturas diferentes de mundo, pero mi padre no lo permitirá. Él dice que es demasiado peligroso y tiene miedo de que pudiese ser atrapada en algún escándalo que podría salpicarlo a él o a su carrera. No puedo imaginarme ser tú y no tener a nadie ante quién responder. ¿Qué te**

**gusta de tener ese tipo de libertad ?"**

**Terrence se rió con fiereza. **

**" Estar solo. A nadie le importa lo que me ocurra. Si me hubiesen matado cuando me dispararon la noche que nos**

**conocimos, me habrían enterrado sin una lágrima y ese habría sido el fin de**

**ello. Y no soy tan libre como piensas que soy. Abunda las personas que se**

**habrían regocijado si la bala me hubiese pegado un poco más a la izquierda**

**y atravesase mi corazón, Personas que les encantaría verme totalmente**

**muerto".**

**¿"Por qué"?**

**La amargura se hinchó dentro de él. **

**"El dinero motiva, y hay varias personas que serían bastante más ricas si yo no estuviera ya aquí".**

**"Pues bien, hay una persona que sé que sería muy pobre si dejases de**

**existir".**

**El corazón de Terrence se encogió con fuerza con sus palabras. Él se inclinó**

**hacia adelante para capturar sus labios con el de él. Ella sabía a mujer y**

**dulzura. A pura decadencia. Pero sobre todo, ella sabía a cielo.**

**Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos cuando se abrazaron en los confines**

**apretados de su coche.**

**Su pene se endureció con una necesidad primitiva que sólo ella podría**

**aliviar. No era simplemente sexual. Ella tocaba algo dentro de él. Algo**

**tanto humano como animal.**

**Jadeando, Terrence se apartó de ella. Él podía usar sus poderes para**

**trasladarlos del coche a la cama, pero eso sería que realmente estúpido.**

**Lo último que ella querría saber era que se estaba acostando con un**

**animal.**

**Deseándola más de lo que jamás deseó otra cosa, él se inclinó sobre ella**

**y abrió la puerta del coche.**

**Candy prácticamente se cayó de su coche. Terrence gateó para salir**

**del coche detrás de ella por su lado. Antes de que ella pudiese recobrar**

**siquiera el aliento, él levantó en sus brazos y virtualmente corrió con ella**

**hacia su casa.**

**¿"Impaciente"?**

**Él se rió de su pregunta.**

** " ****Te la llave preparada o podría derribar a patadas la puerta".**

**El tono de su voz le dijo a ella que él no estaba bromeando. Candace**

**se reía cuando trataba de meter la llave en el cerrojo. Terrence gruñó antes de**

**ponerla sobre uno de sus hombros y quitarle la llave. Él abrió la puerta un**

**latido más tarde.**

**Él entró en la casa, cerró de golpe la puerta, luego la dejó en el suelo**

**frente a esta.**

**Candace todavía se reía cuando le miró. Sus ojos la abrasaron cuando**

**él jaló su camisa sacándosela por la cabeza. Su risa murió ante la vista de**

**su pecho leonado al descubierto. La cicatriz en su hombro era un duro**

**recordatorio de lo que él había sacrificado por ella. Él la agarró para un**

**beso abrasador que robó su aliento.**

**Ella pasó los brazos alrededor de él y gimió ante el sabor taimado de él,**

**ante la sensación de su piel caliente bajo sus manos. Ella podía sentir su**

**corazón golpeando contra sus senos cuando él ahondó su beso.**

**Él se movió de su boca a su cuello, dónde su aliento la quemaba. Los**

**escalofríos se propagan por todo ella mientras él amablemente chupaba la**

**suave piel de allí. Ella le había extrañado tanto ... más de lo que ella habría**

**creído posible. No tenía sentido, pero bueno, los sentimientos casi nunca lo**

**tenían.**

**" Amo la manera en que hueles," dijo él en un harapiento aliento al lado**

**de su oreja.**

**" Amo la manera en que te siento".**

**Sobre todo, ella amaba la barba de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo era**

**tan duro comparado con el de ella. Tan increíblemente masculino.**

**Terrence no podía pensar con ella en sus brazos. Todo lo que él quería era**

**estar dentro de ella otra vez. Era un deseo tan potente que sobrepasaba toda**

**razón. Ella arrastró sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula mientras él le**

**levantaba la falda a fin de que él pudiese ahuecarla y presionarla más cerca**

**de su encerrado pene.**

**Parte de él quería tomarse el tiempo saboreándola, pero otra parte estaba**

**más allá de eso. Él jugaría con ella más tarde. Ahora mismo la bestia en él**

**la necesitaba.**

**Con dificultades para respirar, él deslizó sus pantis por sus piernas.**

**Candace tembló ante la vista de Terrence arrodillándose entre sus pies.**

**Ella levantó sus pies uno a uno a fin de que él pudiese deshacerse de su**

**ropa interior. Él la contempló, y la intensidad acalorada de esos ojos azul**

**claro la abrasaron. Él se levantó lentamente, levantando su falda otra vez al**

**mismo tiempo, su mirada fija nunca vacilante de la de ella. Candace dejó**

**escapar un profundo jadeo en su garganta cuando él pasó su mano a través**

**del pequeño triángulo de vello. Su toque fue increíblemente tierno cuando**

**él lentamente separó los pliegues de su cuerpo para tocarla. Era todo lo que**

**ella podía hacer para permanecer de pie mientras él le daba placer, y**

**cuándo él deslizó su dedo dentro de ella, ella gimió de éxtasis.**

**Terrence la observó estrechamente mientras ella lentamente montaba sus**

**dedos. No había nada más bello que esta mujer tomando su placer de él.**

**Incapaz de aguantarlo, él tiró lo suficientemente para desabrochar sus**

**pantalones y liberarse a si mismo. La bestia de dentro gruñó como si**

**llevase el mando y lo poseyese. Él podía notar sus dientes creciendo dentro**

**de su boca mientras peleaba por quedarse en forma humana con ella.**

**Pero era difícil.**

**Enterrando su cabeza en contra de su cuello, él levantó su pierna lo**

**bastante a fin de que él pudiese entrar en ella. Ella gritó de placer cuando él**

**se sepultó hasta su empuñadura.**

**Candace no podía pensar mientras él la llenaba completamente y**

**hacían el amor furiosamente. Ella no estaba segura de cómo podía sujetarla**

**y todavía podía empujar, pero él se las ingenió y era increíble. Ella nunca**

**había tenido a un hombre tan desesperado por estar con ella.**

**Él lamió y acarició con la nariz su cuello mientras ella recostaba la**

**cabeza de regreso contra la puerta mientras él se zambullía a sí mismo**

**dentro y fuera de ella.**

**"Oh, Terrence," jadeó ella mientras enterraba su mano en su pelo de suave**

**oro.**

**Ella podía oír su propia respiración entrecortada mientras él la sujetaba**

**contra la puerta. **

**"****Ven por mí, Candy," susurró él. **

**"Quiero ver el placer en tu cara".**

**Ella se arqueó de regreso contra la puerta de madera mientras él**

**continuaba sumergiéndose ruidosamente a sí mismo en ella. Ella envolvió**

**ambas piernas alrededor de su cintura a fin de que ella pudiese conducirle**

**aún más profundo en su cuerpo.**

**El ritmo de sus embates… eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar. Dos**

**segundos más tarde, su orgasmo la reclamó mientras ella gritaba su**

**nombre.**

**Terrence sonrió mientras la observaba afrontar el éxtasis. Él podía notar su**

**cuerpo agarrando firmemente el de él. Él aceleró el ritmo hasta que él se**

**unió a ella en aquél momento perfecto de completa dicha física.**

**Echando hacia atrás su cabeza, rugió con el placer recorriéndolo cuando**

**finalmente le concedió a la bestia dentro de él el grito de triunfo.**

**Candace sonrió ante la vista de Terrence corriéndose en sus brazos. No**

**fue hasta que él comenzó a salir que un horrible pensamiento pasó a través**

**de ella.**

**"No usamos protección".**

**Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿"Qué"?**

**¡" Justamente acabo de darme cuenta de que podría estar embarazada!**

**Podría – "**

**"Candy," dijo él firmemente. "No te preocupes".**

**"Para ti es fácil decirlo," dijo ella, enojada por la típica respuesta**

**masculina. "Tú no eres el único que –"**

**"Candy, escúchame," dijo él en un tono calmado, racional. **

**"No puedo dejarte embarazada. No puedo ".**

**Ella frunció el ceño. **

**¿"Qué quieres decir"?**

**Su cara estaba triste como le apartó el pelo de la frente y la besó.**

**¿" Soy estéril, vale? De hecho lo sé. No hay manera de que yo pueda dejarte a ti, o a cualquier otra mujer embarazada ".**

**Ella dejó escapar un aliviado suspiro. **

**¿"Estás seguro?**

**"Absolutamente".**

**Ella se sintió mejor hasta que un nuevo pensamiento la afectó. **

**¿"Y que hay acerca de las enfermedades"?**

**Él se mofó de ella. **

**"Sólo he estado contigo. Ya te lo he dicho".**

**¿Estaba diciéndole la verdad? Honestamente, a ella le costaba mucho**

**trabajo creer eso.**

**¿"Estás seguro de eso? Tú no haces el amor como un novato ".**

**Él hizo el dibujo de una "X", sobre su corazón. **

**"Cruzo mi corazón. Tú eres la única mujer con quien alguna vez he querido tener esta intimidad. Lo juro".**

**Esas palabras la tocaron profundamente. Ella le sonrió. **

**"Siento que seas estéril".**

**Él dio una, amargada risa. **

**" No lo sientas. Créeme, es lo mejor ".**

**¿Cómo podía ser eso? Un hombre como él debería tener una casa llena**

**de niños. Él era protector y cariñoso. Paciente.**

**Ella extendió la mano para tocar su mejilla. Cerrando sus ojos, él besó su**

**palma mientras le desabotonaba su blusa.**

**Candace tembló cuando él pasó sus manos sobre su pecho derecho y**

**la acariciaba a través de su sostén. Ella pudo ver como ya se ponía duro**

**otra vez. **

**¿"Cómo puedes hacer eso?**

**"No lo sé. Sólo lo hago cuando estoy contigo".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza. **

**"Tú continúa diciendo todas las cosas correctas, y yo quizás te conserve."**

**Él deslizó la blusa de ella antes de que alcanzase a continuación el**

**broche de su sostén y lo desenganchase, entonces lentamente le quitó su**

**falda. Candace tragó cuando se encontró desnuda en su sala de estar.**

**Terrence se quitó los zapatos, después los pantalones también volaron.**

**La mirada en su cara la abrasó cuando trató de alcanzarla y la besó. Ella**

**pasó bajó su mano por el colorido tatuaje en su antebrazo. Era una obra de**

**arte tan bella que mostraba a un tigre agazapado que observaba a**

**hurtadillas a través de la hierba de la selva.**

**Terrence se echó atrás con una diabólica sonrisa. **

**¿"Sabes qué quiero hacer contigo"?**

**"Creo que ya hiciste eso."**

**Él se rió, entonces la jaló hacia la puerta de cristales corrediza que**

**llevaba al pequeño patio en la parte de atrás.**

**Candace se negó a moverse en el mismo momento en que él movió a**

**un lado su cortina. **

**¿"Qué estás haciendo?**

**"Quiero hacer el amor en tu piscina".**

**Ella hizo un ruido de completo desacuerdo. **

**¿" Estás loco? Estamos a**

**plena luz del día. Alguien podría vernos ".**

**"Nadie nos verá."**

**¡" Bruto! Ni siquiera lo sabes".**

**Él bajó su cabeza para lamer ligeramente su pecho. Candace gimió**

**ante la sensación de su lengua caliente sobre su piel.**

**" Nadie nos verá, Candy. Te lo prometo ". Él se enderezó. **

**¿"Confías en mí"?**

**Esto no era algo que ella debiera hacer. **

**"Por todo lo que sabemos podrían haber allí fuera reporteros con cámaras".**

**"Si los hay, los mataré antes de que puedan revelar la película."**

**"Sí, claro".**

**" Te lo juro, no hay nadie allí fuera, Candy. Vamos, aventúrate**

**conmigo".**

**Candace se mordió el labio mientras lo consideraba. Su padre**

**moriría… Pero esta no era la vida de su padre. Era la de ella. Ella nunca**

**había hecho algo así antes. Esto era extrañamente excitante… vigorizante.**

**Erótico ...**

**"Bueno, pero si nos atrapan…"**

**"Dejaré que me capes."**

**Ella le dio una mirada furiosa. " Lo haré".**

**" Lo sé".**

**Ella se mordió los labios en anticipación cuando él abrió la puerta y la**

**jaló hacia el patio. Esto era absolutamente horrendo y todavía extrañamente**

**estimulante estar afuera a la luz del sol, completamente desnuda.**

**Ella miró alrededor nerviosamente, medio esperando encontrar alguien**

**espiándolos, pero para su alivio estaban simplemente ellos dos. Siempre**

**paranoico acerca de la privacidad, su padre había contratado a los**

**jardineros para plantar arbustos altos alrededor de todo su patio. Realmente**

**no había manera alguna de que alguien los espirara.**

**Terrence la soltó para zambullirse en su piscina. Él salió a la superficie para**

**encontrar que ella seguía en su posición sobre el cemento, cubriéndose**

**como mejor podía con sus manos. Ella era absolutamente bella con la luz**

**del sol besando su piel.**

**"Únete a mí, Candy".**

**Su sonrisa era tímida que un instante antes de que ella se metiese de**

**lleno en la piscina con él. Al igual que a todos los tigres, a Terrence le gustaba**

**jugar en el agua. Él podía contener el aliento bajo el agua mucho más**

**tiempo del que podía hacerlo un humano.**

**Él volvió a zambullirse y se propulsó a sí mismo hacia su presa. Él**

**mordió su muslo bajo el agua antes de que él saliese a la superficie.**

**Candace tembló cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo de Terrence contra el de**

**ella en el agua. Él se acercó a abrir sus muslos para colocar sus caderas**

**entre sus piernas. Ella gimió ante la sensación del agua dando lengüetadas**

**contra la parte más tierna de su cuerpo mientras la punta de su hinchado**

**pene presionaba contra su centro.**

**Ella se quedó con la mirada fija en Terrence. Él estaba maravilloso con su**

**pelo echado hacia atrás librando su cara. Sus facciones realmente eran**

**perfectas. Pero no fue hasta entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que él ya no**

**ocultaba sus ojos de ella. En público, él todavía mantenía la mirada baja y**

**el pelo sobre sus ojos.**

**Pero con ella él no lo hacía. Si ella le apartaba el pelo de los ojos, él lo**

**dejaba de ese modo.**

**¿"Por que me miras de esa manera"? preguntó él.**

**" Estaba pensando que tan diferente eres de la noche en que nos**

**conocimos".**

**Ella cerró sus ojos cuando él se deslizó a sí mismo dentro de ella otra**

**vez.**

**¿Cómo podía cualquier otro hombre estar listo para tener sexo tan**

**pronto?**

**" No soy diferente, Candy. Soy todavía el mismo ".**

**Pero junto a ella él no lo era. Era mucho más abierto y confiando. **

**Él hablaba con ella, mientras que normalmente no hablaba con nadie. **

**Eso hacía que ella se inclinase cada vez más hacia él.**

**El siseo, se soltó de él, tomándole todo en su cuerpo, antes de que ella se**

**apartase por completo de él. Ella se marchó nadando.**

**¿"Candy"? la llamó él. ¿Hice algo malo"?**

**Ella chapoteó en el agua. **

**" No. Pero si me quieres, tendrás que atraparme ".**

**Él sonrió antes de lanzarse a bucear bajo el agua y se dirigiera hacia ella.**

**Candace chilló antes de dirigirse a los peldaños por donde salía de la**

**piscina.**

**Terrence la alcanzó antes de que alcanzase los peldaños. Para su sorpresa,**

**ella realmente le lanzó al agua y lo inmovilizó contra los peldaños. Por**

**supuesto que él no estaba realmente acorralado, él fácilmente podía con**

**ella. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que ella había planificado**

**para él.**

**Ella besó sus labios antes de que ella le ahuecase en su mano. El placer**

**lo cegó cuando ella amablemente acariciaba su pene desde la base hasta la**

**punta.**

**Ella se movió a sí misma a fin de quedar entre sus piernas. Terrence se**

**hundió hasta los peldaños, luego los escaló a fin de que ella pudiese subirse**

**encima de él si ella quería.**

**En lugar de eso, ella ahuecó sus manos en su trasero y levantó sus**

**caderas hasta que él estuvo fuera del agua. Él comenzó a preguntarle a ella**

**que estaba haciendo, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar ella lo tomó en su**

**boca. Atontado por el inesperado placer, él dejó su asidero y acabó con la**

**cabeza bajo el agua.**

**Terrence salió del agua, escupiendo para ver los ojos Verdes de Candy**

**mirándole con burla. **

**"No tenía la intención de ahogarte."**

**Él no podía hablar mientras continuaba tosiendo.**

**Ella lo condujo cerca de la orilla a fin de que pudiese recostar su cabeza**

**en el seco cemento mientras ella volvía a encargarse de él con su boca.**

**La cabeza de Terrence recayó con éxtasis al verla darle placer. Él ahuecó su**

**cara en su mano mientras su lengua formaba remolinos alrededor de su**

**pene. La vista de ella allí… era más de lo que podía soportar. Él nunca**

**había conocido nada tan sublime o dulce.**

**Él se corrió en una fiera, enceguecedora ola de placer. Pero todavía ella**

**no se apartó. Ella continuó lamiéndole y chupándole hasta que había**

**estrujado la última gota de placer de su cuerpo.**

**Terrence quedó completamente aturdido por sus acciones, por la extraña**

**ternura dentro de él.**

**Él se miró su mano, esperando la marca de emparejamiento.**

**Seguramente ninguna mujer podría hacerle sentir de esa manera sin ser su**

**compañera, pero todavía no había quemazón en su carne, ningún signo**

**mágico que les dijese que estaban destinados a formar pareja.**

**Apretando su mano con frustración, él quiso maldecir la decepción. Él jaló su**

**cuerpo ruborizado hacia el de él y la sujetó en sus brazos.**

**"Gracias, Maggie," dijo él antes de besar su mejilla.**

**Candace suspiró completamente dichosa mientras le mantenía cerca.**

**Si ella pudiese, permanecería perdida en este perfecto momento para el**

**resto de su vida.**

**Ella nunca quería dejar la piscina.**

**¿"Wren"? preguntó ella, levantando su cabeza de su pecho para clavar**

**los ojos en él. **

**"No quiero pasar un mal rato o cualquier cosa, pero necesito**

**saber que no vas a marcharte otra vez. Nunca he sentido algo y no quiero**

**que pienses que salto sobre por cualquier tío que entra en mi casa".**

**Él acarició su mejilla con los dedos mientras le ofrecía una tímida**

**sonrisa. **

**" Yo quiero seguir viéndote, Maggie. Tomémonos los días según**

**vayan viniendo y haber que pasa. ¿Quieres?"**

**Ella asintió, luego recostó su cabeza de regreso a su pecho.**

**Terrence cerró sus ojos y la sostuvo mientras sus pensamientos se debatían**

**dentro de él. Los Katagaria y los humanos no se mezclaban. Por no**

**mencionar que había un montó de Katagarias y humanos que lo querían**

**muerto. Él ni siquiera sabía si tenía un futuro.**

**Todo lo que sabía era que si lo tuviese, él la quería en él.**

**Pero eso no dependía de él, tampoco. Él mejor que nadie sabía de la**

**crueldad de los Destinos. En un momento de te bendecían y al siguiente te**

**maldecían.**

**Y él había estado maldito el suficiente tiempo como para espera algo mejor.**

**No, algo iba a ocurrir. Podía sentirlo en su interior. Su tiempo con Candy**

**era limitado. Él sólo esperaba que el problema que él sentía llegase, cayese**

**solo sobre sus hombros. Lo último que quería era que Candy fuese herida**

**por su culpa.**

**Pero una cosa era segura. Él gustosamente entregaría su vida para**

**proteger a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, y mataría a quién la amenazara.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**_Neratiti._**

**_Una misteriosa isla fuera de las costas de Australia._**

**_Al menos por el momento ..._**

**Dante Pontis hizo una pausa para orientarse cuando se materializó en la**

**gran cámara circular que había sido decorada en Borgoña y oro. A**

**través de las ventanas abiertas que se expandían a ras del piso de mármol**

**negro mármol hasta el cielo raso dorado, él podría ver y oír el océano en**

**todos los lados del cuarto.**

**A Savitar, su dubitativo y misterioso mediador, le gustaba el agua…**

**demasiado.**

**El cuarto recordaba la tienda de campaña de algún antiguo sultán. Estaba**

**exuberantemente decorado, con una enorme mesa redonda en el centro que**

**siempre había hecho que Dante se preguntara por como se vería el resto del**

**palacio. Pero ningún Were Hunter había recibido alguna vez una invitación**

**para aventurarse en el resto de palacio.**

**Su mediador protegía celosamente su privacidad. Al extremo de la**

**paranoia.**

**Ese dicho de los humanos " la curiosidad mató el gato" realmente había**

**salido de la pantera Arcadia que una vez había tratado de colarse**

**subrepticiamente fuera de la puerta del concejo para echar un vistazo**

**alrededor del palacio.**

**Savitar le había matado en el acto.**

**Como un punto de interés, la satisfacción no había traído de vuelta al**

**gato. No hay suficiente magia en el mundo para reanimar la gran oscura,**

**forma chamuscada que una vez había sido una criatura viva. Ese único**

**incidente había obtenido el punto de Savitar sobre su orgullo. No meterse**

**con el gran hombre.**

**Él realmente no tenía sentido del humor.**

**A pesar de toda su relajada persona, Savitar podía dejar caer tu trasero**

**en el Medievo en cualquier momento. Y desde que Dante había vivido una**

**vez en la Edad Media, él entendía ese concepto mejor que la mayoría.**

**Dante dejó escapar un grave suspiro cuando oyó las gaviotas graznando**

**afuera. La llamada para comparecer en el Omegrion no podía haber llegado**

**en mejor momento… insertando todo intento de ser sarcástico.**

**Su hermano Romeo había estado enfermo con un mal caso de gripe**

**durante los últimos tres días mientras los cachorros de la pantera corrían**

**frenéticos por la casa de Dante sin su papi allí para vigilarlos.**

**La esposa de Dante, Pandora, estaba a punto de dejar caer una camada**

**entera de panteras en cualquier segundo, y sus otros dos hermanos, el Mike**

**y Leo, habían decidido que podrían llevar su bar sin él.**

**Yeah, él necesitaba volver de regreso a casa antes de que incendiasen el**

**lugar o peor, Pandora se pusiese de parto sin él. En cuyo caso su**

**pantherswan****4 ****había prometido verle en trocitos. Él se encogió a si mismo**

**ante el mero pensamiento. Conociendo a su quisquillosa pequeña**

**pantherswan, ciertamente sería más doloroso. Y dado la incomodidad de su**

**embarazo con sus cachorros, ella lo disfrutaría a fondo.**

**Él escudriñó la pequeña aglomeración que se había reunido allí para el**

**concilio. Ocho miembros, todos parecían tan emocionados de estar allí**

**como él lo estaba. Los únicos que había allí eran desde lejos Katagaria. No**

**es que eso lo sorprendiera. Los Arcadios tendían a aparecer en el Omegrion**

**juntos, como si temiesen encarar a sus primos animales a solas.**

**Y bueno ellos deberían. No había una familia Katagaria que tuviesen**

**una deuda de sangre con los Arcadios quienes amaban cazar y matar a los**

**animales.**

**Siempre le había asombrado que los líderes o regentes Katagaria o**

**Arcadio pudiese sentarse juntos sin pelear. No quería decir que no**

**hubiesen tenido rencillas en el pasado. Pero esas transgresiones eran de las**

**que se ocupaba rápida y dolorosamente el mediador del Omegrion.**

**Savitar no jugaba. Si alguien abría una brecha en sus reglas, él**

**rápidamente lo tostaba.**

**Literalmente.**

**Y con sumo placer.**

**Algo de la ira de Dante se desvaneció cuando vio a Fury y Vane**

**Kattalakis en una esquina, hablando el uno con el otro. Dante había**

**conocido a los lobos años atrás, pero lo que encontraba extraño es que**

**estuviesen allí juntos. El Omegrion era una reunión dónde sólo los Regis, o**

**jefes, de cada rama Were-animal eran enviados para representar a todas sus**

**especies.**

**Sólo un lobo Katagaria debería estar presente.**

**Una fiera criatura al igual que Dante, Vane tenía el largo, pelo marrón**

**oscuro que llevaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros.**

**Fury llevaba su pelo rubio de recogido en una cola de caballo. Al igual**

**que Dante, Fury estaba vestido todo de negro, mientras que Vane traía**

**puestos un par de pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta blanca y una**

**chaqueta de cuero marrón por encima.**

**"Lobos" los saludó Dante cuando se acercó a ellos.**

**Vane tendió su mano primero, después lo hizo Fury. Dante sonrió**

**abiertamente cuando notó que Vane tenía una marca de emparejamiento en**

**su mano.**

**"Parece que ambos hemos sido etiquetados desde la última vez que nos**

**vimos," dijo Vane.**

**"Yeah," dijo Dante con una risa. ¿"El infierno medio se ha congelado**

**allá arriba, eh"?**

**La furia se rió. "No tienes ni idea.**

**Dante miró a los dos hermanos. ¿"Así que cómo es que los Lykos****5**

**Katagaria tienen dos representantes"?**

**Vane le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra. "No los tienen".**

**Dante frunció el ceño.**

**Los ojos azules de Fury bailaron con humor.**

**"Yo soy el Regis Katagaria Regis. Vane es el Regis Arcadio".**

**Esas noticias aturdieron a Dante. No era posible. Vane era Katagaria.**

**"No hay manera de eso en el infierno".**

**Vane asintió con la cabeza. **

**"Como has dicho, el infierno medio se ha congelado".**

**Dante negó con la cabeza. ¿"Yeah, pero cómo es posible"?**

**"Defecto de nacimiento," explicó Vane. **

**"Cambié de Katagaria a Arcadio en la pubertad, pero nunca se lo dije a nadie hasta hace poco".**

**Dante se volvió frío cuando una mitad de la cara de Vane mostró las**

**estilizadas marcas de Centinela Arcadio. Eran los soldados humanos**

**encargados de asesinar a sus primos Katagaria. Como tal, Dante los**

**despreciaba con cada pedazo de su ser.**

**"Cálmate, Dante," dijo Fury. **

**"Vane creció como uno de nosotros. Katagaria o no. Él no es como los otros Centinelas, quienes matan sin razón."**

**"Mejor que no lo seas," dijo Dante cuando su humor se rebajó. **

**" Puedo soportar a un limani, pero no siento cariño alguno por los Centinelas".**

**"Ya somos dos," dijo Vane cuando la marca se desvaneció. **

**"Créeme, he perdido mucho en mi vida por los estúpidos Centinelas y no tengo intención de tomar su cruzada. ¿Paz ?"**

**Él le tendió su mano a Dante.**

**Dante vaciló antes de que él se la estrechara. Tomando todo en**

**consideración, él respetaba al lobo.**

**¨ ¿Humano, huh? Realmente lo siento por ti".**

**Vane le dedicó una abierta sonrisa sardónica.**

**"Yeah, yo, también".**

**Recuperado su humor, Dante sonrió al lobo.**

**"Hombre, tengo que respetarte, sin embargo. Dos votos en el Omegrion. Eso es impresionante. Quizás tenga suerte y uno de mis cachorros podría cambiar a Arcadio en la pubertad también, y me de otro voto".**

**Fury arqueó una ceja ante eso. "¿Tu compañera es Arcadia? ¿Sabe ella**

**cómo te sientes acerca de su gente?"**

**Dante se moderó.**

**" Ella lo sabe. Pero la única cosa que tiene importancia es cómo me siento acerca de ella, y de eso ella no tiene ninguna duda".**

**Fury y Vane asintieron en acuerdo.**

**Dante miró alrededor para ver como un par de Katagarias entraban en el**

**cuarto. **

**"****¿Tenéis alguno de vosotros alguna idea de por que estamos aquí?"**

**Vane suspiró.**

**" Oí que se trataba de un Katagaria con Trelosa".**

**Dante dejó escapar su aliento entre los dientes. Trelosa era una**

**enfermedad parecida a la rabia. Era una enfermedad que infectaba a su tipo**

**durante la pubertad. Nadie estaba seguro de que lo causaba. Pero una vez**

**en la sangre, consumía al anfitrión, convirtiéndole en un asesino**

**indiscriminado. No había cura conocida. Se determinó que una vez que un**

**Katagaria o Arcadio lo tuviesen, entonces debía seguírsele la pista y**

**matarlo.**

**¿"Quién trae los cargos"? Dante preguntó.**

**Vane indicó a un rubio alto en la esquina. **

**"Uno de los tigres".**

**Dante estudió al hombre, quien vestía un caro traje color café claro de**

**Versace. El tigre chorreaba dinero y sofisticación por cada poro.**

**La mirada de Dante se estrechó en él. **

**"Ese no es Lysander".**

**Lysander Stephanos era un tigre de pelo oscuro que era casi tan hosco como nadie que Dante hubiese conocido alguna vez y que no estuviese muerto, a menos que hubiese vuelto a la vida.**

**"****¿Él es el reemplazo de los Regis Granchester?"**

**"Oh, diablos, no," dijo Fury en un tono incrédulo. "Me gustaría**

**encontrar al tigre con las pelotas y la habilidad para derribar a Lysander".**

**Ese niño come osos para desayunar ".**

**"Mejor oso que pantera," dijo Dante con una risa siniestra.**

**Vane comenzó a rodar sus ojos.**

**"Aquél se llama Zack. Él está esperando**

**a que Lysander aparezca, pero aparentemente Sander no está tan**

**convencido del cargo como lo está Zack".**

**¿"Por qué lo dices"?**

**"Si Sander pensase que su reclamo tuviese mérito, dudo que Zack**

**estuviese aquí".**

**Eso tenía sentido para Dante. Como era típico entre la especie del tigre,**

**Lysander era muy solitario y no le gustaba que alguien o cualquier cosa**

**amenazase su espacio. **

**¿"Entonces quien le respalda?**

**" No estoy seguro," dijo Vane, "pero esto debería ser interesante."**

**Dante así lo esperaba. No hay nada peor que una reunión aburrida.**

**Una luz brillante destelló, haciendo a Dante sobresaltarse cuando**

**Lysander apareció al otro lado del cuarto. Vestido con unos pantalones**

**flojos y un chaleco en seda india negra, que estaba**

**pesadamente bordada en oro, el tigre estaba desnudo de la cintura para**

**arriba. Su hombro derecho y su bíceps estaban cubiertos por el colorido**

**tatuaje de un corazón atravesado por una espada. Su pelo negro ondulado**

**caía fortuitamente alrededor de su cara.**

**El tigre rubio se burló cuando vio la apariencia poco ortodoxa de**

**Lysander. **

**¿"Hacía calor en la selva"?**

**Lysander estrechó su mirada amenazadoramente en el tigre más**

**pequeño.**

**" No jodas conmigo, hijda. Sólo me gusta la forma humana para**

**una cosa, y desde que no me siento atraído por los hombres, no estoy feliz**

**de estar aquí ".**

**Dante intercambió una mirada divertida con Van, quien había tenido**

**razón acerca de que Lysander no dejaría que ocupase su lugar otro tigre. A**

**él particularmente le gustó el insulto hindi para la virilidad del tigre que**

**había pasado por su cabeza.**

**Lysander se apartó del tigre para tomar asiento en la gran mesa redonda,**

**pero era obvio que él estaba tan ansioso por marcharse como el resto de**

**ellos.**

**No antes de que Dante tuviese tiempo de girarse que algo brilló**

**intermitentemente simplemente a su derecha. Dante observó como Damos**

**Kattalakis aparecía a algunos metros de ellos. Damos era un Arcadio**

**Drakos. El dragón estaba vestido con armadura medieval, lo cual tenía**

**sentido, desde que la mayoría de los dragones vivían en el pasado donde**

**los campos abiertos y las inexploradas regiones le hacían más fácil**

**ocultarse de los humanos.**

**Al igual que Fury y Vane, Damos era un descendiente directo de**

**hermanos de la realeza cuyo padre había creado mágicamente sus razas.**

**Damos les inclinó su cabeza hacia ellos. **

**" Lobos. Pantera ".**

**"Dragón," dijo Dante, pero él no tendió su mano a Damos. Con**

**excepción de su esposa y Vane algunos segundos atrás, Dante nunca tocaba**

**a un Arcadio a propósito.**

**Damos pareció divertido cuando le tendió la mano a Vane. **

**"Es bueno verte otra vez, primo".**

**"Lo mismo digo," dijo Vane, estrechando su mano.**

**Mientras Damos estrechaba la mano de Fury, otros nueve Arcadios**

**brillaron intermitentemente en el cuarto y ocuparon sus asientos en gran**

**mesa redonda sin reconocer a cualquiera de los Katagaria.**

**Dante bromeó ante sus acciones. **

**"Mire a los asustados chiquillos. Estoy sorprendido de que tuvieran las pelotas para mostrarse antes de que Savitar estuviese aquí para protegerles".**

**¿"Quien dice que no estoy aquí"?**

**Dante sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, ante la ligeramente acentuada voz**

**detrás de él. Manteniendo sus dos metros seis Savitar era una vista**

**imponente. No era que a Dante le diese miedo, pero tenía un gran respeto**

**por aquel antiguo.**

**Había mutuo brillo de respeto en los ojos negros de Savitar. Su largo**

**pelo castaño oscuro caía por sus hombros, y su tono de piel era tan oscuro**

**como el cutis italiano de Dante. Savitar tenía la barba de un par de días,**

**bien cuidada. Nadie estaba seguro de la herencia de Savitar, pero él**

**fácilmente podía pasar incluso ya fuese por español, italiano, o incluso**

**árabe.**

**Como siempre, él estaba vestido con una túnica larga azul oscuro, que a**

**Dante le recordaba un antiguo diseño egipcio. Pero lo que desentonaban**

**eran un par de Birkenstocks****6 ****marrón oscuro en sus pies.**

**"Déjame adivinar," dijo Dante con una risa. **

**¿"Es el último grito en la costa norte "?**

**"Sí". El tono de Savitar era mortalmente fervoroso. **

**"Así que hagamos esto rápido. Tengo a una tabla, una ola, y un bebé con mi nombre y me gustaría aprovechar los tres ".**

**Savitar dejó su lado.**

**"Animales. Personas, " dijo él mientras caminaba a grandes pasos a**

**través del cuarto con un modo de andar que le anunciaba como lo más alto**

**de la cadena alimenticia. **

**"Gente de cuatro patas".**

**Dante hizo una mueca ante la elección de palabras de Savitar. Él en**

**realidad odiaba esa expresión.**

**Constantine, un chacal Arcadio, despreció a Savitar, lo cual era muy**

**mala cosa **

**"Nosotros no escuchamos para–" Sus palabras fueron cortadas**

**instantáneamente cuando Savitar agitó su mano en la dirección del chacal.**

**El chacal empezó a jadear como si una mano invisible le estrangulaba.**

**"Tú eres un nuevo pequeño matón," dijo Savitar en un tono siniestro**

**mientras se acercaba al Were-Chacal. Savitar entrecerró sus ojos en él.**

**"Aprenderás".**

**El chacal se sentó inmediatamente… al igual que lo hicieron todos los**

**demás. El pobre animal continuaba respirando con dificultad mientras se**

**restregaba su magullada garganta.**

**Dante estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero incluso él tenía mejor criterio**

**que probar la paciencia sumamente limitada de Savitar. Los poderes de**

**Savitar pusieron en ridículo a cada criatura de allí.**

**Savitar se dirigió a su trono, el cual no estaba en la mesa. Este estaba a**

**un lado, mucho más parecido al asiento de un salvavidas…o árbitro.**

**Bastante apropiado, era por eso que Savitar estaba aquí. Para**

**proteger las vidas de todos los que estaban allí como la de la gente y**

**animales a quienes representaban.**

**Reclinándose en su acolchado trono, Savitar pasó una aburrida mirada a**

**cada uno de ellos. "Ok, tíos y animales, tenemos exactamente cuarenta y**

**dos minutos y trece segundos hasta la siguiente gran que viene en mí**

**camino, y espero así acabar esto a tiempo de estar sobre mi tabla,**

**esperando por ella".**

**Savitar dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.**

**"Pero desde que tenemos varias caras nuevas entre nosotros, dejadme prescindir de ese ridículo roll pedagógico…Oíd, oíd, bienvenidos a la Cámara del Omegrion. **

**Aquí nos reunimos, un representante de cada rama de la Patria Arcadia y Katagaria.**

**Venimos en paz para hacer la paz ". dijo Savitar con un bufido como si el**

**solo pensamiento le hiciese reír. **

**"Soy vuestro mediador, Savitar. Soy la suma de todo lo que fue y todo lo que un día será. Pongo orden en el caos y caos en el orden – Una de las mujeres se burló, interrumpiéndole.**

**¿"Quién es este tío y por qué tenemos que escucharle? ¿Desde cuando**

**nos da órdenes a cualquiera de nosotros un humano"?**

**Dante miró a través de la mesa hacia donde una pequeñita morena**

**ocupaba el asiento Litarian Arcadio. La pobre leona no tenía idea de lo qué**

**decía.**

**Él esperó que Savitar la convirtiese en polvo.**

**En lugar de eso, Paris Sebastienne, el representante Litarian Katagaria,**

**se recostó sobre el asiento y le habló. **

**"Cariño, él no es humano. ¿Ves a Leo allí"? Él señaló al viejo oso Arcadio, de pelo gris que estaba tres asientos abajo de Dante. **

**¿"Él lleva sentado allí en el consejo, desde cuanto Leo?**

**¿Novecientos años "?**

**"Novecientos ochenta y dos, para ser exacto".**

**"Sip," París continuó. **

**"Y Savitar le precede. Él ha presidido este concejo**

**desde el comienzo, y lo advertiste, Savitar parece rondar los treinta.**

**Nosotros no sabemos lo que él es, pero no es uno de nosotros y tampoco es**

**humano. Y créeme, tu no quieres meterte con él ".**

**"Gracias por ese para nada divertido resumen," dijo Savitar secamente.**

**"La próxima vez que tenga insomnio, ya se a quién llamar. Mientras tanto,**

**a la leona pequeña que probablemente le gustaría vivir otro año, no me**

**interrumpas otra vez. No me gusta y yo tiendo a asesinar las cosas que no**

**me gustan".**

**Savitar le enseñó el asiento a la izquierda de ella que estaba vacío. **

**"****Es ahí donde solía sentarse el Regis Jaguar Arcadio salió. Nota que no hay**

**nadie allí ahora ".**

**La mujer frunció el ceño cuando lo miró. **

**¿"Qué le sucedió"?**

**"Me disgustó mucho."**

**Ella se vio confundida por eso. ¿"Por qué no hay otro jaguar que haya**

**ocupado su lugar"?**

**"Él me disgustó mucho… durante un buen rato".**

**París se inclinó para susurrar fuerte, **

**"No quedó ningún Jaguar Arcadio. Savitar destruyó completamente su línea de sangre".**

**Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras su boca hacía una**

**completa "o". Ella aclaró su garganta e hizo a un apaciguador gesto. **

**"Por favor, Savitar, continúe".**

**"Yeah-h-h-h," dijo Savitar, estirando la palabra para adecuarla a su**

**estado de ánimo. Él comprobó su reloj de pulsera. **

**"Se nos está acabando el tiempo, chicos". Él prendió en Nicolette Peltier. ¿"Así que por qué fui llamado?**

**Nicolette se puso de pie lentamente para dirigir la palabra a todos ellos.**

**"Perdóneme por hacerle perder el tiempo, Su Señoría. Pero tengo**

**incómodas noticias. Parece que tenemos a un Slayer****7 ****en nuestro centro, y**

**necesito ayuda para con él, desde que él está alojado en uno de nuestros**

**santuarios protegidos. Como nuestras leyes mandan, yo no puedo matarlo**

**sin sanción".**

**"Estaremos encantados de encargarnos de su problema," Anelise**

**Romano se alistó como voluntaria. Una Arcadia Niphetos Pardalia, o**

**leopardo de las nieves, la mujer tenía un destello de luz en sus ojos que les**

**recordaba a todo el mundo que aquellas mujeres were estaban mucho más**

**sedientas de sangre que los hombres.**

**Savitar negó con la cabeza. ¿"Y quién es su Slayer, Lo"?**

**"Terrence Granchester".**

**Savitar arqueó una ceja ante lo que a eso se refiere. ¿"Dónde está Terrence?**

**Como último Katagaria Niphetos Pardalia, él tiene un asiento aquí en el**

**Omegrion. ¿Por qué no lo ha ocupado"?**

**"Él no puede si es un Slayer".**

**Savitar empezó a mirar al tigre rubio que se había expresado**

**públicamente a continuación. El tigre se adelantó.**

**Por la cara de Savitar Dante podía decir que no le gustaba en absoluto.**

**¿"Y quién eres tú"?**

**" Soy Zack Granchester, primo de Wren".**

**Anelise frunció el ceño cuando olisqueó el aire. **

**"Pero tú no eres un leopardo de las nieves. Eres un tigre ".**

**" Estoy relacionado con él por su lado paterno. Su padre era un tigre ".**

**Savitar acarició su barbilla mientras estrechaba su mirada negra en el**

**tigre. **

**¿"Y qué sabe usted de este asunto"?**

**" Sé que Wren asesinó a sus padres a sangre fría. A ambos ".**

**Savitar le dedicó una mirada traviesa. **

**¿"Si lo sabías por qué has esperado a dejar caer esto ante el Omegrion"?**

**" Porque me daba miedo responder al llamado. Era muy joven entonces**

**y tenía miedo de mi primo. Sin mencionar que el humano Bill Laurens lo**

**recogió y lo escondió sin decir nada en el Santuario de Nicolette antes de**

**que se lo pudiera decir a alguien. Una vez que Terrence estuvo salvaguardado**

**allí, yo estaba impotente de llevarle ante la justicia".**

**Savitar parecía menos que convencido. **

**¿"Y ahora es mejor para todosustedes"?**

**" Ya no le temo. No. Ha llegado la hora de que él pague por sus**

**crímenes. Sin mencionar que él está mostrando síntomas de trelosa la cual**

**corre prolífera a través de su especie. Él debe ser detenido antes de que él**

**mate a cualquier otro".**

**Dante negó con la cabeza cuando la cólera lo traspasó.**

**¿"Qué fue eso"? preguntó Fury en un susurro.**

**"Él miente".**

**" No huelo la mentira en él".**

**"Sí, pero cuando hay tanto dinero involucrado…" él sacudió la cabeza.**

**"No confío en el Sr. Versace".**

**Savitar dejó escapar un largo suspiro cansado. **

**" Pues bien, parece que éste es un problema Katagaria. Arcadios, váyanse a casa ".**

**Cuando comenzaron a objetar, Savitar los sacó de la cámara,**

**regresándolos a sus períodos de tiempo respectivos.**

**Todos excepto a uno.**

**Vane Kattalakis.**

**Nicolette se puso de pie cuando Vane se movió para sentarse al lado de su**

**hermano Fury.**

**¿" Por qué está él todavía aquí? Él es un Arcadio ".**

**Savitar arqueó una ceja en ella. **

**" Verdaderamente eres un infierno de osa observadora, Lo. Pero Vane técnicamente monta ahorcajas la cerca. Él tiene todos los derechos del jefe de los Katagaria Lykos".**

**Fury miró con una malvada sonrisa a la osa. **

**"Yo solo soy simplemente una figura decorativa y tengo pocas ganas de desafiar a Vane y que me patee el trasero mi propio hermano".**

**Su mirada se estrechó coléricamente en los dos lobos. **

**"Él favorece al tigre".**

**Vane se encogió de hombros. **

**"Favorezco la verdad, Lo. Buena, mala, o indiferente ".**

**Zack se adelantó para situarse detrás de la silla de Nicolette.**

**"La verdad es que la trelosa ha sido portada siempre a través de la**

**familia de la madre Terrence. Casi cada miembro de su familia sucumbió a**

**eso. Eso es por qué Terrence es el último de su clase. Incluso ella se volvió**

**loca al final de su vida. Algunos dicen que Terrence la mató sólo después de**

**que ella le atacase primero ".**

**Dante observó la cara de Savitar cuando consideraba las palabras del**

**tigre.**

**"Tal vez," dijo Savitar después de una breve pausa, **

**" Pero Terrence no está en la pubertad ahora. Él hace tiempo que entró en la madurez ".**

**Zack lo contradijo. **

**"Él sólo tiene cuarenta y cinco años. La pubertad para los de su clase puede durar hasta la edad de los sesenta ".**

**"No necesariamente," dijo Savitar. " Depende de los genes".**

**"Él entró tarde en la pubertad," dijo Nicolette. **

**" De hecho lo sé. Y él sólo ha despertado sexualmente en los últimos días. Desde entonces él se ha vuelto cada vez más violento. Inestable. Él incluso fue arrestado por eso y por atacar a oficiales de policía humanos".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**" Esta tarde, le habían sacado fotos y salió en las noticias locales porque los humanos lo vieron corriendo en el zoológico como un humano en una jaula con otros tigres blancos. Dime que eso no es locura ".**

**Ella miró a cada uno de los restantes miembros Katagaria para ponerles**

**de su lado. **

**"Sus acciones presentan una amenaza para todos nosotros. Si**

**los humanos alguna vez supieran…"**

**"Estupideces" dijo Dante en voz alta. **

**"Esto me apesta a avaricia".**

**"Eso es ridículo," dijo París . **

**"Somos los animales, no humanos. ¿Desde cuando se preocupa cualquiera de nosotros por el dinero"?**

**Dante sostuvo en alto sus manos.**

**¿"Hola? ¿Alguna vez te has pasado por mi club, El Inferno? Yo me meo**

**encima de esa frase. De hecho, soy el segundo Katagaria más rico en el**

**mundo. ¿Y quién es el primero? Terrence Granchester. Esto me huele a**

**encerrona". **

**Él fulminó al tigre con la mirada, el cual se quedó con la**

**mirada completamente en blanco.**

**Lysander acarició su mandíbula. **

**" No sé. Si él nos ha expuesto…"**

**"Terrence no es un peligro," dijo Vane. **

**"Conozco a ese chico. Él es tranquilo y abstraído. Él nunca haría nada para ser el centro de atención".**

**Nicolette se mofó de Vane. **

**"****¿Y qué sabes tú en realidad de Wren? ¿Has hablado alguna vez con él?"**

**Vane gruñó por lo bajo, pero al fin él admitió la verdad. **

**"Bueno… no mucho".**

**¿"Te ha reconocido de alguna manera"?**

**Un tic empezó en la mandíbula de Vane. **

**"No. No realmente. Como dije, él se abstrae del mundo".**

**"Tienes razón," dijo ella, frunciendo los labios. Ella miró a Savitar. **

**" Él es completamente antisocial. Él rehúsa siempre escuchar alguien o**

**cualquier cosa. Él ha amenazado las vidas de mis hijos y la mía. Ahora él**

**está citándose con la hija de un senador. ¿Dime que Katagaria con la mente**

**sana haría tal cosa "?**

**Incluso Dante tuvo que admitir que eso era vivir peligrosamente.**

**"****¿Debemos esperar a que mate a un inocente"? preguntó Nicolette.**

**¿"Esperar hasta que él muestre algún cambio con el senador? Ya he**

**perdido a bastantes niños. No perderé otro. Le quiero fuera de mi casa. Si**

**trato de sacarle a la fuerza, él me matará o matará a uno de mis cachorros.**

**Lo sé. Él nunca ha estado mentalmente sano ".**

**"Él mató a sus padres cuando solo tenía veinte," añadió Zack. " Ellos**

**eran depredadores altamente poderosos y adiestrados. Imagina lo que él**

**puede hacer ahora que él se ha entrenado, también ".**

**Savitar pasó una disgustada mirada a Dante. **

**"Yo soy simplemente un observador aquí. Al final del día, la decisión final recae sobre vosotros chicos ". **

**Él volvió la mirada hacia Nicolette y Zack. **

**" Pero recuerden esto, si están equivocados, será mi furia la que ustedes afrontaran. La avaricia es para los humanos; No es para los Katagaria ". **

**Él miró a Zack al decirlo. **

**"Fuerza una injusta cacería y esta volverá sobre ti".**

**"Terrence es un asesino," repitió Zack. "Digo que llamemos a los Strati y**

**acabemos con él".**

**" Secundo eso," dijo Nicolette.**

**Savitar dejó escapar un pesado suspiro **

**" Tenemos dos votos para cazar y matar a Terrence Granchester. Todos los que estén a favor, digan sí ".**

**#############3**

**Terrence suspiró cuando hizo a un lado la camiseta y se echó agua por la**

**cara. Estaba cansado, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en ver a Candy**

**otra vez. La compulsión dentro de él era como una locura.**

**¿"Por qué me siento así"? siseó entre los dientes.**

**Era suicida perseguir cualquier otra cosa con una mujer como ella y él lo sabía. No era como si fueron compañeros.**

**Él comprobó su mano otra vez. Aun ahora, no había marca. ¿Por qué se**

**sentía así? Él se había pasado toda la tarde con ella y todavía quería más.**

**No tenía sentido.**

**Él se lavó la cara, luego cerró el agua y se pasó las manos húmedas por**

**su pelo. Cuando trató de alcanzar una toalla, sintió una fisura extraña en el**

**aire a su alrededor ...**

**Terrence ladeó la cabeza de la misma manera que un tigre oye algo y siente**

**el aire a su alrededor.**

**Dos segundos más tarde, él percibió la esencia de un depredador.**

**Terrence se volvió, pero incluso antes de que pudiese enfocar su mirada,**

**algo perforó su pecho. Él maldijo cuando se tambaleaba.**

**"****Ten listo el collar".**

**Las voces parecían venir de lejos. Su vista se oscurecía. Terrence maldijo**

**cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido drogado con un tranquilizante, pero**

**él se rehusaba a sucumbir a eso.**

**"Jode esto," gruñó él, alternando de humano a tigre.**

**Él se lanzó fuera para encontrar a cuatro humanos en el vestíbulo.**

**¡" Dispárale!" gritó uno.**

**Él se abalanzó sobre el que tenía el arma. Cuando hizo contacto él, el**

**humano se convirtió en un tigre. Terrence sintió otro aguijonazo atrás cuando**

**dos de los humanos trataban colocarle un nudo corredizo alrededor de su**

**cuello. Si ellos tenían éxito, lo cogerían.**

**Destelló a la forma de un leopardo, él sabía que su única esperanza era**

**rebasarlos. Él se lanzó contra la ventana cerrada y salió de un salto hacia la**

**calle. El cristal se rompió y trozos de esto se incrustaron en su carne.**

**Su cuerpo entero se resintió cuando golpeó duramente contra el suelo.**

**Él se tendió en el asfalto sólo un instante para recobrar el aliento antes**

**de obligarse a levantarse y correr a toda velocidad por atrás del callejón,**

**hacia el convento calle abajo. Él podía oír a los otros persiguiéndolo.**

**La sangre manaba de sus cortes mientras él corrió a toda velocidad. Él**

**tenía que apartarse de ellos. Le matarían si él bajaba la velocidad. Pero en**

**la forma en que estaba, él no podría seguir mucho tiempo más. Entre el**

**tranquilizante y sus cortes, él se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente.**

**Su corazón golpeando, él sabía que tendría que encontrar un nuevo**

**refugio o él estaría muerto.**

**Candace acababa de lavar los platos cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba**

**la puerta de atrás.**

**Ella frunció el ceño, medio temiendo ir hacia allí. Nadie debería estar en**

**su patio trasero a una hora tan tardía, y había visto demasiados episodios de**

**"****Los Más buscados de América" para saber que no debía ni echar un**

**vistazo.**

**En lugar de eso, ella trató de alcanzar su teléfono para llamar a la**

**policía.**

**¿"Candy"?**

**Ella frunció profundamente el ceño cuando reconoció la voz de Terrence.**

**¿Por qué estaría él en su patio trasero? Tal vez se lo imaginaba.**

**"Candy, por favor déjame entrar".**

**Todavía agarrando firmemente el teléfono por si acaso, ella apartó a un**

**lado las cortinas para verle en el patio completamente desnudo. Pero más**

**que eso, él estaba cubierto de sangre. Su respiración entrecortada, su cara**

**fue arañada y amoratada. Parecía que él había tenido alguna especie de**

**accidente.**

**"Oh Dios mío, Terrence." Ella jadeó cuando abrió la puerta para dejarle**

**entrar. ¿"Qué ha sucedido"?**

**Él no habló cuando pasó a la cocina.**

**¿"Terrence"?**

**Él cayó sobre sus rodillas y la contempló mientras continuaba jadeando.**

**" Lo siento, Candy. No sabía ni siquiera a donde ir ".**

**Con corazón latiendo de pánico, ella se arrodilló al lado de él.**

**" Llamaré –"**

**"Nada de policía," dijo él con un gemido. "Nada de médicos".**

**"Pero tú estás –"**

**¡"No!" gruñó él, agarrando el teléfono fuera de las manos de ella. "Me**

**matarán.**

**¿"Quién te matará?**

**Ella observó impotente como sus ojos rodaban y caía desmayado a sus**

**pies. Un instante más tarde, en lugar de un hombre en el suelo,**

**había…Algo.**

**Ella se tambaleó, alejándose de la criatura. Parecía como si fue una**

**mezcla extraña de leopardo de las nieves y tigre blanco, y era enorme.**

**Candace nunca había visto nada como aquello. Una parte suya**

**buscaba gritar y otro en parte suya estaba medio atontada por lo que había**

**visto.**

**"Esto no está sucediendo…" Ella tenía que estar soñando**

**Todavía eso no concordaba con lo que había en su suelo. Ella miró las**

**huellas ensangrentadas que entraban a su casa. Eran humanas.**

**Eran de Terrence.**

**Y se detuvieron en el tigre ...**

**"Sufro un colapso nervioso. Estoy delirando ".**

**Eso es. Ella estaba teniendo un fashback.**

**Tú no tomas drogas.**

**¿"Bien entonces, mente, explícame que narices es esto, huh"?**

**Pero no había explicación. Al menos no una lógica. **

**Terrence había entrado en su casa, parecía que alguien le hubiese golpeado, y ahora había un animal sangrante en su suelo.**

**Un animal sangrante grande en su piso.**

**" De acuerdo, Candace, vives en Nueva Orleans. ****Lees a Anne Rice y a**

**Jim Butcher. ****Has visto Silver Bullet… Pero él no es hombre lobo ".**

**No, él era otra cosa.**

**Y ahora ella entendía lo que él había estado tratando de decirle sin**

**decirlo explícitamente. No obstante, él le había dicho a ella exactamente lo**

**que él era y ella estúpidamente lo había hecho a un lado.**

**Ahora ella sabía por qué él había podido meterse en la jaula del tigre y**

**no salir herido. Cómo él había sanado de esa herida de bala tan pronto.**

**Él no era humano.**

**Al menos no completamente.**

**" No sabía ni siquiera a donde ir ".**

**Sus palabras la traspasaron. Más aún, él sabía que ocurriría al minuto**

**que se desmayó – era probablemente por lo qué él se había negado a pasar**

**la noche con ella antes. Pero él había confiado en ella lo bastante en su hora**

**de necesidad para salirla a buscarla.**

**Su vida estaba ahora en sus manos. Si ella llamaba a la policía, una**

**ambulancia, o incluso a rescate animal, lo encerrarían en una jaula y nunca**

**le dejarían salir.**

**O peor, como él había apuntado antes, le matarían.**

**Con su corazón latiendo acelerado, se movió más cercano del enorme**

**gato en su piso. Con una mano temblorosa, ella la extendió para tocar su**

**suave pelaje. Era como acariciar a un sedoso y grande gato. Ella nunca había sentido nada más suave. Impulsivamente, ella enterró su cara en el pelaje y dejó que le acariciara su piel.**

**¿"Eres realmente tú, Terrence"?**

**Él no respondió adentro de cualquier forma.**

**Y él todavía sangraba.**

**Aterrada de que él se estuviera muriendo allí en su piso, ella trató de**

**moverle, para enterarse de que él parecía pesar casi tanto que su coche. Sin**

**otra idea de que hacer, ella fue a su cuarto de baño para traer alcohol,**

**crema antibiótica y vendas.**

**"Qué diablos," dijo ella mientras los recogía. "Él sanó rápido después de**

**que le dispararan". Todas las extrañas lo que fuesen-Personas sanaban**

**rápidamente, ¿verdad? Si ella lo vendaba muy bien, él debería levantarse y**

**rondar por ahí en cualquier momento.**

**Al menos así lo esperaba.**

**Pero cuando ella regresó a su lado y empezó a limpiar sus heridas, ella no**

**podía ayudar, pero se preguntaba quién o por qué lo habrían herido. Más**

**importante, ella no podía ni llegar a preguntarse si quiera que le**

**hubiesen hecho de haberlo encontrado a él.**

**Y a ella.**

**############**

**Terrence se despertó lentamente para encontrar un severo dolor en su**

**cráneo que parecía hacer eco en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus oídos**

**zumbaban cuando lentamente abrió sus ojos y trató de enfocarlos.**

**La primera cosa que él vio fue un sofá verde oscuro.**

**¿Dónde diablos estoy?**

**Repentinamente todo regresó de golpe. Los tigres que le perseguían. Las**

**personas que intentaron tranquilizarle. La alocada carrera a través de las**

**callejuelas de Nueva Orleans. El coche que se había estrellado contra él**

**cuando cruzó velozmente la calle para evitar a otro depredador.**

**El impacto lo había mandado volando a una tienda en Decatur Street y el**

**pandemónium resultante de los turistas escapándose de un leopardo de las**

**nieves, y los hombres con armas, le habían permitido librarse de sus**

**perseguidores.**

**Sin otra elección, él había ido a Candace…**

**Su cola se sacudió.**

**"****Oh Dios".**

**Él miró hacia el sonido alarmado de la voz de Candy para verla a ella**

**parada en su cocina, sus ojos muy abiertos cuando ella miraba. Ella estaba**

**aterrorizada. El pungente olor de eso llamaba a salir al depredador dentro**

**de él.**

**Un depredador que había sido domesticado por ella… Por una vez, la**

**bestia de su interior estaba en paz. No había deseo de atacar. Ningún deseo**

**de hacer daño.**

**En su lugar, quería solo su cálida mano en su pelaje…**

**"****Está bien, el gatito," dijo ella con esa extraña voz aguda que los**

**humanos solo usaban con lo niños pequeños y las mascotas. **

**¿" No te comas a la encantadora dama, vale? Ella no te va a lastimar, chico. Ella solo va a dar un paso hacia allá para que no la ataques. Por favor, no ataques".**

**Ella se movió un poco más cerca, mirándole cuidadosamente. Su voz**

**bajó dos octavas cuando ella le habló otra vez. **

**¿" Estás realmente ahí, Terrence? ¿Sabes quién soy"?**

**Terrence respiró profundamente para prepararse a sí mismo para lo que él**

**estaba a punto de hacer y se emitió a sí mismo de regreso a forma humana.**

**Su dolor aumentó diez veces, pero él aguantó para que la inconsciencia no**

**le devolviese de nuevo a la forma del gato. Él enfocó la atención en ella.**

**"Sé que eres tú, Candy".**

**Candace tragó con alivio cuando vio la confirmación de lo que ella**

**había temido y esperado. Terrence realmente era el gato.**

**Asustada y nerviosa, ella cruzó la pequeña distancia donde permanecía**

**tendido boca abajo en el piso con una de las mantas de ella cubriéndole sus**

**piernas y trasero desnudo. Había arañazos y mordiscos por toda su espalda**

**como si otra clase de gato le hubiese atacado. Su cabello caía sobre**

**sus ojos, obscureciéndolos cuando él se levantó muy ligeramente de un**

**modo que a ella le recordaba al de un gato desperezándose.**

**Ella se arrodilló al lado de él y colocó una mano reconfortante en su**

**espalda desnuda. Él se volvió lentamente, gimiendo suavemente cuando se**

**movió, a fin de que pudiese ponerse boca arriba, contemplándola.**

**Los cortes y las magulladuras arruinaban su pecho igualmente. Había en**

**particular una fea magulladura negra que prácticamente cubría toda su caja**

**torácica izquierda. La marca se levantaba alta desde encima de su pecho,**

**hasta su corazón. Tenía que matarle el solo dejar pasar el aire, y aún así él**

**soportaba su agonía con un estoicismo que la asombraba.**

**Su cabeza reposando sobre su almohada, él la contempló con esos**

**abrasadores ojos azules. Solo dejaban traslucir el dolor que llevaba dentro.**

**Más que eso, ella vio su propio temor a que ella la rechazase ahora que**

**sabía la verdad.**

**Como si ella fuese hacer tal cosa.**

**"****No tengas miedo de mí, Candy".**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras le apartaba el suave pelo de la cara. En su**

**forma humana, él tenía mucha fiebre. Su piel estaba tan caliente y húmeda**

**y pegajosa que la asustó aun más. Había todavía algunos cortes y**

**magulladuras en su cara, incluido un corte en su labio inferior, pero eran en**

**algún modo tan malos como lo habían sido la noche en que él había**

**aparecido en su puerta trasera.**

**Los días de descansar inconsciente sobre el suelo de ella le habían**

**dejado con una gruesa barba trigueña creciendo en su cara. Sin embargo**

**para ser honesto, se vio sorprendentemente bien en él.**

**¿"Cómo te sientes? Preguntó ella.**

**"Igual que si hubiese sido atropellado por un autobús que me hubiese**

**pasado varias veces por encima para asegurarse de que acababa el trabajo".**

**Él arrugó su nariz ante ella. **

**"Creo que ha debido haber molido sus llantas en mis costillas durante la última carrera. Ya sabes, solo en caso de que realmente quisiera volver a respirar en lo que me queda de vida".**

**Ella le sonrió a su extraviado humor cuando ella apoyó su mano sobre el**

**pecho de él. Su latido era fuerte bajo su mano. Agradecida por ese pequeño**

**favor, ella dio una pequeña y silenciosa plegaria en agradecimiento. **

**¿"Qué sucedió"?**

**Terrence vaciló. Ella podía ver el conflicto en su hermosa cara cuando**

**buscaba que decirle.**

**"Se honesto conmigo, Terrence. Ya sé que puedes cambiar de forma y no**

**me he tenido un ataque de pánico… no demasiado. Puedes decirme todo lo**

**demás ".**

**Él se sobresaltó como si algo lo hiriese antes de hablar. **

**"Yeah, habría deseado permanecer despierto lo suficiente para ver tu cara cuando me transformé.**

**"No, te aseguro que no querrías, no fue agradable".**

**Él inclinó su cabeza y tomó sus manos en las de él a fin de que él**

**pudiese juguetear con sus dedos mientras descansaban sobre su pecho,**

**justo sobre su desnudo pezón. Él se restregó su palma contra su dureza**

**antes de que él subiese su mano a sus irritados labios y depositase un tierno**

**beso en las puntas de sus dedos.**

**" No hay nada acerca de ti que no sea precioso, Candy. Eres la mujer**

**más hermosa que alguna vez he visto ".**

**Su corazón palpitó ante sus palabras cuando el calor la traspasó. Nadie**

**alguna vez le había dicho nada tan dulce antes.**

**"Sé que tuviste una conmoción".**

**Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero terminó con un respingo, cuando**

**el gesto debía haberlo lastimado.**

**¿"Así que, qué ha ocurrido"? preguntó ella otra vez.**

**"Nada importante. Solo un grupo de "gilipollas" que salieron para**

**matarme".**

**Ella no estaba segura que la desalentaba más, su estoico tono o el hecho**

**de que su confesión realmente no la sorprendiera. Ella también se lo había**

**figurado.**

**¿"Quienes eran ellos "?**

**"Otros Were-Animales".**

**¿Había más como él? Ella se esforzó en no reaccionar a eso. Pero para**

**ser honestos, ella había asumido que los que le hicieran daño habían sido**

**humanos. Dada su naturaleza solitaria, habría tenido sentido que él**

**estuviese completamente solo en el mundo.**

**Que estúpida por no ser más imaginativa.**

**¿"Por qué están tratando de matarte?**

**" Porque no debería ver a un humano. Nosotros se supone que no**

**tenemos más que relaciones casuales con los de tu clase. Ellos temen que si**

**estoy contigo, me esté volviendo peligroso para ellos".**

**Tanto como ella odiaba oírle decir "su clase," ella se percató por una vez**

**que allí realmente había una diferencia entre ella y él. Ella era humana y él**

**no lo era.**

**Al menos no enteramente.**

**¿Eres peligroso?**

**"No lo sé. Tú eres en todo lo que puedo pensar. Cuando estoy lejos de ti**

**me duele de una manera que nunca había creído posible y no conozco el**

**porqué. Yo no debería sentir esto por una mujer humana. Lo sé. Deseo tan**

**ardientemente estar contigo que es como alguna clase de locura en mí**

**interior. Tal vez tengan razón. Tal vez deberían acabar conmigo".**

**"O tal vez están equivocados. No pienso que seas peligroso, Terrence. Al**

**menos no físicamente. Pero lo que le haces a mi cuerpo podría ser**

**considerado criminal en algunos estados".**

**Él le sonrió. "Gracias por acogerme y no llamar a la policía".**

**"No hay problema. Créeme, dejar a un magnífico hombre desnudo entrar**

**en casa no es una adversidad para la mayoría de las mujeres".**

**Él se rió brevemente ante eso. "No puedo creer lo bien que te estás**

**tomando esto".**

**"Eso es solo porque tú has estado inconsciente durante lo peor de esto.**

**He tenido tiempo de que ajustarme al hecho de que había un tigre medio**

**muerto en mi suelo que había entrado en mí casa con la apariencia de mí**

**novio".**

**A Terrence todavía le costaba esfuerzo creer que estuviese tan calmada. Él**

**había esperado que ella escapase y lo dejase solo en el mejor caso. En el**

**peor de los casos, él había esperado que ella lo entregase a las autoridades.**

**Normalmente, él nunca habría confiado en nadie para su bienestar. Pero**

**con el tranquilizante haciendo efecto, él no había tenido elección como no**

**fuese esperar que Terrence no le traicionase.**

**Y ella no lo hizo. Ella lo había ocultado, y por el aspecto general de la**

**cama de paja provisional en la que él estaba, ella lo había atendido mientras**

**él estaba inconsciente.**

**Cuando Terrence comenzó a incorporarse, ella le ayudó. Sus manos se**

**sentían bien sobre su piel desnuda, apaciguándolo cuando él se apoyó**

**contra su sofá. Él daría cualquier cosa por conservar esas preciosas manos**

**en su cuerpo, pero desafortunadamente, ella se apartó.**

**¿"Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?**

**"Cuatro días".**

**Él se congeló ante sus palabras. Eso no podría ser cierto. ¿Verdad?**

**¿"Qué"?**

**Ella inclinó la cabeza. **

**"Te lo dije, tuve tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarme a ti siendo un gato grande. He estado aterrorizada todos los días de que no te volvieses a despertar".**

**El terror lo consumió. Si ella hubiese dejado su casa… Era realmente un**

**milagro que los que venían tras él, no les hubiesen encontraron ambos y los**

**hubiesen matado. **

**¿"Qué has estado haciendo mientras estaba inconsciente?"**

**Ella indicó un pequeño camastro en el suelo al lado de él.**

**" Me quedé cerca en caso de que necesitases algo. Todo lo que hice fue**

**limpiar la sangre del porche de atrás, después cerré la casa. No sabía**

**quienes estaban detrás de ti, pero tenía miedo de que quién quiera que**

**fuesen te pudiesen encontrar, así que mantuve el teléfono listo para pedir**

**ayuda en caso de que ellos lo hicieran ".**

**La ternura le inundó ante las acciones de ella. Era inconcebible que**

**alguien hiciese tanto por él. Ni siquiera una vez en su vida alguien había**

**tratado de protegerle nunca. Él nunca había tenido cualquier falsa ilusión**

**acerca de Nicolette. Si hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para poner en peligro**

**su vida o la de los sus miembros de su familia, ella lo habría desechado en**

**un latido.**

**Pero Candy no lo hizo. Ella no le debía nada y todavía le había**

**mantenido a salvo incluso aunque eso pusiese en peligro su propia vida.**

**Era inconcebible.**

**Él dejó escapar un aliviado suspiro al ver que ella había tenido el buen**

**sentido de estar preparada. **

**¿"Ha venido alguien por aquí"?**

**" No. Mantuve las ventanas y las puertas bien cerradas, por si acaso ".**

**Él estaba asombrado de que no le hubiesen encontrado, pero de todas**

**formas, inconsciente, él no había estado enmascarando su olor o su pista.**

**Él tendría que tener cuidado ahora. Su clase enviaría sondeos psíquicos. Si**

**él usaba su magia, como estaba haciendo ahora mismo para mantenerse**

**humano, podrían encontrarlo.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él camufló sus poderes. Pero no iba ser capaz de**

**aguantar eso por mucho tiempo sin que se debilitase aún más.**

**Tarde o temprano, él había tenido que dejar una huella que muy**

**fácilmente podrían rastrear.**

**" Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible".**

**Ella pareció confundida por eso " ¿Por qué? Tengo comestibles**

**suficientes.**

**"****No puedo dejar que me encuentren en tu casa, Candy. Dios sabe lo**

**que te podrían hacer"**

**"****Soy una chica grande, Terrence. Y tengo una pistola completamente**

**cargada"**

**El sonrió ante su bravata.**

**"****Si recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos a mí me dispararon,**

**recordarás que las armas no son realmente eficaces sobre nosotros. Al**

**menos no hasta que nos dispares en la cabeza a muy corta distancia"**

**Ella giró su cara con repugnancia.**

**"Sip," él respiró. "Como ya dije, tenemos que irnos".**

**Candace no sabía que decir. Ella no quería que él saliese. **

**¿"Cuantos más son como tú?**

**"Los suficientes para hacer que el casting de una película de ****Cecil B.**

**DeMille para dos hombres de la ópera"****.**

**Él se levantó y ahuecó su**

**mejilla en la palma. **

**" Vendrán por mí, Maggie, y no se detendrán hasta que esté muerto. Tú has estado en el Santuario y ellos lo saben. Tarde o temprano, te encontrarán si te dejo atrás. Te usarán para llegar a mí ".**

**Su cabeza zozobró ante lo que él decía. **

**" No puedo irme. Tengo clases. Responsabilidades…"**

**"Tú no podrás ir a clases si estás muerta."**

**Ella comenzó a aterrorizarse cuando el verdadero horror de la situación**

**se hizo evidente para ella.**

**Esto no podía estar sucediendo**

**" Acudiré a mi padre. Él puede protegernos ".**

**Terrence se desvaneció delante de ella. Dos segundos más tarde, él estaba**

**detrás de ella. **

**"Él no puede protegerte de mi gente," susurró él contra su oreja.**

**¿"Cómo has hecho eso? Preguntó ella, incapaz de creer en la extensión**

**de sus habilidades.**

**" Es fácil. Mi gente puede viajar en el tiempo y pueden usar magia a**

**voluntad. No hay humano en esta tierra que te pueda proteger de ellos.**

**Confía en mí ".**

**La rabia fluyó hacia arriba ante lo que él le decía. Ella se sentía**

**impotente, y esa era la única cosa que odiaba más que nada. Ella era una**

**mujer adulta a cargo de su vida, y no le gustaba el pensamiento de no tener**

**forma de protegerse a si misma. Tenía que haber algo que ellos pudiesen**

**hacer.**

**¿" Si yo no puedo usar un arma para protegerme y no podemos**

**escondernos, entonces qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Se supone que**

**debo entregar mi vida entera solo por que me acosté contigo "?**

**Terrence retrocedió ante sus palabras, las cuales le impactaron como un**

**golpe físico. Ella tenía razón. Él exigía mucho de ella. No era justo. ¿Por**

**qué debería esperar él que ella sacrificase el resto de su vida por él?**

**Era pedirle demasiado a alguien. Sin mencionar que ella había tenido**

**una vida que había sido perfecta hasta que él había entrado en ella. No, ella**

**no necesitaba algo como él para echar a perder su futuro. Él nunca había**

**traído felicidad o alegría a nadie. Ella había sido una del único reducido**

**puñado de personas que alguna vez habían sido realmente amables con él..**

**Él no le pagaría dañándola.**

**Había una única forma de sentenciar esto – Candace frunció el ceño**

**cuando Terrence besó sus labios tiernamente.**

**" Siento hacer jodido tu vida, Candy" dijo él en voz baja cuando**

**retrocedió para permanecer bajo ella. Sus ojos la quemaban con su triste**

**resignación.**

**Con pesar.**

**Él acarició su mejilla con sus dedos mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella**

**como para gravar sus facciones en su memoria.**

**Luego dos segundos más tarde, él se desvaneció delante de ella.**

**El calor de su mano todavía permaneció mucho tiempo en su mejilla**

**mientras que el resto de ella se sintió helada por su ausencia.**

**¿"Terrence"? llamó ella, mirando alrededor del cuarto por él. Seguramente**

**él aparecería de repente como lo había hecho hacía solo un minuto…**

**¿verdad?**

**¿"Terrence? ¿Dónde estás"?**

**Alguien llamó a su puerta.**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahora?**

**Segura de que era él, ella fue y abrió la puerta para encontrar al Dr.**

**Alexander parado en su porche de entrada.**

**"Hola, Candace," dijo él . "He estado –"**

**" Ahora no, por favor, Dr. Alexander. Tengo un serio problema".**

**¿"Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?**

**Disgustada, asustada, y frustrada por lo que le estaba sucediendo, ella**

**habló sin pensar. "No. No a menos que usted sepa como rastrear a un tigre**

**desaparecido".**

**Ella vio como el color abandonaba su cara. **

**"Entonces Terrence realmente está aquí".**

**Entonces lo supo… Eso fue por lo que el Dr. Alexander y los demás se**

**habían presentado en la cárcel a sacar a Terrence bajo fianza. **

**¿"Usted sabe lo que él es"?**

**¿"Y tú"?**

**Su defensiva vaguedad estaba empezando a fastidiarla.**

**" Por qué está usted aquí, Dr. ¿Alexander "? preguntó ella en un tono frío.**

**"No has aparecido por clase en los últimos cuatro días y no has**

**contestado al teléfono".**

**Su estómago se contrajo con reserva. ¿" Cómo sabe usted eso? Usted ya**

**no es mi consejero ".**

**Su hermosa cara estaba sombría. " No, no lo soy. Pero sabía que más**

**probablemente eras la última que había visto a Terrence y yo tengo que**

**encontrarlo".**

**¿"Por qué"?**

**"Por que está muerto si no lo hacemos".**

**Candace jadeó ante la profunda voz detrás de ella. Ella se volvió para**

**ver a un alto, hombre rubio vestido de negro. **

**¿"Cómo ha entrado en mi casa"?**

**Él no respondió mientras iba hacia donde Terrence había estado durmiendo.**

**"Él estuvo aquí," le dijo a Julian. "Su esencia está por todo el lugar". **

**El hombre la estacó con una furiosa mirada. **

**¿"Ha dónde ha ido?**

**¿"quién diantre es usted"? demandó ella.**

**"Fury," gruñó él, " y no es sólo un nombre, es mi temperamento. Así que**

**deja de ser defensiva, humana. No tengo tiempo o paciencia para esto.**

**Nosotros estamos aquí para salvar a tu novio antes de que consiga que lo**

**maten".**

**El Dr. Alexander se aclaró la voz en un gesto preventivo. **

**" Tu me conoces, Candace. Créame cuando digo que estamos del lado de Terrence. ¿Sabes dónde está "?**

**Ella vaciló mientras consideraba sus opciones. Terrence había llamado al**

**Dr. Alexander y a Bill cuando lo habían encarcelado. Pero entonces, él no**

**había acudido a ellos mientras estaba herido.**

**¿Quería decir eso que ellos no eran de confianza? ¿O solo quería decir**

**que él confiaba más en ella? Insegura de la respuesta, ella decidió que la**

**única manera de ayudarle ahora era correr el riesgo y rezar que fuese la**

**decisión correcta.**

**" No. Él se desvaneció hace un segundo ".**

**¿"Qué dijo antes de salir"? preguntó Fury.**

**" No lo sé. Él me dijo que yo necesitaba huir con él y yo le dije que no**

**podía irme. Él tenía esa extraña mirada en su cara y luego se disculpó por**

**echar a perder mi vida. Dos segundos más tarde, él se fue ".**

**"Mierda," Fury gruñó cuando se encontró con la mirada del Dr.**

**Alexander. **

**"Él se dirige a ya sabes dónde".**

**El Dr. Alexander parecía disgustado.**

**"Avisa a Vane y haz que se encuentre conmigo allí". **

**Fury apenas había terminado esas palabras antes de que él, también, hubiese desaparecido.**

**El Dr. Alexander maldijo cuando sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo**

**y presionó un botón.**

**"Vane," dijo él después de algunos segundos, **

**" Descubrimos donde ha estado. Pero le hemos perdido. Literalmente. Creo que se dirige al Santuario para enfrentarlos ".**

**Dr. Alexander la miró ceñudo mientras hacía una pausa para escuchar.**

**"No. Tengo a la mujer con quien él ha estado. La mantendré conmigo por lo**

**pronto. ¿Podéis Fury y tu encargaros de los demás "?**

**Candace se mordió una uña mientras esperaba.**

**" La llevaré con Jean Luc. Hazme saber lo que suceda". Él colgó el**

**teléfono.**

**"Empaca lo que necesites para la noche".**

**¿"Por qué"?**

**Su mirada era severa y cortante con su intensidad. **

**"****Ellos saben quién eres, Candace. Por eso estoy aquí. Comprobé con tus profesores, quienes me dijeron que habías estado faltando a clases. Estaba aterrorizado de que ya te hubiesen encontrado y te retuviesen para ponerle un cebo a Terrence.**

**Ambos sois malditamente afortunados de que no os hayan seguido la pista**

**todavía, pero créeme, es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo hagan. Es**

**imperativo que te llevemos a la seguridad. Ahora ".**

**Todavía, ella quería algunas respuestas.**

**"****¿Quiénes son "ellos"?**

**" Mira, te explicaré todo eso después. Ahora mismo, necesito que salgas**

**de este infierno antes de que tenga que matar a personas que generalmente**

**considero mis amigos ".**

**Él tenía razón. Ella estaba siendo estúpida cuando ya sabía de lo que**

**eran capaces de hacer.**

**Asintiendo, Candace se volvió y corrió hacia su habitación, donde ella**

**cogió una pequeña bolsa que rápidamente llenó con unas mudas, ropa**

**interior, algún maquillaje, y un camisón.**

**Para cuando regresó, Bill Laurens se había unido al Dr. Alexander en su**

**sala de estar.**

**Ella arqueó una ceja ante el abogado.**

**"Sí, lo sé," dijo Bill. "Parezco un amable abogado corporativo. Pero**

**puedo forcejear con un oso o un tigre cualquier día. Vamos, tenemos que**

**sacarte de aquí ".**

**¿"Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera?**

**Bill intercambió una mirada nerviosa con el Dr. Alexander. **

**"No lo sabemos".**

**Agitada ante la rapidez con la que su vida entera estaba cambiando y qué**

**tan impotente se veía ella para detenerlo, ella tomó su teléfono celular y su**

**cargador del aparador. Ella guió a los hombres fuera de su casa, luego cerró**

**la puerta con llave.**

**¿"Usted realmente no piensa que Terrence fue a conseguir que lo matasen,**

**verdad"? le preguntó al Dr. Alexander cuando la condujo a su ****Land Rover**

**negro.**

**Ambos hombres contestaron de inmediato. **

**¿" Para salvarte? Sí ".**

**Candace nunca se había sentido tan egoísta en su vida como cuando**

**subió al coche del Dr. Alexander. **

**"No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo... "Ella no se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Bill habló.**

**"Bienvenida a nuestro mundo. No es un lugar bonito. Pero jamás te**

**aburres, de todas formas".**

**Ella suspiró cuando el dolor la traspasó. **

**"Sigo pensando que esto es todo un sueño y que mañana voy a despertarme en mi cama y preguntarme qué diablos cené".**

**Bill se rió cuando el Dr. Alexander salía de su camino de acceso.**

**"Quieres un brusco despertar, pues pregunta a tu profesor de clásicos cuan**

**viejo es en realidad."**

**Por el tono de voz de Bill, ella podía decir que aquello iba a enviarla al**

**borde. **

**¿"No quiero saberlo, verdad"?**

**"No realmente," dijo el Dr. Alexander. **

**"Digamos que adquirí los conocimientos que imparto en mi materia de primera mano."**

**Eso hacía que su cabeza fuese a la deriva. Ninguna maravilla era tan**

**impresionante como el conocimiento del Dr. Alexander. Sería muy fácil**

**enseñar un tema del que realmente has experimentado, lo que quería decir**

**que el hombre tenía probablemente muchos miles de años. Eso era**

**suficiente para aturdir la mente humana.**

**Candace observaba el tráfico mientras se dirigían a ****Warehouse**

**District****. El mundo fuera del coche parecía normal, y todavía nada era lo**

**mismo que había sido cinco días atrás. Ella se preguntó cuanto más de esto**

**había allí fuera que no era lo que parecía. Caray, con todo lo que sabía, el**

**bar que estaban pasando ahora mismo podía ser regentado por demonios o**

**algún otro tipo de extraños Were-Animales. Gárgolas, incluso.**

**Pero eso no era realmente lo que más le preocupaba. Ahora mismo sus**

**pensamientos estaban en una particular Were-Bestia… **

**"Díganme que Terrence va estar bien."**

**Bill se volvió a mirarla sobre su hombro. **

**" En este momento, deberías preocuparte más por ti misma, Candace. Si los que están tras de Terrence alguna vez se enterasen de que existes, vendrían a por ti ".**

**Ella le miró con ceño. **

**" Lo que no entiendo es por que si saben que usted sabe que existen. ¿Por qué no van tras de usted "?**

**" Yo tengo un basto interés en mantener su existencia oculta. Tú no".**

**¿"Yo no"? preguntó ella, su voz elevada por el miedo y la angustia **

**"Lo último que quiero es que Terrence sea encerrado en un laboratorio de gobierno en alguna parte".**

**Bill sonrió favorablemente. "Buena respuesta".**

**Candace suspiró mientras alejaba las lágrimas que escocían sus ojos.**

**" No puedo creer que estén tratando de matarle por culpa mía. ¿No**

**puede simplemente decirles que ya no me verá más "?**

**Bill la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿"De qué estás hablando"?**

**" Terrence dijo que iban tras de él porque no quieren que esté involucrado**

**con un humano. Si ya no nos vemos más – "**

**" Temo que sea demasiado tarde para eso," dijo Bill en voz compasiva.**

**"****Esto ya no se trata de ti, Candace. Esto es acerca de un gran negocio.**

**La familia de Terrence ha estado ansiando una oportunidad para matarle de**

**unos años para aquí. Mientras él tuvo la protección del Santuario a sus**

**espaldas, ellos no podían tocarle a él o a su dinero. Ahora que lo han**

**echado a la calle, no hay nada que los detenga".**

**Pero eso no tenía sentido. **

**"No entiendo nada. ¿El Santuario es simplemente un bar, no "?**

**"No," dijo Bill, su voz cargada con gravedad. **

**" Es más como un refugio animal donde las personas como Terrence pueden ir no pueden ser cazadas por quienes quieren asesinarlos**

**¿"No puede encontrar él otro santuario"?**

**Bill negó con la cabeza. " Ellos no plantan exactamente árboles para los**

**de su clase. No es que importe. Ahora mismo el Omegrion lo ha marcado**

**para morir. Hasta que se levanten esa sentencia, nadie puede acogerlo y**

**darle protección. Si lo hacen, morirán, también ".**

**Ella frunció el ceño. **

**¿"Qué es el Omegrion"?**

**" Es el concilio gobernante para su gente," dijo el Dr. Alexander dijo**

**mientras giraba a la derecha. **

**"Parecido a vuestra versión del Congreso".**

**Ella esperaba que su Congreso fuese algo más efectivo y más**

**cooperativo, especialmente desde que su decisión determinaba si Terrence**

**vivía o moría.**

**¿"Cómo los obligamos a levantar esa sentencia en contra de él"?**

**preguntó ella.**

**Bill suspiró.**

**"Tienes que probar que no es peligroso para su gente".**

**¿"Y cómo lo hacemos?**

**Bill le dio a ella una dura mirada. **

**"No lo hacemos. Básicamente Terrence**

**cazado eventualmente y asesinado. Todo lo que podemos hacer ante este**

**punto es retrasar eso y mantenerte con vida hasta que determinen que tú no**

**eres tanta amenaza como él".**

**Eso era tan injusto. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Una sola lágrima cayó por su**

**mejilla cuando las palabras de Bill atravesaron como dagas su analogía.**

**" Terrence no se merece esto. Hombre o animal, él es el alma más gentil**

**que alguna vez haya conocido ".**

**Los ojos de Bill se ampliaron cuando el Dr. Alexander hizo un sonido de**

**desacuerdo.**

**"Eres la única que alguna vez haya conocido que diga eso acerca de él,**

**Candace," dijo el Dr. Alexander. **

**"Terrence es casi tan salvaje y peligroso como los que vienen tras él".**

**Tal vez para ellos, pero él no era así con ella.**

**Candace cerró sus ojos mientras se imaginaba la manera en que había**

**sido Terrence la noche en que se conocieron. Él había sido tan tímido y**

**vergonzoso. Él se había mantenido en las sombras, sólo había salido para**

**hablar con ella.**

**Luego sus pensamientos volvieron al momento en que ella lo había**

**sujetado mientras hacían el amor. La manera en que él había sido cuando**

**repelió a los asaltantes de ella. Ellos tenían razón, Terrence podía ser**

**peligroso. Pero él no estaba fuera de control. Él nunca había atacado a**

**alguien sin provocación. Eso no lo hacía una amenaza. Eso solo lo hacía no**

**ser un enclenque.**

**" Tenemos que salvarle," dijo ella a los hombres. **

**"Dígame cómo matar a las cosas que van tras él".**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**En forma de tigre, Terrence se arrastró a través de las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba del Santuario, buscando a Nicolette. Él no tenía duda de que se había vuelto contra él, y era hora de acabar esto. **

**Una cosa era ir detrás de él, pero poner en peligro a Candy… eso era otra historia.**

**Había llegado el momento de que todos ellos se dieran cuenta de que ser solitario no quería decir que fuese fácil de derrotar. Este tigre tenía dientes y él estaba más que en condición de usarlos.**

**¡"Mierda"!**

**Él se volvió para encontrar a Fang en su forma humana de pie en una puerta abierta detrás de él. El lobo llevaba nada puesto excepto un par de jeans. Incluso sus pies estaban desnudos.**

**Agachándose, Terrence se preparó para atacar.**

**"Saca tu trasero de aquí," chasqueó Fang. ¡"Ahora"!**

**Terrence empezó a alejarse de él.**

**" Escúchale, Terrence. Porfavor ".**

**Él se congeló ante la voz de Aimee. También en forma humana, la bearswan estaba de pie detrás del lobo. Un lado de su cara estaba roja y sus labios estaban hinchados, como si ella se hubiese estado enrollando con**

**Fang en su cuarto.**

**Diablos, esos dos tenían peores problemas de los que tenía él.**

**Antes de que pudiera moverse, otra puerta se abrio. Aimee salió**

**precipitadamente de vista cuando su hermano menor Etienne se congeló en su puerta. Alto y el rubio al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, el oso era sólo algunas décadas mayor que Terrence pero no parecía más viejo en forma humana.**

**Etienne instantáneamente destelló a su forma del oso.**

**"****No se pelea en el Santuario," dijo Fang, cerrando su puerta para**

**proteger a Aimee cuando se movió a quedarse entre los dos. **

**"Ambos conocéis las Leyes Eirini que nos gobiernan."**

**"Él ha sido señalado, lobo. Apártate".**

**Terrence cambió de dirección ante el sonido de la voz de Aubert y destelló a su forma humana para enfrentarse al afamado Papá Oso, el cual solo recibía órdenes de Nicolette. **

**"No hice nada malo. Esto es una estupidez y todos vosotros lo sabéis ".**

**"Has perdido la razón," dijo Aubert.**

**"Has amenazado a mis cachorros y a mi compañera".**

**Terrence estrechó su mirada en el oso. **

**"No, no lo hice. Pero puedes decirle a tu puta que estoy aquí por ella ".**

**Aubert se lanzó contra él.**

**Fang se interpuso entre ellos y atrapó al oso cuando él se abalanzó.**

**Terrence se tensó, esperando que Aubert se decidiese del lobo, pero para su asombro, Fang se mantuvo firme.**

**Rugiendo, Aubert derrumbó Fang a un lado y llegó a Terrence.**

**Terrence destelló a su forma de tigre y se lanzó sobre Aubert, quien se transformó instantáneamente en oso. Terrence atrapó al enorme animal de la garganta cuando Etienne le atacó desde atrás. Él rechifló cuando Etienne lo arrojó contra la pared y le laceró una pierna con su enorme garra.**

**Aturdido, Terrence saltó a ponerse en pie sólo para que la herida abierta en su pata lo lacerara de dolor. Sus heridas eran todavía demasiado recientes,**

**y estas nuevas se cobraban tarifa en su fuerza vital. No es que a él le importase. Él había entrado allí sabiendo que más probablemente lo matarían.**

**Pero planeaba sacar alguna compensación de esto antes de que él muriese.**

**Los osos se levantaron en dos patas antes de que empezasen a ir hacia él.**

**Sólo habían dado un par cuando una luz brillante destelló**

**intermitentemente en el vestíbulo.**

**Terrence dio marcha atrás, listo para pelear, solo para detenerse cuando vio a Vane y Fury ahora en el pasillo.**

**En forma humana, Vane echó un vistazo al sangrante hombro de Fang y dejó escapar un bajo gruñido de su garganta. **

**¿"Aubert? ¿Has perdido el juicio"?**

**Aubert destelló intermitentemente de regreso a la forma humana, mientras Etienne permanecía como oso. **

**"Él está señalado para morir," Aubert gruñó.**

**"Te acogimos, lobo, cuándo no tenías a nadie. ¿Es así cómo**

**nos lo pagas"?**

**Los ojos verdes de Vane resplandecían. **

**"No, Aubert. No he olvidado mí deuda para contigo o Nicolette. Pero no me quedaré quieto y veré lo que le pasa a un inocente. Terrence no tiene a un clan al que volver. Así que le ofrezco el mío".**

**Terrence quedó completamente aturdido por la oferta. Era un suicidio permanecer fiel a él ahora y él no podía creer que Vane considerase incluso tal acción.**

**Aubert estaba igual de incrédulo. **

**¿"Lo respaldas en contra del decreto del Omegrion?**

**Vane no emitió respuesta. Su cara era sombría y mortífera.**

**"Malditos seáis".**

**Terrence vio el destello de pánico en la cara humana de Fang cuando él miró sobre el hombro del tigre.**

**¡"No"!**

**Todos ellos se volvieron para ver a Aimee a mitad del pasillo detrás de ellos. Sólo Terrence y el Fang sabían en la habitación de quién había estado dentro.**

**Ella tragó mientras su mirada iba de su padre a Fang. **

**"Papá, por Favor. No hagas esto. Esto está mal y tú lo sabes. Terrence no supone ninguna**

**amenaza para nosotros ".**

**"****¿Estás loca, hija? Él es aquí para matar a tu madre".**

**Más puertas se abrían ahora. Más animales salían para ver que era todo ese jaleo. Maldición, Terrence tendría que correr a través de ellos para alcanzar al único animal con el que él andaba buscando pelea… Aun después de las palabras atrevidas palabras de Vane, Terrence realmente no esperaba que nadie se pusiese de su lado, así que cuando los tres lobos formaron una barrera entre él y los otros, él se quedó atónito.**

**"Nunca saldréis de aquí con vida" avisó Aubert. "Ninguno de vosotros".**

**Terrence ladeó la cabeza cuando vio que algo extraño pasaba entre Fang y Aimee. Él sabía que hablaban telepáticamente.**

**Un latido más tarde, Fang la agarró en sus brazos, convocando un cuchillo en su mano, luego lo sujetó amenazadoramente contra su garganta.**

**"No nos seguirás. La mataré si lo haces".**

**Fang se volvió a mirar a los tres. "Fury, Vane, saquen a Terrence de aquí".**

**Terrence comenzó a protestar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Vane lo agarró del cuello y destelló del pasillo a una habitación que él nunca había visto antes.**

**Era oscura, no había ventanas en ninguna parte. La única luz procedía de dos lámparas de noche en dos mesas opuestas al final de la habitación. Él miró alrededor, preguntándose donde a donde lo había traído Vane. El equipamiento era moderno y elegante y de alta tecnología, sin mencionar que las paredes estaban hechas de acero gris oscuro.**

**Por esas paredes y el vaivén del suelo, él podía decir que estaban en un barco en alguna parte.**

**Siseando con fiereza, Terrence destelló intermitentemente a la forma humana para enfrentar al lobo. **

**¿"Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?"**

**"Salvar tu vida".**

**Él frunció sus labios ante Vane. **

**"No quiero que me salves la vida, imbécil".**

**Fury, Fang, y Aimee destellaron intermitentemente en el cuarto al lado de Vane. Aimee se lanzó a los brazos de Fang.**

**¿"Vosotros dos habéis perdido la cabeza"? les preguntó Vane. **

**"Entre vosotros y el tigre, estamos bien jodidos".**

**"No, no lo estáis". **

**Terrence trató de emitirse a sí mismo de regreso al**

**Santuario para terminar con esto, sólo para percatarse de que no podía.**

**¿"Qué diablos"?**

**"Te tengo bajo llave," dijo Vane. **

**Terrence tenía mejor criterio que ir a por Vane pero – el lobo era demasiado**

**poderoso para tratar de matarle – pero eso requería cada pizca de su**

**autodominio para no intentarlo.**

** "****Levántalo"**

**"No," dijo Vane firmemente. "No acabo de poner en peligro mi clan para**

**ver como te suicidas"**

**"Ésta no es su pelea".**

**"Sí, la es. No voy a permanecer sentado y observar como matan a un inocente por la codicia de algún imbécil".**

**Terrence se mofó del heroísmo de Vane. **

**"Pues bien, gracias, Sr. Altruista, pero el tigre no quiere tu ayuda. Así que fuera del campo ".**

**Alguien comenzó a aplaudir. **

**Terrence se volvió para ver a Jean Luc el Dark-Hunter entrando en el cuarto desde una puerta a su izquierda. **

**Un pirata en su vida humana, el inmortal caza vampiros todavía conservaba mucho de su vieja apariencia. Con un pequeño aro de oro brillando intermitentemente en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, él estaba vestido de negro, con un par de pantalones de cuero, una camisa de seda que se abotona abajo, y botas de motorista. Su pelo largo pelo negro estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola que enfatizaba los ángulos afilados de su cara. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que ni siquiera las pupilas eran**

**reconocibles, y esos ojos bailaban con diversión.**

**"Encantadora expresión, tigre".**

**"****Cállate, perro de aguas, ésta no es tu pelea, tampoco".**

**Jean Luc sostuvo audiblemente su aliento ante el insulto.**

**"Chico, mejor que contengas esa lengua antes de que te encuentres sin ella".**

**Terrence dio un paso hacia él, luego se congeló cuando Candy entró a través de la puerta detrás del pirata. El alivio en su cara mantuvo a Terrence inmóvil.**

**Ella corrió a su lado y le echó los brazos al cuello. **

**"Estoy tan contenta de que te alcanzasen antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Realmente no ibas a hacer ninguna estupidez, ¿verdad "?**

**"****Oh no, cariño, llegamos tarde," dijo Fury con sarcasmo. **

**"El "Chico- Tigre meó bajo el árbol equivocado de miel y consiguió que todas las abejas, o en este caso, los osos, se cabrearan".**

**Fury miró a Fang. "No obstante, conociendo a los osos, andarán a la caza de lobo antes que a la del tigre. Buen movimiento, Fang. Pasando el tiempo con su única hija. Realmente rápido. Sabes que el chocolate es letal para nuestra clase. Creo que si quieres suicidarse, esa es la forma menos dolorosa de hacerlo".**

**"****Déjalo ya, Fury" dijo Vane, moviéndose hacia donde estaban Fang y**

**Aimee. **

**" Tenemos que devolverla. Ahora".**

**" Lo sé," dijo Fang.**

**Las lágrimas refulgieron en los ojos de Aimee. **

**"No quiero irme".**

**Lo dos miraron suplicantes a Vane, quién parecía como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago. **

**"Y yo pensaba que mi relación con Bride estaba condenada. Maldición, chicos y animales, esto apesta".**

**Fury dijo con un bufido. **

**"Eres el líder, Vane. Lidéranos ".**

**Vane miró al cielo y suspiró. **

**"****Si tuviese algo de cerebro, el cual obviamente no tengo, nunca me habría enredado en esto. Le entregaría a mí hermano y a Terrence a los osos y simplemente cogería a mi esposa y encontraría un bonito y tranquilo lugar, donde criar a nuestro hijo".**

**Él barrió a todos con una irritada mirada. **

**"Pero obviamente, soy verdaderamente el hombre más estúpido en el planeta".**

**Jean Luc sacó un largo, delgado estilete de su bota.**

**"Aquí, mon ami. Para ti o para ellos. Un corte y todos tus problemas están solucionados, ¿eh"?**

**"No me tientes." **

**Respondió Vane con un gruñido mientras examinaba a todo el lote. **

**"Terrence, escucha bien, por que, tío, tus oportunidades andan**

**menguando. Mata a Nicolette y estás muerto. No hay manera de regresar de eso ".**

**Terrence se burló de él. **

**"No hay manera de evitar regresar de una orden de ejecución. Y punto ".**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza en negativa, Fury dio un paso adelante. **

**"No estabas allí cuando se votó. El concejo estaba dividido sobre la orden ".**

**Terrence fruncido el ceño. **

**¿"Qué estás diciendo"?**

**"Que tienes una oportunidad de redención," dijo Vane, **

**"pero no si matas a Nicolette por venganza".**

**Terrence vaciló cuando sintió una pequeña punzada de dolorosa esperanza.**

**¿Se atrevería a creer en ellos? Parecía demasiado inverosímil incluso para un hombre que era un tigre.**

**Vane suspiró. **

**"****Dale al concejo una prueba que eres inocente de matar a tus padres y Savitar rescindirá la orden del Omegrion."**

**Terrence se congeló cuando esas ridículas palabras le traspasaron. ¿El lobo estaba de chiste?**

**¿"De qué jodida cosa estás hablando? Están tratando de**

**matarme porque salgo con Candy ".**

**¿"Qué eres, estúpido"? preguntó Fury.**

**"Tu relación con la humana es solo el catalizador de que Mamá Lo,desechase tu trasero. La sentencia de muerte es porque asesinaste a tus padres ".**

**¿"Quien lo dice"?**

**"Tu primo Zack".**

**Terrence apretó su mandíbula para evitar rugir de furia.**

**Esto, esto era tan sucio. Él no podía creer que ese bastardo hubiera ido al concejo con sus mentiras…**

** "****Nosotros podemos ayudarte, Terrence," dijo**

**Vane serenamente. "Pero tienes que confiar en nosotros".**

**Terrence desdeñó con sarcasmo al lobo.**

**" No pongo mi fe o mi vida en las manos de nadie. Todo lo que he conseguido con eso es que me pateen, y mi trasero ya está suficientemente lastimado de ello".**

**Fury regañó los labios con repugnancia. "Encantadora imagen, tigre. Muy gráfica. ¿ Alguna vez pensaste en escribir libros para niños?" **

**Fang golpeó ligeramente a su hermano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.**

**¡"Ay"! se quejó Fury, frotando el lugar donde le había golpeado. Él miró a Fang.**

**¿"Era así de molesto antes de que me atacaran"? **

**le preguntó Fang a Vane.**

**Vane no vaciló. **

**"Sí, y todavía lo eres la mayoría de las veces. Y ahora tenemos un tema del que discutir".**

**No hay nada que discutir," dijo Terrence. **

**"Tú no puedes mantenerme aquí por siempre, lobo. Ponerme en un barco fue un bonito truco para mantenerlos alejados de mi olor, pero no les llevará demasiado tiempo imaginarse dónde estoy. Todo lo que has hecho es arrastrar a los Dark- Hunters a nuestra pelea, y conociendo a Acheron, estoy seguro de que a él**

**no le hará gracia".**

**Terrence dejó escapar un cansado suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza ante ellos. **

**" Vendrán a por mí y todos sabemos que no se detendrán.**

**Prefiero enfrentarlos en mis propios términos antes que hacer que me ataquen en los de ellos".**

**Demasiado el cansado y lastimado para sostenerse más, Terrence se dirigió hacia la puerta.**

**Cuando pasó junto a Jean Luc, el Dark Hunter lo agarró. Antes de que Terrence pudiese reaccionar, él sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en su brazo.**

**Enfurecido, él gruñó y cambió, pero antes de que pudiese hacer**

**cualquier cosa más, todo se volvió negro.**

**Candace se volvió fría ante la vista de Terrence cayendo al suelo a los pies del Dark-Hunter. **

**¿"Qué le has hecho?**

**"Le puse un tranquilizante".**

**Fury dejó escapar un lento suspiro **

**"Él va a estar seriamente enfadado cuando se despierte."**

** "****No lo dudo" dijo Jean Luc. **

**"Por eso sugiero que le mantengamos así durante al menos un día o dos, hasta que él puede curarse y podáis planificar al detalle que es lo que él necesita hacer".**

**"Sí, pero si él no escucha –"**

**"****Exponed vuestro plan," dijo Candace, **

**"y yo me encargaré de que lo escuche."**

**Fury, quién ella rápidamente aprendió que era el escéptico del grupo, se rió de ella. **

**" No seas tan insolentemente presuntuosa, humana. Terrence no es el tipo de bestia que tú puedas manipular ".**

**Aimee negó con la cabeza hacia él. **

**" No, Fury, estás equivocado. Con ella, Terrence es diferente".**

**Fury se acercó a ella y tomó la mano de Candace en la de él. Él la giró para mirar su palma. **

**"Ellos no están emparejados".**

**Aimee miró con ternura a Fang antes de volver a mirar a Fury. **

**" No tienes que estar emparejado para cuidar profundamente de alguien. Creo que Terrence la escuchará ".**

**Candace se mantuvo aparte con Aimee cuando los hombres**

**recogieron la forma de tigre de Terrence y lo bajasen por el estrecho pasillo a un exuberante dormitorio que estaba adyacente al que le habían dado a ella.**

**Ella había aprendido de Bill que este barco había sido convertido en un bunker. Por fuera, se parecía muy oxidado, pero dentro de él guardaba cada**

**lujo conocido por el género humano, incluyendo una habitación con satélite**

**que haría daría mil vueltas a la NASA.**

**El Dr. Alexander y Bill habían determinado que un barco era el lugar más seguro para que ellos se escondiesen. Mientras estaban sobre agua, lo Were Hunters que iban tras de Terrence no podría rastrear su olor, y siempre que él mantuviese el uso de su magia al mínimo, no podrían encontrarle de ningún modo.**

**Ella sólo esperaba que eso funcionase.**

**¿"Realmente piensas que hay alguna manera de que Terrence pueda probar su inocencia"? **

**Le preguntó ella a Vane cuando él cubría la forma de tigre de Terrence con una manta.**

**"No lo sé. Caramba, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no matase a sus padres. Su primo hizo un condenado buen argumento."**

**"Él no los mató," dijo Aimee firmemente.**

**"****Yo estaba allí cuando le trajeron. Él estaba demasiado traumatizado por eso. Él se sentó en una esquina durante tres sólidas semanas con sus brazos alrededor de si mismo, simplemente meciéndose de aquí para allá cada vez que él estaba en forma humana. Como tigard9, leopardo, o tigre, él permanecía enroscado".**

**Vane frunció el ceño. **

**"****¿Estaba herido cuando te lo trajeron?"**

**Candace vio la renuencia en la cara de Aimee. **

**"Él estaba un poco arañado".**

**Vane parecía escéptico. **

**¿"Un poco o mucho"?**

**"De acuerdo, mucho," admitió Aimee a regañadientes. **

**"Pero si hubiese estado en una pelea con dos adultos Katagaria, él habría estado más herido de lo que él lo estaba".**

**"A menos que él los envenenase"**

**dijo Fury. **

**"Zack realmente no dijo cómo los había matado él."**

**"Yo todavía no me lo creo," dijo Candace. "No está en él".**

**"Sí, y tú eres una ilusa," dijo Fury. "Pequeña, noticias de última hora. Con excepción de ti y el pirata, aquí todos somos animales. Y todos tenemos el instinto de un asesino".**

**Aimee suspiró mientras miraba la forma inconsciente de Terrence. **

**"Él lo pasó mal en la pubertad. Él no podía mantener sus formas y tenía ataques sumamente violentos por cosas sin importancia".**

**¿"Cómo cual"? preguntó Vane.**

**"Pues bien, la primera noche él estaba trabajando en la cocina, Dev lo sorprendió y Terrence le cortó la garganta con el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos. Afortunadamente, Dev se apartó lo suficientemente rápido para que solo fuera una herida pequeña, pero si los reflejos de Dev hubiesen sido más lentos o si Dev hubiese sido humano, podía haber sido fatal".**

**"Eso no quiere decir que él matase a sus padres," dijo Fang cuando se movió al lado de Aimee.**

**Jean Luc hizo un ruido de desacuerdo. **

**"Por todos los diablos. Las personas normales no hacen eso".**

**Fang parecía dudoso. **

**"No, pero alguien que hubiese sido gravemente atacado y que se viese incapaz de detenerlo, lo haría."**

**Fury no pareció comprar el argumento de Fang, pero Candace lo hizo.**

**"No lo sé, Hermano," dijo Fury. **

**"Creo que proyectas lo que te sucedió sobre Terrence".**

**Candace miró a Aimee. **

**¿"Cuándo fue la última vez que Terrence atacó a alguien sin que ellos le atacasen primero"?**

**Aimee no vaciló con su respuesta. **

**"Solo esa vez con Dev, pero Terrence estaba asustado y temblaba cuando ocurrió".**

**Candace asintió con la cabeza. **

**"Eso es lo que pensé. Terrence es inocente en esto. Él me dijo que sus padres se mataron el uno al otro, y le creo. Ahora solo necesitamos juntar nuestras cabezas y pensar en alguna manera de probarlo".**

**############**

**Candace se tendió sobre la cama al lado de Terrence, quien todavía**

**dormía en forma de gato. Ella había aprendido de Vane que los Were**

**Hunters como animales tenían completo conocimiento humano.**

**"Si Terrence no te hizo daño en su forma humana, entonces no te lo hará como animal".**

**Ese conocimiento la había aliviado mucho. Esto era tan extraño, sin embargo, estar tocando un enorme gato salvaje, y no tener miedo de él.**

**¿Cómo pudo ser este animal el hombre que ella conocía? Candace tocó sus suaves orejas aterciopeladas. Su pelaje era increíblemente blanco,**

**y cuando estaba en su forma "verdadera", no había franjas o lunares en ella.**

**Él parecía un enorme, mullido gato. Como tigre, él tenía las marcas negras**

**típicas del tigre que dividían en dos el blanco pelaje.**

**Ella movió su mano para hundirla profundamente en la peluda piel de su cuello. Era como acariciar la seda más suave que se pudiera imaginar. Ella podía sentir la fuerza de él. Esto la asustaba y extrañamente la reconfortaba.**

**Sin pensarlo un segundo, ella hundió su cara allí y le mantuvo cerca.**

**Pobre Terrence había pasado por tanto. Si ella pudiese, le aliviaría el dolor.**

**¿Pero como? Todo lo que ella podía hacer era ofrecerle comodidad y esperar que su plan surtiese efecto. Lo último que ella quería era verle más lastimado. Vane le había contado mucho acerca de la infancia de Terrence,**

**acerca de lo solo que había estado siempre. Era algo que ella entendía muy**

**bien. Toda su vida ella, también, había sido una extraña. Nunca lo bastante**

**buena. Nunca lo qué otros querían que fuese.**

**Ese era un solitario lugar para vivir.**

**Su corazón dolía, ella acarició con la nariz el suave pelaje mientras le**

**acariciaba amablemente el lado que no tenía lastimado.**

**Terrence se despertó para notar la más increíble sensación de su vida. Alguien le acariciaba ...**

**Nadie alguna vez había colocado una suave mano en su forma de animal antes. La mano en su costado era cálida, tranquilizadora. Acariciaba y alisaba su pelaje en un sensual ritmo que no tenía nada de sexual. Era reconfortante. Y significaba para él más de lo que nunca había significado nada.**

**Otros Were Hunters sabían que era mejor tocarle cuando estaba así. Los humanos le temían como animal.**

**Y sus padres…ellos nunca habían sido cariñosos.**

**Al menos no con él.**

**Él supo instintivamente que era Candy que estaba mimando ahora. Su olor se pegaba a su pelaje y él lo adoraba.**

**Él también recordó lo que él había estado a punto de hacer cuando el condenado Dark-Hunter le había drogado.**

**Pero por el momento, el suicidio era la cosa más remota de su mente. Él solo quería quedarse aquí y sentir la delicada de la mano de Candy en su cuerpo. No había nada más como la paz que él sentía adentro. La felicidad.**

**Cómo deseaba que allí no hubiese nada más en el mundo que solo ellos lo dos...**

**Candace jadeó cuando Terrence se dio vuelta, cambiando del tigard a hombre. Esos pálidos ojos azules la chamuscaron con calor.**

**Ella tocó el corte cicatrizante en su labio inferior. **

**¿"Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes "?**

**"Mareado. Neblinoso. Con náuseas".**

**Ella arrugó su nariz ante su honradez.**

**" ****¿Necesitas ir al baño?"**

**Él negó con la cabeza. **

**"Solo necesito algunos minutos para dejar que lo último de la droga se consuma de mi sistema. Odio los tranquilizantes".**

**"Puedo suponerlo". **

**Ella apartó el pelo de regreso de su hermosa cara.**

**¿"Estaba planeando ser un estúpido?**

**" No tengo ninguna elección".**

**"Vane dice que la tienes. Si puedes probar que mataste a tus padres"**

**¿"Cómo"? **

**Preguntó él. Su voz sonaba tan cansada. Tan reservado y resignado a su vagabundo destino.**

**"No hay ninguna prueba que demuestre quién mató a mi padre o a mi madre".**

**Ella se rehusó a creer en eso. Allí tenía que haber algo que hubiese**

**quedado para ayudar a Terrence. Algo que podría probar su inocencia. **

**"Dime qué sucedió".**

**Terrence se quedó quieto mientras recordaba las horas de la vida de su padre. Él nunca había hablado acerca de eso con nadie antes. Pero las pesadillas todavía lo acorralaban a veces.**

**"Yo justamente había estado aprendiendo a cambiar de formas y no podía aguantar nada por mucho tiempo. Un momento era un humano indefenso, y al siguiente era leopardo, tigre o tigard. Mi madre estaba completamente asqueada por mí y mi apariencia. Fue por eso que nunca tuvieron más hijos. Oí por otros que ellos habían estado juntos hasta mí nacimiento. Después de eso, mi madre se rehusó a dejar que mi padre la tocara por miedo de tener otra cosa como yo".**

**El corazón de Candace se dolía por él. Ella no podía imaginar que sus padres la negaran por completo. Su padre podía ser juzgativo, preocupadizo o equivocarse a veces, pero él nunca había sido deliberadamente cruel.**

**Terrence jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo mientras continuaba hablando.**

**"Mi padre rara vez me miró como un cachorro. Ellos me mantuvieron encerrado en una pequeña jaula en su casa hasta que comencé a entrar en la**

**pubertad. Mi padre sabía que necesitaba que alguien me entrena sobre como usar mis poderes, así es que él contrató a un primo para que viniese y me enseñara…Zack ".**

**El único nombre que había dicho Vane que había acusado a Terrence de los asesinatos.**

**Pero Candace no expresó eso en ese momento. Primero ella quería entender la cadena de acontecimientos. **

**¿"Así que fue tu primo quién te enseñó cómo usar tus poderes"?**

**"No. Él estaba demasiado asqueado de que yo no pudiese mantener una forma sólida, así que él me abandonó una semana después de que mi padre**

**le hubiese contratado". **

**Terrence dejó escapar un lento suspiro. **

**"Así que mi padre decidió que tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Fue la única vez en mí vida que él pasó algún tiempo conmigo. Al principio, él estaba tan furioso conmigo, tan frío, que yo intentaba salir de la forma que podía. Escapé de**

**la habitación, o use mis poderes florecientes para emitirme en otras partes de la casa o fuera de ella. Enfadado y disgustado, él me arrastraba de regreso y trataba de enseñarme otra vez".**

**¿"Cómo te arrastraba de regreso"?**

**El dolor inundó sus ojos. **

**"Eso no importa".**

**Ella lo conocía mejor. La rigidez de su cuerpo le decía algo diferente.**

**Las acciones de su padre habían cortado directamente el alma de Terrence.**

**"Una vez que empecé a tener algún grado de control, mi padre se calmó. Él estaba incluso comenzando a gustarme, creo. Eso fue lo que más me hirió cuando murió. Había pasado toda mi infancia a solas, sólo viendo a mi guardián que entraba una vez al día para cambiar mi comida y mi caja. De vez en cuando, mi padre entraba, clavaba en mí sus ojos que me miraban con decepción u odio, y luego salía sin decir nada. Así es que cuando él comenzó a prestarme atención, fue la cosa más increíble".**

**Él hizo una pausa y apartó la mirada. Ella podría ver que los recuerdos le dolían. Ella sólo deseaba conocer la manera de aliviarlos.**

**"Ellos me trasladaron de mi jaula a un dormitorio," dijo Terrence**

**quedamente. **

**"Estaba dormido cuando oí algo caer estrepitosamente por el pasillo. Me transformé en forma humana para ver lo que era y le encontré a él en su dormitorio con la garganta abierta. Había tanta sangre y magulladuras que ni siquiera podías ver su cara ".**

**"****¿Qué hiciste?"**

**"Me senté allí encorvado en forma humana, con mi mano en las de él. No podía moverme, no podía pensar. Nunca había visto una matanza reciente antes. Todo lo que pude hacer fue clavar los ojos en él ".**

**¿"No sabes quién le mató?"**

**"Lo supe," dijo él en un tono fiero. **

**" Oí a mi madre y a su amante. Ellos se reían de ello en otra habitación".**

**Candace tragó cuando el pánico la consumió ante el odio amargado de la voz de él. Tal vez había matado a su madre después de todo.**

**" Estaba tan enojado que no pensaba. Entré en el cuarto donde los dos estaban brindando con champaña. Me lancé contra mi madre, pero su amante me atrapó y me tiró al suelo. Él iba a matarme, también, pero ella le detuvo. Me enteré luego que ese había sido su plan inicial. Se suponía que ella nos mataban a mí y a mi padre a fin de que mi tío pudiera asumir el mando de Granchester Tech. Pero ella dijo que ella no confiaba en mi tío. Si**

**moría, ella estaba segura de que él los dejaría sin nada. Su única esperanza para conservar algo del dinero de mi padre era mantenerme drogado y controlarlo como mi guardián".**

**La furia se enroscó a través de Candace, que alguien pudiese hacer tal cosa, sin importarle su hijo. ¿Qué había estado mal con su madre?**

**"****¿Y qué hicieron ellos?" Ella preguntó.**

**"No estoy seguro. Yo estaba intentando usar la magia para ocultarme de su amante, la siguiente cosa que supe, fue que me desperté en un cuarto cerrado mientras la casa entera se consumía en llamas a mi alrededor ".**

**Ella frunció el ceño. ¿"Cómo conseguiste salir?**

**" El piso se quemó de bajo mío. Fui cayendo escaleras abajo y un**

**bombero me vio y pensó que yo era una mascota. Me echaron una manta por encima y me sacaron fuera antes de que la casa al completo se viera abajo. Cuando me sacaron, vi los cuerpos de mi madre, su amante y mí padre, quienes yacían sobre el césped donde los habían colocado".**

**Un tic palpitó rápidamente en la mandíbula de Terrence. **

**"Antes de que me pudieran entregar a control animal, mordí al bombero y me escapé. Me dirigí directamente hacia los árboles y los arbustos que rodeaban la casa. Y solo continué corriendo hasta me encontré con otro hombre que me dijo que subiera al coche".**

**¿"Eso no fue increíblemente peligroso"?**

**Él bufó. **

**"Probablemente, pero él sabía quién y lo que era yo y me dijo**

**que mi padre lo había enviado a encargarse de mí. Realmente no pensaba claramente en el momento. Estaba herido y asustado, y no había ningún lugar al que correr. Todo lo que supe era que si él tuviese la oportunidad, mi tío me mataría también, y el hombre que vino a mí olía a humano. Mi tío odiaba a los humanos, así que creí que él era mi apuesta más segura".**

**Candace estaba asombrada por la historia de Terrence. Ella no podía imaginarse cuan aterrador debió ser aquella noche para él. "¿Por qué nunca le dijiste a nadie lo que sucedió con tus padres?"**

**Él le dio una mirada risible. **

**¿"Quién me creería? Los animales no matan por dinero. Ese es un crimen humano".**

**"Tú no eres un animal".**

**"Sí, Candy," dijo él, sus ojos quemándola con su intensidad. **

**"Lo soy. Nunca te engañes a ti misma sobre eso. Hasta que tuve veinticinco años de edad, no fui sino un cachorro de tigard. La habilidad para volverme humano es un subproducto de la magia que algún rey demente forzó sobre mi gente varios siglos. Pero al final del día, tengo el corazón e instintos de un animal. Y siempre actuaré como un animal".**

**Ella todavía no lo comprobaba.**

**"Tu tío animal mató por una razón muy humana y él ahora te está tendiendo una trampa. Creo que hay más humano en ti de lo que admites".**

**Él apartó la vista de ella. **

**" He estado viviendo toda mi vida en el Santuario. Sabía que si alguna vez lo dejaba la familia de mi padre vendría por mí. Ahora lo harán ". **

**Él centró su mirada en ella. **

**"****Ellos te asesinarán para llegar a mí. ¿Lo entiendes"?**

**Sus palabras enviaron una oleada de miedo sobre ella, aun así, ella se negó a acobardarse. Ella no sabía lo que haría o que podría ocurrir, pero ella no iba a huir de esto. Ella no dejaría que la intimidasen.**

**"Sí".**

**Terrence dejó escapar un débil pero determinado suspiro **

**"Tengo que enfrentarlos."**

**"Y ese es el animal en ti hablando. Enfréntate a ellos y lucha a muerte ".**

**Ella le echó el pelo hacia atrás, esperando que ella pudiese disuadirlo de**

**matarse tan innecesariamente. **

**"****Solo por un minuto, Terrence, y piensa como un humano. ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de vengarse de alguien que es**

**codicioso "?**

**"Los matas."**

**Ella puso sus ojos en blanco cuando dejó caer su mano a su pecho desnudo **

**"No, los empobreces. Les quitas todo el dinero que tanto significa para ellos y los encierras. ".**

**Él se mofó. **

**"Yo más bien los mataba".**

**Ella entrecerró sus ojos en él.**

**Para su sorpresa, él le sonrió. **

**"De acuerdo, digamos que por un minuto te escucho. ¿Qué sugieres que haga "?**

**"Vane dijo que nosotros podíamos regresar en el tiempo a –"**

**¿"Nosotros"?**

**"Nosotros," dijo ella firmemente. **

**"Es el único lugar donde no me andarán buscando. Si me quedo aquí, tú no tendrás ninguna forma de asegurarte de que estoy bien y yo no tendré ninguna manera de asegurarme de que estás bien. Si regresamos juntos, podemos encontrar algo que implique a su tío en los asesinatos".**

**El apretó con fuerza sus dientes y le dedicó una escéptica**

**sonrisa. **

**"Va a ser peligroso".**

**"Ellos ya han intentado asesinarnos. ¿Qué podría ser peligroso más que**

**eso "?**

**Por su cara ella podía decir que él le concedía ese punto a ella. **

**" Nunca he tratado de llevar alguien a través del tiempo antes. ¿Qué pasa si lo fastidio"?**

**"Vane jura que no lo harás".**

**"Vane no tiene nada que perder con esto. Yo sí".**

**Ella tomó su mano en las de ella y lo miró sin vacilar. **

**"****Confío en ti".**

**Terrence dejó escapar un profundo suspiro ante lo que a eso se refería.**

**Nadie le había dado su confianza antes. Y él no podía creer que ella se la**

**diese a él ahora, cuándo ella tenía tanto que perder.**

**Dios, si él tuviese algo de cerebro, él la dejaría aquí para que Jean Luc la**

**protegiera, y aún así Terrence sabía que ella tenía razón. Él no tenía forma de**

**saber si ella estaba a salvo o no. Él estaba tan preocupado por su seguridad**

**que no podría centrarse y hacer lo que debía para probar su inocencia.**

**Él bajó la mirada a la mano de ella sobre su pecho. Ella era humana.**

**Frágil. Y aún así tuvo una fuerza dentro de ella que lo aturdía. Él había estado solo toda su vida… ¿No sería bonito tener alguien a su lado, solo por esta vez?**

**Él dejó escapar un cansado suspiro mientras un profundo deseo ardía a través de él. Honestamente, él no quería vivir sin ella. Ni siquiera por un minuto.**

**" De acuerdo, Candy. Lo intentaremos a tu manera, pero si no surte efecto – "**

**"Entonces puedes matarlos a tu manera…".**

**Terrence jaló su cara hacia si, intentando besarla. Pero tan pronto como sus labios se tocados, el teléfono móvil de ella comenzó a sonar.**

**Candace gruñó irritada mientras se echó hacia atrás. Normalmente**

**ella lo ignoraría, pero ésta era una llamada que ella tenía que coger. **

**"Es mipadre," explicó ella. **

**"****Aguarda un segundo".**

**Ella contestó el teléfono.**

**¿"Dónde has estado, señorita"?**

**Ella se encogió de miedo ante la cólera en la voz de su padre. "Hola Papá, que agradable oír de ti, también".**

**" No empieces conmigo, Candace. Me han llamado de tu escuela**

**diciéndome que no has ido a clases en días. Van a expulsarte. En qué estás pensando ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo vergonzoso que resulta esto"?**

**Candace odiada el hecho de que las lágrimas estuviesen apozándose**

**en sus ojos. Sobre todo, ella odiaba el hecho de que sus palabras realmente la lastimaban. **

**"Siento ser tal decepción, Papá. Pero tengo – "**

**" No me importa lo que tengas, niña. Tienes que reintegrarte a tus clases y a tu grupo de estudio. Blaine dijo que en lugar de estudiar, has estado pasando todo tu tiempo con la chusma local. Gasto demasiado dinero en ti como para que dejes tus responsabilidades por que algún tipo de basura barata le queden bien un par de pantalones vaqueros. Yo desearía poder solo decidir no presentarme al trabajo en una semana".**

**Y eso determinó su enfado por completo. Por todo lo que él sabía, ella**

**podía haber tenido un accidente o estar enferma ¿El se había preocupado en averiguar por que había faltado ella a la escuela? No.**

**"Lo siento, Papá, pero tengo algo más importante que hacer".**

**¿"Y eso es"?**

**Ella agarró el teléfono con fuerza cuando se volvió a mirar a Terrence, quien la estaba mirando con cólera en sus propios ojos.**

**"Me escapo con un tigre. Te llamaré en cuando pueda ".**

**Y con eso, ella colgó el teléfono y lo cerró.**

**Terrence empezó a abrir la boca. **

**"No puedo creer que le dijeras eso".**

**"Oh, por favor," dijo ella irritada. **

**"Él solo pensará que eres algún estudiante de la LSU".**

**Ella aspiró profundamente cuando consideró las repercusiones de lo que ella justamente había hecho. **

**"Pero empezará a llamar a los agentes del gobierno para que me encuentren. Así que si no me llevas contigo, mi ' recuperación ' por él será bastante pública y tus amigos sabrán bien donde encontrarme ".**

**Él le dijo, aunque sus ojos turquesa brillaban con humor.**

**"Eres una embustera".**

**Ella se mordió los labios en broma.**

**"Sí y no. Tú necesitas a alguien que te cubra las espalda, y no creo que confíes en muchas personas para ello".**

**Su mirada se oscureció. **

**" No confío en nadie ahí… "**

**Luego esos rudos ojos se suavizaron. **

**"Exceptuándote." Él ahuecó su cara en su palma.**

**Candace suspiró cuando él la besaba. Dios mío, ésta era la relación más desesperada en el planeta. La hija fugitiva de un senador y un tigard buscado por asesinato.**

**A pesar de sí misma, ella comenzó a reírse.**

**Terrence se echó hacia atrás con ceño.**

**"Lo siento," dijo ella, besándole ligeramente. **

**"Solo pensaba en que esto sería un jodido titular para Weekly World News: 'La hija del prominente Senador retrocede en el tiempo para salvar su novio Tigre."**

**Ella acarició su mejilla cuando la completa realidad de esto la impactó.**

**" No puedo creer que el mundo en el que vives sea real. Sigo pensando que esto es un sueño y que me despertaré de un momento a otro".**

**" Desearía por tu seguridad que esto fuese un sueño. Desearía que fuese humano. Pero sabes que si sobrevivo a esto, no puedo quedarme contigo ".**

**Aunque lo odiase, ella sabía que él tenía razón. "Lo sé".**

**Terrence se congeló cuando oyó algo fuera de su cuarto.**

**Ladeando la cabeza, él escuchó atentamente.**

**¿"Qué va mal"? preguntó Candace.**

**Para su sorpresa, las ropas aparecieron en su cuerpo mientras se**

**levantaba lentamente de la cama. Él hizo una seña para que ella guardase**

**silencio.**

**Él dio un paso más acercándose a la puerta.**

**De la nada, un hombre apareció en el centro del cuarto.**

**Candace jadeó cuando Terrence se volvió a enfrentar al extraño.**

**Como él se abalanzó, el hombre desapareció.**

**¡"Mierda! Gruñó Terrence. " Nos han encontrado".**

**La puerta se abrió un instante antes de que Vane entrase**

**precipitadamente en el cuarto. ¿"Acabo de sentir una brecha"?**

**Terrence el miró con ironía. "Si hablas del tigre gilipollas que estaba aquí**

**antes que tú, sí."**

**Vane maldijo. "Chicos ya no hay tiempo".**

**" No puedo saltar hasta la luna llena " dijo Terry.**

**Vane le dedicó una sonrisa taimada. "Yeah, si puedes".**

**Un minuto estaban en el barco, al siguiente estaban en un cuarto**

**meticulosamente adornado que tenía las ventanas abiertas por dónde ella**

**podía oír el tráfico retumbando afuera.**

**La cara de Terrence estaba cenicienta cuando miraba a su alrededor como si**

**no pudiese creer en lo que veía.**

**¿"Dónde estamos"? preguntó ella.**

**Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos cuando se volvió a mirarla a ella.**

**"En el dormitorio de mi padre."**

**Terrence sintió como si hubiese quedado atrapado en una cruel pesadilla cuando miró alrededor de una habitación que él no había visto en veinte años. Demonios, él no recordaba como había sido. Él sólo había visto la habitación una o dos veces en su juventud, y aun así sólo brevemente.**

**Él se sobresaltó cuando recordó la visión de su padre descansando totalmente sobre el piso entre la cama y la puerta.**

**Quitándose de encima la imagen, Terrence echó un vistazo alrededor. El cuarto altamente equipado con la tecnología de los 80, hecho en azules oscuros y verdes, con una cama de agua de tamaño real. El arte abstracto colgaba en las paredes junto con la piel de un tigre que su padre debía haber matado. Era un rasgo común Katagaria traer su primera presa como un recuerdo de su gesta y una advertencia para cualquier otro animal que**

**pudiera querer enredarse con ellos.**

**Por el tamaño de la piel y las marcas de heridas, Terrence podía decir que su padre debía de haber tenido una pelea infernal entre sus manos en aquel momento. Pero lo importante era que su padre había sobrevivido mientras la otra bestia había perecido.**

**Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, Terrence caminó lentamente hacia las ventanas abiertas para ver el animado tráfico que discurría por detrás de la cuidadosamente protegida hacienda de su padre.**

**¿"Esta es la casa que fue incendiada? Preguntó Candy.**

**Terry asintió lentamente con la cabeza, preguntándose otra vez quién había prendido el fuego y cuando. **

**"****Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea. Mi padre tendía a comerse a los intrusos, y no quiero demostrarle a mi tío que tenía razón si tengo que matar a mi padre por que nos ataque por equivocación".**

**Ella negó con la cabeza en él. **

**"Tenemos que encontrar la prueba".**

**"No habrá nada aquí dentro," dijo él simplemente. **

**"Mi madre no era tan estúpida".**

**De repente, había voces en el pasillo de fuera que parecían acercarse a la habitación. Eran definitivamente un hombre y una mujer… Y estaban**

**peleando.**

**Terrence agarró a Candy y tiró de ella a un armario sumamente grande que**

**parecía tener solo las ropas de su padre en él. Él brevemente consideró**

**emitirlos fuera de la casa con sus poderes, pero desde que él realmente no**

**recordaba el trazado del lugar o el horario del personal o de sus padres, él**

**podría terminar reapareciendo bien delante de sí mismo cuando cachorro o de su padre.**

**Ambos encuentros podrían ser desastrosos.**

**Por lo pronto, lo mejor sería quedarse aquí y esperar hasta que él tuviese una mejor disposición de la situación.**

**Él oyó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y luego cerrarse de golpe.**

**Él se congeló cuando reconoció el fiero tono de su madre. Había una ruda fragilidad en su voz que era inconfundible aun después de todos estos años de no estar supeditado a ella.**

**¿"Por qué usted me han hecho regresar de Asia, Aristóteles? Necesito correr en libertad por algún tiempo".**

**Su padre emitió una oscura risa. **

**"Has estado corriendo libremente desde hace demasiado Karina demasiada. Demasiado como para que ya sea hora de que vuelvas a casa ".**

**¿"Por qué"? le dio un golpe bajo.**

**"He aprendido algunas interesantes cosas acerca de Terrence. Tu como su madre – "**

**Algo se hizo pedazos.**

**" No empieces con eso. Te di a tu heredero que tan estúpidamente aceptaste. Ya no me necesitas más de mí ".**

**Él oyó la voz de su padre hacerse más profunda.**

**"Necesitas ver lo que Terrence puede hacer".**

**"Así que ya puede transformarse en un humano ahora," dijo ella en un tono aburrido, sarcástico. **

**"Bueno, la-di-da. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó a cambiar. Te dije que era retrasado".**

**Candace jadeó agudamente ante esas rudas palabras. Ella vio el dolor en la cara de Terrence que él intentaba esconder y sintió la furia consumirla. Honestamente, ella quería patear la puerta y golpear a su madre por su crueldad.**

**¿Cómo podía decir alguien tal cosa acerca de un niño al que había dado la vida?**

**"No darás más paseos fuera de aquí, Karina," expresó su padre con un gruñido.**

**Candace oyó la fría risa de la madre de Terrence. **

**"No soy una de las personas a las que ordenas, Ari. Ni soy tu puta. No tengo que escucharte".**

**"Bien. Pero solo déjame decirte, cambié mi testamento mientras te**

**fuiste".**

**El silencio sepulcral reinó en el dormitorio durante varios latidos.**

**¿"Qué hiciste qué"? Karina finalmente chilló en un tono que, debería haber hecho pedazos un vaso. Como fuera, Candace estaba bien segura de que sus tímpanos nunca volverían a ser los mismos otra vez.**

**"Ya me oíste."**

**La voz del padre de Terrence era fría y sin emoción. **

**" Estoy aburrido de que merodees por ahí y me lo restriegues en mi cara a tus amantes mientras pago tus cuentas. Sé acerca de tu amante leopardo y sé que él regresó aquí contigo. Bien. Establecí una residencia separada para ti en Nueva Jersey ".**

**¿"Nueva Jersey"? gruñó ella. ¿"Estás loco"?**

**"No, estoy meado. Si crees que me gusta el hecho que los Destinos me**

**condenaran a formar pareja contigo, te equivocas. Eres mi compañera por**

**su decreto y aún así tú no dejas que te toque. Estoy condenado al celibato mientras tú haces de prostituta aproximadamente con cualquier varón leopardo que se te acerca. Y todavía esperas que te mantenga. Sigue soñando, mi amor. Sus días de vagar libre se han acabado".**

**"Me lo debes," dijo Karina entre los dientes apretados con fuerza." No pedí ser tu compañera más que pedí dar a luz a una abominación mutante.**

**Si fueses realmente un tigre, lo habrías matado cuando nació en lugar de impedirme hacer lo que hay que hacer para conservar nuestras especies".**

**"Terrence es mi hijo".**

**"Tú eres humano," se burló Karina de un modo que hacía que llamarle**

**"humano" era el peor insulto que ella podía imaginar.**

**"Sí," dijo su padre coléricamente, " y como humano, he hecho a Terrence mi heredero exclusivo. Si algo me ocurre a mí, tu futuro entero descansa en sus manos. Así que si fuera tú, rezaría para que él sea más humano que animal.**

**Tal vez él tendría alguna misericordia de ti. Pero no contaría con eso".**

**¡"Bastardo"!**

**"Sí, y antes de que hagas trizas la casa buscando el testamento para destruirlo, ya está archivado con la Firma Laurens en Nueva Orleans".**

**¡"Te odio!**

**La respuesta de su padre fue inmediata y cargada con el mismo hiriente sarcasmo y odio. "El sentimiento es completamente mutuo. Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría ir a pasar algún tiempo con mi hijo. Cuando regrese a este cuarto, espero que te hayas marchado. Permanentemente.**

**Taylor te llevará en coche a tu casa nueva, dónde encontrarás tus nuevas chequeras y tus tarjetas de crédito esperando allí para ti. Estás fuera de todas mis cuentas entera y eternamente".**

**Una puerta se cerró un instante antes de que algo se destrozara**

**anímicamente. Candace podía oír a Karina gritando y rompiendo cosas en el cuarto. Sonaba como si ella estuviese a punto de derribar las paredes.**

**Entonces Candace oyó el sonido de un fiero gato bramando y**

**rechiflando. Finalmente, se detuvo.**

**El silencio repentino era inquietante.**

**Candace se congeló, medio asustada de que la mujer entrara en el armario para arañar las ropas de Aristóteles o algo por el estilo.**

**Ella no hizo.**

**En lugar de eso, Karina hizo una llamada telefónica. ¿"Grayson"? dijo**

**ella en un tono casi confidencial.**

**"Soy Karina. Ahora te creo. Aristóteles ha perdido completamente el juicio. Estoy de regreso en la ciudad. ¿Hay alguna parte dónde podamos encontrarnos y podamos discutir lo que necesitamos hacer "?**

**Candace estaba aturdida por cuan racional sonaba la madre de Terrence**

**al teléfono. Era difícil de creer que fuera ésta la mujer que había echado la casa abajo algunos segundos antes.**

**Su pobre padre tenía que tolerar a una bestia tan volátil. Candace estaba simplemente agradecida de que Terrence no hubiese heredado la personalidad de su madre.**

**Hubo una pausa breve. "Sí, sé dónde está eso. A las tres en punto. Te vero luego".**

**Después Candace oyó a Karina colgar el teléfono y salir del cuarto.**

**Candace recurrió a Terrence, incapaz de creer en lo que había sucedido en los últimos pocos minutos. "Creo que tu madre y mi padre debían**

**haberse casado el uno con el otro ".**

**No hubo huella de diversión en la cara de Terrence.**

**"Lo siento, Terrence," dijo Candace, sintiéndose instantáneamente**

**contrita. ¿Cómo podía encontrar él gracioso el hecho de que su madre fuese**

**una perra cruel la cual estaba a punto de asesinar a su padre? Una canalla**

**que prácticamente había arruinado su vida. **

**"Pero por lo menos sabes que tu padre te quería."**

**"Eso es lo que duele," dijo Terrence en un susurro bajo. **

**"Eso hace que piense que si solo él hubiese sobrevivido… Mi vida habría sido tan diferente".**

**Ella le abrazó cuando sintió su dolor. "Lo sé. Pasé mucho tiempo**

**odiando a mi madre porque ella me dejó. Al menos tu padre no lo hizo a propósito ".**

**Los ojos de Terrence ardieron ante eso. **

**"No, él no lo hizo". **

**Él le dio a ella una ruda mirada. "Gracias".**

**Ella estaba completamente perpleja por sus palabras. **

**¿"Por qué"?**

**"Por hacerme regresar aquí". Había una sombría determinación que ardía brillantemente en sus ojos. **

**"Yo estaba feliz con dejarles que acabaran con lo que me hicieron a mí y a mis padres. Tú tenías razón. Hay más humano en mí de lo que pensaba. Por que ahora mismo quiero venganza, y no saldré de aquí hasta obtenerla ".**

**¿"Así qué que hacemos?"**

**Él apartó la mirada cuando un fiero tic empezó a aparecer en su**

**mandíbula. **

**"****Lo primero, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no alteramos**

**nada aquí en este lapso de tiempo. Necesitamos intentar y mantenernos lejos de alguien que nos pudiese recordar en el futuro. En segundo lugar, tenemos que asegurarnos que no me topo conmigo mismo".**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Causaría una paradoja".**

**"Sí, y causaría mi total desaparición – realmente no es una buena cosa ya sea para mí yo de ahora o el de después. Pero afortunadamente, en este tiempo y lugar, yo estoy confinado en un dormitorio bajo el pasillo".**

**Él abrió la puerta del armario y miró a hurtadillas afuera, en el**

**dormitorio. "Está despejado".**

**Ella le siguió de vuelta al dormitorio. ¿"Algún plan de juego"?**

**"Seguir a mi madre. Grayson es mi tío, y desde que se encuentran, mi Instinto me dice que es ahí cuando planificaron el asesinato de mi padre ".**

**Eso tenía completo sentido para Candace. **

**¿"Bueno, pero cómo hacemos eso?"**

**Candace jadeó cuando sus ropas se transformaron en una camisa rojo fuerte, floja y una falda beige estampada. Era un traje muy similar a algunos de los que ella había visto que llevaba su madre en las viejas fotos más o menos en la época en que ella había nacido.**

**Terrence sonrió abiertamente ante su confusión cuando sus ropas se convirtiesen en un polo negro y oscuros pantalones vaqueros. "Necesitamos parecer de este tiempo."**

**¿"Cómo has hecho eso?**

**Su sonrisa abierta se amplió. " Es mágica".**

**Sí, pero su magia comenzaba a marearla. Una cosa era viajar por el tiempo, otra muy distinta era encontrarse llevando ropa pasada de moda que era de hecho la altura de costura ahora mismo.**

**Una mujer realmente podría perder el juicio pensando acerca de estas**

**cosas ... No Obstante, quizás ella ya lo había hecho. Tal vez todo esto no**

**era nada más que una enorme alucinación… Era ciertamente una**

**posibilidad.**

**Cuando Terrence dio un paso hacia la puerta, esta se abrió.**

**El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando ambos se enfrentaron a un hombre**

**que era una copia exacta, sólo que mayor, de Terrence. Vestido con un elegante traje negro, el hombre tenía el cabello rubio corto y ensortijado.**

**Sus ojos azules electrificaban cuando él estrechó su mirada fija**

**amenazadoramente en ellos.**

**Terrence no estaba seguro de lo que él debería hacer. Él podía emitirse a él y a Candy fuera del cuarto, a otra parte de la casa, o incluso al exterior,**

**pero su padre podía rastrearlos y seguirlos.**

**Demonios, estaban cogidos y atrapados.**

**Su padre oteó el aire, luego frunció el ceño ante la obvia incredulidad.**

**¿"Terrence"?**

**Terrence tragó tragado cuando encontró los ojos café oscuro de Candy.**

**Las emociones reprimidas se desgarraron a través de él. Pena, Furia, pero en el fondo era la parte de él que había querido amar a su padre.**

**La parte de él que quería que su padre lo amase.**

**Su padre se movió más cerca de Terrence con un semblante profundamente ceñudo marcando su frente. **

**¿"Eres tú, verdad…desde el futuro"?**

**No había necesidad para mentir. Su padre distaba mucho de ser un hombre estúpido, y no había otra explicación para que ellos dos estuviesen en su casa.**

**Dobles demonios. Esto iba en contra de cada regla que Terrence conocía acerca de viajar en el tiempo… no es que él supiese muchas. Desde que él no practicaba el saltar, él no estaba muy al tanto de las leyes de eso.**

**Él aspiró profundamente antes contestar la pregunta de su padre. **

**"Sí".**

**¿"Por qué estás aquí ahora"? **

**Su padre frunció el ceño mientras su mirada iba de uno al otro. **

**"¿Quién se supone que eres tú?" **

**Como cada segundo pasaba y nada sucedía – no le gustaría dejar de existir – comenzó a preguntarse acerca de eso. **

**¿" No…Sí…Quizás? Desde que no estoy muerto ahora, no estoy muy seguro. Si se supone que yo no estoy aquí, no debería haber muerto cuando has entrado por la puerta "?**

**Su padre dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro. **

**¿"Todavía no has aprendido a manejar tus poderes"?**

**La furia se desbordó en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a**

**juzgarlo? Él ya no era un cachorro inexperto. Él era un adulto que era más que capaz de encargarse de sí mismo, y él se resentía de su padre por pensar de otra manera. **

**"Podría contigo, anciano, y no parpadearía o me inmutaría".**

**Su padre le miró con orgullo en sus ojos. Una sonrisa lenta curvó sus labios.**

**¿"Pero no saltas en el tiempo"?**

**"No," **

**contestó él honestamente. **

**"Dije hace mucho tiempo que no era lo que más me interesaba aprender"**

**¿"Por qué"?**

**"Él se crió en el Santuario," dijo Candy. **

**"****Allí hay muchas personas que quieren a Terrence muerto".**

**Terrence entrecerró sus ojos en su padre en el caso de que él no comprendiera las palabras de Candy. **

**"No que haya temido alguna vez una pelea o echarme atrás en una"**

**"Esa es la verdad," insertó Candy. "Juro que él es medio pez beta. Él habría luchado con su propio reflejo para probar un punto".**

**Terrence ignoró su interrupción. **

**"****Pero asimismo, no soy estúpido y yo**

**nunca he querido ponerle las cosas fáciles a alguien. Especialmente no a mis enemigos ".**

**No hubo mala interpretación en el orgullo en la cara de su padre. "Buen chico. Me alegra saber que no te han matado todavía."**

**"Y no van a hacerlo".**

**Su padre miró a Candy. ¿"Es tu compañera"?**

**Terrence tomó la mano de ella en la suya y la apretó mientras Candy le observaba impacientemente por esa respuesta. **

**"No exactamente… pero estamos trabajando en ello".**

**Su padre se rió hasta que él inhalase por la nariz el aire otra vez. Él inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. **

**"Ella es humana".**

**Terrence la envolvió con sus brazos para protegerla. **

**¿"Tienes un problema con eso"?**

**"De ningún modo," su padre dijo firmemente. Sinceramente. **

**"Mi madre era humana, también".**

**Terrence boqueó, dejando saber a Candy que su padre justamente le acababa de revelar un secreto. **

**¿"Perdón"?**

**Su padre se movió a echar el cerrojo a la puerta del dormitorio como si temiese que alguien les escuchase sin intención. **

**" Me has oído bien. No es algo que alguna vez hablamos fuera de la familia inmediata, pero sí. Mi madre era un tigre Arcadia". Su cara se dulcificó. **

**"Infierno de mujer era ella, llena de fuego y espíritu. Yo deseé a los dioses que me hubiesen emparejado con una humana, al contrario de la perra con la que te crié".**

**Candace sintió a Terrence tensarse alrededor de ella, pero ella no estaba segura de por qué. Ella le frotó el brazo para ofrecerle su soporte. El pobre chico estaba teniendo un día infernal.**

**Pero entonces, ellos habían regresado allí por respuestas. Aun las duras.**

**"Quiero que sepas que no lo lamento," **

**dijo su padre, extendiendo la mano para tocar el hombro de Terrence. **

**"Nunca lo hice". **

**Y luego su cara bien parecida se volvió triste y nostálgica. **

**"Deduzco por tu presencia aquí que yo no estoy por ahí en tu futuro".**

**Terrence apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella. Su tensión aumentó antes de que**

**contestara. **

**"No".**

**Su padre se sobresaltó mientras dejaba caer su mano y decía suspirando.**

**¿"Yo hice… hice algo bueno por ti al final"?**

**Terrence no contestó a la pregunta. En lugar de eso él preguntó,**

**"¿Qué día es hoy?"**

**"5 de Agosto de 1981".**

**Candace jadeó cuando la fecha cayó como si un escalofrío bajase por su columna vertebral.**

**¿"Qué"? preguntaron los dos.**

**"Naceré en el mediodía de mañana," dijo ella incrédulamente. **

**¿"Es algún tipo de corazonada, verdad"?**

**El padre de Terrence dijo con un bufido. **

**"No en nuestro mundo. Te acostumbras a cada rareza".**

**Terrence aspiró profundamente mientras él continuaba sustentándola cerca.**

**"Tres días a partir de ahora, yo estaré en la parte de atrás de un coche con matrícula de Nueva Orleans".**

**Su padre abrió su boca como quien dice algo, luego volvió a cerrarla.**

**Las emociones pasaron a través de su cara mientras la realidad de su muerte inminente le golpeó.**

**Candace no podía imaginar nada peor que saber simplemente qué tan limitado era tu futuro. Todos los lamentos. Todas las preocupaciones. Su pobre padre.**

**Él suspiró con exceso. **

**"Voy a dar por supuesto que no soy el que te envía allí".**

**"No".**

**Su padre se sentó en el borde de la cama con una amarga mirada, alejada en sus ojos. Ella podía decir que él estaba luchando contra las noticias.**

**"Sólo tengo tres días más de vida."**

**"Tú no deberías de saberlo," dijo Terrence.**

**"No". **

**Su padre los contempló. **

**"Si tú estás aquí, entonces es lo que tenía que ser".**

**Un sentimiento extraño pasó a través de Candace mientras**

**consideraba eso. **

**"Creo que él tiene razón, Terrence. ¿Te acuerdas de que lo**

**me contaste acerca de toparte con el hombre en el bosque que te llevó al Santuario? Él sabían quién y que eras. Él sabía que estarías allí. ¿Cómo "?**

**Terrence se veía tan perplejo como ella se sentía.**

**Su padre frunció el ceño. **

**¿" Por qué no acudiste a Grayson para que te protegiera? Él es tu tutor".**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza. **

**"Bill Laurens fue mi tutor hasta que yo me convertí en el mío propio."**

**Su padre se mofó de eso. **

**"Bill es un niño".**

**" No, él tiene veintiuno ahora mismo, y por razones que nunca entendí, tú lo hiciste mi tutor. Bill fue el único que se encargó de mí hasta que aprendí a usar mis poderes y se aseguró de que pudiese protegerme yo mismo".**

**"Grayson es uno del que los quieren matar," le dijo Candace a**

**Aristotle. "Él habría matado a Terrence, también, si Bill no hubiese sido su**

**guardián".**

**El padre de Terrence gruñó como él se levantó de la cama. **

**" Ese lamentable saco de mierda. Siempre supe que era un bastardo ". **

**El odio y la cólera ardían profundamente en sus ojos azules mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del cuarto. **

**" Debería haberlo matado. Debería tener…" **

**Su voz se desvaneció.**

**Aristóteles se detuvo para volver a mirarlos a los dos. **

**"Tu compañera tiene razón. Estuviste allí antes. Tenías que estarlo. Por que si no hubiese sido así Grayson habría tenido todos los derechos sobre ti. Nunca habría dejado a mi único hijo en las manos de un niño humano".**

**Aristotle gruñó y maldijo… y volvió a pasearse incluso más rápido. Él le recordaba a ella definitivamente a un tigre enjaulado que estaba listo a desgarrar el brazo de cualquiera que se le acercara. **

**¿"Quién lleva mi compañía después de que yo muera"?**

**"Aloysius Grant".**

**Él hizo un gesto de repugnancia **

**"Él es un intelectual incompetente".**

**"Sí, pero es un visionario," dijo Terrence quedamente. "En los siguientes**

**veinte años, él hará de esta compañía la segunda mas importante del mundo solo por debajo de Microsoft"**

**La repugnancia dejó paso a la incredulidad cuando su padre se detuvo otra vez. Él los miró boquiabierto. **

**¿"Microsoft? ¿No me diga que ese niño de la Costa Oeste realmente obtuvo ese equipo para volar "?**

**"Oh, síp," dijo Candace dijo riendo **

**"Bill Gates asume el control de la mayoría del mundo como lo conocemos."**

**El padre de Terrence gruñó otra vez. **

**¿"Diablos, ves lo que sucede cuando te mueres antes de tiempo? Alguien más domina el mercado al que has dedicado tu vida entera. No es justo ".**

**"Está bien, Papá. Tu compañía hace eso en el lado del hardware de todas formas. ****Eso y World Wide Web. ****Sin mencionar las televisiones de plasma y los teléfonos móviles".**

**Los ojos de su padre ardían con intensidad cuando centró su mirada en Terrence. **

**" No mi compañía, cachorro. Tú compañía ". **

**Él frunció su ceño como si se le ocurriese otro pensamiento. ¿"Qué es esa cosa de la World Wide Web "?**

**Candace se rió otra vez. **

**"En resumen, dinero. Montones y montones de dinero. Especialmente para Granchester Tech ".**

**El padre de Terrence sonrió. **

**"Bien. Me gusta el dinero. Siempre lo tuve. Este no te traiciona, y a menos que alguien lo robe, se queda dónde lo depositas. Pero mayormente, el dinero nos mantiene a salvo del mundo exterior". **

**El humor escapó de su cara cuando él dejó escapar un largo**

**suspiro. **

**"Supongo que mi problema fue que no estaba mirando dentro.**

**Debería haber mantenido un mejor ojo sobre mi familia".**

**Él volvió a pasearse de un lado a otro con las manos tras la espalda y la mirada fija en el suelo. "Así es que sólo tengo tres días para arreglar el asunto. Él volvió la mirada atrás hacia ellos. ¿"Pero eso no explica por qué**

**estáis vosotros dos aquí, verdad?**

**Candace se apartó de Terrence. "Estamos siendo cazados".**

**¿"Quién"? ¿Por qué "?**

**"Grayson quiere terminar lo que empezó," contestó Terrence. "Él me quiere**

**muerto a fin de que él y su hijo Zack puedan asumir el control de la**

**compañía".**

**"Eso será sobre mi… Aristóteles molió sus dientes. " Especulo que es ya sobre mi cadáver".**

**Candace se movió para caminar de un lado para otro al lado de él. Ella**

**no estaba segura por qué, parecía una cosa tan natural.**

**"****Ellos culparon a Terrence de las muertes de usted y su esposa".**

**Arqueó ambas cejas. **

**¿"Karina muere también"?**

**Terrence asintió. **

**"Pero no hasta después de que ella te mate".**

**Él arrugó su nariz como si esa fuera la cosa más repugnante que él alguna vez había oído. **

**¿"Cómo diantre me mata esa perra? No hay manera de que pudiese hacer eso".**

**"Ella tuvo ayuda," dijo Candace. **

**"Su amante está aquí con ella".**

**Aristóteles sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. **

**¿"Ese cachorro de leopardo sin valor? Él apenas puede atarse sus propios zapatos. Él jamás podría conmigo. Eso es absolutamente estúpido".**

**"Nunca lo entendí, de todas maneras. Pero de cachorro, oiré algo**

**romperse en esta habitación y vendré aquí dentro y te encontraré muerto.**

**Mamá y su amante estarán en el estudio pasando el pasillo, riéndose de ello".**

**Todavía Aristóteles negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. **

**¿"Y quién la mata?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. **

**"Mi dinero dice Grayson. Pero no lo sé. Cuándo me desperté después de que su amante me atacase, ella y su amante**

**estaba muertos, también. Nunca ni un solo pelo de quien lo hizo".**

**Su padre se pasó la mano por la cara antes de suspirar cansadamente.**

**Sus ojos eran sinceros como él miraba a Terrence. **

**"Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí para ti, Hijo. Aquí estaba yo pensando que tendría tiempo para resarcirte de que hubiese dejado solo siendo un cachorro. Nunca debería haberte ignorado".**

**Ella podía decir exactamente cuánto esas palabras significaban para**

**Terrence. Y ella estaba agradecida de que ella y Terrence hubiesen regresado a fin de que él las pudiera oír.**

**"Está bien".**

**"No," dijo su padre severamente, "No lo está. Me pasé todo el tiempo**

**edificando una compañía que ni siquiera voy a ver prosperar. Debes de**

**odiarme".**

**"Nunca te he odiado, Papá. No realmente".**

**Él extendió la mano y tiró de Terrence a un abrazo apremiante.**

**Candace observó la mirada en la cara de Terrence cuando se tensaba,**

**luego devolvió el abrazo. Las lágrimas fluyeron en sus ojos cuando ella**

**extendió la mano y acarició la espalda de Terrence.**

**"Te quiero, Terrence. Lo siento si alguna vez dije o hice algo que te**

**lastimó".**

**" Yo también te quiero, Papá".**

**Terrence retrocedió y se aclaró su garganta, pero aun así ella podía ver las**

**lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.**

**Su padre se volvió hacia ella. "Espero que hayas estado cuidando de mi**

**chico".**

**Ella le sonrió a Terrence. "Lo he estado intentando. Pero él puede ser muy**

**difícil. No escucha".**

**Terrence puso sus ojos en blanco ante ella antes de que se dirigiese a su**

**padre. "Karina sale a encontrarse con Grayson esta tarde. ¿Podrías**

**mantener a Candy a salvo mientras la rastreo"?**

**Candace gruñó ante eso. "Terrence…"**

**"No, Candy," dijo él, su voz dura y dominante. " Es mejor así. Será más**

**fácil para mí buscarla si voy solo".**

**¡"Cabezota"!**

**Los dos la ignoraron.**

**" La protegeré con mi vida," prometió Aristóteles.**

**¡"Terrence!" chasqueó ella.**

**Él acunó su mejilla en su cálida palma callosa. "Está bien, Terrence.**

**Realmente. Tengo que hacerlo ".**

**Candace no quería escucharle, pero ella vio la turbulencia dentro de**

**él. El temor que él tenía por ella. Eso la alcanzaba y la emocionaba**

**profundamente.**

**Ella no sería estúpida. Con su suerte, ella solo conseguiría que los**

**atrapasen de cualquier manera. El espionaje no era algo en lo que ella fue**

**hábil.**

**De hecho, ella había estado estropeándolo todo cada vez que intentaba**

**escaparse de cualquier cosa.**

**Ella dejó escapar un largo y exasperado suspiro. **

**"No te atrevas a dejarme a mí aquí sin ti".**

**"No lo haré". Él besó su mejilla, luego se desvaneció delante de ella.**

**Candace bufó ante sus acciones. **

**"Odio cuando hace eso".**

**El padre de él se rió. **

**" Me complace saber que al menos ha dominado con maestría ese truco".**

**"Él ha dominado con maestría muchos. Creo que estaría muy orgulloso**

**de él. Él se las ha arreglado para permanecer vivo en contra de increíbles**

**probabilidades equitativas desde que le he conocido". Entonces le tendió la**

**mano a su padre. " Soy Candace Andry, por cierto".**

**Él estrechó su mano amablemente. **

**"Un placer conocerte, Candace. Tengo que decir que eres una hermosa compañera para mi niño".**

**Las palabras de Aristóteles la calentaron. Al menos hasta que un extraño**

**pensamiento la traspasó. ¿" Usted no tendría de casualidad alguna fotos**

**antiguas de Terrence, verdad? Me gustaba saber como era de pequeño".**

**Su padre sonrió diabólicamente. **

**"Tengo algo incluso mejor que eso para ti".**

**Ella no entendió lo que él quiso decir hasta que la condujo a lo largo del**

**elegante pasillo, a otro cuarto que había al final del mismo.**

**Él abrió la puerta, luego dio un paso hacia atrás a fin de que ella pudiera**

**entrar en el oscuro cuarto primero. Candace entró, luego se congeló**

**cuando vio a un joven Terrence del otro lado de un espejo de dos lados.**

**¿Esto no es peligroso? Susurró ella.**

**"No". Aristóteles cerró la puerta y se movió para quedarse justo detrás**

**de ella. "Terrence no puede vernos, oírnos, o oler nada de nosotros. Hace**

**tiempo que construí esta habitación de modo que yo pudiese verlo sin que**

**él lo supiera".**

**Ella miró con ceño. ¿"Por qué"?**

**Había mucha pena y profundo dolor en esos ojos turquesa que le**

**recordaba mucho a los de Terrence. **

**"Porque siempre he querido a mi hijo aun cuándo él me rechazaba, y quiero que tú te asegures de que él sabe eso. Que él en realidad lo entienda ".**

**Ella miró a Terrence, quien tenía la apariencia humana de un niño de trece o**

**catorce años tendido en el suelo del otro cuarto. Su cabello rubio estaba**

**largo y revuelto, su delgado cuerpo flaco. Él se veía tan vulnerable. Tan**

**asustado e inseguro. Cosas que ella nunca había conocido en el Terrence**

**hombre.**

**¿"Cómo puede él incluso rechazarle?" le preguntó ella a Aristóteles.**

**Él indicó la ventana que mostraba a Terrence sobre su espalda en forma**

**humana. Él estaba completamente desnudo y contorsionándose como si**

**estuviese sufriendo.**

**" Es la naturaleza de los animales para matar a los que son débiles. Esos**

**que son diferentes. Durante los últimos veinticinco años, dejé que la**

**frialdad de Karina distorsionara mis puntos de vista sobre mi hijo. Terrence**

**nació ni tigre ni leopardo, sino una mezcla de nosotros". Su mirada la**

**quemó. "No tienes idea de que tan inusual es esto en nuestro mundo".**

**Él se movió hacia el cristal, tan cerca que estaba asombrada de que**

**Terrence no le pudiese ver, clavando los ojos en él. " Toda su vida, pensé que**

**era una deformidad. No supe hasta que llegó a la pubertad, que era un**

**regalo. Verás, por regla general, nuestra clase sólo puede ser dos cosas. El**

**humano y cualquier animal como el que nazcamos. No hay elección en eso.**

**Pero Terrence… él es especial. Él puede ser el tigard como el que nació – "**

**" O un tigre. Yo lo he visto como tigre ".**

**Su padre sintió. " Y puede ser un leopardo. Blanco o normal. El día o la**

**noche. Él no está atado por las mismas leyes que el resto de nosotros le**

**debemos seguir. Es un regalo increíble el que él tiene. Había oído mitos de**

**tales criaturas. Pero igual que el legendario unicornio, pensé que era un**

**mito. Hasta que le vi a él ".**

**Él volvió la mirada hacia Terrence, quien comenzaba a temblar. "En su**

**edad de ahora, él no debería poder tomar forma humana hasta después del**

**anochecer. Es difícil para un Katagaria ser humano a la luz del día. Yo**

**tengo una ventaja porque mi madre era humana. Puedo mantener esta**

**forma durante más tiempo que la mayoría de mi clase. Para Terrence poder**

**tomar forma humana a la luz del día a la edad de veinticinco años es**

**increíble".**

**El corazón de Candace latía apresuradamente mientras observaba a**

**Terrence luchar contra alguna incomodidad invisible.**

**" Deberíamos ayudarle. Parece como si le doliese mucho".**

**Su padre negó con la cabeza. "**

**No hay nada que podemos hacer".**

**"Pero –"**

**"Observa y ve".**

**Él la dejó sola dentro el cuarto de observación, después entró en el**

**cuarto con Terrence.**

**Tan pronto como Terrence oyó la manilla de la puerta girarse, él cambió de**

**posición a la forma de un tigard. Él gruñó por lo bajo cuando vio a su padre**

**unirse a él.**

**"Cálmate, Terrence," dijo su padre, poniéndose en cuclillas. "Ven aquí".**

**Terrence retrocedió mientras miraba prevenidamente a Aristóteles.**

**Él se movió hacia Terrence que continuaba retrocediendo hacia la esquina.**

**Cuando su padre extendió la mano, Terrence hizo un movimiento de golpe con sus garras.**

**Su padre retrocedió.**

**Ella podía ver la decepción en su cara. Por más que trataba de tenderle la**

**mano a su hijo, Terrence lo rechazaba.**

**Después de algunos minutos, él salió.**

**Ella observó como Terrence volvía a cambiar a su forma humana. Él trató**

**de levantarse, pero por alguna razón sus piernas le fallaban.**

**Su padre se reincorporó a ella.**

**¿"Qué le pasa"?**

**" Él no sabe cómo caminar o hablar como un humano. Él es como un**

**bebé ahora. Todo lo que tú aprendiste de bebé él lo tiene que aprender**

**como adulto. Si él me aceptara, sería más fácil enseñarle. Pero temo que lo**

**dejamos solo demasiado tiempo. Él es fiero. Si alguien entra en la**

**habitación, él les da zarpazos".**

**Candace quería ir a él con tantas ganas que le dolía. Pero ella sabía**

**que no podía – podría alterar su futuro, y eso era lo último que ella quería.**

**¿Me harías un favor, Candy"?**

**Ella no tenía idea de lo que Aristóteles le podría preguntar, así que**

**contestó con vacilación. " Supongo que sí.**

**"Dile a Terrence que si pudiera cambiar mi pasado, lo habría mantenido a**

**mi lado y no encerrado.**

**Su corazón se encogió ante las palabras de Aristóteles y la tragedia en**

**que se convertiría su relación. "Parece cruel que puedas viajar por el tiempo**

**y no puedas arreglar esto.**

**Él estuvo de acuerdo. "Es cruel y es eso por lo qué muchos de nosotros**

**no saltamos. Es muy tentador enmendar el pasado, pero cada vez que haces**

**el intento – "**

**"Cambias el futuro".**

**Él asintió.**

**Candace observó como Terrence se levantaba a si mismo con sus brazos**

**a través del piso en una esquina. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras**

**trataba de hacer lo que parecían ser palabras. Él le recordó en cierto modo**

**al Terry que ella había Herido.**

**Queriendo algo que creía que no tenía permiso de tener.**

**Pero el hombre que ella conocía ahora… él era completamente otro.**

**Terrence lentamente empezaba a ser él mismo, y ella esperaba que quizás parte de ello se debiese a ella.**

**Su padre dejó escapar un triste suspiro mientras observaba a Terry**

**luchando.**

**" Espero que nunca sepas lo que es ver a tu hijo y saber que le haces**

**daño. Recuerdo que cuando era cachorro mi madre giraba conmigo sobre la**

**tierra y jugaba. A ella no le importaba que fuese un animal mientras que**

**ella era humana. Ella me quería a pesar de todo. Justo como amaba a mi**

**padre. Debería haber pensado de la misma manera con mi propio hijo. Y**

**ahora… ahora no hay tiempo para disculparse ".**

**" Creo que se equivoca. Conozco a Terrence, y lo que usted hizo mientras él**

**estaba aquí… eso le ayudó más de lo que creo que usted ni siquiera se da**

**cuenta".**

**Aristóteles la miró con aprecio. "Necesito asegurarme que todo esté**

**arreglado para cuando yo muera, él tendrá el futuro que se supone debe de**

**tener. Pero primero, hay otra cosa que tengo para darle ".**

**¿"Y eso que es?**

**"El futuro que él merece".**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Aimee aspiró profundamente cuando entró por la puerta de atrás de la Casa Peltier. **

**Éste era el último lugar en el que ella quería estar, pero ella**

**mejor que nadie entendía por qué tenía que regresar.**

**Su familia mataría a Fang y a todo su clan si ella no lo hacía.**

**Endureciéndose a si misma para lo que iba a venir, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras.**

**Ella sólo solo había llegado a la mesa del vestíbulo cuando su hermano Dev salió por la puerta que conducía a la cocina para verla. Ella vio alivio en sus ojos un segundo antes de que fuese reemplazado con cólera.**

**"Así es que has vuelto".**

**"Es mi casa".**

**Él se mofó de ella. **

**"Yo me buscaría otra, si fuera tú".**

**Ella se puso rígida ante su frío tono. **

**¿"Me estás echando a la calle?**

**"Estás siendo advertida. Escogiste tu lado y era el equivocado ".**

**"Déjanos.**

**Aimee miró hacia el tono dominante de su madre. Maman estaba en la cima de las escaleras, mirándolos intensamente. Dev negó con la cabeza ante Aimee antes de que él regresase hacia la cocina.**

**Ella se emitió a sí misma al lado de su madre. **

**" No pienses siquiera en pegarme, Maman. No estoy de humor para eso. Y te la devolveré esta vez".**

**Su madre entrecerró sus ojos en Aimee. **

**¿"Tú nos sacrificarías a todos por un huérfano híbrido sin clan"?**

**" Nunca. Pero no me quedaré quieta y veré como condenan a un**

**inocente por nada. ¿No puedes ver la mentira que se ha dicho, Maman? Conozco a Terrence. Yo he hablado con él. Él no es amenaza para alguien que no sea él mismo ".**

**Todavía la cara de su madre estaba enojada y fría. Su familia, y en especial su madre, no eran estúpida. Aimee no tuvo duda de que su madre y su padre sabían que se había ido voluntariamente con Fang.**

**"Nos traicionaste a todos".**

**Aimee suspiró. **

**"Si hacer lo correcto es traicionar, entonces sí, supongo**

**que lo hice. ¿Así que, qué vas a hacer ahora, Maman? ¿Matarme"?**

**Su madre le dedicó un feroz gruñido, pero Aimee mantuvo su posición.**

**El aire alrededor de ellas echaba humo un instante antes de algo se hiciera pedazos en el cuarto de Terry.**

**Ella siguió a su madre, quien corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.**

**Aimee mitad esperaba encontrar a Terry allí.**

**Ella podía decir por el aroma que era un tigre, pero el rubio no era Terry.**

**¿"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zack"? preguntó su madre.**

**El tigre curvó sus labios cuando abría el cajón. **

**"El bastardo se libró de nosotros. Necesito algo con su perfume para esparcir a los Strati".**

**Aimee arqueó una ceja ante lo que a eso se refiere. Los Strati eran soldados Katagaria de elite que eran cuidadosamente adiestrados para cazar y asesinar. Sus hermanos Zar y Dev, junto con su padre, eran guerreros Strati.**

**"Tú no necesitas nada de él," dijo su madre, para sorpresa de Aimee. "Sal de mi casa".**

**Zack no escuchó. Él se movió a otro cajón.**

**Su madre usó sus poderes para cerrarlo de un golpe. **

**"Dije que salieras".**

**El tigre se movió para enfrentarla. **

**" No te metas conmigo, oso. Tienes mucho más que perder con esto que yo ".**

**¿"Cómo que"?**

**Pero Aimee ya lo sabía. **

**" Tú eres el que denunció a Wren en el Omegrion. Mentiste".**

**Su madre sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para mirar a Aimee. **

**"No seas estúpida, cachorro. Habría olido una mentira".**

**Aimee negó con la cabeza. **

**"No si el animal tiene por costumbre mentir. Él fácilmente podría camuflar su aroma".**

**Zack dio un paso hacia ella únicamente para encontrar su camino**

**bloqueado por su madre.**

**¿"Está Aimee diciendo la verdad?"**

**Zack contestó con otra pregunta. ¿"Y tú"? **

**Él arqueó una ceja ante ella.**

**¿" Crees en realidad que Terrence está loco? ¿Honestamente? Solo lo querías fuera de aquí y te agarraste de cualquier excusa para echarlo. Admítelo, Lo.**

**No quieres a alguien aquí excepto a tu familia y eso te irrita tanto como tener que ser amable con el resto de nosotros".**

**Ella dejó escapar un bajo gruñido de su garganta.**

**Zack entrecerró los ojos. **

**" Si Savitar alguna vez descubre la verdad, vendrá a por ti y todos tus cachorros. No quedará un solo ladrillo de tu precioso Santuario".**

**Su madre lo agarró y lo arrojó contra la pared. Él aterrizó con su espalda contra el piso, pero no pareció desconcertarle en absoluto.**

**Zack realmente se rió de ella. **

**¿"Qué sucedió con las reglas del Santuario, Nicolette"?**

**Aimee sujetó a su madre antes de que ella pudiese atacar al tigre otra vez.**

**" ****Márchate, tigre," gruñó Aimee. **

**"Si suelto a mi madre, no quedará lo suficiente de ti para preocuparse por Savitar o cualquier otra cosa".**

**Zack se apartó de la pared. Él las miró a ambas. **

**"Tú tienes más que perder que yo. Dame lo que necesito para cubrir vuestros traseros".**

**Ahora fue su madre la que se rió. **

**¿" Eres completamente estúpido? Wren nunca ha dejado su olor en ninguna cosa. Mire alrededor de ti, idiota.**

**No hay artículos personales aquí. Tan pronto como una prenda de vestir se desprende de su cuerpo, él siempre la ha lavado o la ha destruido. Él incluso mantiene a un mono aquí a fin de que su olor camufle el de él.**

**Nunca podrás rastrearle. Enfréntalo, Zack, el cachorro es más inteligente que tú y tu padre juntos".**

**Aimee quedó repentinamente impresionada por su madre. Ella nunca realmente había pensado acerca de por qué Terrence había llegado al Santuario con Marvin, pero obviamente su madre lo había sabido todo el tiempo.**

**Las ventanas de la nariz de Zack se abrieron de rabia. **

**"Esto no se ha acabado".**

**"Oui, pero atiende. Vuelve aquí otra vez y con código o sin código, yo te veré muerto".**

**Gruñendo, Zack se desvaneció.**

**La tensión en el aire se alivió considerablemente.**

**Su madre dejó escapar un lento suspiro mientras se volvía hacia ella.**

**" Aimee, llama a tu lobo y adviértele de lo que ha ocurrido. Estoy segura que él sabe dónde está Terry y que él le puede advertir de que el tigre está arrinconado y desesperado. En su posición, Zack es capaz de cualquier cosa".**

**Ella miró ceñuda ante el repentino cambio de su madre.**

**" No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás siendo increíblemente comprensiva de**

**repente? Sin intención de ofender, Maman, me asusta".**

**Su madre miró a Aimee con rudeza. **

**"No tengo ningún cariño por Terrence, eso lo sabes. Pero respeto al depredador dentro de a él y no aprecio ser manipulada por otro. Ni valoro que me hagan pasar por tonta". **

**Ella negó con la cabeza. **

**"Debería haberme preguntado por qué Zack y su padre**

**llamaron continuamente averiguar sobre Terrence después de que él fuese enviado aquí. Les permití sembrar la duda en mi mente y vi lo que él quiso que yo viera. No puedo creer que fuese tan tonta".**

**Su mirada se suavizó. **

**"Te doy crédito, cachorro. Tú no estabas ciega.**

**Ahora debemos reparar esto antes de que el peso de la furia de Savitar caiga con estrépito sobre todos nosotros". **

**Ella urgió a Aimee hacia la puerta. **

**"Ve a advertirles. A ti, te escucharán".**

**¿"Qué vas a hacer"?**

**" Voy a hablar con tu padre y tus hermanos. Temo a que estamos al borde de una peligrosa situación y los quiero a todos ellos preparados".**

**Aimee dio un paso hacia la puerta, luego hizo una pausa. **

**"Te quiero, Maman".**

**"Je't'aime aussi, ma petite. Ahora ve y déjanos a nosotros hacer esto tan bien como podamos".**

**En forma de tigre, Terry localizó a su madre en un banco en Central Park. Afortunadamente el lugar estaba abarrotado, lo cual ayudaría a encubrir su olor y permitirle entremezclarse con el fondo.**

**Oculto en un bosquecillo de arbustos, él destelló a un humano con el pelo negro, pantalones vaqueros, gafas oscuras, y una camiseta de Los Ramones. El tipo de humano a que su madre nunca le prestaría atención. Él probablemente podía haber conservado el cabello castaño, pero él se veía**

**bastante parecido a su padre que no quería arriesgarse.**

**Observándola mientras hurgaba en su bolso por algo, él tuvo que**

**otorgarle crédito, ella era bella en forma humana. Elegante. Su traje de calle blanco y su blusa roja de seda hacían resaltar su impecable figura dándole ventaja. Muchos varones humanos se detenían para hablar con ella, pero ella rápidamente los ahuyentaba con cáusticas púas.**

**Para ser un animal, ella tenía un gran dominio sobre el idioma humano.**

**Su lengua era un arma tan mortífera como sus garras.**

**Negando con la cabeza observo como ella despachó a otro presunto admirador, Terrence se echó hacia atrás hasta que vio a su tío acercándose. Con el cabello rubio y vestido con un traje azul marino, él era el equivalente masculino para la madre de Wren. Lo dos parecían una poderosa pareja de Fortune 500.**

**Grayson la saludó con la cabeza mientras se sentó en el borde opuesto del banco. Terry advirtió que su tío mantenía una distancia segura a fin de que pudiese escaparse si Karina repentinamente se lanzó sobre él…hombre listo.**

**¿"Así que, Qué pasa"? preguntó Grayson.**

**Terrence se acercó un poco más a fin de que pudiese escucharlos explícitamente.**

**"El tigre ha perdido el juicio," dijo ella evasivamente. "Tenías razón. Ha estado dedicando tiempo a su descendencia mientras yo estaba ausente".**

**"Te dije que envenenases al cachorro antes de que te marcharas".**

**Ella le miró con irritación.**

**"Aristoteles habría sospechado, y desde que no hemos estado en el mejor de los términos en los últimos veinticinco años, pensé que me convenía más dejarlo vivo".**

**Terry apretó sus dientes ante sus palabras. Aun ahora era difícil oírle a ella tan horrenda condenación de su vida.**

**Ella curvó sus labios con rabia. "Él ahora me ha cortado por completo.**

**He recibido una casucha diminuta en Nueva Jersey de todos los lugares. Mis tarjetas de crédito tienen los límites de un campesino humano. Él me ha dejado con nada".**

**Los ojos de Grayson brillaban como si su furia le divirtiera. **

**"Te dije que no le restregaras a tu amante en su cara. Mi hermano es una bestia orgullosa. Tienes suerte de que no os haya matado a ambos".**

**Ella se mofó de eso. **

**"Lo desafío a intentarlo. Te lo aseguro, puedo mantenerme firme contra cualquier tigre".**

**Grayson le dedicó una mirada escéptica. **

**"Quizá no deberías ser tan arrogante. Sabes que los tigres saben desgarrar las gargantas de los leopardos".**

**"Sólo en tus sueños". Ella le dirigió una mirada siniestra a Grayson.**

**"Quiero librarme de esta relación. Mientras ese tigre viva, no puedo formar una pareja dentro de mi especie".**

**" Pensé que tu lo amabas".**

**¿"Amor"? jadeó ella. ¿" Eres estúpido? El amor es para los humanos".**

**Ella sacó con fuerza el guante blanco de su mano derecha fuera y la sostuvo en alto para mostrarle a Grayson. **

**"Yo me emparejé con él por esto. El emparejamiento en nuestras especies se lleva a cabo cuando la marca aparece. Nunca equivale a amar para los Katagaria, lo sabías. ¿Amas a tu**

**compañera"?**

**"Ella me satisface."**

**Karina tenía una mirada perdida en su cara como si ella recordara algo en el pasado. La tristeza marcó sus perfectas facciones. **

**"Yo, también, estuve satisfecha una vez," **

**dijo ella suavemente. **

**Su cara se endureció otra vez al de la perra que Terrence tan bien conocía. "Hasta que vi lo que nuestro emparejamiento produjo. Soy la última de mi clase. Si no puedo prolongar**

**la raza del leopardo de las nieves, entonces al menos déjame reproducir a un leopardo puro y no a una especie de hibrido".**

**Gracias, Mamá. Yo también te quiero. A él le encantaría mostrarle de los fenómenos que era capaz.**

**Incluso quedaría impresionada con su habilidad para arrancarle la garganta antes de que pudiese incluso defenderse.**

**Grayson cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y habló en un tono calmado, nivelado como si discutieran el clima y no la vida y la muerte de Terry y su padre.**

**La misma indiferencia hizo que Terry quisiera matarlos a ambos.**

**"Entonces ya sabes lo que necesitas hacer, Karina".**

**" Ahora no es tan sencillo," dijo ella con un suspiro. "Él le ha dejado todo al mutante. Estoy realmente segura que me acompañará hasta la puerta en el desierto helado antes de permitirme estar cerca de él".**

**Grayson bufó. **

**¿"Qué hace la cautela de un leopardo contra la voluntad de un tigre?"**

**Ella rechifló en él. **

**"No seas estúpido. Nuestros hábitats menguan todos los días. Al menos en la hacienda de un humano rico puedo estar segura de**

**que siempre tendré un refugio para estar en mi verdadero estado. También sé cuan desesperadamente quieres obtener Granchester Technologies, pero Aristóteles sospecha demasiado de ti para que alguna vez confíe en ti a sus espaldas.**

**Así que aquí está lo que yo propongo. Yo los mato a él y al mutante, y tú mataras a su padre no?"**

**"****Asi lo haremos Karina"**

**"Entonces yo lo intentaré con el mutante".**

**Yeah, pensó Terrence coléricamente. Ese sería incluso un peor error. Incluso como cachorro él había odió a su madre. Qué pena que ella no se hubiese tomado la oportunidad con él.**

**Grayson se mantuvo en silencio mientras él consideraba sus palabras.**

**"Muy bien, acepto".**

**Pedazo de mierda, él había esperado que su tío dijera alguna cosa más.**

**Pero entonces, Terry estaba observando una historia de la cual ya sabía el resultado.**

**"Bien, pero te conozco, Grayson. No confío en ti, tampoco. Quiero algún seguro".**

**Woow, Karina realmente había tenido un cerebro. Al menos por un momento. Pena que sus seguros le hubiesen fallado al final, pero quizás le darían a Wren alguna manera de probar la culpabilidad de Grayson en esta acción.**

**¿"Y qué sería eso"? Grayson preguntó.**

**"Quiero que me pongas como accionista mayoritario en tu compañía y quiero que un millón de dólares, sean transferidos de tu cuenta a la mía antes de que yo haga algún movimiento con el tigre ".**

**Incluso Terry podía decir que todo eso era tan efectivo como encañonar a su tío. Las facciones de Grayson realmente se vieron pinchadas y desdibujadas. Terry medio esperaba que el tigre la mandase a volar.**

**Él no hizo. **

**¿"Cuánto tiempo tengo?**

**"No demasiado. Conozco a Aristóteles. Por ahora, él me tiene prohibida la casa entera. Pero él dijo que él quería que yo viese al mutante. Fingiré interés. Le diré que he recapacitado y me gustaría verlo. Cuando abra la puerta, les puedo matar a ambos".**

**Ahora eso complació a su tío. Sus ojos eran ahora brillantes y felices.**

**"Necesito tiempo para liquidar algunas cosas para tener el dinero en efectivo para ti".**

**"Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas". **

**Ella sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su bolso. **

**"Esa es mi cuenta. Una vez que el dinero esté allí, serás un**

**hombre mucho más rico".**

**Terry observó como ella se ponía de pie y se iba de pronto. Era el**

**momento más duro de su vida el aguantar allí y dejar que la historia**

**siguiese su curso cuando todo lo que él tenía que hacer era lanzarse sobre ellos y matarlos.**

**Podría salvar la vida de mi padre… Pero su padre se suponía que moría.**

**Si no lo hacía, entonces Terrence no iría a Nueva Orleans y nunca conocería a Candy.**

**Ella no es su compañera.**

**Eso era verdad. Como su madre había apuntado a Grayson, no estaba en su gente amar. No como lo hacían los humanos, y aún así Terry sentía algo por Candy que desafiaba cualquier otra explicación.**

**Él sólo quería estar con ella y aún así él sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a ella.**

**Pero ahora mismo, él podía salvar la vida de su padre… Y perder a Candace para siempre.**

**Su padre o Candy.**

**Pero cielos, allí no había verdadera elección. Si Terry salvase a su padre, él alteraría bastantes más destinos que simplemente el suyo.**

**Su mente volvió a cuando Vane había estado viviendo en Santuario. Uno de los compañeros de grupo de Vane había venido a matarle. Sólo Terry lo había mantenido lejos de Vane.**

**Si Vane no hubiese estado allí… Vane podría estar muerto ahora. Y esa era simplemente una instancia de la que Terrence sabía. Una vida tocaba otras cientos, ya fuera directamente o indirectamente.**

**"La más ligera conmoción en el aire puede incrustar y mantener un huracán en movimiento a mil millas".**

**La teoría de caos. El Dark-Hunter Acheron había sido el que se lo había enseñado a Wren varios años atrás. Cambiar aun la más pequeña cosa podía tener repercusiones sumamente dañinas.**

**No, él tenía que dejar que la historia siguiese su curso.**

**Apretando sus dientes, él se marchó dando media vuelta y se trasladó a un área aislada a fin de que él pudiese regresar a la casa de su padre.**

**"Vosotros dos podéis quedaros aquí dentro una vez que Terrence regrese,"**

**dijo el padre de Terry cuando cerraba la puerta para sellarlos a los dos en un dormitorio para invitado a solas.**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante sus acciones mientras algo dentro de ella empezaba a asustarla. Ella no quiso estar a solas con el padre de Terry.**

**Pero no tenía ningún sentido. Aristóteles sólo había sido amable con ella hasta ahora.**

**Todavía, ella se sentía sumamente incómoda.**

**Aristóteles aspiró profundamente mientras él jugueteaba con una pequeña caja de porcelana que había sobre el tocador de madera de cerezo.**

**¿"Piensas que Terry podrá encontrar la prueba que necesita"?**

**" Espero que sí".**

**Aristóteles negó con la cabeza. **

**"Mi madre siempre me dijo que tuviese cuidado con Grayson. Ella dijo que él tenía demasiado de humano en él para su bien".**

**Candace frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. **

**"****¿Cómo así"?**

**Aristóteles puso la tapa sobre la caja, luego se volvió y se apoyó contra el tocador. **

**"Los animales por regla general no son en particular celosos,**

**pero Grayson siempre lo fue. Él era el mayor de la descendencia de mis padres. Yo fui el más joven… nacido muy tarde en sus vidas. Tuve dos compañeros de camada que no sobrevivieron. Por eso, mi madre se inclinó en mí. Puedo recordar ser simplemente un cachorro y coger a Grayson mirándome con malicia. Mi madre estaba todo el tiempo asustada de m dejarnos a solas juntos. Eso fue por qué lo aparté de mi compañía hace mucho tiempo".**

**Candace podía entender la preocupación de Aristóteles, pero sus acciones la golpearon con extrema paranoia. **

**"Sí, pero los celos no siempre hacen a las personas homicidas".**

**Él se rió de eso. **

**"No hablamos de personas, Candy. Somos animales parlantes. En nuestro mundo, la supervivencia lo es todo. Gana el que se lo lleva todo ".**

**Él cruzó el cuarto para pararse ante ella. ¿"Amas a mi hijo?**

**"Yo…" **

**Candace vaciló. Pero al fin, ella sabía la respuesta. No había**

**negación posible. **

**"Sí".**

**Aristóteles sonrió. **

**"El amor de un humano. No podría desear nada mejor para él. Los animales protegen lo que ellos conocen. Protegen lo que están obligados a proteger, pero los humanos… los humanos tienen una mayor capacidad para sacrificarse por aquellos que viven en sus corazones ".**

**Antes de que Candy pudiera moverse, Aristóteles la agarró por la garganta y la tiró al suelo. Ella trató de gritar, para descubrir que ella ni siquiera podría tomar aire en sus pulmones.**

**Ella no podría moverse, no podría pelear. Era como si alguna fuerza nunca vista la mantuviese paralizada.**

**Sus ojos la quemaron.**

**"Perdóname por hacerte esto. Espero que lo entiendas con el tiempo ".**

**Su deseado grito salió como un quejido cuando él se transformó en un tigre y mordió su hombro.**

**Candace estaba completamente paralizada cuando el dolor desgarraba a través de ella. Ella vio colores formando remolinos a su alrededor así como un extraño zumbido comenzó en sus orejas. Su respiración se volvió penosa, dolorosa. Era casi como si se asfixiara.**

**Ella se estaba muriendo. Ella lo sabía.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo él esto a ella? Sus pensamientos recurrieron a Terrence. Él quedaría devastado.**

**¡Lucha, maldición, lucha! Pero ella no podía. Ella no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Ningún control sobre lo que el padre de Wren le estaba haciendo a ella. Era aterrador.**

**"****Lo siento tanto, Terrence."**

**Fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviese negro.**

**Terrence se encontró a solas en el dormitorio de su padre. Él ladeó la cabeza cuando oyó la música apenas perceptible saliendo de otro cuarto. Era la canción "The Lion Sleeps Tonight."**

**Terrence bufó. No había duda de que esa era la forma de su padre de hacerle saber a Terrence donde estaban.**

**Él abrió la puerta del corredor y lo recorrió con la mirada para**

**asegurarse que su "yo" menor no anduviese cerca. No había mucha probabilidad de que eso sucediese. Si lo recordaba correctamente, él no se aventuraba fuera después de anochecer y aún así sólo fue una vez o dos. Él había estado demasiado asustado para dejar que su padre lo viera. Asustado de cuánto más su padre le odiaría si él supiese lo que él podía hacer.**

**Dios mío, él había sido tan tonto. La misma cosa había causado que su padre cambiara sus sentimientos hacia él había sido la cosa que le había asustado más.**

**Si sólo hubiese sabido.**

**Terrence bajo por el pasillo, en la dirección opuesta al cuarto de su infancia.**

**Él encontró la puerta de donde salía la música.**

**Por si acaso estaba equivocado, él llamó ligeramente a la puerta.**

**Nadie contestó.**

**Indeciso, la abrió lentamente para encontrar a un gran tigre blanco en la cama. Él se congeló no tanto ante lo que vio como ante lo que olió. El aire estaba espeso mezclando el olor del tigre con el de Candy.**

**Pero no había rastro de ella.**

**El corazón de Terrence martilleó ante el significado.**

**¿"Qué has hecho?"**

**Él le gruñó a la bestia que estaba tendida de cara a la pared opuesta. **

**¿" Cómo has podido comerte a mi novia, Papá? Ella era todo**

**lo que alguna vez he tenido. "¡Maldito seas! "**

**Su furia rebosando, Terrence se dirigió hacia la cama, teniendo la intención de matar a su padre cuando cambiaba a la forma de tigre. Él cogió al tigre, haciéndolo volverse.**

**La mirada fija de Terry se cerró en la del tigre cuyos ojos no eran azules!…Ellos eran verdes!.**

**Eran verdes como los de Candy.**

**Y estaban grandes con el pánico.**

**Terry la soltó y volvió a cambiar a forma humana. Asustado de lo que él veía, él extendió la mano para tocarla, medio esperando que fuese un truco de alguna clase. ¿Cómo podía ser Candy un tigre? Ella era humana.**

**Completamente humana.**

**¿"Cariño"? susurró él, acariciando la cara del tigre. ¿"Eres realmente tú"?**

**El tigre gateó más cerca de él. Ella acarició con la nariz su pecho**

**desnudo y levantó una pata para dejarla descansar sobre su cadera. Él podría sentir el miedo de ella mezclado con alivio.**

**Terry la rodeó con sus brazos sosteniéndola cerca**

**"Está bien," le dijo, acariciando su suave pelaje. " Te tengo".**

**Dos segundos más tarde, ella estaba tendida como una desnuda humana en sus brazos.**

**Terrence la volvió para ver esos familiares ojos verdes mirándole.**

**"Estoy asustada, Terry," **

**dijo ella, su voz temblando. **

**¿"Qué me está ocurriendo"?**

**Él ahuecó su cara en sus manos. **

**"No lo sé. ¿Que sucedió mientras estuve fuera"?**

**"Tu padre me metió en este cuarto y yo pensé que él me mataba".**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. **

**¿"Qué"?**

**" Él me atacó como un tigre, luego todo se volvió negro. Cuando me desperté, era…" **

**Ella volvió a cambiar a un tigre antes de que ella pudiese**

**terminar de hablar. Su pánico se redobló.**

**"Está bien, Candy," Wren la reconfortó a ella. "Respira hondo e**

**imagínate como una humana".**

**Ella regresó a él.**

**"Eso es," dijo él con una sonrisa que él realmente no sentía.**

**Pero él no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.**

**"Sigue enfocándote en ser humana y permanecerás como una".**

**" Tengo que decírtelo, ser un tigre realmente apesta".**

**Él se rió misteriosamente de sus palabras. **

**"Algunas veces. Otras veces no es tan malo ".**

**"Esta no es una de esas veces".**

**Él sonrió mientras le acariciaba gentilmente el pelo. **

**"No, supongo que para ti no lo es". Él inclinó su cabeza si tratase de sentir a su padre, pero todo que Terry podía sentir era a Candy. **

**¿"Sabes a dónde ha ido mi padre"?**

**"No, pero la próxima vez que le vea, tengo la intención de devolverle el mordisco, Yo le morderé por ti". **

**Terry se echó hacia atrás. **

**¿"¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo"?**

**"Mareada. ¿Sientes alguna vez como si fueses a vomitar cuando cambias de forma"?**

**"Normalmente se va rápido. Clava la mirada en algo por un minuto y tus sentidos se aplacarán".**

**Ella clavó los ojos en sus labios.**

**Terry no sabía que eso lo iba a encender, pero su cuerpo reaccionó instantáneamente.**

**"Tenías razón," dijo ella. "Ayuda".**

**Wren la besó ligeramente. Ella dejó escapar un profundo gemido de su garganta, mientras él separaba los labios para saborear la dulzura de la boca de ella. Con su cuerpo endureciendose incluso más, él amablemente ahuecó su pecho en su mano.**

**Él comenzó a tumbarla de espaldas cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.**

**Rápidamente él los vistió ambos cuando la puerta medio se abrió para mostrar a su padre. Vacilando en el portal, él parecía tímido. **

**"No sabía que habías regresado. Venía a ver a Candy. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo"?**

**Terrence dejó la cama mientras sujetaba su enfado **

**¿"Qué le has hecho"?**

**Él miró después de Terrence a la cama donde Maggie todavía yacía en forma humana. "Lo siento, Candace. Pero era lo mejor. Tú eres más fuerte ahora. Vivirás más tiempo de lo que lo harías como un humano. Créeme, estás mucho mejor así ".**

**Wren le agarró y lo golpeó ruidosamente contra la pared. **

**¿"Qué le has hecho"?**

**" Le di los poderes de mi madre."**

**Terrence no podía haber estado más aturdido si su padre lo hubiera atormentado. Él aflojó su sujeción en su garganta. **

**¿"Que hiciste qué"?**

**" Le di fuerza animal. Creí que para el fin de semana ya no los**

**necesitaría más de todas maneras, ¿vale?"**

**Wren negó con la cabeza. **

**"Es imposible. Nadie puede entregar sus poderes".**

**Su padre bufó ante eso. **

**"Sí, pueden. No es algo que se haga a menudo, muy pocos de nuestra clase llegan a legar su magia. Pero puede hacerse".**

**Wren todavía no creía en eso. **

**"No. Conozco un Were-Hunter que se**

**emparejó con un humano. Ella no tiene poderes".**

**"Porque él no los compartió con ella".**

**"Créame, si Vane pudiera compartir sus poderes con su esposa, lo haría".**

**El padre de Terrence arqueó una ceja ante lo que eso se refería. ¿"Aunque eso significara debilitar los suyos "?**

**Terrence vaciló. No, quizás no. **

**¿"cómo es que nunca he oído de eso"?**

**"No es algo que se hable en muchos círculos abiertamente. Me enteré de eso por mi madre, quien me entregó sus poderes cuando descubrió que se estaba muriendo de cáncer. Era joven y ella estaba aterrorizada de que Grayson me matara. Así que ella me hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiese hacerle frente. Ahora le he pasado su regalo a tu novia".**

**Candace se puso lentamente derecha en la cama. **

**¿"Por qué no se los da a Terrence"?**

**El padre de él medio le sonrió. "Sus poderes bastan que él pueda**

**mantenerse firme en contra de alguien. Pero tú… tú siempre serías una debilidad para él. Ahora ya no lo eres. En pocos días, te acostumbrarás a tu nueva vida y dominarás con maestría esos poderes".**

**"Pero no somos compañeros," dijo Terrence, todavía incapaz de creer que eso estuviese sucediendo.**

**"Lo seréis. Lo sé".**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza. **

**"Maggie es la hija de un senador de los Estados Unidos, Papá. ¿Cómo se supone que debe volver a su vida ahora"?**

**Él observó como el horror impactaba en él.**

**¿"Por qué me no lo dijiste? Preguntó su padre."**

**"Si supiese que ibas a engañarla para meterla en nuestro mundo, lo habría hecho. Pero nunca soñé en mi más descabellada imaginación que podrías hacer esto".**

**Maggie tocó el brazo de Terrence cuando se unió a ellos. **

**"Está bien, Terry. Aunque para ser honesta, elegir esto hubiese sido más agradable. El corazón de tu padre estaba en el lugar correcto. No puedes enojarte con alguien que hace algo por que te quieren. ".**

**Wren rechinó los dientes. **

**"Claro que puedo".**

**Su padre se vio afligido.**

**"Pero yo no podría".**

**Su padre tomó a Terrence en sus brazos y le abrazó.**

**Ella les sonrió. **

**¿"Así antes de que cambie a tigre otra vez, descubriste**

**algo acerca del asesinato de tu padre?**

**Terry asintió con la cabeza mientras él se apartaba para moverse al lado de Candace. **

**"El brillante plan de mi madre es que ella nos mata a Papá y**

**a mí, y luego ella y Grayson se dividen la hacienda. Él debe traspasarle un millón de dólares a su cuenta antes de los asesinatos".**

**"Pero ella no te mató," le recordó Candace. "Después de que tu padre muere –"**

**"Sabéis," dijo su padre entre los dientes apretados con fuerza.**

**"****realmente me incomoda hablar de mi muerte de esta manera"**

**"Lo siento," dijo Maggie. Ella miró a Wren. **

**"****¿Estás seguro de que no podemos salvarle?"**

**"No," dijo Wren. "Eso alteraría las cosas y los Destinos nos castigarían por ello".**

**Su padre estuvo de acuerdo. **

**"Y lo más probable es que ambos terminaseis muertos en algún otro fantástico lugar unas horas después de haberme salvado. Los Destinos tienen una extraña manera de mantener en equilibrio las cosas".**

**Candace lo sentía por Aristóteles. **

**¿"Así que, cómo podemos probar que estuvieron involucrados"?**

**"No lo sé," dijo Wren. **

**"El depósito no quiere decir nada. Supongo que**

**podría obtener una copia de eso, pero Grayson podría mentir y decir que puso el dinero allí por otra razón. Su argumento se basará en que mis padres están muertos. Él dirá que yo los maté a ambos".**

**"Así que necesitas descubrir quién mató a tu madre y obtener pruebas de ello".**

**Terry asintió con la cabeza. **

**"****¿Podría haber estado Grayson en la casa cuando ella murió"?**

**Aristóteles negó con la cabeza. "No es posible".**

**"****¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Terrence.**

**"Sí. Expulsé a Grayson de aquí hace mucho tiempo". **

**Aristóteles se volvió prudente. ¿"Qué recuerdas acerca de la noche de mi muerte? Necesito cada detalle".**

**Terry le dedicó una mirada incómoda a Candace. **

**"Ocurrió alrededor de las diez. Lo recuerdo porque oí el reloj tocar al mismo tiempo que algo se rompió. Tuve la sospecha de que algo iba mal, así que dejé mi cuarto para ir al tuyo. Te encontré allí y te sujeté".**

**Ella vio el dolor en la cara del padre de Terry.**

**"Luego los oí riéndose y fui a matarlos. El amante de mamá me atacó y me dejó fuera de combate. Cuando me desperté, la casa estaba ardiendo y escapé cuando el piso se quemó de debajo de mí. Un bombero me sacó y yo escapé por el bosque. Allí había un hombre allí que me llamó. Él dijo que él me llevaría al Santuario".**

**Su padre frunció el ceño. **

**¿"Qué hombre"?**

**" No lo sé. Él nunca me dijo su nombre y yo ni siquiera sé por que confié en él, en retrospectiva. Él solo parecía ser honesto".**

**Candace consideró eso. **

**¿"Qué aspecto tenía?**

**Wren se encogió de hombros. **

**"Él se veía y olía a humano. Era realmente alto, con ojos negros y oscuro pelo marrón".**

**Aristóteles negó con la cabeza. "No conozco a ningún humano con ese aspecto".**

**¿Estás seguro? Preguntó Terrence.**

**"Sí".**

**"Qué extraño," dijo Candace mientras lo consideraba **

**¿"Quién pudo ser él entonces"?**

**Wren negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé".**

**Aristóteles dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cansado. **

**"Muy bien entonces. No parece que haya mucho que podamos hacer hasta la noche me matan.**

**Le diré al banco que me tenga al corriente acerca de los movimientos de las cuentas de tu madre. Tú quédate aquí y le enséñale a tu novia cómo usar sus poderes".**

**El ceño fruncido de Terrence aumentó.**

**¿"A dónde vas"?**

**Su padre le dio a Terry una mirada significativa. **

**"Quiero ir a pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hijo a fin de que él no me odie completamente cuando me encuentre muerto".**

**"No te odié, Papá".**

**Él sonrió tristemente. "Gracias, Terry. Me alegra saberlo antes de**

**morir".**

**Candace estaba asombrada por la fuerza del hombre, el hecho que él podía afrontar su muerte tan valientemente. Era increíble.**

**"Está siendo increíble entendiendo todo esto".**

**Él se mofó de eso. **

**"Sólo por fuera. Te lo aseguro, por dentro estoy gritando ahora mismo. No hay nada peor que saber que vas a morir y no**

**poder evitarlo".**

**Ella se encogió de miedo ante el mismo pensamiento. **

**"No, no me lo imagino".**

**Aristóteles abrió la puerta. **

**"Volveré en pocas horas. Mientras tanto si necesitáis cualquier cosa, ten a Candy avisándome por el interfono".**

**"De acuerdo".**

**Cuando su padre empezó a salir, Terry lo detuvo.**

**"Gracias, Papá".**

**Él palmeó a Terry en el brazo antes de dejarlos solos.**

**Terry suspiró con exceso. **

**¿"Este ha sido realmente un apestoso día, eh"?**

**"Podrías decir que sí. Esta mañana estábamos en el 2005 en Nueva Orleans, yo estaba mirándote preguntándome como sería tener la capacidad de transformarse en tigre. Ahora esto fue antes de que me introdujese en el mundo de 1981 y pudiese convertirme en un tigre. Yeah, simplemente un día como otro cualquiera…si estás en una producción de Ted Raimi ".**

**Wren bufó ante su comentario sarcástico.**

**Candace se frotó los brazos cuando el verdadero horror de todo esto penetró profundamente en su corazón.**

**¿"Qué va a ser de nosotros, Terrence"?**

**" No lo sé. Pero cualquier cosa que sea, será interesante".**

**"Y eso es lo qué realmente, realmente me asusta".**

**############**

**Candace aprendió rápidamente que la vida como un Were-Tigre no era fácil. En primer lugar, su apetito se cuadriplicó casi instantáneamente.**

**Y cuando registró la desierta cocina en busca de chocolate para comer, desde que su nuevo metabolismo quemaría montones de calorías, Terry la avisó de que estaba eternamente fuera de su menú. Aparentemente demasiado de eso podría matarla.**

**Al igual que el Tylenol.**

**El Tylenol le traía sin cuidado, pero el chocolate… ese fue un golpe duro. No más conejitos de Pascua para ella.**

**Pero las buenas noticias eran que su cuerpo rápidamente se aclimató a los cambios y en unas pocas horas ella pudo mantener su forma humana**

**otra vez con facilidad.**

**Terry le explicó que durante el día ser humana no sería un problema para ella, desde que era su "forma base". La de él era técnicamente la del tigard, lo cual explicaba por qué cada vez que dormía o se desmayaba él volvía a la forma del tigard.**

**Ella también aprendió que sería más fácil para ella transformarse en tigre**

**por la noche. Ser un tigre durante el día sería un poco complicado ya que ella todavía se estaba acostumbrando a sus poderes.**

**Hasta que los dominase, durante la luna llena su forma humana**

**probablemente cambiaría aun en contra de su voluntad. La atracción magnética de la luna llena haría estragos en sus poderes – de ahí venía el mito humano del Hombre Lobo.**

**Bajo la luz de una luna llena, todos los jóvenes Were Hunters estaban a merced de sus poderes. Ellos probablemente atacarían a un humano incauto, desde que el animal en ellos tendía a asumir el control de su raciocinio humano.**

**"Todo mito humano tiene alguna parte de realidad" **

**le dijo Terry cuando le enseñaba cómo controlar su habilidad para cambiar.**

**El cambio de una forma para otra no era dolorosa. Era el mantener esa forma lo que suponía estrés mental y físico.**

**Pero cuando su cuerpo se aclimató, Candace comenzó a sentirse feroz.**

**Intensa. Todo era más vívido ahora.**

**Su vista. Su audición. Los olores – otra cosa de la que podría haber pasado.**

**Al menos para ciertas cosas. Para otras, como la manera en la que Terry olía cuando estaba cerca, no era tan malo.**

**Ella apoyó su cabeza contra el cuello de Terrence a fin de que ella pudiera inspirar el único perfume de él. **

**Era más intoxicante un vino fino.**

**Y le hacía la boca agua.**

**Siempre tímida en la vida, ahora estaba poseída por alguna otra cosa.**

**Algo fiero y descabellado. **

**Ella era todavía la misma Candace, solo que ahora era mucho más consciente acerca de su lugar en el mundo.**

**Terrence sonrió cuando ella amablemente acariciaba con la nariz su cuello.**

**"****¿Sientes el tigre tirando de ti, verdad?"**

**"****¿El qué?"**

**"La bestia que comparte tu cuerpo. Es diferente siendo humano. Crepita dentro de ti como si fuese otra persona. Llamándote".**

**Ella asintió mientras gateaba en su regazo, luego lo empujó sobre la cama. Ella restregó su cara en contra de la de él, deleitándose con la sensación de sus ásperas mejillas raspando la suavidad de las suyas propias.**

**Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo.**

**Y el animal dentro de ella le deseaba ardientemente con una necesidad nacida de la locura.**

**Ella clavó los ojos en su camisa, luego deseó que desapareciera.**

**Desapareció instantáneamente.**

**Era bueno ser un tigre mágico. **

**Candace sonrió con satisfacción.**

**Al menos hasta que su propio top y sujetador desaparecieron.**

**"****¡oye!"**

**"Se acabó el juego limpio " dijo Terrence un instante antes de que todas las ropas de ella desaparecieran.**

**Por primera vez en su vida, ella no estaba cohibida. La bestia dentro de ella no sabía nada de modestia. Sólo sabía de deseo. De hambre de Terrence**

**Y quería probarlo.**

**Terry se recostó nuevamente y observó el fuego que ardía brillante en sus ojos verde oscuro. Él ya estaba duro y ansiándola cuando ella acarició su pecho con su pelo. Rechinando los dientes, él tuvo que esforzarse para no asumir el control de eso.**

**Pero esto era parte de que llegase a ser ella misma. Ella necesitaba experimentar el nuevo aspecto de sí misma. Necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo con el hambre del alma de un tigre.**

**Tenderse allí mientras ella lo exploraba fue la cosa más difícil que alguna vez había tenido que hacer. Su cuerpo suave se frotaba tortuosamente en contra el de él. Cuando le mordió la oreja, el bello de entre sus muslos rozó contra su cadera, recordándole su propia hambre por ella.**

**Su deseo prendió fuego al suyo propio.**

**Terry rechifló como ella recorrió su oreja con la lengua. Su aliento en el cuello se abrasaba y causaba que corriesen escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo. **

**Había algo dentro de él que se calmaba con su contacto y todavía**

**ella le excitaba más de lo que ninguna cosa alguna vez lo había hecho.**

**Él corrió sus manos sobre a su suave espalda para capturar sus nalgas en las manos. Ella gimió en su oreja antes de que ella se moviese a fin de montar a horcajadas su cuerpo. **

**Terry se levantó para ahuecar su cara en las manos mientras él profundizaba más su beso.**

**Todo lo que él alguna vez había querido en su vida era algo a donde pertenecer, y con ella él encontró ese lugar especial. Era por eso que ella significaba tanto para él. Por qué nunca quería perderla. Ella lo era todo para él.**

**Y él no podría conservarla.**

**Era tan injusto y todavía él se negaba a dejarse pensar en ello. Por el momento, estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que era importante para él.**

**Suspirando con satisfacción, él amablemente acarició con la nariz su mejilla.**

**Candace gruñó ante la vista de los músculos definidos de Terry**

**tensándose cuando se contenía guardando el control y permitiéndole a ella salirse con la suya con él. ¿Qué era por esa bestia que hacía que todo su cuerpo ardiese en llamas?**

**Realmente, nadie debería ser tan irresistible. **

**Su corazón golpeando, ella se apartó de sus labios y gruñó ferozmente. Su perfume y sabor corrían a través de ella, emborrachándola con necesidad. **

**Ella tenía que tenerle ...**

**Incapaz de aguantar más ya, se empaló a sí misma en él.**

**Gruñeron al unísono.**

**Terry levantó sus caderas, enterrándose más en ella. **

**Candace se mordió el labio en la satisfacción cuando notó el duro espesor de él dentro de su cuerpo. No había nada mejor que la sensación de él enterrado allí mientras hacían el amor furiosamente.**

**Su cuerpo vibró y ardió, exigiendo más y más de él. **

**Mordiéndose el labio, ella vio como su placer estaba reflejado en los ojos de él. Oh, sí, esto era lo que ella había deseado ardientemente de él y a ella no le cabía duda de que ningún hombre podría incluso ser capaz de hacerla sentir de esa manera otra vez.**

**Él era todo para ella.**

**Y ambas ella y el tigre tenían la intención de conservarle. Incapaz de soportarlo más, ella aceleró sus acometidas hasta que encontró la liberación que ella necesitaba.**

**Terry observó como Candace se corría gritando su nombre. Sonriendo, él se dio vuelta con ella a fin de que él pudiera finalmente tomar el control de ese juego. Él se movió más rápido contra sus flexibles caderas, aumentando el placer de ella cuando sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda.**

**Y cuando él encontró su propio orgasmo, podría jurar que vio las**

**estrellas.**

**Él se derrumbó encima de ella, su corazón golpeaba mientras sentía la**

**más increíble dicha de su vida. No había nada sobre la tierra que pudiera igualarse al calor de ella tendida bajo él. De la sensación de su mano caliente en contra de su fría piel.**

**La bestia dentro de él podría devorarla. Ya estaba gruñendo y**

**preparándose para probar otra vez su cuerpo.**

**Candace jugó con su pelo mientras el aliento de Terrence cosquilleaba a través de su piel. Ella amaba la sensación de su peso sobre ella. **

**De su cuerpo todavía unido al suyo. **

**Era caliente y duro.**

**Y ella nunca quería volver a moverse.**

**Ella restregó sus pies sobre la partes de atrás de sus piernas, deleitándose en sentir todos sus finos músculos, podía sentir que su hambre por él comenzaba a elevarse otra vez profundamente en su interior a ella estar.**

**Ahora ella finalmente entendía cómo Terrence podía hacerle el amor durante horas.**

**Era intrínseco.**

**Una risa profunda salió de su garganta cuando lo notó poniéndose duro dentro de ella. Mordiéndose el labio, se movió contra él, lento y fácil, saboreando toda la anchura y longitud de él.**

**Terrence se levantó sobre sus brazos para mirarla fijamente mientras ella continuaba controlando el juego.**

**"Creo que mi pequeña tigresa todavía tiene hambre."**

**Ella gimió cuando él se metió a sí mismo a la fuerza en ella profundo y duro.**

**Y ella todavía quería más. Ahuecando su trasero, ella lo urgió a ir más rápido y levantó sus caderas para aspirarle aun más profundo. **

**Todavía no era suficiente.**

**Como si pudiese sentir eso, Terry se apartó. Candace lloriqueó hasta que él la volvió sobre sus rodillas. Él tomó sus manos y las apretó contra en el cabecero mientras le separaba los muslos con los de él.**

**"Confía en mí, Maggie" **

**respiró en su oreja un momento antes de que estuviese dentro de ella otra vez.**

**Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la profundidad de su penetración. Sus senos temblaban cuando él empujaba contra ella. Usando el cabecero de asidero, ella le encontró golpe a golpe. **

**Él ahuecó sus senos un instante antes de que enterrase sus labios contra la nuca de su cuello.**

**Candace gimió ante lo caliente de sus labios, la sensación de su mano ahuecando su pecho mientras él le bajaba la otra a por su estómago hasta su húmeda hendidura. **

**Su respiración se cortó cuando él jugueteó con ella al mismo tiempo que empujaba. **

**Ella nunca había sentido nada más increíble que él dentro y alrededor de ella. Era como si ella fuese consumida por él.**

**Y cuando llegó otra vez fue tan intenso y devastador que ella literalmente gritó.**

**Terrence se rió con satisfacción hasta que propio orgasmo lo reclamó. **

**Él se sepultó profundamente en su interior mientras su cuerpo entero vibraba.**

**Nunca había sentido nada como eso. Su corazón latiendo deprisa, sus poderes crepitando, él se abrazó alrededor de ella y la jaló de regreso a la cama a fin de que ella yaciese sobre su pecho, completamente expuesta.**

**Candace dejó escapar un harapiento pero satisfecho suspiro mientras Terry acariciaba sus senos mientras ella yacía encima de él. **

**Ella estaba tan saciada que se sentía como un gatito bien alimentado listo para una larga siesta.**

**Terrence se enganchó sus tobillos con los de ella y abrió sus piernas de para en par.**

**"No creo que pueda tener nunca suficiente de ti, Maggie" susurró él cuando lentamente comenzaba a juguetear con ella otra vez.**

**Ella tembló ante la sensación de sus largos y delgados dedos acariciando sus pliegues . **

**De ellos explorando profundamente de su cuerpo, encendiendo todavía fuego dentro de ella. **

**Ella bajó sus manos para cubrirlas las de él mientras le daba todavía más placer.**

**"****¿Qué tiene de agradable el estar emparejado?"**

**Preguntó ella, preguntándose si podría ponerse ser mejor que eso.**

**" Para la hembra, el cielo. Para un macho, es una mierda".**

**Ella frunció el ceño ante su tono, casi fiero. **

**"****¿Porque es asi?"**

**"Una vez que nuestra clase forma una pareja, realmente es hasta que la muerte nos separe. No hay libertad para ninguno de los dos mientras ambos compañeros vivan".**

**Ella empezó a corregirle acerca de lo "nuestro" hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella era ahora de su clase.**

**Ella ya no era completamente humana.**

**"****¿Es tan malo?"**

**"No si ambos son leales el uno para el otro. El trabajo del macho es proteger a la hembra. Para mantenerla a ella y a sus hijos a salvo. Siempre que ella viva, él nunca más podrá tocar sexualmente a otra mujer.**

**Esencialmente, nos volvemos impotentes alrededor de alguien excepto nuestros compañeros".**

**Ahora ella entendió la cólera de su padre. **

**"****¿Tu padre ni siquiera puede tomar a una amante?"**

**"No. Ningún varón puede. Pero las hembras tienen libertad de compartir sus cuerpos con quienes ellas elijan. Solo que no pueden reproducirse con alguien que no sea su compañero".**

**"Eso no parece justo".**

**"No lo es. Fue una de las maldiciones que los tres Destinos lanzaron a mi gente cuando fuimos creados ".**

**Ella siseó mientras él continuaba acariciándola y movió sus caderas en contra de su mano.**

**A todo esto, lo que él describía no sonaba tan mal. **

**"****¿Así que, si uno de los compañeros muere, el otro es libre?"**

**"Sí, a menos que hayamos combinado nuestras fuerzas vitales. Entonces si uno muere, ambos mueren".**

**Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió. **

**"Eso suena romántico".**

**Él acarició su pelo con su cara mientras continuaba acariciándola.**

**"En cierto modo lo es. Es el último sacrificio entre dos seres que nunca quieren vivir separados. Dicen que ni siquiera los Destinos pueden romper tal unión. Si uno de los amantes es reencarnado, entonces los Destinos deben reencarnar el otro a fin de que pueden estar juntos otra vez en sus nuevas vidas".**

**Ella abrió sus ojos cuando Terrence se apartó de ella. Él la deslizó completamente de él, encima de la cama. Ella le miró ceñuda hasta que él se movió sobre la cama hasta quedar tendido entre sus muslos abiertos.**

**"Eres tan hermosa," **

**dijo él con la voz ronca, sus ojos ardiendo en los de ella.**

**Candace quería decirle cuánto ella lo amaba, pero le daba miedo. Ella no estaba ni siquiera segura de por qué. **

**Pero algo dentro de ella temía que si se lo decía, arruinaría ese momento y ella no quería que eso acabase.**

**Terrence tomó sus manos en las de él y las dirigió al centro de su cuerpo.**

**"Ábrete tu misma para mí, Candy" dijo él, su voz ronca. **

**"Quiero verte tocándote tu misma mientras te saboreo."**

**Ella tembló ante sus palabras cuando accedió a complacerle. En el mismo momento en que lo hizo, él sumergió su cabeza y la hizo pasar a su boca. **

**Candace lloriqueó de placer mientras su lengua la atormentaba con el éxtasis más dulce que ella había conocido alguna vez.**

**¿Cómo podía ningún hombre sentir de esa manera?**

**Y en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta de algo.**

**Ella quería estar emparejada con él. Para siempre.**

**¿Estás loca?**

**Pero su corazón no escuchaba a su cerebro. Pues, los corazones eran rara vez racionales. **

**Todo lo que sabía era lo que sentía. Ella amaba a ese hombre con una profundidad de emoción que ella nunca había conocido antes.**

**¿Cómo no podría?**

**Él le había dado a ella más que cualquier otro que alguna vez hubiese conocido. Él la escuchaba. Él cuidaba de ella.**

**Ella realmente lo había domesticado. Al menos en cierta forma. Cuando se habían conocido, él nunca había sabido lo que era tocar a una mujer. Él había sido salvaje y fiero.**

**Ahora él era tierno con ella. Él cuidó de ella.**

**Y ahora ella quería cuidar de él.**

**Candace echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando volvió a correrse. Ella se estremeció por la intensidad de su placer mezclado con sus volátiles emociones.**

**Él nunca podría ser suyo… No, Terrence Granchester nunca podría pertenecer a Candace White Andry. **

**En su mundo de sangre azul y conformidad de plástico, él siempre sobresaldría.**

**Pero ella ya no era Candace White Andry, al menos no completamente.**

**Ella era Candy Andry.**

**Humana.**

**Tigresa.**

**Y quería a Terrence Granchester como suyo. Solo tenía que convencer a los muy tercos Tres Destinos que ella era una bestia a tener en cuenta. Una que estaba más que dispuesta a pelear por ese hombre.**


	9. Chapter 9

**capitulo 8**

**Terrence yacía desnudo, acunando a Maggie mientras ella dormía al abrigo**

**de sus brazos. Él presionó su mejilla contra la de ella mientras la escuchaba**

**respirar. Ella tenía una leve ronquera que lo calentaba completamente. Él**

**estaba cansado también, pero quería abrazarla como hombre al menos un**

**poco más mientras el aroma de ella se colaba en sus sentidos.**

**Era el cielo estar en sus brazos, y él maldijo a los Destinos por no**

**permitirles emparejarse. No era justo o correcto. Seguramente ellos querían**

**juntarlos… De repente oyó algo en el pasillo de fuera.**

**Terrence se movió lentamente de la cama cuando sintió una extraño**

**escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. No era igual a la que tubo**

**cuando su padre se acercaba.**

**Era… espeluznante, poderoso, perturbador.**

**Él cruzó el cuarto, su atención se enfocó en lo que él había oído afuera.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, él se vistió a sí mismo y a Candy un instante antes**

**de que él sintiese una presencia detrás de él.**

**Terrence se giró para encontrar a uno de los tigres en forma humana que lo**

**habían asaltado en el Santuario.**

**El tigre se movió para intentar poner un collar en el cuello de Terrence.**

**Terrence apartó de un empujón al Katagaria, lanzándolo contra la pared. El**

**collar cayó al suelo con un sordo ruido cuando el tigre le gruñó.**

**Candy se despertó con un grito sofocado.**

**"Huye, Candy," dijo Terrence mientras se ponía entre ella y el tigre.**

**Dos tigres más hicieron su aparición.**

**Los ojos de Candace se estrecharon ante la vista de los tigres y el**

**hombre detrás de Terrence. Una desenfrenada furia se inició profundamente en su interior. Ella nunca había sentido nada como eso elevándose.**

**Era la bestia dentro de ella. Ella lo sabía. Ella realmente la sentía**

**esforzándose y rechiflando.**

**Doliendo.**

**Y queriendo sangre. La sangre de ellos.**

**Actuando por puro instinto animal, ella se lanzó desde la cama al tigre**

**más cercano a ella. Este se volvió contra ella para la pelea. Pues un instante**

**fugaz, el temor la cautivó, y luego se marchó, lavado por su furia.**

**Y en su lugar estaba una confianza como la que nunca había**

**experimentado. Confiando en sí misma completamente, ella mantuvo su**

**terreno y atrapó al tigre por el cuello.**

**Terrence quedó aturdido cuando vio a Candy coger al tigre. Él sonrió un**

**instante antes de que algo le golpease. Él no podía respirar cuando la**

**energía eléctrica pasó a través de su cuerpo entero, emitiéndole de tigre a**

**humano una y otra vez.**

**Él cayó al suelo, aterrado de lo qué le ocurriría a Candy mientras él**

**estaba completamente incapacitado.**

**Candace se congeló al ver a Terrence. Él estaba en el suelo**

**contorsionándose como si lo aquejase un agudísimo dolor mientras**

**cambiaba de forma una y otra vez a un ritmo alarmante.**

**El tigre con el que ella había estado peleando se manifestó a un varón**

**humano. "Ponerle el collar al bastardo".**

**Ella no sabía que era eso, pero estaba segura de que era malo. Ella**

**volvió a cambiar a forma humana.**

**¡" No!" gritó ella, abalanzándose sobre ellos. Ella se tiró al suelo encima**

**de Terrence y deseó sacarse a si misma del cuarto.**

**¡Por favor deja que funcione!**

**Dos segundos más tarde, ella estaba en el dormitorio del padre de Terrence.**

**Aristóteles levantó la mirada de su escritorio con ceño.**

**¿"Candy"?**

**Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, los tigres se aparecieron en el cuarto**

**con ellos.**

**"Están tratando de matar a Terrence," advirtió ella al padre.**

**Él dejó su silla listos para luchar contra ellos.**

**Cuando el humano se movió hacia Terrence, Candace se abalanzó sobre**

**él. Ella le empujó tan fuerte que él en realidad agrietó la pared.**

**"Quédate fuera de esto, mujer, o muere," le advirtió a ella.**

**Ella lo miró con odio. "El único que va a morir esta noche eres tú,**

**capullo".**

**Aristóteles atrapó al hombre cuando se abalanzaba hacia ella. Él retorció**

**la cabeza del hombre hasta oír un horripilante sonido. El hombre se**

**convirtió en tigre antes de caer al suelo, dónde yació inmóvil.**

**Los otros dos tigres se desvanecieron.**

**Solo parcialmente aliviada, Candace se arrodilló al lado de Terrence,**

**quien todavía fraseaba entre sus formas.**

**¿"Cariño"? dijo ella, queriendo ayudarle.**

**"Debieron darle con un Taser," dijo Aristóteles. "Tú probablemente**

**también estarías así si te hubiese alcanzado. No podrías mantener ninguna**

**forma después de que te alcanzara esa cosa".**

**Bien era bueno saberlo, pero eso no iba a ayudar a Terrence.**

**¿"Qué podemos hacer para ayudarle?**

**"Nada," dijo Aristóteles tristemente. **

**"La electricidad tiene que dejar de**

**rebotar alrededor de sus células. Una vez que lo haga él volverá a la**

**normalidad, pero mientras tanto él está indefenso".**

**Aristóteles encerró su mirada en la de ella. El calor y miedo en sus ojos**

**azules la abrasaron. "Y a vosotros dos se os acaba el tiempo. Ahora que**

**saben que estáis aquí, volverán a por ambos. Por la fuerza ".**

**¿"Qué debemos hacer"? **

**Preguntó ella, dispuesta a pelear o hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para proteger a Terrence.**

**Su padre colocó una mano en el brazo de Terrence. **

**"La Luna está alzándose. Es hora de que ambos volváis al lugar del que habéis venido."**

**Candace asintió cuando un nuevo temor la cautivó.**

**"Es demasiado pronto. No tenemos pruebas de su inocencia".**

**Todavía esos ojos la quemaban con una intensidad que daba miedo.**

**"Confía en mí. Id a la oficina de Abogados Laurens y pedidle un**

**paquete. Lo enviaré desde aquí y lo mantendrán a salvo, esperando por**

**vosotros. Probará la inocencia de Terrence ".**

**Sonaba tan más fácil. ¿Está seguro usted?**

**"No tienes alternativa, Candy," insistió él. "Si os quedáis aquí, ambos**

**moriréis. Sólo espero que tenga bastante de mis poderes después de**

**devolveros para cumplir con esto".**

**¿"Y si no?**

**Él apartó la mirada. "Está todo en las manos de los Destinos. Esperemos**

**que no estén totalmente carentes de compasión".**

**Candace abrió su boca para discutir, pero antes de que pudiera**

**hacerlo, todo alrededor de ella se volvió borroso.**

**Un minuto más tarde, que ella se encontró en un césped cubierto de**

**hierba no demasiado lejos de su pequeña casa en Nueva Orleans.**

**Asombrada y un poco confundida, ella miró alrededor. Era mediodía, y**

**todo parecía normal. El sol era luminoso y brillante sobre su cabeza. El día**

**daba la apariencia de estar calmado y tranquilo.**

**Sólo que no había nada de tranquilo en lo que les ocurría ahora mismo.**

**No había nada tranquilo en el miedo y la ansiedad que ella sentía.**

**En forma humana, Terrence refunfuñó, luego dejó caer de golpe la cabeza**

**contra la hierba. Ella contuvo el aliento, esperando que se transformara en**

**un tigard otra vez.**

**Él no lo hizo.**

**Él se quedó inmóvil contra la hierba, sus ojos abrieron con una mirada**

**distante llena de remordimiento y culpabilidad.**

**¿" Terrence "? preguntó ella con vacilación.**

**"Maldita sea, Papá," jadeó enfadado. **

**¿"Cómo pudiste"?**

**Ella vio la angustia en los ojos de Terrence y eso la encendió. **

**" Lo siento, Terrence. Debería haberle detenido".**

**Él se veía como si quisiera gritar la injusticia. Esto solo duró un instante**

**antes de que él se pusiese de pie con una sombría determinación en su cara.**

**Terrence le tendió la mano. **

**"Vamos. Acabemos de una vez. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que haya muerto en vano".**

**Ella entendía exactamente lo que él sentía y estaba igual de dispuesta a**

**corregir esto. **

**"Adelante."**

**Tan pronto como ella tocó su mano, él los emitió de la calle para una pequeña alcoba en el callejón detrás de La Firma de Abogados Laurens. Para su alivio, sus ropas volvieron a cambiar a su usual atavío del 2005.**

**"Gracias,"**

**dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo a su suéter rosado y sus pantalones caquis. **

**"Me siento mucho más normal ahora, lo cual es realmente muy extraño si tienes en cuenta todo lo usted considera anormal**

**me he vuelto".**

**Sonriendo, Terrence le dio a una alentadora mirada antes de que él la guiase**

**adentro.**

**La morena recepcionista les miró ceñuda cuando entraron. Una mujer de**

**mediana edad que obviamente había sido escogida para su trabajo porque**

**podría intimidar a Evander Holyfield, ella los miraba suspicazmente. Era**

**obvio ella no reconoció a Terrence.**

**¿"Puedo ayudarles"? dijo ella serenamente.**

**Terrence se pasó la mano a través del pelo. Candy podía sentir su ansiedad**

**mientras él le dirigía la palabra a la mujer, quien tuvo una actitud snob que**

**enorgullecería al padre de Candace.**

**" Sí. Soy Terrence Granchester y me dijeron que mi padre envió algo a la firma para que me lo tuviesen guardado".**

**El nombre inmediatamente se registró en la cara de la mujer cuando ella**

**se levantó. Ella lo miró con mucho más respeto.**

**" Oh, usted es uno de los clientes personales del Sr. Laurens. Si usted y**

**su amiga esperarán aquí mismo, Sr. Granchester, yo iré a buscarle". Ella hizo**

**una pausa cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina. ¿"Les gustaría beber**

**alguna cosa"?**

**Terrence miró a Candace.**

**"Estoy bien," dijo ella rápidamente.**

**La mujer miró a Terrence, quien negó con la cabeza en declinación.**

**"Muy bien, señor. Volveré en seguida con el Sr. Laurens. Siéntanse**

**como en su casa".**

**Wow, el cambio en su tono era considerable**

**Candace podía sentir la agitación de Terrence mientras esperaban a Bill.**

**No que tuvieron que esperar mucho. Él entró en la área de recepción un**

**paso detrás de su recepcionista, quien regresó a su asiento.**

**Bill frunció el ceño nerviosamente tan pronto como los vio. No es que**

**Candace lo culpase. Todavía estaban siendo cazados.**

**¿"Qué estás haciendo aquí, Terrence "?**

**"Mi padre te envió algo. Él me dijo que lo tendrías en la caja fuerte".**

**Bill negó con la cabeza. "No, nosotros no tenemos nada".**

**Terrence habló en voz baja a fin de que sólo ella y Bill pudieran oírle.**

**"Acabo de dejarlo, Bill, y él me dijo que iba a enviar algo aquí para que**

**tu lo guardaras. Él dijo que probaría mi inocencia".**

**Los ojos de Bill se abrieron desmesuradamente para propio fastidio de**

**Terrence.**

**"Nunca llegó ninguna carta de él. Créeme. No hay nada aquí. Te lo**

**habría dicho hace mucho tiempo si hubiese tenido algo para ti".**

**Ella vio la decepción que ella sentía reflejada en la cara de Terrence.**

**"****¿Estás seguro usted?"**

**"Nunca bromearía con esto".**

**Maldición. Candace se estremeció. ¿Cómo pudo su padre no haberlo**

**enviado? O, Dios no lo permita, cayó víctima del servicio de correos. Eso**

**era desastroso.**

**¿"Qué vamos a hacer"? le preguntó a Terrence.**

**Terrence se restregó la cabeza para aliviar el dolor que empezaba a andar**

**propiamente detrás de sus ojos. Él estaba enojado y decepcionado.**

**Pero sobre todo él estaba triste. Su corazón se dolía por el padre al que él**

**apenas había conocido. Un padre que no le había odiado después de todo.**

**Ese solo conocimiento había valido el viaje al pasado. ¿Y qué si él no**

**podía probar su inocencia? Al menos él finalmente sabía que su padre le**

**había amado.**

**Él miró a Candy, quien estaba en sus manos el mantenerla a salvo. Y en**

**su corazón él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.**

**"Voy al Omegrion". Su tono fue bajo a fin de que la recepcionista no le**

**pudiese oír inin tencionadamente.**

**¿"Estás loco"? siseó Bill. " Te matarán".**

**"Me matarán si no lo hago. Lo sabes". **

**Terrence la miró, esperando hacerla entender por qué tenía que hacerse. "Savitar es mi única esperanza. Le pediré un diki y luego ya lo veremos lo que ocurre".**

**¿"Qué es un diki"? **

**Preguntó Candace, su voz apenas más que un susurro.**

**"Una prueba para combatir" aclaró Bill. **

**"****Terrence se enfrenta a su acusador y pelean."**

**Ella estaba consternada ante la idea.**

**"¡No!" dijo ella firmemente.**

**"No tenemos alternativa, Candy. Vendrán tras nosotros. Ni tú ni yo**

**descansaremos alguna vez de ellos. No hay ningún lugar en el que podamos**

**escondernos sin que nos encuentren. Díselo, Bill".**

**Bill suspiró con exceso. **

**"Él tiene razón. Aunque odie admitirlo. No se detendrán hasta que él esté muerto".**

**Candace se compuso y miró a Terrence con cruda determinación.**

**"Bien. Entonces voy contigo".**

**"Candy –"**

**"No, Terrence," ella dijo severamente. **

**"No vas a hacer esto a a alguien en tu rincón".**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en ella. Y fue entonces que supo la verdad.**

**Él amaba a esta mujer. Él amaba su fuerza y su coraje. Ella era**

**absolutamente todo para él. Emparejado o no, él nunca sentiría esto hacia**

**otra hembra.**

**En verdad, él no quería ir solo. Si tenía que morir, quería morir en los brazos de Candy, con el contacto de su mano en su piel para facilitarle su**

**camino.**

**"De acuerdo". **

**Terrence miró a la recepcionista.**

**Bill siguió su línea de vista. **

**"****¿Chery? ¿Puedes cogerme el expediente que tengo en mi escritorio y traérmelo"?**

**" Seguro, Sr. Laurens. Volveré enseguida ".**

**Terrence esperó hasta que ella estuviese fuera de su vista. Rodeando a**

**Candy con sus brazos, él cerró sus ojos y los tele transportó a la casa de**

**Savitar.**

**Terrence no se movió durante varios segundos mientras recorría con la**

**mirada el enorme cuarto circular. Si bien él tenía un asiento en el concejo,**

**él nunca había estado aquí antes. El cuarto era inmenso, casi abrumador.**

**¿"Dónde estamos"? preguntó Candy mientras miraba boquiabierta la**

**opulencia del lugar.**

**"Una Isla ambulante".**

**Ella arqueó ambas cejas. **

**¿"Una qué"?**

**" Es una isla del tipo de Brigadoon. Esta aparece y se desvanece a deseo**

**de Savitar"**

**Ella parecía aún más confundida**

**"¿Y quién es Savitar"?**

**"Ese sería yo".**

**Ambos se volvieron para ver a un hombre increíblemente alto de pie**

**detrás de ellos. Vestido todo de blanco como el típico surfista, Savitar tenía**

**el cabello marrón oscuro hasta los hombros y un profundo bronceado.**

**Terrence abrió la boca cuando reconoció a Savitar.**

**¿"Tú"?**

**¿"Le conoces? Preguntó Candy.**

**Terrence asintió con la cabeza.**

**"Es el hombre que encontré en el bosque después de que mi madre**

**muriese".**

**¿"El que te trajo a Nueva Orleans"?**

**"Ese fui yo," **

**Dijo Savitar otra vez cuando pasó a su lado, hacia un trono**

**situado contra una pared.**

**Candace estaba boquiabierta ante la indiferencia del hombre.**

**Como se sentó, el cuarto se llenó con personas que parecían haber estado**

**en medio de hacer alguna cosa. Un hombre aún sujetaba un muslo de pollo**

**frito entre sus labios como si estuviese en medio de la cena.**

**¿"Qué diablos es esto"? preguntó un hombre de pelo que rápidamente**

**hizo destellar ropas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. ¿" Savitar? Estaba en medio**

**de mi ducha".**

**Savitar parecía no arrepentirse en absoluto.**

**Candace estaba a punto de reírse hasta que su mirada cayó sobre uno**

**de los tigres que los habían estado siguiendo. El hombre se frunció su labio**

**un instante antes de que se convirtiese en tigre y se abalanzase sobre ellos.**

**Él se lanzó hacia Terrence.**

**Justo cuando debería haberlo alcanzado, él se estrelló contra lo que**

**parecía ser una pared invisible. Él se cayó al suelo gritando.**

**"No me jodas más, estúpido matón," expresó Savitar con un gruñido.**

**"Ahora levántate, Zack".**

**El tigre se volvió humano. Su boca sangraba cuando se volvió a mirar**

**hacia el trono de Savitar.**

**"¡Exijo justicia!"**

**Savitar se rió maliciosamente.**

**"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, podrías acabar obteniéndolo."**

**Candace intercambió una mirada totalmente confundida con Terrence,**

**quien parecía entender casi tanto como lo hacía ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando**

**aquí?**

**"Animales," dijo Savitar. "Lamento haberlos molestado. Pero parece que**

**hay una nueva evidencia que considerar".**

**"Él sabe algo," murmuró ella al oído de Terrence.**

**Terrence tomó su mano en la suya y la apretó.**

**¿"Nicolette"? Savitar se dirigió a la osa que había sido tan sucia con**

**ellos. ¿Te importaría compartir con el consejo lo que me has dicho antes"?**

**"Oui".**

**Zack gruñó como advertencia para Nicolette. "Piensa en lo que tienes**

**que perder, osa".**

**"****Preocúpate por tu trasero, tigre," dijo Savitar con sarcasmo. Su mirada**

**se suavizó cuando volvió a mirar a la osa. " Habla, Nicolette. Para ser más**

**cliché, la verdad te concederá la libertad".**

**Nicolette recorrió con la mirada a Terrence y Candace ante de que**

**hablase otra vez.**

**"Zack Granchester admitió ante ambas, yo y mi hija que él sabía que Terrence**

**no se había vuelto loco. Que él y su padre lo acusaran sólo para conseguir**

**su dinero".**

**Otro hombre de pelo oscuro miró ceñudamente a Nicolette. ¿"Qué hay**

**acerca de tu anterior testimonio? Dijiste que habías presenciado su misma**

**locura".**

**Nicolette asintió. " Él ha sido más hostil últimamente, no mentí. Y él nos**

**ha expuesto innecesariamente al escrutinio de los humanos".**

**Zack se burló. "Él está ahora mismo aquí de pie con la hija de un**

**senador. ¿Dime qué clase de animal haría tal cosa? Es obvio que él está**

**loco. Él incluso se lanzó a la jaula de los tigres en el zoológico, dónde**

**estaba siendo gravado por los humanos".**

**Savitar miró a Candy y Terrence con una expresión estoica.**

**¿"Tienes algo que decir, Candy"?**

**¿"Cómo sabe mi nombre"?**

**Una esquina de su boca se elevó irónicamente. " Lo sé todo, chiquilla. Y**

**la inmensa mayoría de eso, desearía no saberlo… especialmente esos**

**pensamientos de chica que estás teniendo acerca de Terrence ahora mismo.**

**Realmente me incomodan, y realmente desearía que Dante dejase de pensar**

**en Pandora…" Savitar hizo una mueca, luego pareció quitárselo de encima.**

**"Ahora habla si tienes algo que decir para refutar esas alegaciones".**

**Candace soltó la mano de Terrence para dar un paso adelante mientras se**

**volvía hacia los Were-Animales que estaban en la mesa redonda.**

**"En cada acontecimiento de los que ustedes acusan a Terrence, estuve allí**

**como testigo. Él ni una sola vez atacó a menos que fuera en mi defensa o**

**en la sí mismo. Él sólo se metió en la jaula de los tigres porque la vida de**

**un niño pequeño estaba corriendo peligro y él sabía que él podía salvarlo.**

**Eso no fue locura, fue bondad".**

**Una mujer rubia la desdeñó con sarcasmo. **

**¿"Qué sabe un humano?**

**Savitar bufó. **

**"Oh, creo que nuestra pequeña humana sabe mucho de animales… especialmente ahora".**

**Candace frunció el ceño. Por el tono de su voz que ella podía decir que en cierta forma Savitar sabía que ella era en parte tigre.**

**Dios mío, el hombre parecía saberlo todo. Realmente daba miedo pensar**

**en eso.**

**Terrence se movió para ponerse delante de ella.**

**"No estoy loco ni demente. No hay trelosa en mi interior. Estoy aquí**

**para ser juzgado con considere el Omegrion, pero sólo siempre que me prometan que nada le ocurrirá a Candy".**

**Zack se mofó de él.**

**"Yo temería más por mi propia vida que por la de los humanos".**

**Terrence inclinó su cabeza como si sintiese algo extraño. Él cambió de**

**dirección cuando algo brilló intermitentemente justo detrás de él.**

**Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar, un hombre agarró Candy, luego**

**desapareció con ella.**

**Zack se rió un instante antes de que él desapareciese, también.**

**¿"Qué diablos"? Demandó Fury desde la mesa redonda.**

**Savitar no reaccionó en absoluto físicamente. Él estaba sentado sobre su**

**trono sin emoción alguna.**

**"Bueno, eso fue ciertamente especial," **

**dijo él, su voz cargada con sarcasmo.**

**¿"Vas a permitir que alguien amenace la santidad de este lugar"?**

**preguntó el representante chacal.**

**"****Oh no," dijo Savitar. Él comprobó su reloj de pulsera. **

**"****Démosles algunos minutos antes de enviar al tigre a terminar con esto".**

**¿"Dónde diablos la llevó?" **

**Exigió Terrence.**

**Savitar le dedicó una graciosa mirada. **

**"Sujete a tus caballos o, ya que eres en parte tigre, tu cola".**

**¡"Ella no puede estar sola! gritó Terrence hirviendo por dentro de cólera.**

**Savitar podía no preocuparle el bienestar de Candy, pero a él con toda**

**seguridad sí. "Tienes que enviarme a ella ahora".**

**"Fehrista nam gaum".**

**Terrence frunció el ceño ante las palabras que él no comprendió.**

** "****¿Qué quiere decir eso?"**

**"Para hacer una tortilla primero debes romper algunos huevos".**

**Candace estaba ligeramente desorientada cuando se encontró en un**

**lujoso cuarto, efusivamente adornado. Este parecía algún tipo de casa de fin**

**de semana con jardín de una revista. Todo altamente pulido y**

**exquisitamente limpio.**

**Ella trató de moverse, pero el tigre todavía la sujetaba con fuerza desde**

**atrás impidiéndole escapar. De hecho, ella apenas podía respirar.**

**Cerrando sus ojos, ella convocó sus poderes y trató de convertirse en**

**tigre.**

**No era fácil.**

**Pero cuando Zack destelló en el cuarto, ella lo consiguió. El hombre que**

**la sujetaba maldijo antes de que él se convirtiese en tigre para atacarla.**

**Candace le lanzó una cuchillada a su garganta antes de que ella lo**

**mordiese con fuerza en el cuello.**

**Ellos no iban a cogerla sin pelear.**

**Él se apartó cojeando de ella mientras Zack se abalanzaba, agarrándola**

**desde atrás. Ella rugió mientras trataba de morderle también, pero él la**

**sujetó de tal manera que ella no podía.**

**Un hombre de mediana edad se quedó sin aliento cuando entró en la**

**habitación. Vestido con un caro traje negro, él era el chico del póster del set**

**de Fortune.**

**Candace ladeó su cabeza. Era Grayson. Ella lo reconoció al instante**

**debido al hecho de que guardaba un asombroso parecido con Aristóteles.**

**¿"Lo has traído?" Preguntó Grayson.**

**"No. Esta es su compañera humana".**

**Grayson negó con la cabeza.**

**¿"Cómo es eso posible"?**

**"No me preguntes," Zack dijo en un tono agravado. "Tú eres el anciano,**

**Papá". Él indicó dónde el otro tigre yacía sobre el suelo, muerto y**

**ensangrentado. "Ella ya ha matado a Theo, y estoy seguro que Terrence la**

**rastreará a nosotros de un momento a otro ".**

**Grayson se acercó a ellos cautelosamente.**

**Candace le lanzó una dentellada a Grayson, queriendo hacerlo trizas no solo por lo que había hecho a Terrence sino a Aristóteles también. **

**¿Cómo podía matar algún hombre a su propio hermano?**

**¿Y por qué?**

**¿Dinero?**

**Eso era ridículo y ambos la mujer y el animal en ella buscaban venganza**

**por el indebido dolor Grayson había causado a Terrence.**

**Ella se esforzó en regresar a la forma humana a fin de que ella le pudiese**

**decir a Grayson exactamente lo que pensaba de él, pero su cuerpo no la**

**escuchaba por el momento.**

**Grayson se movió hacia ella, con un deliberado intento. Él conjuró un**

**cuchillo de mariposa en su puño. Abriéndolo con un giro, él le dedicó a**

**ella una diabólica sonrisa afectada. **

**"Entonces yo digo que pongamos fin a su sufrimiento y dejemos que Terrence la encuentre con la garganta rajada".**

**"No te atrevas a tocarla".**

**Candace, así como también Grayson y Zack, se congelaron ante el**

**sonido de una voz que ella estaba segura de que nunca volvería a oír.**

**No podría ser… Ella no estaba segura de quién era el más atónito**

**cuando Aristóteles apareció en el cuarto ante ellos. Con sus brazos**

**cruzados sobre su pecho él parecía extrañamente calmo, y todavía al mismo**

**tiempo su cólera era tangible. Era una extraña combinación.**

**¡"Tú estás muerto! chasqueó Grayson.**

**Aristóteles se rió.**

**"****¿Parezco muerto, Hermano?"**

**"Karina te mató".**

**Aristóteles arqueó una ceja ante eso.**

**"Pensé que era Terrence quien me asesinara, ¿No es eso lo que tu clamabas?"**

**Grayson se alejó de ella lentamente, hacia la puerta. **

**"Tú eres un fantasma. Tienes que serlo. Tu compañera te mató hace más de veinte años".**

**¿"Lo hizo"? **

**Aristóteles descruzó los brazos y lanzó una pequeña estrella japonesa al brazo de Zack.**

**Maldiciendo de dolor, Zack dejó ir a Candace.**

**Su cara una máscara de malicia, Aristóteles se volvió hacia su hermano.**

**"Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, Gray, nunca te metas entre un tigre y su**

**compañero".**

**Grayson se transformó en un tigre y se lanzó sobre Aristóteles.**

**Aristóteles lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo mantuvo muy cerca a su corazón.**

**Él le miró sombrío. **

**"Haz lo que tengas que hacer para proteger a Terrence, Candace. Él te necesita" **

**Dijo él, luego desapareció.**

**Candace se volvió contra Zack con una maraña.**

**Terrence estaba lívido para el momento en que Savitar le permitió localizar**

**a Candace.**

**Él destelló a una casa poco familiar, listo para pelear con el diablo él**

**mismo si hiciera falta.**

**Pero lo que encontró lo confundió por completo. Candace estaba**

**acurrucada desnuda en una esquina, estremeciéndose y llorando, mientras**

**el cuerpo tigre de Zack estaba tendido apartado a algunos pies de ella.**

**Atontado y aterrado de lo que le habían obligado a hacer a ella, Terrence adelantó poco a poco a Candace hasta que él puso atraerla a sus brazos. Ella**

**lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su intestino se anudo mientras se**

**preparaba mentalmente para lo peor.**

**"Lo maté, Terrence," jadeó ella, " tal como hice con el otro. Fue tan horrible".**

**Ella se limpió la boca tan fuerte que estaba asombrado de que no**

**se sacase la piel. **

**"No puedo quitar el sabor a sangre de mi boca".**

**"****¿Ellos te hicieron… estás bien?"**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego sollozó aun más fuerte.**

**Aliviado de que ellos no la hubiesen violado, él la sujetó más cerca y**

**envió una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento. **

**"Shh," dijo él, jalándola a su regazo y vistiéndola. **

**"No hiciste nada que no tuvieses que hacer para protegerte. Allí que no hay nada malo con eso".**

**"Pero maté a alguien".**

**"Ahora eres un tigre, Candy. El animal dentro de ti es más fuerte…" **

**Él hizo una pausa mientras pensaba detenidamente en eso. No era cierto y él**

**lo sabía. **

**"No. La mujer dentro de ti es lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que tenía que hacerse. Si no los hubieses matado, te habrían matado ellos".**

**Candace dejó escapar un débil suspiro cuando recordó a Terrence diciéndole cuan dura era su vida. Cuan brutal. Al tiempo que ella había pensado que él solo estaba siendo melodramático.**

**Ahora ella entendía.**

**Él tenía razón, la parte animal de si misma estaba satisfecha incluso**

**cuando la mujer en ella estaba horrorizada. Las dos partes de ella estaban**

**en guerra y en paz.**

**Era tan extraño.**

**¿Cómo podía sentirse así? Esas habían sido personas, algún tipo de ellas.**

**Y ella los había matado.**

**Por Terrence y por si misma. No, él tenía razón. Eso era autodefensa. Si ella**

**no los hubiese matado, ellos deberían haber cogido mucho más de ella.**

**Terrence se levantó y tiró de ella para ponerla en pie. Sus ojos estaban**

**obscuros con preocupación, y esto la calentaba incluso a través del dolor y**

**el horror. ¿Te hiciste daño en la pelea"?**

**"Algunos Arañazos, pero viviré". **

**Ella se le quedó mirando cuando todo el acontecimiento volvió a pasar a través de sus pensamientos y ella tembló. **

**"Tu padre estuvo aquí".**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad.**

**¿"Qué"?**

**Ella asintió.**

**"Inmediatamente después de que Zack me trajo aquí, tu padre vino y agarró a su hermano. Creo que él lo llevó al pasado".**

**"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué? "**

**"No lo sé. ¿Quizás para confrontarle?"**

**Pero incluso eso no tenía sentido. Era completamente bizarro.**

**Terrence dejó escapar un largo suspiro.**

**" No hay manera de probar mi inocencia ahora. No podemos siquiera forzar a Zack o Grayson a confesar".**

**" Pero están muertos. No hay nadie que te acuse".**

**Su mirada fija la quemó. **

**"Nuestra justicia no funciona de ese modo". **

**Él subió sus manos a los labios y depositó el más tierno de los besos en su palma. **

**"Vamos, debemos regresar al Omegrion".**

**"No," dijo ella, deteniéndole. "Huyamos. Podemos – "**

**"No, Candy. Nunca he sido cobarde y yo no huiré en esto. Además,**

**Savitar me puede encontrar".**

**La esperanza llameó dentro de ella.**

**"Él sabe la verdad. Él dijo que lo sabía todo. Si le podemos conseguir – "**

**"Savitar no interferirá con lo que los otros decidan. No está en su**

**naturaleza".**

**¿"Entonces qué bien es él"?**

**Antes de que Terrence pudiese contestar, se encontraron en la sala del**

**concilio del Omegrion.**

**#################**

**Candace tragó ante la mirada nada divertida en la cara Savitar cuando**

**él clavó directamente los ojos en ella. ¿Seguramente él no había oído lo qué**

**ella justamente le había dicho a Terrence… verdad?**

**"Sí," dijo él misteriosamente. **

**"Lo hice, y me pregunto cada jodido día exactamente lo que tú te has preguntado. ¿Qué tan bueno soy? La respuesta es simple. No hay nada bueno acerca de mí y me gusta de ese modo. Me enorgullezco de ello, de hecho".**

**Savitar era un hombre realmente extraño.**

**Y todavía, él parecía enfadado.**

**Ella pasó la mirada alrededor de la sala a los miembros del consejo,**

**todos los se quedaron con la mirada fija, no en ellos, sino en las puertas.**

**Ella siguió sus miradas y luego se quedó sin aliento.**

**Terrence frunció el ceño hasta que él miró para donde todos tenían clavada**

**la mirada. Se quedó boquiabierto.**

**Él parpadeó, tratando de aclarar su visión. Pero todavía veía lo que no**

**podía ser.**

**¿"Papá"?**

**El padre de Terrence sonrió y asintió.**

**Terrence dio un paso indeciso adelante, entonces se detuvo a si mismo. Esto**

**no era real. No podía serlo.**

**Su padre cruzó la distancia para atraer a Terrence en un abrazo. Él solo se**

**quedó allí en estado de shock, incapaz de devolver el abrazo. Terrence miró a**

**Candace, quien parecía estar igual de confundida, luego a Savitar, quien**

**simplemente se veía estoico.**

**Temiendo que fuese un truco, Terrence apartó al hombre que se parecía a su**

**padre.**

**¿"Qué diablos es esto"? exigió Terrence.**

**"Tu padre no murió," **

**Dijo Savitar insípidamente. Él se levantó de su trono para acercarse a ellos. **

**"Fue un infierno de una noche. Fue una pena que te desmayases y te perdieses los fuegos artificiales".**

**Terrence negó con la cabeza. **

**"Le toqué. Vi su cuerpo. Él estaba muerto. Asesinado".**

**"Tú viste el cuerpo de Grayson," explicó el padre de Terrence.**

**Savitar agitó su mano y sobre la lejana pared aparecieron unas imágenes.**

**Terrence no podía respirar mientras veía a su padre y a su tío peleando como**

**tigres. Con un movimiento rudo, el padre de Terrence abrió de un corte la**

**garganta de su hermano.**

**Grayson salió cojeando y murió en el piso donde Terrence recordó**

**encontrar a su padre. Dos segundos más tarde, el tigre se convirtió en un**

**hombre.**

**¿"No pensaste alguna vez que era extraño que el cadáver pareciese humano"? le preguntó Savitar. **

**"****¿Según sé, no debería ser tu padre un tigre**

**como "cadáver"?**

**Los ojos de Terrence se ensancharon. Era verdad. Él debería haber pensado**

**en eso por el mismo, pero en el trauma resultante nunca se le había**

**ocurrido. Ni aún cuando volvía a pensar sobre ello. No es que él**

**acostumbrase a hacer hincapié en esa noche.**

**"No lo entiendo".**

**Su padre colocó una mano en el hombro de Terrence.**

**"Mi hermano era Arcadio, como nuestra madre. Y él odiaba eso acerca**

**de él mismo. Igual que tú, él ocultaba lo que él era del mundo. Él nunca**

**aprendió a llegar a un acuerdo con eso. Es por lo que yo no confiaba en él.**

**Él tenía todo el poder de un tigre y todos los celos y el odio de un humano".**

**" Ya te dije que esos bastardos estaban tras el dinero".**

**Terrence miró ceñudo a Dante Pontis, quien le daba al concilio una sonrisa afectada de "Ya te lo dije" desde su asiento en la mesa.**

**El padre de Terrence se aclaró la garganta, concentrando la atención de**

**vuelta a él. **

**"Mientras tú y Candy estabais fuera, comencé a que pensar**

**acerca de lo que los dos me habíais dicho acerca de la noche en que me**

**encontraste. Y recordé que tú dijiste que era humano. Me di cuenta de que**

**no era yo el que viste. No podía haber sido. Soy un tigre y habría sido tigre**

**incluso muerto".**

**"Pero tú me diste tus poderes," dijo Candy, confundida.**

**Aristóteles negó con la cabeza. "Te di los poderes que mi madre me**

**confirió. Yo mantuve los míos propios". **

**Sus ojos se volvieron angustiosos cuando miró a Terrence.**

**"Supe que Karina había debido haber visto a Grayson, y su cara debió**

**quedar tan desfigurada por el asesinato que ella asumió que era yo, ya que**

**nunca había dejado a mi hermano entrar a mi casa – a menos que lo trajese**

**yo mismo para pelear. Me mantuve intentando pensar de porqué lo había**

**hecho y cuando".**

**Su mirada se aguzó cuando apretó su mano en el hombro de Terrence.**

**"Entonces se me ocurrió. Si Grayson estaba vivo para acusarte antes de**

**que tú regresases, entonces yo debí haberlo traído de regreso en el tiempo**

**para asesinarle después de que tú te marcharas".**

**Terrence miró a Candace. **

**¿"Estás siguiendo esto"?**

**"No realmente, pero de una forma extraña, creo que lo tengo." **

**Ella miró a su padre. **

**¿"Si tú mataste a Grayson, entonces quién mató a Karina"?**

**El padre de Terrence aspiró profundamente. **

**"Yo lo hice. Supongo, que todavía pensaba que iba a morir esa noche, así que después de que ellos te encerraron, la confronté a ella y a su amante. Peleamos, y durante eso, su amante calló en la chimenea. Él esparció los carbones por el cuarto al salir y eso le prendió fuego a la casa antes de que él muriese. Karina y yo bajamos peleando. Para cuando la maté, había llamas en todas partes y asumí que eso quería decir que iba a morir en el incendio. Me desmayé, y cuando me desperté, estaba en un refugio animal".**

**Terrence quedó completamente aturdido por la revelación. ¿Su padre había**

**estado vivo todos estos años?**

**"****¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca?"**

**"Porque él sabía que tú tenías que crecer sin él."**

**Dijo Candace quedamente. **

**"De otra manera todo cambiaría".**

**Aristóteles asintió. **

**"****Tú no habrías regresado a advertirme sobre mi muerte, y si no hubieses hecho eso, yo habría muerto, como tú lo harías. No habría cambiado mi testamento y usted habrías entrado en la custodia de Grayson".**

**Savitar se movió para permanecer al lado de ellos.**

**"Eso es verdad. Todo lo que ha sucedido es lo que se suponía tenía que**

**suceder".**

**Terrence todavía no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser todo**

**esto? **

**¿"Dónde has estado escondido todos estos años"? le preguntó él a su**

**padre.**

**Él le sonrió con timidez**

**"Llevando la compañía detrás de los escenarios como si fuese un**

**humano. Es por qué lo que nadie alguna vez te molestó mientras estabas en**

**el Santuario". **

**Él le guiñó el ojo a Terrence. **

**¿"Realmente no pensarás que iba a dejar las cosas en manos humanas, verdad? Pero yo realmente aprecio los consejos que vosotros dos me disteis. World Wide Web. Tenías razón, es un infierno de cosa".**

**Candace estaba completamente aturdida por todo esto.**

**Aristóteles continuó.**

**"Tengo que decir que no fue difícil dar el salto a la Corporación**

**Microsoft después de lo que dijiste, pero estoy demasiado condenadamente**

**agradecido de estar vivo como para fastidiar a los Destinos sobre eso. Ser**

**el Segundo-Puesto, es mejor que estar muerto".**

**Dante silbó desde la mesa para obtener su atención.**

**"Sabes que todo esto es realmente encantador e interesante…bueno, no**

**tanto. Yo estoy aburrido y tengo cosas que hacer en casa. ¿Así qué, el resto**

**de nosotros tiene la libertad de irse ahora"?**

**Savitar se encogió de hombros.**

**"Depende. ¿La orden de muerte para Terrence está levantada "?**

**"El hombre está vivo," dijo Vane para los demás. "Y él admite que él**

**mató a su compañera en defensa propia. No veo cómo podría Terrence ser**

**responsable. Voto por rescindir la orden".**

**Savitar asintió de acuerdo.**

**¿"Alguien lo secunda"?**

**" Yo lo hago," dijo Dante.**

**Savitar escudriñó el grupo.**

**"Todos los que esté a favor digan sí".**

**Fue unánime.**

**"Entonces todos sois libres de iros," dijo Savitar secamente.**

**Ellos se esfumaron al salir. Todos excepto Dante, quien se acercó a**

**ellos.**

**"Felicidades, tigre," dijo él, extendiendo su mano a Terrence. **

**"Sabía que eras inocente. Y si usted alguna vez necesitas un santuario, el Infierno de Dante está allí para ti... solo espero que no te importe congelar tu trasero fuera de la temporada de invierno. Trae una parka. Hace frío en las**

**Ciudades Gemelas".**

**Terrence estaba conmovido por su oferta. "Gracias, Dante".**

**"No hay problema". Él le sonrió a Candy, luego le guiñó el ojo. **

**"Buena suerte. Tengo el presentimiento de que los vais a necesitarla". **

**Él se esfumó.**

**Terrence se volvió a enfrentar a Savitar. Él hizo algo que él nunca había**

**hecho para con otra alma viviente. Él le ofreció al inmortal su mano.**

**" Gracias. Por todo ".**

**Savitar la estrechó.**

**" No me atribuyo el mérito de esto. Todo lo que hice fue recoger tu**

**rancio trasero y llevarlo a rastras a Nueva Orleans. El resto fuisteis tú y tu**

**padre". **

**Él soltó la mano de Terrence y dio un paso atrás. **

**"Ahora si me disculpáis… el surf me espera".**

**Savitar se puso un par de gafas de sol mientras sus ropas cambian a un**

**traje de neopreno negro. Luego él, también, dejó de existir.**

**Terrence clavó los ojos en su padre mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a todo eso. **

**"No puedo creer que esto sea real. No puedo creer que estés**

**realmente vivo ".**

**¿"Tú no puedes"? preguntó Aristóteles incrédulo.**

**"Soy el que ha estado viviendo como un alias todos estos años". Él tembló. **

**"Josiah Crane. ¿Es una mierda o que "?**

**Candy le sonrió. "Pienso que es un nombre maravilloso".**

**Aristóteles se suavizó cuando la miró. **

**"Lamento haberte dejado sola con Zack cuando agarré a Grayson. ¿Él no te lastimó, o sí"?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**"Bien". Aristóteles sacó su cartera y la abrió. **

**"Mirad, sé que lo dos tenéis mucho que hacer cuando regreséis a Nueva Orleans".**

**Él sacó una tarjeta de presentación y se la dio a Wren. **

**"Llámame alguna vez. Y si te llegas a pasar por Nueva York, déjate caer de visita ".**

**Terrence tomó la tarjeta y asintió con la cabeza. **

**"Estaré por ahí, Papá".**

**El padre del Terry la miró esperanzadoramente. **

**¿"Y Candy"?**

**"Estaré justo a su lado".**

**Aristóteles resplandeció ante ellos. **

**"Excelente. Ahora si sólo pudiera tomar de vuelta esos poderes de regreso a fin de estar completamente cargado… Ah, qué diablos. Se ven mejor en ti de cualquier manera ".**

**Terrence abrazó a su padre, quien luego se apartó para abrazar a Candy.**

**"Cuida de los dos".**

**Terry se distanció de él. **

**"Tú también".**

**Él asintió, luego los dejó solos.**

**Candace observó como Terry metía la tarjeta de su padre en su**

**bolsillo.**

**¿"Así que ahora qué"? preguntó ella, preguntándose cómo podrían ir a**

**casa simplemente después de todo lo que les había ocurrido.**

**Para su completo shock, Terry se arrodilló delante de ella. Él tomó su**

**mano en las de él y se la quedó mirando. **

**"****¿Candace, Lady Tigre, quieres casarte conmigo"?**

**Ella no podía respirar como ella oyó esas palabras. ¿Él no podía estar**

**declarándose? No como un humano. No era posible. **

**"No estamos emparejados".**

**Él se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. **

**"A la mierda los Destinos y lo que ellos quieran. Con marca o sin ella, te quiero, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo".**

**La vista de Candace se oscureció cuando las lágrimas llenaron sus**

**ojos. Obscenidades a un lado, ella nunca había oído nada tan bonito.**

**Su agarre sobre su mano se puso tirante como si temiese que ella se**

**negara ella. **

**¿"Te casarás conmigo, bebé"?**

**"Por supuesto que lo haré". Dijo ella con una diabólica sonrisa.**

**"Además, no es como si me casase con un tío normal de todas formas. Yo**

**podría comerle accidentalmente durante una luna llena o algo ".**

**Terrence le devolvió su sonrisa malvada con una suya cuando se puso de**

**pie y la atrajo a sus brazos. Él ahuecó su cara en sus cálidas manos.**

**"No tienes que esperar a la luz de una luna llena, Candy. Seré tu cena**

**en cualquier momento que tengas hambre ".**

**Candace se rió cuando ella le mantuvo cerca. Este era sin duda el**

**momento más feliz de su vida. .**

**Hasta que ella recordó algo. **

**¿"No podremos tener niños?**

**Terrence se echó hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza. **

**"Siempre podemos adoptar. Es decir, si no te importa".**

**"****No me importa, pero ¿Estás seguro de que tú no puedes?**

**"No. Con tal de tenerte, siempre seré feliz ".**

**Candace bajó su cabeza a la de el para darle un caliente, chispeante**

**beso.**

**Ahora, ella solo tenía que encontrar la manera de explicar todo esto a su**

**padre.**

**#########**

**_Dos días más tarde_**

**Con Candy a lado, Terry caminó a través de las puertas de El Santuario**

**como solía hacer. Era tan extraño regresar después de todo lo que había**

**ocurrido. Había una extraña sensación de déja vu que él realmente no podía**

**sacudirse.**

**Él había pasado los últimos veinte años limpiando mesas aquí, nunca**

**pensó ni una sola en el momento en el que ya no llamaría hogar a ese lugar.**

**Nunca había pensando acerca del mundo que existía fuera de estas paredes.**

**Él había vivido aquí como un recluso y como una concha que apenas se**

**abría un poco**

**Ahora él se estaba enfrentando a una vida completamente nueva con una**

**familia completamente nueva. Candy, Marvin, y su padre. Daba miedo en**

**cierto modo y aún sí él lo estaba deseando. Era casi como si hubiese**

**renacido. El viejo Terry se había ido y en su lugar estaba un hombre que**

**sabía exactamente lo que él quería.**

**Y eso era la mujer a su lado.**

**Con su corazón acelerado, mantuvo a Candy junto a él mientras se**

**acercaba a Dev, quien estaba sentado delante de la puerta.**

**"Bienvenido de nuevo," le dijo el oso con la mayor naturalidad.**

**"Yeah,"se burló Terry. "No te preocupes. No me quedo. Sólo estoy aquí**

**para recoger a Marvin, a menos que alguno de vuestros bastardos se lo**

**haya comido".**

**Los ojos de Dev bailaron con humor.**

**" Remi lo intentó, pero ese pequeño sodomita es rápido. Él ha estado**

**escondiéndose en la habitación de Aimee desde entonces ".**

**A Terry no le hacía gracia. Sin otra palabra, condujo a Candy a través**

**del bar, a la cocina, y a la puerta que conducía a la Casa Peltier. Como era**

**típico, Remi estaba allí con un semblante ceñudo en su cara.**

**"Esfúmate, oso," gruñó Terry ante la intimidación de Remi. "Mueve tu**

**peludo trasero o te lo golpearé.**

**Remi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba provocadoramente a Terry.**

**"Déjale pasar, mon ange".**

**Terry miró sobre su hombro para ver a Nicolette detrás de ellos. Su cara**

**era estoica, pero por una vez que él no sintió animosidad contra ella.**

**La cara de Remi registró sorpresa ante las palabras de su madre.**

**"La mujer –"**

**"Ella libre de ir con él," dijo Nicolette a Remi, interrumpiéndole. "Ella**

**es una de nosotros ahora".**

**Terry inclinó su cabeza hacia ella antes de sonreírle burlonamente a**

**Remi. Remi quería pelear, él lo podía oler. Pero afortunadamente para el**

**oso, él se hizo a un lado.**

**Terry abrió la puerta y dejó a Candy entrar primero. Él todavía no**

**confiaba en los osos, y quería mantener un ojo sobre ella mientras estaban**

**allí para que nadie la hiriese de ninguna manera.**

**Lo, los siguió a la sala. "Lamento lo que sucedió, tigre".**

**Él se rió fieramente de eso. "No, no lo lamentas".**

**Nicolette lo sujetó para que se detuviera cuando llegó a las escaleras.**

**¿"Fue culpa tuya, lo sabías? Tú nunca fuiste realmente uno de nosotros**

**aquí".**

**"Ninguno de tus víctimas, querrás decir". Terry negó con la cabeza." No,**

**Lo, no lo fui. A diferencia de los otros tontos de aquí quienes darían su vida**

**por ti, yo sé la verdad. Tú haces lo que tienes que hacer, pero al final, tú no**

**nos quieres a ninguno de nosotros aquí. No somos nada para ti excepto un**

**medio para conseguir un fin, y Incluso si tú te comes al oso, o el oso te**

**come a ti".**

**Terry miró hacia donde Candy esperaba en el primer peldaño,**

**observándole con orgullo brillando en sus ojos marrones.**

**" Sólo le debo mi lealtad a una persona".**

**Nicolette asintió con la cabeza.**

**" Entiendo. Y nuestras leyes todavía tienen aplicación. Ahora que has**

**sido perdonado – "**

**" Ahórratelo, Lo. Tengo bastante de humano en mí como para no dejar**

**que lo pasado, pasado sea. Te volviste contra mí y no puedo olvidar eso.**

**Tengo demasiado que perder ahora".**

**Nicolette asintió hacia él. ¿"Entonces entenderás si te pido que te**

**vayas"?**

**"Solo estoy aquí por el mono".**

**"Entonces cógelo y márchate".**

**"Créeme, eso intento". Terry se dirigió escaleras arriba con Candy**

**delante de él. Él la dirigió por el pasillo hasta el cuatro de Aimee antes de**

**que llamase a la puerta y esperase.**

**"****Adelante".**

**Él empujó un poco la puerta para encontrar a la bearswan en su cama en**

**forma humana, viendo televisión. Marvin tiró la banana en sus manos,**

**luego corrió gritando hacia Terry. Él se lanzó a sí mismo a los brazos de**

**Terry.**

**Terry lo atrapó contra su pecho con una risa.**

**"Hey, tío," le dijo cuando el mono le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello**

**y lo abrazara fuertemente. "Yo también te extrañé".**

**Por la cara de Aimee, Terry podía decir que ella estaba atónita de verle**

**allí.**

**"Gracias por cuidar de él".**

**"Fue un placer".**

**Cuando Terry empezó a salir, Aimee lo detuvo.**

**" Tengo algunas cosas para ti".**

**Él frunció el ceño cuando ella se arrodilló ante su cama y tirara hacia**

**fuera una caja plástica. "Son un puñado de cosas que te dejaste".**

**Terrence quedó aturdido al ver la sudadera que Candy le había dado junto**

**con el resto de sus ropas.**

**"Sé cuán extraño eres acerca de tu esencia, así que lo metí todo en un**

**envase hermético".**

**Una oleada de ternura por la bearswan lo traspasó. A diferencia de su**

**madre, Aimee era humana, y por una vez él no lo decía de manera**

**peyorativa. "Gracias, Aimee".**

**Ella les sonrió. "No hay problema".**

**¿"Cómo le va a Fang"? preguntó Candy.**

**La tristeza hizo más oscuras las facciones de Aimee cuando apartó la**

**mirada.**

**"No lo sé. Ya no me permiten verle. Ellos me vigilan ahora. Todo el**

**tiempo".**

**Terry se compadeció de ella. Él no podía lo que debería ser separarse de**

**la persona amada. Él mataría a alguien o cualquier cosa que se interpusiese**

**entre él y Candy.**

**"****Realmente lo siento".**

**Una sonrisa agridulce curvó los labios de Aimee cuando se volvió a**

**mirarlos.**

**"No lo hagas. Vosotros dos me dais esperanza".**

**¿"Para qué"? preguntado Terry.**

**"Para mi propio futuro". Aimee le besó ligeramente en la mejilla.**

**"Cuidaos mucho los dos".**

**Él asintió hacia ella. "Tú, también, Aimee".**

**Marvin brincó del hombro de Terry al de Candy. Él revolvió su pelo,**

**luego depositó un beso en su frente.**

**Candy se rió. "Creo que le gusto".**

**"Mejor será," dijo Terry en un tono ligero. Él volvió a mirar hacia**

**Aimee. "Buena suerte, bearswan".**

**"Gracias, cachorro".**

**Terry pasó su brazo alrededor de Candy y los emitió de regreso a su**

**casa.**

**No, ahora era la casa de ambos.**

**Él finalmente tenía una casa. Después de todo este tiempo, él tenía algún**

**lugar al que realmente pertenecía. El sentimiento pasó sobre él con una**

**alegría que solo había conocido en los brazos de Candy.**

**"Pobre Aimee," dijo Candy mientras se llevaba a Marvin para que viera**

**donde estaban su comida y el agua en una esquina sobre el mueble**

**mostrador de la cocina. ¿"Crees que alguna vez encontrará la manera de**

**estar con Fang"?**

**"No lo sé. Para tenerle, ella tendría que entregar a su familia. Dudo que**

**eso alguna vez ocurra".**

**Candace suspiró soñadoramente cuando Terrence apareció detrás de ella**

**mientras Marvin salpicaba en su taza de agua. Ella apoyó su frente contra**

**la mejilla de Terrence cuando él la sujetó cerca. El perfume de él la envolvió y**

**la hizo hambrienta por él.**

**Todo era perfecto o al menos casi perfecto. A causa del viaje en el**

**tiempo, ella sólo había faltado a clase una semana. Con la ayuda del Dr.**

**Alexander, ella sería capaz de hacer pasar esto como un incidente y sin**

**falta.**

**Ella y Terrence habían decidido que ella acabaría su último semestre en la**

**facultad de derecho y entonces viajarían por algún tiempo antes de que ella**

**pensase en hacer el examen para el cuerpo de abogados.**

**Eso sonaba como el cielo para ella.**

**Mientras Terrence la sujetaba, ella observó a Marvin explorar su gabinete**

**de cocina. ¿"De dónde vino Marvin?**

**Ella podía sentir a Terrence sonriendo. "No lo sé. Él estaba en el coche de**

**Savitar cuando él me salvó. Él ha estado conmigo desde entonces".**

**"Es un lindo monito". Suspiró ella cuando sintió la protuberancia de**

**Terrence contra su cadera mientras él amablemente le acariciaba el cuello con**

**la nariz.**

**"Marvin," dijo Terrence con voz ronca. "Ve a comprobar fuera tu**

**dormitorio y cierra la puerta".**

**El mono gritó agudamente a Terrence ante de que él accediese.**

**"Mono inteligente," dijo Candace con una risa.**

**"Mmm," jadeó Terrence contra su garganta antes de él suavemente le**

**lamiese la piel.**

**El fuego corría a través de sus venas cuando le levantó el dobladillo de**

**la pequeña falda de cuero y corrió sus manos sobre ella.**

**¿"Eres un pequeño tigre hambriento, verdad"? dijo ella cuando le bajaba**

**los pantis por las piernas.**

**"Insaciable". Él se aflojó sus pantalones antes de que levantarle el**

**dobladillo de su falda para dejarla al descubierto de cintura para abajo. Él**

**la levantó para sentarla sobre el mostrador.**

**Candace siseó cuando él se deslizó profundamente en su interior.**

**Ella abrigó su cuerpo alrededor del de él mientras él empujaba contra**

**sus caderas.**

**Ella amaba sentir el poder de él dentro de ella. Amado el hecho de que él**

**fue todo suyo. No había igual a su Terrence.**

**Ella le estrechó a ella cuando se corrió ferozmente.**

**Terrence gruñó cuando notó el cuerpo de ella convulsionando alrededor del**

**de él. No hay nada en la vida que él atesorara más que a esta mujer. Él**

**aceleró sus embates y en algunos empujes más se unió a ella en su paraíso.**

**Él la mantuvo cerca de él y dejó que su aliento abrasara su piel. Sus**

**cuerpos todavía estaban unidos, él se regodeó en el sentirla. Por ella, él**

**estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.**

**¿"Te importa si me quedo aquí mismo, dentro de ti, durante el resto del**

**día"?**

**Ella realmente ronroneó. " En absoluto".**

**Mordiéndose los labios, ella le acarició con su cuerpo, poniéndolo duro**

**una vez más.**

**Terrence gruñó ante lo bien que la sentía a ella mientras se inclinaba para**

**desabotonarle su blusa de seda. Él sonrió ante el hecho de que ella no traía**

**puesto un sostén.**

**"Sé cuánto los odias," dijo ella como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.**

**Él le sonrió antes de bajar su cabeza para saborear el tenso pezón.**

**Candace gimió ante la sensación de su lengua dándole lametones de**

**acá de manera tortuosa. Con cada lametón, su cuerpo se contraía,**

**llevándola peligrosamente cerca de otro orgasmo.**

**Justo cuando estaba segura de que se iba a correr otra vez, ella oyó a**

**Marvin gritando desde la otra habitación.**

**Terrence salió de ella con una maldición.**

**¿"Qué es eso"? preguntó ella, medio asustada de que alguien más viniese**

**a por ellos.**

**"Él dice que hay alguien entrado por tu camino de acceso."**

**Candace frunció el ceño. Nadie debería venir de visita. Ella ya le**

**había dicho a Todd, Blaine, y a los demás que ella ya no estaba interesada**

**en su grupo de estudio.**

**¿Quién podía ser?**

**Ella se abotonó su blusa mientras Terrence se recolocaba los pantalones.**

**Cuando enderezó su falda, alguien comenzó a llamar a su puerta.**

**Ella intercambió un semblante ceñudo con Terrence mientras iba a abrir. Al**

**minuto de abrir un poco la puerta, ella sintió al instante la necesidad de**

**cerrarla de golpe.**

**Era su padre, y él estaba flanqueado por dos Agentes Secretos. Los tres**

**estaban vestidos con poderosos trajes negros. Eran un buen espectáculo**

**sobre ella.**

**"Oh tío," dijo ella en voz baja. "Son los de Expediente X".**

**Su padre la fulminó con la mirada.**

**"No te hagas la lista conmigo, señorita. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has**

**interrumpido? No tengo tiempo para volar hasta aquí para ver que continúas**

**faltando a clases y que me cuelgas el teléfono".**

**Candace dejó escapar un cansado suspiro cuando se le quedó mirando**

**con una mirada aburrida. Sin hablarle, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó**

**despreocupadamente hacia su pequeño escritorio. Ella miró a Terrence y le**

**envió una advertencia silenciosa: " Yo manejaré esto".**

**Terrence parecía menos que complacido. ¿Estás segura?**

**Ella asintió si bien ella podía sentir que su irritación hacia su padre**

**subía.**

**Su padre frunció sus labios cuando entró en la casa con sus hombres**

**flanqueándole.**

**¿"Y qué es ese atavío que llevas puesto, Candace? Pareces una mujer**

**de la calle ".**

**Ella bajó la mirada a su minifalda negra y sus tacones altos. Ella había**

**comprado el traje ayer mismo después de que Terrence le había dicho cuánto**

**le gustaba ver sus piernas. Su blusa de seda color Borgoña estaba un poco**

**ceñida, pero era lo suficientemente sobria. Ella difícilmente se parecía a**

**una prostituta.**

**Y profundamente en su interior, su cólera aumentó. Ella ya no tenía**

**trece años y este hombre no manejaba su vida.**

**¿"Sí, pero la pregunta es, Papá, parezco una barata o una cara?**

**"No te pareces a ninguna," expresó Terrence con un gruñido.**

**Ella le sonrió.**

**Su padre frunció sus labios ante la presencia de Terrence.**

**¿"Es este el ayudante de camarero con el que has estado callejeando**

**últimamente?**

**Candace caminó hacia Terrence, quien la jaló a sus brazos.**

**"Sí, Papá. Él es mi ayudante de camarero y yo estoy enamorada de él.**

**Vamos a casarnos a finales de mes".**

**Su padre dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.**

**Ella sintió a Terrence tensarse como si estuviese listo para pelear.**

**"Le tengo, amor, déjame hacerlo a mi manera. Terrence se relajó solo un gramo."**

**¿"En qué diablos estás pensando"? gruñó su padre.**

**Candace se negó a darle ninguna clase de disculpas.**

**"Ésta es mi vida, Papá, y de ahora en adelante, voy a vivirla. Realmente**

**me gustaría que tú formases parte de esto, pero si no puedes, entonces bien. He terminado de intentar complacerte".**

**Su atractiva cara se endureció.**

**"Será mejor que me escuches, señorita. Sucede que yo soy tu propia vida. Ese coche, esta casa, la escuela a la que asistes… Ni siquiera puedes permitirte pagar la cuenta de tu teléfono celular por ti misma. Cásate con este holgazán y estarás fuera de esta casa. Te cortaré tan rápido, que tu cabeza dará vueltas".**

**"Bien," dijo ella en un tono aburrido. "Nos trasladaremos, entonces".**

**Su padre parecía padecer del estómago.**

**¿"Y dónde irás? Oh espera, lo olvidé. Puedes irte a dondequiera que**

**necesiten a un ayudante de camarero que limpie mesas. Piense acerca de**

**eso, Candace, no seas tonta. No tires tu vida por un pedazo de basura**

**barata que recogiste en un bar. Las personas no viven de amor. Esto no te**

**alimentará y no te protegerá".**

**"Allí estás equivocado, Papá. Terrence puede, y lo hará, me mantendrá a**

**salvo".**

**Él alzó su cara con furia.**

**¡"Maldita seas! Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti… de todo lo que**

**te he dado. ¿Cómo te atreves a escupirme en la cara? ¿Y para qué? ¿A fin**

**de que puedas vengarte de mí haciendo esto"?**

**"No se trata de ti, Papá. Se trata de mí y Terrence. Tú no tienes nada que ver**

**con que yo esté enamorada de Terrence. Nada".**

**Él entrecerró sus ojos en ellos. **

**"Quiero a ambos fuera de esta casa mañana".**

**"Bien".**

**Su cara se volvió de piedra.**

**"Esto no es un juego, Candace, y no estoy bromeando. Te veré en la**

**calle antes que dejar que eches a suertes tu vida. Cancelaré tus tarjetas de**

**crédito tan pronto como salga de aquí y limpiaré tu cuenta corriente estudiantil. En las siguiente pocas horas no tendrás absolutamente nada".**

**Ella se volvió a dirigir a Terrence y le contempló.**

**¿"Así que donde crees tú que deberíamos vivir, cariño? ¿Cuál patética**

**casucha te atrae"?**

**Terrence se encogió de hombros. **

**"Bueno, tenemos la propiedad en el norte de Escocia, pero hace un poco de frío allí y tú sabes cómo me siento acerca del frío. También está la hacienda en la reserva de animales que tenemos en África del Sur. Una isla en el Pacifico que se supone es bastante agradable. Nunca he estado allí, pero mi madre solía adorarla y mi padre dijo que es nuestra todo el tiempo que queramos estar allí. No es un lugar realmente grande, sólo unas diez millas cuadradas 10 poco más o menos. Pero son nuestras. Y también está el barco atracado en las Bahamas" Él hizo una pausa en lo que a eso se refiere. **

**"Bueno, es un barco, pero tiene diez dormitorios, así que es algo parecido a una casa. Luego tenemos nuestros dos pisos superiores de Construcciones Granchester los dos pisos superiores, pero eso es como vivir sobre la tienda, en mi opinión. Sin mencionar que la ciudad es ruidosa".**

**Él chaqueó los dientes al pensar. **

**"Pero sabes, desde que quieres terminar la escuela, podríamos comprar esa casa en Garden District que tanto te gustó".**

**¿"Quieres decir la mansión histórica con la piscina"?**

**Él asintió con la cabeza. **

**"Sí. ¿Era solo, cuanto? ¿Cuatro millones y medio? Pondré a mi contable en ello y deberíamos poder mudarnos a la nueva casa por la mañana".**

**Los ojos de su padre crecían por segundos. ¿"Qué estupidez es esta"?**

**"No es ninguna estupidez, papá. Es la verdad".**

**Todavía su padre se rehusó a creer en ello. **

**"Él te está mintiendo, Candace. Despierta y no seas estúpida".**

**Ella arqueó una ceja ante su padre. **

**"Tengo una pregunta, papá. Sé cuánto has estado queriendo acoger al Senador de Estado Laurens y haciéndole la pelota por sus contribuciones porque él, como sueles decir, tiene más dinero que Dios. ¿Sabes de dónde su familia obtuvo su dinero"?**

**"Por supuesto. Ellos son accionistas en la Corporación Granchester".**

**Ella asintió. "¿Quieres conocer al hombre que mantiene el cincuenta y**

**dos por ciento de esas acciones"?**

**Su mandíbula realmente se cayó al suelo. "No es posible."**

**Candace le sonrió.**

**"Sí, papá, lo es. Te presento a Terrence Granchester. El hombre que posee la**

**enchilada ".**

**Fue la primera vez en su vida que ella había visto a su padre quedarse**

**mudo.**

**Candace se volvió e hizo algo completamente craso y chocarrero. Ella**

**silbó a Marvin. Tan pronto como el mono estuvo en sus brazos, ella pasó**

**junto a Terrence y recogió sus llaves del mueble mostrador.**

**Con una confianza que nunca había conocido antes, ella se dirigió hacia**

**su padre y le dio las llaves.**

**"Sin intención de ofender, Papá, no quiero la vida que me diste. Quiero**

**la que voy hacer por mi misma… con Terrence. Eres bienvenido a ella. Pero**

**no dejaré que me controles".**

**Ella cerró sus manos sobre sus llaves. **

**"Te quiero, papá, y me gustaría que fueses una parte de mi futuro. Pero si no puedes, es tuya esa decisión. Ya no soy la niñita asustada a quién le aterraba hacerte pasar vergüenza. Ahora soy Candace Andry y pronto seré Candace Granchester y sé lo que quiero. Cuando decidas que me puedes querer y aceptar sin condiciones, llámame."**

**Ella le dejó ir y se volvió a tomar la mano de Terrence. Por primera vez en**

**su vida, ella se sintió libre. Feliz. El futuro se prolongaba ante de ella con**

**una inmensidad que la habría asustado algunas semanas atrás.**

**Ahora ella estaba deseando afrontar el reto.**

**Cuando dejaron la casa, ella la mitad esperó que su padre la llamase de**

**vuelta, pero no lo hizo.**

**Y eso estaba bien. Su padre necesitaba tiempo y ella tenía… literalmente**

**siglos delante de ella.**

**Sin volver la mirada atrás, ella entró en el Mustang rojo de Terrence y**

**sujetó a Marvin en su regazo.**

**¿Estás segura acerca de esto"? preguntó Terrence cuando se unía a ella en el**

**coche.**

**"Absolutamente".**

**Terrence recogió su mano y besó su palma ligeramente. **

**¿"Así que, a dónde debemos dirigirnos?"**

**Ella le hizo un caliente recorrido con la mirada. **

**"Voto por un tranquilo hotel donde podamos terminar lo que interrumpió mi papá".**

**Terrence sonrió abiertamente ante su respuesta.**

**"Ho si Lady Tigre. Suena a buen plan para mí".**

**La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció cuando ella se volvió a mirar hacia**

**dónde su padre se alzaba sobre su porche delantero, observándoles**

**marcharse. La niñita en ella quería correr de regreso a él y abrazarle.**

**Pero ella ya no era una niña, y hasta que él pudiera aceptar eso, no había**

**nada más que decir entre ellos.**

**Adiós, Papá.**

**Ella solo esperaba que un día el recuperase el sentido. Pero hasta que él**

**lo hiciera, ese no sería su problema. Ella se negaba a dejarle que la**

**retuviese más.**

**Su corazón se aligeró, bajó su mirada a su palma sin marcar.**

**¿"Terrence? ¿Crees que alguna vez seremos compañeros"?**

**Terrence la recorrió con la mirada.**

**"Ya lo somos, Candy. No necesito que alguna marca externa me diga lo**

**que ya sé".**

**Ella le sonrió.**

**"Te amo, Terry".**

**Él extendió su mano y la enlazó con la de ella.**

**"Yo también te amo, pequeña".**

**Y ese era el mayor milagro de todos.**

**¿"Así que todavía estás seguro de querer casarte conmigo? ¿Con**

**parientes políticos y todo"?**

**Él bufó. "Los parientes políticos no me asustan. Si él viene de visita,**

**siempre puedo comérmelo".**

**Ella se rió. **

**"****De acuerdo, así al menos ya sé qué poner en el menú del**

**catering. La cabeza de un senador. Fría".**

**Terrence se unió a su risa, pero incluso cuando lo hacía, él sintió la tristeza**

**dentro de ella, y la de que en realidad fuese que a matar a su padre. Él no**

**podía entender cómo el hombre podía ser tan imbécil para con su único**

**hijo. Si Terrence alguna vez tenía alguno propio, se aseguraría de que nunca**

**dudasen de su amor.**

**Pero eso no le servía de ayuda a Candy.**

**"Todo irá bien, Candy, confía en mí".**

**"Ya lo hago".**

**Terrence apretó su mano antes de que la dejase ir y se dirigiera hacia el**

**Barrio Francés. Como él se detuvo ante un semáforo, él la miró ella y se**

**hizo una promesa a si mismo. Su padre quizás no la amara, pero Terrence le**

**daría a ella tanto de si mismo, que ella nunca lo extrañaría.**

**Y eso era algo que ella podría definitivamente tener en cuenta.**


	10. EPILOGO

**Epílogo**

**_Un mes más tarde_**

**Candace sonrió a Terrence cuando esperaban de pie en el pequeño patio**

**detrás de su nueva casa en el Garden District. El aire era un poco húmedo**

**y caluroso, por lo que ella había elegido para casarse un vestido un sencillo**

**vestido de novia sin tirante y de poca cola. Ella tenía el pelo recogido con**

**diminutas flores blancas, pero sin velo.**

**Terrence se veía fantástico, sino un poco cálido, en su traje negro de**

**etiqueta y cola. Por primera vez, su pelo no le caía sobre los ojos. Él**

**actualmente lo llevaba hacia un lado de su cara.**

**"Voy a entrar en esto con los ojos abiertos y no quiero que nada enturbie**

**mi visión..."**

**Esas palabras que él le había dicho antes todavía la calentaban.**

**Su cortejo nupcial era pequeño con solo Elise, Whitney, Tammy, Vane,**

**Bride que sujetaba a su hijo, Fury, Fang, Aristóteles… y por supuesto**

**Marvin que vestía un pequeño esmoquin tamaño mono ya que era el**

**padrino de la boda.**

**El padre de Candace había sido invitado, pero aparentemente él había**

**estado demasiado ocupado para venir y eso estaba bien con ella.**

**De cualquier manera, ella no quería que nada arruinase ese día. Mejor**

**que estuviese ausente a que estuviese allí y frunciendo el ceño.**

**Terrence besó su dedo anular donde estaba su alianza de oro antes de que él**

**besase sus labios cuando el sacerdote los proclamó marido y mujer. Una**

**parte de ella estaba más que divertida ante lo que eso se refería pues ellos**

**eran más bien Tigre y Tigerswan en esos días, pero eso era otra historia.**

**Tan pronto como Terrence la soltó, sus amigas se acercaron a abrazarla y**

**felicitarla. Candace las abrazó mientras ella escuchaba a los lobos acosar**

**a Terrence.**

**"Ahora estás como Vane, atado para la eternidad," dijo Fury con un**

**estremecimiento. "Hombre, eres estúpido. A diferencia de Vane, tú no**

**tenías una razón para ello".**

**"Mejor será que te calles, Fury," dijo Vane sonriendo. "O dejaré a Bride**

**suelta sobre ti".**

**"Yeah," asintió Bride pasando su hijo a los brazos de su padre."**

**Conozco a un pequeño demonio que le gusta el sabor de la carne de lobo–"**

**Todos se rieron, excepto por Elise, Tammy, y Whitney, quienes se veían**

**confundidos.**

**Cuando se aplazaron dentro de la casa para la recepción, Candace se**

**detuvo abruptamente cuando encontró a Savitar en el vestíbulo. Arqueando**

**sus cejas, Vane se detuvo ante el hombre que vestía un par de desgarbados**

**pantalones blancos y una camiseta playera azul y blanca que colgaba**

**abierta dejando al descubierto sus ocho paquetes de calientes abdominales.**

**"****¿Alguna vez has llevado puesto algo que no fuese ropa playera"?**

**Savitar se encogió de hombros. "Todas las otras cosas me irritan.**

**Además, es fácil de poner… fácil de sacar".**

**Candace arrugó su nariz ante sus palabras. "Ew. TMI…demasiada**

**información".**

**"Entendido" dijo Terrence cuando Vane sacudió su cabeza y siguió a los**

**demás al comedor.**

**Una vez que estuvieron solos, Terrence miró ceñudamente a Savitar.**

**¿"Entonces, a que debemos el honor"?**

**Savitar les sonrió abiertamente medio insolente y presuntuoso. " Siento**

**mucho interrumpir vuestra boda, pero no me quedaré mucho.**

**"No tienes que marcharte corriendo por culpa nuestra," dijo Candace rápidamente.**

**Terrence estuvo de acuerdo. "Tenemos un montón de comida si te apetece**

**quedarte. Te habríamos invitado, pero no pensé que las bodas fueran tu**

**escenario".**

**"No lo son," dijo él secamente. "Pero quería daros a los dos un regalo de**

**un amigo".**

**El ceño fruncido de Terrence aumentó. "No tenías que hacerlo".**

**"Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. Sin otra cosa más, Savitar unió la mano**

**izquierda de Terrence con la derecha de ella y las mantuvo entre las suyas.**

**Quedándose sin aliento, Candace sintió un ardor repentino. Ella**

**abstrajo su mano para encontrar una pequeña marca, intrincada y como**

**tatuada en su palma. "Que es lo –"**

**"Es una marca de emparejamiento," dijo Terrence en voz baja cuando**

**miraba de su mano a Savitar. "No entiendo. ¿Esto es real"?**

**Savitar asintió.**

**"No confío en los Destinos. Esas tres perras tienen un retorcido sentido**

**del humor, y lo último que quiero es ver que te emparejan a alguien incluso**

**solo por rencor. Además, estoy seguro de que a los dos les gustaría tener**

**niños algún día". Una profunda tristeza entró en sus ojos, pero pasó**

**rápidamente. "Todo el mundo debería tener posibilidad de ver crecer a sus**

**hijos.**

**Terrence se vio consternado. "Pero tú no puedes jugar con el destino".**

**Savitar le dio una abierta sonrisa taimada.**

**"Tu no puedes, pequeño tigre, pero yo haga lo que quiero. Malditos sean**

**los destinos. Si andan buscando bronca conmigo, entonces adelante. Me**

**importa poco lo que piensen y al final del día, sabrán con quién no**

**enredarse". Él les guiñó un ojo. " Vosotros dos chicos, tenéis una gran vida**

**por delante. Me voy a pillar una ola y surfear ".**

**Candace se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Savitar se desvaneció en**

**la nada. Ella frotó la marca en su mano derecha con la izquierda.**

**¿"Esto es legítimo"?**

**Terrence le llevó su mano a la de él.**

**"Creo que lo es".**

**"Entonces podemos tener niños…"**

**Meneando sus cejas ante ella, él le dio a una sonrisa que era**

**completamente lasciva. Seductora. "Hay sólo una forma de saberlo. Voto**

**por descartar el convite y largarnos".**

**Ella se rió ante la ansiosa apariencia ansiosa en su cara.**

**"Eres es tan malo".**

**Él gruñó por lo bajo desde su garganta mientras le recorría con una**

**caliente mirada. "No puedo evitarlo, te ves demasiado comestible con ese**

**vestido".**

**Terrence se echó atrás ante el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta.**

**Candace se sonrojó al ver al padre de él de pie en umbral de la puerta.**

**Aristóteles negó con la cabeza ante ellos.**

**"Alguno de nosotros también estamos hambrientos, así que, ¿Os importa**

**si empezamos a comer sin vosotros "?**

**Terrence se encogió visiblemente. "Lo Siento, Papá. Ya vamos".**

**Su padre arqueó las cejas mirándole como si no lo creyese.**

**Como empezaron a entrar en el comedor, fueron interrumpidos otra vez**

**por el timbre de la puerta.**

**Terrence y Candace intercambiaron un ceño fruncido.**

**"No es nadie de mi lado," dijo Terrence, "Nosotros no llamamos".**

**Ella puso sus ojos en blanco ante él.**

**"Probablemente sea UPS. Voto por que agreguemos al hombre de la**

**entrega al menú".**

**El chochín se rió.**

**"No sé. Creo que tus amigos echarían a correr".**

**Él se apresuró a la puerta.**

**Ella observó cuando él la abría, entonces se quedó tieso.**

**Mirando con ceño ante sus acciones y curiosa de lo que los causó, ella se**

**adelantó al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría más. Candace vaciló**

**cuando vio a su padre en el umbral, pareciendo un poco tímido.**

**Terrence se movió para dejarle entrar en casa. Un destello de alivio pasó**

**por la cara de su padre cuando la vio a ella, hasta que esta fue reemplazada**

**por la decepción y la pena.**

**" Lo siento llego tarde buttercup," dijo con ronquera. "Yo realmente**

**intenté hacerlo, pero estuve toda la noche en una sesión en el Congreso y el**

**clima era tan malo que el vuelo se retrasó. Vine tan pronto como pude".**

**Candace no sabía que la aturdía más. Su disculpa o el uso de un apodo**

**que ella no había oído de sus labios desde ella era una niñita.**

**"Está bien, papá".**

**"No, no lo está". Él se aclaró la voz antes de que sacase una pequeña**

**caja del bolsillo de su abrigo. "Iba a enviarte esto, pero pensé que era mejor**

**venir aquí y dártelo en persona" él le dio la caja.**

**Candace le miró ceñuda. Era una vieja estilo 1950 de un collar .**

**¿"Qué es eso"?**

**"Las perlas de tu abuela. Tu madre las llevó puestas en nuestra boda y**

**ella quería que tú las llevases en la tuya".**

**Las lágrimas fluyeron arriba en sus ojos. Habían pasado años desde que**

**su padre hubiera hablado de su madre de tal manera.**

**Terrence se acercó a ella para colocar una mano reconfortante en su espalda**

**mientras abría la caja y veía el conjunto de perlas blancas y pendientes que**

**hacían juego.**

**"Son preciosas".**

**Su padre inclinó su cabeza. "Al igual que tu madre… y al igual que tú".**

**Sus labios temblaron cuando sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Y luego**

**Candace hizo algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de su madre.**

**Abrazó a su padre.**

**Por primera vez en su memoria, él no se tensó y se apartó. Él la rodeó**

**con sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca.**

**"Te quiero, papá," susurró ella contra de su mejilla.**

**"Yo también te quiero, Candace". Él la apretó un instante antes de que**

**se enderezara y enjuagara las lágrimas de la cara de ella. Su sonrisa estaba**

**matizada por la tristeza. "Siento no haber estado aquí para entregarte.**

**Debería haber llamado al menos".**

**"Está bien.**

**Terrence tomó las perlas de la caja. Como se movió para ponerlos a ella, su**

**padre le detuvo.**

**" Tú tienes el resto de tu vida para ayudarla con esto. Si no te importa,**

**me gustaría hacerlo simplemente esta vez ".**

**"Por supuesto," dijo Terrence cuando se los entregó.**

**Candace dio un mucho menos que femenino sorbo de nariz cuando se**

**encontró con los ojos turquesa de Terrence. El amor en su mirada la entibiaba.**

**Su padre le puso las perlas, luego se apartó para ponerse delante de**

**Terrence.**

**"Sé que he sido una espina para ambos, pero soy lo bastante hombre**

**para admitir cuándo me he estado equivocado." Él la recorrió con la**

**mirada. "Eres mi hija, Candace, y si él te hace feliz, entonces eso es lo**

**mejor que puedo pedir. He pensado mucho acerca de lo que me dijiste en**

**las últimas semanas y yo quiero formar parte de tu vida… si me dejas".**

**"Por supuesto, papá. Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi padre".**

**Sus ojos se suavizaron hasta que él volvió a mirar a Terrence.**

**¿"Enterramos el hacha? ¿No más rencores"?**

**Candace aguantó el aliento mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta**

**de Terrence**

**Él vaciló un momento antes de tomar la mano de su padre y estrecharla.**

**"Ninguno que dure lo bastante mientras no la haga llorar si no es de**

**felicidad".**

**Su padre colocó su otra mano encima de la de Terrence. " No te preocupes.**

**No tengo intención de alguna de lastimarla jamás".**

**Otra vez oyeron a alguien aclararse la voz. Candace empezó a ver a**

**Aristóteles parado otra vez en el umbral de la puerta.**

**¿Vamos a comer o no"? Él preguntó.**

**Candace se rió. "Definitivamente vamos a comer," dijo ella antes de**

**que ella presentase a su padre al de Terrence.**

**Y cuando los cuatro se reincorporaron al resto de banquete, ella sintió un**

**calor arrastrándose a través de ella.**

**¿"Estás bien"? preguntó Terrence cuando tomó su mano para conducirla a**

**la mesa.**

**"Solo pensaba que desearía que mi madre estuviese aquí".**

**"Estoy seguro de que te está mirando y sonriendo".**

**Candace besó su mejilla. En una forma extraña, ella sentía que él tenía**

**razón, y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que ese día era realmente**

**perfecto.**

**Y ella tenía una persona a quién agradecérselo, y era la única persona a**

**la que intentaría pasar el resto de su vida agradeciéndoselo. Ella apretó la**

**mano de esa persona antes de que ella tomase asiento con su ayuda, y él se**

**sentase a su lado.**

**Cuando empezaron a comer, Candace le sonrió a Terrence. Quizás no**

**hubiese otro día perfecto en su futuro, pero tenían este y con tal de que**

**tuviese a Terrence a su lado, ella sabía que no le importaba lo que le el futuro**

**le deparara, siempre se enfrentarían con gusto a ello. Juntos.**

**Savitar forzó una expresión en blanco en su cara cuando se acercó a la**

**figura solitaria que estaba sentada sobre su playa, observando el oleaje.**

**Vestido con una chillona camisa hawaiana y un par de pantalones cortos de**

**pinzas, el hombre de pelo oscuro se reclinaba sobre sus brazos con su**

**atención puesta en ninguna parte.**

**Él conocía esa alejada mirada. Era una que él llevaba en si desde hace**

**mucho. Y era por qué la playa era la única cosa que le ofrecía algún tipo de**

**confort.**

**El océano, al igual que el tiempo, era interminable e incluso cambiante.**

**Vasto. Vacío. Abrumador.**

**Plegando sus brazos sobre su pecho, él se acercó al hombre en la playa.**

**"Les di tu regalo".**

**Nick Gautier le miró entonces. Por la cara de Nick, Savitar podía decir**

**que le llevó varios segundo registrar esas palabras.**

**"Gracias por el favor, Savitar".**

**"No hay problema. Son buenos chicos".**

**Nick asintió con la cabeza mientras una amarga sonrisa sobrevoló la**

**comisura de sus labios.**

**"Nunca habría pensado que Candace tenía eso en ella para pelear por su**

**futuro. Ni siquiera por Terrence, de hecho. Es bueno ver a tus amigos felices,**

**¿verdad"?**

**Savitar bufó.**

**¿"Cómo saberlo? No tengo amigos. Las persona básicamente apestan y**

**todos los amigos te acaban jodiendo al final".**

**¿"Entonces por qué estoy yo aquí"?**

**"Diablos si lo sé".**

**Pero esa no era la verdad. Nick estaba allí porque Acheron se lo había**

**pedido y Acheron era uno de los muy pocos seres a que Savitar nunca se**

**negaría.**

**"Dime algo, Sav. Ellos –"**

**"Vivirán felizmente incluso después. No te preocupes. Criarán montones**

**de pequeños tigres y pensarán en ti de vez en cuando. Demonios, ellos**

**incluso le pondrán tu nombre a su primogénito… que por supuesto será una**

**chica, pero a la pequeña Nikki no le importará su nombre. Ella pensará que**

**es genial".**

**Nick asintió con la cabeza, pero aun así, Savitar podía sentir su dolor.**

**Nick no había querido morir, y su muerte le había jodido en más formas**

**que una.**

**Pero la vida y la muerte seguían. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.**

**"Vamos, chico," dijo él, inclinando su cabeza hacia las ondas. "El Surf**

**nos espera".**

**Nick comenzó a rodar sus ojos ante él. ¿Vas a entrenarme como un**

**Dark-Hunter"?**

**"Sí, pero ahora mismo, yo tengo grandes cosas en mente. Una de veinte**

**pies se dirige a la costa y yo ando buscando bronca con ella".**

**Nick suspiró cuando se puso en pie. Savitar ya estaba vestido con su**

**traje de neopreno cuando se abrió paso hacia el agua. Una tabla de surf**

**apareció al lado de él.**

**Él estaba agradecido de que Savitar le hubiese acogido desde que ahora**

**mismo él no podía enfrentar a Acheron sin querer matar al bastardo por lo**

**que le sucedió a Nick la noche de su muerte. Pero honestamente, él estaba**

**cansado de estar sentado sobre su trasero, esperando que su entrenamiento**

**comenzada.**

**Su vieja vida había terminado. Él lo sabía. No había manera de volver a**

**lo que él había conocido. Ninguna manera de volver a Nueva Orleans.**

**Ahora, al igual que Terrence y Candy, era hora de que un nuevo capítulo**

**empezase en su vida.**

**Y él lo podía sentir llegando, igual que la ola que se va formando…**


	11. NOTA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
